Pour mon pays et lui
by Nemeseia
Summary: Membre des forces spéciales japonaise, Akaito Shion se voit confronté à une mission de taille avec son équipe. Parmi les terroristes un étrange garçon, Hatsune Mikuo, se rapprochera étonnement de lui. Chapitre 18-bonus : RonxPpoiyo avec lemon à la clé.
1. Pour l'avenir de la nation

**Rating :** M.

**Catégorie : **Crime,Romance, Action (que j'aurais souhaité mettre en tag, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé et en plus on ne peut en mettre que deux).

******Disclaimer :** Bien sûr, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. En même temps, si j'avais Akaito dans mon lit vous ne m'auriez pas vu sur ce site, je serais morte dans une marre de sang ! :D

**Petite note : **Pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre, ainsi que les autres quand l'inspiration se faisait plus mince, j'écoutais très souvent Akaito. Notamment sur une chanson : Stepping on your shadow ou encore Senbonzakura pour le fun haha. Franchement, si vous avez du temps, écoutez Stepping on your shadow qui est normalement disponible sur You tube et qui est géniale !

Hormis ces petites indications, me voici avec une nouvelle histoire qui j'espère vous plaira ! Cette fois j'ai utilisé des personnages plus connus haha ! Bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça encourage toujours l'auteur ;)

* * *

**Pour mon pays et lui**

**Chapitre 1 – Pour l'avenir de la nation**

* * *

Se réveiller quelques secondes avant que son réveil ne sonne était devenu une habitude pour lui et pourtant aucun bruit ne venait déranger son sommeil parfois lourd quand il n'a pas dormi depuis des semaines ou encore léger quand il est aux aguets, une des répercussions néfastes de son boulot. Annulant la sonnerie de son réveil en prenant en main celui-ci et l'apportant au-dessus de ses yeux rougeoyants, Akaito le reposa ensuite tout en ôtant les couvertures de son lit double pour se relever et commencer à s'étirer en attrapant son bras gauche pour aller l'étirer tout en se penchant sur le côté. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé une nuit aussi paisible, sans rêve étrange ou encore des souvenirs remontants à la surface de ses anciennes missions ; les cris de ses personnes parvenaient à le hanter jusqu'ici, dans ce petit appartement au centre de la capitale de Chiba.

Sans plus attendre et ne prenant pas le temps d'ouvrir ses rideaux qui assombrissaient la petite pièce qui lui servait de chambre et qui se composait d'un vulgaire lit maintenant inoccupé, d'une armoire avec seulement quelques affaires achetées bon marché où seul trônait son uniforme treillis des forces spéciales japonaises avec son badge au fond bleu clair cousu sur l'épaule gauche du tissu ainsi qu'un petit canapé à deux places où il s'asseyait parfois pour être plus à laisse alors qu'il faisait des exercices de musculation avec ses haltères, Akaito partit d'ailleurs en direction des petits objets métalliques qui jonchaient le sol. Akaito commença ainsi son entraînement du matin, soulevant dès le début vingt-huit kilos pour garder la forme et ne pas avoir une baisse de régime pendant une mission qui ferait ensuite rire et casser sur son dos du sucre par ces nombreuses personnes qui n'attendaient que ça de sa part. L'échec d'une seule mission n'était pas envisageable. Toujours réussir, quoiqu'il se passe, qu'importe la personne en face de lui, la réussite de la mission était primordiale. De toute façon, l'échec dans son milieu était synonyme de mort car même si les agents des forces spéciales revenaient en sale état à la base, ils se suicidaient souvent la semaine suivante ou au plus tard à la fin du mois. Ce travail ne plaisantait pas.

D'un geste bref, Akaito se passa son avant-bras par-dessus son front suintant tout en se redressant pour aller jusqu'à la cuisine et se préparer son petit-déjeuner. Les délicieuses odeurs de soupe miso et tous les accompagnants recouvrirent bientôt le salon de l'appartement si calme que cela pourrait paraître effrayant. Cela faisait des années qu'Akaito vivait seul et qu'il ne se souvenait même plus du visage ainsi que du son de la voix de sa dernière conquête. Son boulot ne lui permettait pas souvent de sortir une fois la nuit tombée ou de s'inscrire à un site de rencontres si un jour il devient vraiment désespéré. Il n'avait pas le temps à perdre en recherche de compagnie, la solitude lui convenait d'autant plus très bien ; ainsi quand il rentrait tard ou après de longues semaines d'absences personne d'autre que ses supérieurs ne lui demandaient de faire un rapport et il était tranquille une fois entré dans son petit appartement modeste qui lui plaisait bien mine de rien. Pour le peu qu'il savait, les voisins étaient un gentil petit couple qui ne faisait pas un bruit et ça même quand ils ont de la visite et le quartier était plutôt tranquille en soit. Pourquoi irait-il donc se prendre la tête à avoir un peu plus de compagnie ?

La vaisselle maintenant faite et de retour dans sa chambre, Akaito troqua son pyjama pour son uniforme dont il boucla la ceinture fermement autour de sa taille plutôt svelte malgré ses nombreux exercices pour se muscler un peu plus. Il ferma à double tour la porte d'entrée de son appartement avant de monter dans sa vieille voiture qui à son avis allait bientôt rendre l'âme, l'ayant reçue comme cadeau à sa réussite de ses examens à l'université militaire de la région et dix années s'étaient écoulées depuis. Akaito allait donc bientôt sur ses trente ans, faisant même quelques années de plus à cause de ses traits durs et de l'expression de ses yeux qui montraient qu'il avait pu voir des choses horribles que le commun des mortels ne pensent même pas imaginables.

« Eh Akaito, par ici ! » Héla une voix que le rouquin reconnut aussitôt.

Vers l'espace réservé aux fumeurs, une petite salle où les fenêtres étaient toujours ouvertes et où le paysage offrait une vue sur une route interminable et la silhouette vague d'immeubles, l'un de ses collègues et ami proche agitait énergiquement son bras pour attirer son attention sur sa personne et le faire venir jusqu'à lui. Passant les allées de bureaux en saluant d'un geste de la main ses autres camarades qui étaient polis en lui souhaitaient une bonne journée, les autres se dépêchant de s'éloigner de lui ou encore de commérer sur son dos, Akaito rejoint bien vite son ami aux cheveux étrangement roses pour un homme qui en plus d'être assez longs, s'arrêtant un peu plus bas que ses épaules, avait des cils plutôt longs qui allaient parfaitement avec son visage finement tracé. Luki Megurine était son nom et il était tout comme lui l'un des meilleurs agents de cette équipe de par son sang-froid inébranlable et son intelligence un peu plus développée que la moyenne en plus bien sûr de ses capacités sur le terrain.

« Comment vas-tu depuis la semaine dernière ? Tu m'as l'air plus reposé ! S'enquit-il de lui faire remarquer alors qu'il coinçait l'une de ses cigarettes entre ses lèvres et commencer à l'allumer.

— Une journée de repos fait toujours du bien, et toi ?

— Parfait ! J'ai pu faire une nouvelle conquête dans le bar où je t'ai emmené la dernière fois ! »

Soit dit en passant, Luki était un coureur de jupons à ses heures perdues. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas difficile de retrouver Luki dans l'agence quand celui-ci avait terminé ses rapports et les avait rendus à leur patron, se trouvant la plupart du temps vers l'accueil où les hôtesses étaient toujours habillées de mini-jupes et sentant bon le dernier parfum à la mode. Un véritable dragueur dans toute sa splendeur mais n'en restant pas moins délicat et attentionné. Luki semblait être aussi le genre de personne avec qui on s'entend toujours très bien après une relation ou juste pour l'histoire d'une nuit puisqu'Akaito n'avait jamais vu aucune femme venir se ruer sur son ami pour l'égorger, voyant celles-ci plutôt toujours souriantes ou discutant calmement avec leur ancien amant. Luki était donc populaire, tout l'inverse de lui.

« D'ailleurs, faudrait qu'on essaye la prochaine fois d'avoir notre jour de congé en même temps pour que je t'y emmène à nouveau et que tu puisses voir un peu de monde ! Ça te fera le plus grand bien, crois-moi ! » Lui confia-t-il en faisant s'abattre délicatement sa main sur son épaule en un geste affectueux.

Akaito releva ainsi ses yeux rougeoyant pour observer le visage de son ami illuminé par un sourire qui éclaircissait un peu plus ses traits et le rendait bien plus beau qu'au naturel. Il ne put refuser la proposition de Luki sachant que s'il avait le malheur de faire ça ce dernier argumenterait pendant des heures sur les raisons de son obligation à le suivre, ce dont il n'avait certainement pas besoin. Luki pouvait être tenace quand il avait une idée en tête.

« Je pourrais v'nir moi aussi, hein ? Hein !? »

La voix soudaine fit se retourner les deux amis pour voir le jeune homme sortant de sa cachette qui se trouvait être la table en bois massif qui était le seul meuble dans la pièce pour permettre aux fumeurs se s'asseoir par-dessus ou encore y poser des documents et discuter tout en fumant leur cigarette tranquillement. Les yeux arrondis par l'entrée de cet agent aux longs cheveux ébène coiffés en une natte les laissèrent sans voix.

« Que faisais-tu ici Ron ? Demanda Luki pour s'assurer de l'état mental de son collègue.

— Hier j'ai laissé une surprise sur le bureau de Ppoiyo mais vu l'heure qu'il est, il doit me chercher partout pour m'exterminer et il a horreur de l'odeur du tabac. » Expliqua le concerné de l'affaire en se relevant pour ensuite essuyer la poussière s'étant accumulée sur son uniforme.

Pendant que Luki interrogeait davantage Ron sur la nature de cette surprise et que ce dernier lui répondait en se retenant de rire en imaginant la tête que devait avoir leur collègue, Akaito soupira un instant avant de se retourner et poser son dos contre le mur où était incrusté les fenêtres pour ainsi voir tous les autres membres de l'agence en plein travail si tôt dans la matinée. Le monde suivait son cours normalement, sans intempéries, sans menace qui puisse changer le cours des choses, tout était si tranquille ; quelques personnes discutaient calmement autour du distributeur de café infect alors que d'autres marchaient d'un pas actif entre les bureaux pour rejoindre celui d'un collègue pour lui parler ou encore lui apporter de nouveaux documents à traiter.

Akaito ne tarda cependant pas à apercevoir la silhouette de leur plus petit agent, un jeune homme qui dépassait légèrement la vingtaine et était devenu en un temps record l'élite des élites tout comme lui ou encore Luki et chose surprenante même Ron en faisait partie. Oui tient c'était vrai, en y repensant et en jetant un coup d'œil au dit agent surprenant, Akaito ne comprenait pas comment avait fait Ron pour se hisser à un tel grade. Les fois où Ron était avec lui dans une mission et qu'il arrivait à court de balles, n'étant pas très dégourdi de ses mains et ne pouvant donc engager un combat au corps à corps, il arrivait très souvent à Ron de prendre la fuite, saluer tout le monde, et aller se planquer quelque part le temps qu'eux restaient sur le front continuant à se battre. La famille Keine d'où il était issu n'était pas inconnue à la base, ces derniers leur versant toujours de très fortes sommes pour financer leurs projets. Peut-être était-ce aussi grâce à cet argent que Ron ne s'inquiétait pas au sujet de la sauvegarde de son poste si un jour ses collègues dénonçaient son comportement lors d'une mission à leur patron.

Un soupir l'emporta où il expira par la même occasion une fumée blanche qui provenait de sa cigarette, reportant ses yeux rougeoyant sur cette personne qui déambulait dans la pièce principale avec fureur à la recherche de Ron pour mettre fin à ses jours, l'expression de son visage ne pouvant démentir sur ses projets de la matinée. Les sourcils un peu plus froncés que d'habitude, maugréant sûrement des injures envers Ron voire même comment il allait le tuer à petit feu pour le faire souffrir un maximum avant d'abréger ses souffrances, ses yeux sanglants comme les siens fusillaient chaque endroit où aurait pu se trouver son collègue et sur lesquels il se jetait pratiquement pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'était trompé et ce qui le mettait davantage en rogne.

C'était une journée normale.

« Ron tu devrais faire attention, Ppoiyo ne va pas tarder. »

Son avertissement lancé, Akaito écrasa son mégot de cigarette contre le cendrier avant de laisser ce dernier à l'intérieur du petit objet transparent. Son dos quitta l'appui de la fenêtre pour se diriger vers la porte de sortie de cette petite pièce réservée aux fumeurs, entendant alors le brun pousser un cri de terreur après s'être retourné et voir son collègue si proche de son repaire. Rapidement Ron retourna sous la table, Luki ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire de la situation tout en suivant Akaito pour rejoindre son bureau et peut-être se mettre à travailler sérieusement aujourd'hui.

Les deux collègues et amis se dirigèrent alors ensemble vers leur bureau, ces derniers n'étant pas éloignés l'un de l'autre et c'était ce rapprochement qui avait permis à Luki de lui adresser la première fois la parole pour lui demander un trombone.

Luki fut alors interpelé sauvagement par Ppoiyo qui arrivait au même instant en face d'eux, ses poings crispés montrant à quel point sa colère était grande et destructrice. Ron allait encore passer un sale quart d'heure.

« Luki ! Tu sais peut-être où se trouve Ron toi ? »

Sa voix habituellement froide et dénuée d'émotions vibrait cette fois-ci tel un orage prêt à éclater à tout instant. Akaito jeta un coup d'œil à son ami, sachant déjà que Luki ne saurait pas tenir sa langue et aimait plus que tout embêter ses collègues. Ppoiyo avait frappé à la bonne porte.

« Salle fumeur droit devant toi.

— Merci. »

Aussitôt Ppoiyo passa entre eux en marchant encore plus rapidement pour diminuer cette distance qui le séparait encore un peu de cet emmerdeur de première nommé Keine Ron. Si seulement il pouvait l'abattre comme ses ennemis, il pourrait ainsi retirer cette épine dérangeante de son pied.

« Tu es vraiment horrible Luki, souffla-t-il en prenant place à son bureau se trouvant à droite.

— Mais quoi !? Ces deux-là sont excellents à toujours se chercher ! D'ailleurs… »

Luki se retourna à l'instant où l'intégralité de la pièce put entendre le cri de fillette de Ron qui avait réussi à s'échapper de la salle fumeur dès l'entrée de Ppoiyo et courrait maintenant entre les bureaux, trébuchant et manquant de tomber à la renverse mais se rattrapant de justesse à ses collègues ou encore à des objets qu'il faisait tomber à sa place, se faisant injurier par tout le monde alors que Ppoiyo le suivait à la trace et comptait bien le tuer cette fois-ci.

« … ça met un peu d'animations ici, tu ne trouves pas ? » Termina Luki en se tournant vers lui, un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres.

Aucune réponse ne vint à ses oreilles, le faisant davantage sourire alors qu'il s'asseyait à son tour en face du bureau d'Akaito, une simple allée où deux personnes côtes à côtes pouvaient tenir séparant ainsi leur espace de travail. De ses yeux limpides il put voir son collègue poser son casque sur ses oreilles et écouter les conversations des autres pays, maîtrisant tout comme lui d'autres langues que le japonais, pour voir si des informations essentielles n'arrivaient pas à eux et pourraient ainsi les aider à renverser l'ennemi.

Luki jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite sur le mur au bout de la pièce où plusieurs portraits de dangereux terroristes y avaient été installés. Il y en avait trois exactement dont le visage n'avait pas été recouvert par des adhésifs noirs, signifiant ainsi qu'ils étaient toujours vivants et pouvaient encore essayer de détruire le système avec leurs agissements trop radicaux comme l'explosion de monuments culturels ou essayer de porter atteinte directement à des personnalités importantes du pays. Les yeux de Luki se voilèrent de répugnance, posant à son tour brusquement son casque sur les oreilles pour écouter les conversations de ces épiciers du pays ou encore ces mafieux qui ne savent pas que leur planque et en fait contrôlée par la justice et qu'ils sont sur écoute perpétuellement. La vermine qui a choisi d'agir dans l'ombre, tuer leurs semblables qui n'ont rien demandé, rien mérité, sans en avoir le droit, le dégoutait.

Les heures défilèrent ainsi, Akaito écoutant avec attention les commérages parfois inutiles de ces personnes sans grand intérêt mais qui peuvent à tout moment leur rendre service sans en être conscientes. L'après-midi bien avancée et leur pause midi se rapprochant, comme les gargouillements du ventre de Luki se faisaient de plus en plus bruyants, Akaito dut poser son casque quand il vit un dossier beige s'abattre contre son ordinateur avec violence. Un peu plus loin, Luki coupa court à la conversation de deux vieilles femmes pour regarder avec attention le secrétaire de leur patron s'apprêtant à discuter avec son ami ; tout le monde ici savait à quel point ce blondinet méprisait terriblement Akaito et donnerait cher pour engager quelqu'un afin de l'écarter de la base à tout jamais, attendant patiemment _la _faute lors d'une mission confiée à Akaito.

« Le patron veut te voir. »

Par cette simple phrase, Sora parvenait néanmoins à faire comprendre toute sa haine envers Akaito. Son ton froid, l'expression de mépris dans ses yeux qui pouvait se voir à des kilomètres ne pouvait pas faire place à l'erreur. Sora détestait Akaito et cela personne n'en avait la raison exacte, seule le secrétaire le savait. Akaito ne lui avait pourtant rien fait, ça Luki en était persuadé.

Akaito ne tarda pourtant pas, quittant tout ce qui était affiché sur son ordinateur avant de suivre les pas de Sora devant lui qui n'était certainement pas heureux d'être allé en personne adresser la parole à ce maudit rouquin qu'il ne pouvait ni voir ni supporter. De plus, tous ces regards jetés sur leur personne n'aidèrent absolument pas Sora à se calmer et ne pas comploter pour évincer Akaito des forces spéciales. Mais pendant que la porte se ferme sur la silhouette d'Akaito et Sora arrivés dans la pièce qui servait de bureau pour leur patron Eiichi Todoroki, un homme aux cheveux noir toujours repliés vers l'arrière malgré que quelques mèches indomptables lui retombent sur le front avec des yeux d'un gris perçant, donnant la désagréable impression que celui-ci pouvait lire en la personne en face de lui comme dans un livre ouvert, leur patron était quelqu'un de déstabilisant, Luki leva à son tour ses yeux en haut de son bureau après qu'un de ses collègues s'y soit appuyé.

« Akaito a fait quelque chose de mal ? Lui demanda ce dernier, ne pouvant décrocher son regard vermeil de cette porte maintenant close.

— J'en ai pas le souvenir… peut-être une nouvelle mission, suggéra-t-il en s'apprêtant à remettre son casque pour poursuivre son travail et attendre ainsi Akaito pour ensuite aller manger tous les deux.

— Mais c'est tout de même Sora qui est venu le chercher… »

Luki s'arrêta soudainement, cessant de bouger sa souris qui allait cliquer sur un fichier pour écouter un autre endroit, reportant son attention sur son collègue aux cheveux aussi roux que ceux d'Akaito mais toutefois coiffés en de nombreux pics grâce à une tonne de gel. Un tatouage tribal descendait sous son œil gauche jusqu'à la petite boucle d'oreille accrochée à celle de gauche. C'est vrai, Karasu n'avait pas tort. Ce n'était pas normal. Normalement Sora aurait fait comme d'habitude : demander à quelqu'un d'autres d'aller prévenir Akaito et lui éviter le déplacement pour une personne telle que lui. Seulement cette fois-ci, Sora s'était déplacé jusqu'au bureau de son ami et lui avait demandé de le suivre. C'était suspect.

Dans le bureau d'Eiichi, meublé de l'essentiel malgré le fait que leur patron avait assurément les moyens pour décorer un peu plus chaleureusement son espace de travail, Akaito sentait l'étrange tension qui régnait entre ces quatre murs. L'homme important en face de lui avait la partie inférieure de son visage cachée par ses mains, ses coudes posés contre son bureau et les yeux clos, semblant réfléchir. Sora était reparti s'asseoir à son bureau entreposé dans un coin de la pièce, en face de celui de son supérieur qui laissait défiler les minutes sans prononcer le moindre son. Akaito n'était pas quelqu'un qui engageait les conversations d'autant plus s'il s'agissait de son patron dans le rôle de l'interlocuteur. Il allait donc se montrer patient, ce qu'il était parfaitement en revanche, et attendre que ce soit Eiichi qui commence la discussion.

« Shion Akaito êtes-vous en forme ? »

La question était enfin venue, plus ou moins suspecte, mais Akaito pouvait ainsi parler à son tour. Les yeux de son patron le regardaient sous toutes les coutures, ses yeux d'un gris perçant.

« Oui, monsieur, répondit-il aussitôt sur un ton formel.

— Bien. Vous ne serez donc pas contre une nouvelle mission périlleuse qui, sans que nous nous voilions la face, nous fera perdre de nos agents, voire même de vos amis ? »

Eiichi savait que l'envoyer en mission signifiait aussi le retour presque total des forces spéciales qui l'ont accompagné. Akaito n'aimait pas laisser un collègue sur le terrain, qu'il soit mort ou grièvement blessé. Il voulait que tout le monde rentre sain et sauf, retourne voir sa famille le soir et puisse encore vivre un peu plus sa vie pour mourir naturellement et pas d'une balle en plein cœur. Malheureusement, son métier ne le permettait pas toujours et alors Akaito s'entraînait encore plus. Il était souvent le capitaine de mission ainsi la survie de ses collègues lui étaient importante. Eiichi ainsi que Sora purent alors le voir contracter ses poings et serrer des dents, loin d'être enthousiasmé d'envoyer quelques-uns de ses hommes à la mort.

« Je vous permets de choisir vos hommes, je vous fais confiance. L'ennemi a attrapé cette fois-ci n'est autre que Tsubame Utanomiyatsuko, certaines rumeurs stipulent qu'il a entre ses mains une bombe qui pourrait bien raser une bonne partie de Tokyo de la carte. »

Bien sûr que ce nom n'était pas inconnu aux oreilles d'Akaito, comme la voix lourde d'Eiichi laissait signifier qu'il voulait la peau de ce type à tout prix. Tsubame Utanomiyatsuko était l'un des trois plus grands terroristes dont le portrait était accroché sur le mur d'entrée de la base, n'hésitant pas à s'en prendre aux civils comme aux personnalités du Japon et ce par des moyens très peu conventionnelles ; bombes, prises d'otages de journalistes ou de politiciens dont on retrouve le corps dans des boîte en carton envoyées par colis. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une mission avait pour objectif de coincer Tsubame, ou encore de libérer les otages, voire même de déjouer les plans de ce dernier avant un massacre, mais encore aujourd'hui ce terroriste était toujours libre.

« Je préférai que vous me le rameniez pour que je le tus de mes propres mains après qu'on l'ait jugé, mais s'il vous résiste abattez le en pensant à moi. »

Akaito comme bien d'autres ignoraient ce que Tsubame avait pu faire contre Eiichi pour que ce dernier s'acharne autant sur sa personne, mais des rumeurs circulaient sur ce terroriste qui aurait tué lors de l'une de ses attaques une personne de la famille d'Eiichi, peut-être sa femme ou encore juste un ami proche, personne ne le savait exactement mais aucune question n'était posée. Ce n'était pas leur vie et Eiichi Todoroki était leur patron. Aucun cadre photo n'était posé sur son bureau.

Eiichi lui fit ensuite part de l'adresse de l'immeuble où devrait s'y loger Tsubame avec plusieurs de ses hommes de mains, des personnes qui n'hésiteront sûrement pas à vouloir les tuer pour pouvoir continuer leurs petites affaires et s'enfouir les poches d'argent facile. Plusieurs noms revinrent dans la conversation, des terroristes sans scrupule dont le seul plaisir était d'ôter la vie à leurs semblables. Akaito commença alors à penser aux personnes qu'il embaucherait pour cette mission ; des personnes qui n'ont pas froid aux yeux et n'hésitent pas à tirer, un point déjà certain et obligatoire pour cette mission, qui tirent correctement aussi et qui peuvent être autonomes si par malheur ils doivent être séparés.

« Vous commencerez demain dès la première heure, soyez ici pour que vous puissiez prendre vos armes et être conduis tous ensemble à l'immeuble. Allez avertir les hommes que vous comptez prendre, vous avez votre journée. »

Les derniers ordres donnés, Akaito se courba respectueusement devant Eiichi avant de se retourner et rejoindre la pièce principale où à nouveau sa présence attira tous les regards de ses collègues qui désiraient plus que tout savoir ce qui avait pu se dire entre ces murs. Sans se soucier des regards jetés sur sa personne, Akaito avança jusqu'au bureau de Luki qui reposa le combiné de son téléphone. Par l'arrivée fracassante du rouquin, Luki ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir un peu plus ses yeux face à la surprise dont il était victime.

« J'ai besoin de toi. »

Sans s'expliquer, balançant cela comme une évidence connue par le monde entier, Akaito ne laissait pas le choix à Luki de refuser ou encore de rétorquer quelque chose. Luki était l'un des meilleurs membres de cette agence, autant en tir qu'au combat rapproché et ne se laisserait pas impressionner par deux gigolos qui se croiraient supérieur à eux, de plus sa confiance totale envers son ami l'obligeait à le prendre car Akaito savait parfaitement que même séparés lors d'une mission il retrouvera Luki à l'extérieur en un seul morceau. Il pouvait le quitter un instant du regard et être certain que celui-ci s'en sortira. Akaito devait être judicieux dans ses choix, ne pas emmener des hommes qui risqueraient de se faire tuer dès leurs pieds posés dans l'immeuble. De plus, Luki n'était pas le plus abruti de cette agence et son QI un peu plus élevé que la moyenne épargna à Akaito des questions inutiles. Le rosé savait que son entrevue avec le patron signifiait une mission importante, dangereuse, le genre de celles où quelques-uns de leurs camarades y perdent la vie quoiqu'ils puissent faire et que surtout, leur ennemi est de taille. L'un de ses portraits de terroristes accroché à ce mur ? Sûrement. Luki savait donc déjà que demain il devra se pointer aux aurores à la base pour partir en mission.

Akaito s'éloigna ainsi de son bureau, sans que Luki n'ait rétorqué quoi que ce soit, ce dernier voyant alors son ami aborder une jeune femme à la longue chevelure blonde remontée en une unique couette sur le côté gauche de sa tête, ses yeux dorés agrandis par la surprise de la proposition, ou plutôt l'ordre d'Akaito, en plus de ses joues rougies prouvant son petit faible pour l'agent des forces spéciales.

« Je viendrai, sûr ! »

Neru Akita de son nom officiel, souvent envoyée sur des missions top secrètes où par ailleurs tous ses noms de codes doivent bien dépasser sa petite taille. La jeune femme au caractère plutôt impulsif permettait à Luki de s'amuser avec ses faiblesses, en outre ses sentiments pour Akaito qu'elle ne sait absolument pas cacher ni démentir. La titiller était donc devenu l'un de ses plus grands loisirs dans cette agence. Néanmoins, Luki reconnaissait ses capacités aux armes blanches, Neru ayant bien failli lui trancher son bras droit lors d'une gentille dispute avec son katana toujours bien aiguisé.

Mais Akaito ne s'attarda pas à demander les dernières nouvelles à Neru et se précipita pour rejoindre le bureau de Ppoiyo qui travaillait sérieusement sur le rapport de sa dernière mission en ignorant royalement Ron qui utilisait le bureau au bout de sa rangée, soit deux bureaux les séparant juste. D'ailleurs, cet idiot était en train de tourner en rond grâce à son fauteuil à roulette car il n'avait rien à faire et cherchait désespérément à capter son attention.

« Quoi ?! Grinça alors Ppoiyo après avoir remarqué la présence d'Akaito devant son bureau sans que ce dernier n'ouvre la bouche.

— Todoroki m'a confié une mission et j'aurai besoin de tes services, Luki et Neru sont déjà partants. »

Ppoiyo quitta enfin l'écran de son ordinateur du regard pour porter celui-ci dans les yeux assurés de ce rouquin qui au final lui ressemblait bien, de nature solitaire, qui ne parle pas pour ne rien dire et qui fait son travail comme on lui a demandé sans diverger. Ils auraient pu bien s'entendre, mais l'attitude d'Akaito était néanmoins différente de la sienne. L'expression de leurs yeux, pourtant de la même couleur, n'était pas similaire. Akaito était seul, oui, terriblement seul, et cette solitude semblait l'atteindre plus qu'il ne voudra l'admettre alors que lui cela l'arrangeait parfaitement. Les relations étaient factices, inutiles, faisant plus de mal que de bien. Ppoiyo n'appréciait pas plus que ça Akaito, leur seul point commun était la couleur de leurs yeux et leurs lieux de travail. Le bleuté ne cherchait pas à en savoir plus.

« Qui devons-nous abattre ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix indifférente, l'habitude ayant pris le dessus sur le fait d'ôter la vie de personnes pouvant nuire au Japon et que sa conscience ne puisse plus le faire cauchemarder la nuit.

— Tsubame Utanomiyatsuko. »

Comme d'habitude, Akaito avait révélé cette identité d'une voix faible, presque chuchotée, sans le crier à tue-tête, pourtant le rouquin sentit l'atmosphère autour de lui changer radicalement. Les personnes qui étaient retournées boire au distributeur de café infect s'étaient tues, les goinfres avaient cessé de piocher dans leur paquet de chips et Ron avait cessé de tourner stupidement sur son siège.

« Je vois. Je n'ai rien à faire demain, c'est d'accord, accepta Ppoiyo en se concentrant à nouveau sur l'écran de son ordinateur affichant une multitude de phrases qu'il avait auparavant frappées.

— Bien, soit là demain dès l'aurore.

— Eh, eh, eh ! Si Ppoiyo y va, j'y vais aussi ! » S'écria Ron en retombant vivement sur ses pieds pour se précipiter vers Akaito et l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, l'attrapant même par les pans de son uniforme.

Le long soupir de Ppoiyo montra à quel point l'attitude du brun l'exaspérait. Était-il un chien ? D'ailleurs, quand Ppoiyo observa Akaito pour savoir quelle réponse il allait pouvoir donner face à un Ron aussi stupide, il remarqua que le rouquin devait penser la même chose que lui. Peut-être achètera-t-il des oreilles et une queue de chien à Ron pour son anniversaire, pour lui rendre un peu la pareille de tout ce qui lui fait subir le matin au bureau. C'était une idée à méditer. Cependant pour Akaito, c'était une toute affaire. Il n'était pas difficile de s'apercevoir que le rouquin expiait Ron sous toutes les coutures, loin d'être convaincu par l'idée de l'emmener avec eux de peur qu'il se révèle être un boulet. Ainsi, Ppoiyo espérait de tout cœur qu'Akaito refuse la proposition de Ron et tienne bon aux arguments que pourra tenter cet idiot pour contre-attaquer. Mais une chose était certaine, Ppoiyo ne voulait pas Ron dans l'équipe !

« Cette mission ne sera pas une plaisanterie, il y aura sûrement des morts dans nos rangs et je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre un froussard alors que j'aurais pu prendre un très bon agent à la place et tout ça par un caprice de ce dernier.

— Ma meilleure place ne se trouve peut-être pas sur le terrain c'est vrai, mais j'ai autant que toi mérité mon enseigne des forces spéciales ! J'ai travaillé dur pour l'obtenir ! De plus, ce n'est pas un caprice. Si je ne viens pas, qui viendra en aide aux femmes et aux enfants ? »

L'air sérieux de Ron bascula à cette question plus pour aller titiller encore et encore Ppoiyo dont la réaction ne tarda pas. Le jeune homme avait bondi de son siège pour attraper le col de son uniforme et amener son visage à lui, ses tempes ayant triplées de volume en l'espace de quelques secondes.

« Tu sais ce qu'il risque de te faire l'enfant ? » Marmonna Ppoiyo dont l'aura noire qui s'échappait de son corps montrait à quel point la vie de Ron ne tenait que sur un fil.

Mais pendant que les deux enfants de l'agence se chamaillaient encore, Akaito tourna talons et confia à Ron qu'il pouvait venir s'il le souhaitait mais qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à prendre la fuite à tout bout de champ. Ppoiyo pesta donc alors un peu plus, maudissant l'existence d'Akaito ainsi que celle de Ron avant de retourner à son bureau et terminer son fichu rapport qui lui prenait plus de temps que prévu. Il détestait ces machines informatiques dont il ne comprenait strictement rien.

Akaito alla en direction du bureau d'un autre collègue afin de prendre avant tous les personnes qu'il connaissait et avait déjà pris sous son aile, connaissant donc leurs capacités comme leurs points faibles et comment ces derniers pouvaient se débrouiller en situation critique. Il fit ainsi face à Karasu Akabane, un jeune homme qu'il avait sorti du mauvais chemin et qui le prenait maintenant pour son idole, la personne à suivre et à qui ressembler plus tard, ce garçon qui un peu plus tôt avait parlé à Luki et qui avait un tatouage dessiné sous son œil gauche. Sans vraiment protester, le rouquin accepta avec joie la proposition de son supérieur qu'il estimait énormément, promettant d'être à l'heure demain puisqu'il était connu pour avoir une fâcheuse habitude à ne pas entendre son réveil à cause de son lourd sommeil. Pour finir la composition de son équipe, Akaito alla discuter avec quelques autres agents sans vraiment d'importances mais qui pourront tout de même servir. Le rouquin signala ensuite à tout le monde qu'ils avaient leur journée et leur conseilla de bien dormir cette nuit.

Tout en sortant de la base pour regagner son appartement et se reposer pour être en forme demain, Akaito se fit tout de même rattraper par Luki qui comptait bien profiter de leur quartier libre pour l'emmener boire un verre et peut-être permettre à son ami de ramener chez lui une nouvelle conquête, néanmoins c'était bien mal connaître Akaito la veille d'une mission primordiale qui ne se permettait pas d'avoir l'esprit ailleurs ou encore récupérer après une soirée alcoolisée. D'ailleurs, le regard lourd de sous-entendu que lui lança Akaito permit à Luki de ne pas faire l'imbécile pendant cette soirée et être au top demain, faisant alors soupirer le rosé qui partit de son côté.

« Allez viens chez moi Ppoiyo ! Tu verras, je suis très doué pour les massages ! » Tenta désespérément Ron en agitant ses bras devant Ppoiyo, marchant à reculons alors que le bleuté marchait la tête baissée et les poings crispés pour canaliser sa colère.

Ignorer cet idiot, il n'avait que ça à faire. Continuer sa route jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, monter dedans et mettre les clés de son appartement dans la serrure pour être enfin seul et loin de cet abruti irrécupérable. Ainsi, Ppoiyo passa à côté d'Akaito sans le remarquer puisque ses yeux étaient fermés pour ne pas voir devant lui Ron qui essayait toujours de l'inviter chez lui et ça depuis des mois où il ne faisait qu'encaisser ses refus et revenir à la charge. Il disparut bien vite après le portail tenu par deux officiers en uniforme qui n'ouvraient les barres métalliques seulement pour les voitures appartenant à leur base ainsi qu'à leurs agents après que ceux-ci se soient présentés et aient montré leur carte.

Akaito passa sa main dans ses cheveux sanglants tout en soupirant alors que Ppoiyo et Ron disparaissaient après avoir tourné à droite. Depuis combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'il ne s'était pas disputé avec quelqu'un ? Luki ne comptait pas vraiment puisque c'était juste un ami. Mais une vraie dispute, avec quelqu'un de très important à ses yeux et qui se termine souvent sur l'oreiller, depuis combien de temps était-il si seul ? Toutefois Akaito n'y pensa pas plus, ne pouvant pas laisser ainsi court à ses flots d'interrogations intérieur, après tout être célibataire lui évitait bien des ennuis et en plus il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne. Sa liberté était préservée. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'Akaito engouffra ses clés dans la serrure de son appartement et y entra pour savourer seul sa journée bien avancée.

Le lendemain matin, premier arrivé, Akaito avait vu s'avancer jusqu'à lui les hommes qu'il avait engagé pour cette mission périlleuse. Sans surprise, Luki était pratiquement arrivé en même temps que lui, à quelques secondes d'écart alors que maintenant tout le monde attendait Ron qui ne daignait pas apparaître dans le champ de vision des agents des forces spéciales. Akaito comme tous les autres pouvaient entendre les injures de Ppoiyo qui avait le dos appuyé contre le mur qui tenait le portail électrique, frappant énergiquement son pied contre le sol et jurant sur Akaito pour sa stupidité d'avoir bien voulu un tel idiot dans leur équipe. Fort heureusement, Ron finit quand bien même par apparaître hors d'haleine, expliquant aux autres qu'il avait loupé la sonnerie de son réveil et donc un peu plus tard son bus qui pour une fois avait été à l'heure et qu'il était terriblement désolé. D'ailleurs, le brun n'avait pas attaché correctement les boutons de son uniforme, preuve de sa précipitation, Luki lui en faisant rapidement la remarque par une petite moquerie.

Cependant l'heure n'était plus à la plaisanterie et Akaito dirigea son équipe vers la petite salle accolée à l'imposante base où ils travaillaient ; une façade imposante qui touchait presque le ciel par sa hauteur et où le Soleil s'y reflétait à cause de sa couleur plutôt claire, les stores des fenêtres étaient fermés et personne ne pouvait rien voir de l'intérieur de ce bâtiment sécurisé de tous les côtés, aucun point étant négligés pour la sécurité du personnel comme des données top secrètes que ces murs renferment jalousement. Le petit groupe d'agents contourna ainsi le jardin parfaitement entretenus au milieu de l'entrée une fois le portail franchit, les couleurs verdoyantes égayant un peu l'endroit sinistre. Dans la petite salle que venait de leur ouvrir Sora et où les attendait Eiichi, leur patron, en train de vérifier l'état de toutes les armes disposées sur une longue table en bois, Akaito laissa tout d'abord ses collègues s'armer avant lui, tester à leur tour les armes mises à leur disposition malgré que Eiichi l'ait fait avant eux et les mettre dans leurs différentes poches de pantalon, sous les ceinturons qu'ils ont attachés autour de leur cheville et coincer les armes contre leur ceinture. Tout le monde se répartit ensuite les munitions pour ne pas en manquer en cours de route et donner ainsi l'avantage à l'ennemi. Il était possible à n'importe qui de voir la concentration et le sérieux de tous ces hommes, comme d'Akita Neru qui était la seule jeune femme pour cette mission et qui détaillait minutieusement la lame de son katana personnel pour voir si la lame n'était pas ébréchée à un endroit et pourrait se briser à cause d'un affrontement trop insistant et violent. Heureusement, ce n'était bien sûr pas le cas.

« La voiture blindée doit vous attendre à l'extérieur. Je veux tous vous revoir vivant à la fin de la mission ! » Révéla d'une voix ferme Eiichi qui se trouvait maintenant devant la table vide, les bras croisés contre son torse et ses yeux d'un gris perçant défiant ses hommes de lui désobéir.

Malgré ses grands airs de personne qui se fichait de la vie de ses soldats, son attitude parfois hautaine et ses paroles blessantes, Eiichi était tout de même un bon patron qui se souciait de l'état de santé de son personnel et ne rechignait pas à l'idée d'envoyer des renforts s'il y en avait besoin et ça qu'importent les moyens utilisés. Ancien combattant de renommée internationale, personne ne savait pourquoi cet homme aux capacités reconnues par le monde entier avait si subitement quitté le champ de bataille pour devenir patron des forces spéciales japonaises. Personne ne lui avait posé la question d'ailleurs.

« Je ne vous dis pas bonne chance, cette mission n'est pas une histoire de chance ou de malchance, je veux que vous me rameniez Tsubame Utanomiyatsuko mort ou vivant ! »

Tout le monde répondit à l'ordre comme n'importe quel soldat répondrait à son supérieur hiérarchique, Akaito donnant ensuite le signal à ses hommes de monter dans la voiture blindée qui les attendait juste après la porte d'entrée de la petite salle où aucune fenêtre n'avaient été installée et plongeait donc l'espace dans l'obscurité. Seule une petite ampoule avait été accrochée au-dessus de leur tête, clignotant faiblement pour signaler qu'elle allait bientôt rendre l'âme.

Une fois tous montés à l'intérieur du véhicule aux couleurs militaires, tous occupants tous les côtés et serrés les uns contre les autres, Sora referma la porte en jugeant comme à son habitude Akaito du regard qui se trouvait en face de lui, assis au fond du véhicule de manière à pouvoir voir tout le monde et donner ses prochaines directives. Le rouquin jeta alors un coup d'œil à son équipe tandis que le véhicule blindé se mettait en route pour l'immeuble où devait se trouver Tsubame, l'un des trois plus dangereux terroristes que cette planète abrite. Tout le monde avait l'air de se porter bien, pas de signe de fatigue évidente ou encore une soudaine prise de panique, étant plutôt concentrés sur leur prochaine tâche à accomplir.

Les choses sérieuses allaient maintenant pouvoir commencer ; ce qui allait s'annoncer être la dernière mission pour certains allait servir à d'autres pour modifier grandement leur existence et ça sans qu'ils l'aient souhaité auparavant, le destin se mêlant de leur vie sans qu'ils ne l'aient désirés véritablement et se jouant d'eux jusqu'à s'en fendre la poire. La vie était une immense pièce de théâtre où ils n'étaient que de pauvres pantins manipulés par la société et cela jusqu'à la moelle.


	2. Entrer en terres ennemies

Bonjour tout le monde, pour commencer cette longue semaine de cours je vous propose un chapitre de cette fiction qui j'espère vous fera passer un bon moment pour décompresser ! :)**  
**

**Note** : Je suis dégoûtée, fanfiction a réduite ma mise en page Word a néant. Comme plusieurs personnages importants entre en jeu dans cette fic, dans des endroits différents, au même moment que d'autres, j'avais sauté plusieurs lignes pour espacer les paragraphes au lieu de mettre de vulgaire "oOoOo" qui casse la lecture de mon point de vue. Bref, fanfiction a été plus fort que moi sur ce coup là et j'ai pas envie de batailler là-dessus. Je peux être butée, mais je sais quand un combat est perdu d'avance.

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est gratuit et ça fait toujours plaisir :D

* * *

**Pour mon pays et lui**

**Chapitre 2 – Entrer en terres ennemies**

* * *

Le Komatsu LAV contenant à son bord une dizaine d'agents appartenant aux forces spéciales, habitués à travailler en petit effectif, roulait depuis de bonnes heures pour rejoindre l'immeuble désinfecté qui devait abriter entre ses murs l'un des plus dangereux habitant du Japon, Tsubame Utanomiyatsuko connu comme étant un terroriste sans aucune pitié, s'attaquant aux citoyens innocents comme aux politiciens qui pourraient certes avoir bien des choses à se reprocher mais ne méritaient certainement pas la mort et détruisant des monuments de cultes comme si cela avait été coupé du beurre, sans arrière-pensée, pour son propre bien être, comme manger une tartine, par plaisir. La mission d'Akaito Shion, chef d'équipe des forces spéciales, avait donc pour but d'arrêter cet homme excessivement dangereux, mort ou vif étaient les seules consignes. Sans oublier celle de ramener tout le monde vivant à la base pour ce qui concernait ses coéquipiers. Ces mêmes coéquipiers qui à l'instant même asticotaient une dernière fois leurs armes, vérifiant que rien ne clochait pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu pendant un combat qui pourrait mettre un terme à leur existence.

Ainsi, on pouvait entendre les tintements du katana de la jeune Neru qui ressortait et rengainait son arme de prédilection dans son étui ébène attaché par une corde rougeâtre que la jeune femme passait souvent autour de son épaule droite avant de s'élancer quelque part dans une marche énergique, les cliquetis des armes s'entrechoquant les unes contre les autres avec un collègue assit trop près à cause du manque de place, réduisant leurs mouvements au strict minimum. Akaito ne cessa d'observer ses camarades alors que ses coudes s'étaient appuyés contre ses cuisses et qu'il s'était légèrement penché vers l'avant. Leur patron Eiichi Todoroki lui avait fait un bref topo des personnes qu'ils pourraient rencontrer dans cet immeuble et sûrement combattre, un nom revenait souvent autre que celui de Tsubame. Akaito se permit alors de prendre la parole, voulant donner de nouvelles consignes et surtout avertir toutes ces personnes qui de toute façon allaient sûrement épuiser leurs munitions aux combats.

« L'immeuble où nous allons sera sûrement hautement gardé, vous savez tout comme moi que Tsubame a toujours sous la main de puissants criminels qui prennent plaisir à ôter la vie à qui se dressent devant eux. Faites attention à vous, ne tirez pas inutilement car là où nous allons chaque balle nous sera précieuse, comprenez le bien. Notre patron m'a prévenu d'un homme en particulier : Shinji Hibiki. Cet homme ne combat pas avec des armes, mais avec ses mains.

— Et qu'est-ce qui fait de lui un redoutable adversaire ? Interrogea sérieusement Neru qui renferma à cet instant son katana dans son étui.

— Todoroki l'a déjà affronté et a dû rebrousser chemin. »

Ppoiyo qui n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite depuis lors, pensant que de toute façon tirer une balle sur ce type entre ses deux yeux allait être une affaire réglée, releva alors ses yeux sanglants de son colt M4 pour rester attentif à la suite de la conversation et regarder scrupuleusement Akaito. Leur patron avait fui un combat pendant son temps d'activité ? Pourquoi ?

« _Aucune balle ne peut l'atteindre, il les évite toutes avec une facilité effrayante. Ce type est un Démon._ Voilà ce que m'a dit Todoroki sur cet Hibiki. » Répéta Akaito calmement.

Aucune personne ne renchérit quoi que ce soit pendant les minutes qui suivirent, tous à regarder avec attention leurs pieds. Étais-ce réellement possible qu'une personne puisse éviter la trajectoire d'une balle qui fusse si rapidement qu'il est difficile de la voir faire son chemin jusqu'à sa cible ? Comment faisait ce Shinji pour pouvoir les éviter ? Avait-il un pouvoir surnaturel ? Ppoiyo ne comprenait pas bien et avait un certain mal à imaginer un tel phénomène se produire. Aucune de ses balles n'avaient manqué leur cible depuis le début de sa carrière, étant un très bon tireur, ainsi une certaine envie d'essayer d'avoir ce type avec ses balles lui donnait quelques frissons d'excitation.

« Donc que devons-nous faire avec lui ? Intervint enfin Karasu qui suivra à la lettre les prochaines indications que pourra donner Akaito.

— Si vous ne vous sentez pas capable de l'affronter au corps à corps, fuyez. N'engagez pas un combat que vous savez perdu d'avance, ça ne sert à rien. Il n'y a pas de honte à prendre la fuite.

— Et il ressemble à quoi ce petit diablotin ? Qu'on puisse le reconnaître quand nous l'aurons en face de nous, demanda à son tour Luki à la droite d'Akaito avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

— Facile à reconnaître, des bandages recouvrent ses yeux. »

Cette unique description de cet homme décrit comme un Démon suscita bien nombres d'interrogations intérieures, le ton grave d'Akaito rendant l'atmosphère plus pesante. Ce Shinji Hibiki combattait au corps à corps, pouvait éviter les balles avec facilité par une raison inexplicable et en plus était aveugle ?

« Ce Shinji est le seul qu'on doit fuir ou y en a d'autres ? »

Même si Ron venait d'utiliser le « on » tout le monde devina bien vite qu'il parlait avant tout pour lui. Ppoiyo soupira alors longuement, affligé par l'attitude de son collège assit juste à côté de lui et ne comprenant pas pourquoi celui-ci avait rejoint les forces spéciales. Il était vrai que Ron avait plus l'habitude de se trouver devant l'écran d'un ordinateur à déjouer les programmes de défense de certaines agences pour ensuite les pirater, mais pourquoi ce dernier avait-il si insisté pour faire partie de cette mission s'il avait peur alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas arrivés ?

« Shinji est vraiment celui dont on doit se méfier le plus, mais il y a bien une autre personne. Un certain Merlot Shirasagi qui est le négociateur de Tsubame, sa spécialité est de vous déstabiliser avec ses belles paroles et vous réduire psychologiquement à l'état de légume avant de vous porter le coup de grâce. Tu devrais bien t'entendre avec lui, Luki.

— Hey ! » S'écria ce dernier faussement vexé, un large sourire illuminant ses traits fins.

Hormis ces deux hommes cités, Akaito ne s'attarda pas sur les autres qui pouvaient composer les sous fifres de Tsubame, prévenant toutefois ses hommes de bien faire attention à leur peau car il ne sera pas tout le temps là pour eux. Ici personne ne pouvait cracher sur les capacités d'Akaito autant en tir ou avec des armes blanches comme au combat au corps à corps, le rouquin excellait à tous ces domaines sans exception. Pourquoi un tel acharnement à être au top ? Être classé parmi les meilleurs agents de leur base ? La raison de tout cela, seul Luki le savait après avoir écouté Akaito lors d'une soirée plutôt trop arrosée.

Finalement, le Komatsu LAV se gara à quelques mètres de l'immeuble à peine visible, caché par d'autres de même envergure, mais ne pouvant s'approcher davantage sans donner le signal aux troupes ennemies de leur présence dans le périmètre. Tout le monde descendit pour ensuite s'adosser à un mur, armes chargées et calées contre leur torse, Neru tenant fermement le manche de son katana, et sans un bruit, discrètement, tel un chat qui s'apprête à bondir sur sa proie afin de la manger, la troupe des forces spéciales dirigée par Akaito se rapprocha du bâtiment délabré.

Sans courir d'un seul coup de l'endroit où le Komatsu les a déposés à l'entrée principale de l'immeuble, Akaito ferma par instant son poing en l'air pour signaler aux personnes derrière lui de s'arrêter maintenant. L'effet de surprise était leur meilleur atout et ils ne devaient donc pas le gâcher par une faute d'inattention stupide. De la sorte, Akaito en tête de file regardait autour de lui au moindre croissement avant de donner le signal pour se remettre en route et arriver ainsi facilement devant l'immeuble où tous se mirent derrière les poteaux qui soutenaient l'étage au-dessus de l'entrée, les mettant ainsi à l'abri.

« Karasu à toi de jouer. » Souffla faiblement Akaito en se décalant de la porte d'entrée fermée à clé.

Le rouquin tatoué s'avança alors pour se mettre aux côtés de son supérieur et ensuite s'accroupir et faire face à la serrure qui n'allait certainement pas lui résister. Son passé de petit voyou lui aura au moins apporté ça. En moins de temps qu'il fallut pour le dire, Karasu rangea ses aiguilles de la petite poche de sa veste où était accroché en dessous son gilet pare balle autour de sa taille pour le protéger un maximum. Il se releva ensuite, jetant un coup d'œil à Akaito resté à sa droite pour le regarder faire.

« C'est fait, révéla-t-il en souriant légèrement.

— Bien joué ! »

Son sourire s'étira davantage sur ses lèvres alors qu'Akaito commença à ouvrir la porte, Karasu s'étant entretemps reculé et mit de côté pour le laisser faire. Il respectait et admirait tellement Akaito que la moindre félicitation de la part de celui-ci le remplissait d'une joie immense.

Akaito prit le soin de regarder tout autour de lui par la petite brèche qu'il avait créé en ouvrant très légèrement la porte d'entrée, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne dans le hall qui pourrait leur retirer l'effet de surprise. Avec sa main de libre qu'il agita vers l'avant, il indiqua ainsi au reste du groupe d'avancer le plus silencieusement possible et ainsi ils entrèrent tous sans exception dans la pièce centrale dont la moquette dans les coins commençaient à se décoller et l'humidité tâchant par endroit les murs comme le plafond. L'odeur désagréable les dérangeaient, leur donnant tout d'abord un certain mal à respirer correctement avant de s'y habituer et ne plus y faire vraiment attention. Était-ce vraiment ici que vivait l'un des plus dangereux terroristes du Japon ? Dans cet endroit qui manquait de s'écrouler à tout moment ?

Cependant, l'équipe de forces spéciales ne s'attarda pas sur cette question et continua d'avancer pour monter jusqu'au dernier étage où devrait se trouver Tsubame d'après les dernières informations. Tout le monde, étant prêt à tirer aux moindres bruits suspects ou l'apparition d'une personne, regarda attentivement dans chaque recoin de la pièce principal où plus aucun personnel ne tenait l'accueil. Peut-être cet endroit avait-il servi d'hôtel auparavant, avant que Tsubame n'y élise son domicile et laisse cet établissement comme à l'abandon, le laissant dépérir petit à petit et l'humidité et la moisissure régner partout.

« J'espère que Rook sera content de mon cadeau ! »

Le petit rire étouffé fit écho dans l'unique couloir qui menait sûrement aux premières chambres, sans compter l'ascenseur un peu plus loin qui devait être encore en état de marche. Akaito ordonna alors aussitôt à toute son équipe de se tenir prêt, sa main alors dressée vers le plafond.

Bientôt alors apparu devant leurs yeux un petit gamin atteignant juste la quinzaine d'années, ses cheveux bleus en partie caché par son anorak de la même couleur, sa main masquant en partie ses lèvres. Son rire se stoppa pourtant net quand ses yeux d'un orange particulier s'agrandit à leur vue, comprenant bien vite à la couleur de leur uniforme et n'ayant jamais vu leurs visages de la raison de leur venue. Aussitôt l'horreur et la panique se lut sur son visage et le petit garçon fit immédiatement volte-face pour se mettre à courir dans l'autre sens et commencer à crier.

« La police est ici ! La police est ici ! »

Sa voix fit écho, résonnant dans tous les endroits possibles, détruisant l'effet de surprise que l'équipe des forces spéciales avait si bien gardé jusqu'ici. Puis, le cliquetis d'une arme qu'on charge résonna dans les oreilles d'Akaito comme des autres pour se tourner vers Ppoiyo qui s'apprêtait à viser cet enfant toujours en zone de tir malgré sa course pour s'éloigner d'eux. Pourtant, Ppoiyo n'eut pas le temps de tirer et de réduire au silence ce garçon bien embêtant, se retrouvant alors allongé au sol après le saut de Ron autour de sa taille pour le renverser et l'empêcher de tirer.

Le brun maintenant au-dessus de lui, sa tête ayant cognée contre le sol, Ppoiyo ne tarda à montrer sa colère :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends crétin !? Pourquoi tu m'as empêché de tirer ?! Ce gamin va nous ramener tous les détraqués que loge cet immeuble !

— Justement, c'est un gamin ! » Renchérit aussi fort Ron.

Ron ne s'énervait pratiquement jamais, gardant la plupart du temps son expression d'idiot irrécupérable qui sourit tout le temps pour n'importe quoi, voire même sans raison particulière. Pourtant à ce moment précis, tout sourire s'était volatilisé de son visage aux traits maintenant durs, ses yeux d'un turquoise captivant le jugeant du regard, lui jetant même à la fois des éclairs. Ppoiyo ne put répliquer quelque chose à cet instant, et ça malgré le fait qu'il en ait réellement l'envie, mais le regard accusateur de Ron l'interpelait. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil.

Le silence perdura quelques minutes de plus avant que Ron ne décide de se redresser, tendant ensuite sa main pour aider Ppoiyo à se mettre à son tour sur pied. Le bleuté hésita à la saisir, remarquant le fait que Ron ne le regardait pas et préférait voir ailleurs, mais il prit tout de même sa main et replaça correctement ses habits sans toutefois remercier le brun.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Interrogea Neru pour briser l'atmosphère pesante qui les enveloppait tous sans exception.

— Nous n'avons plus trop le choix maintenant, soupira Akaito en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. On avance et on voit ce que ça donnera, mais faites attention. »

Maintenant que leur effet de surprise avait été gâché par ce gamin aux yeux orangés, tous saisirent avec plus de ferveur leurs armes qui leur donnaient un certain pouvoir, une certaine force supplémentaire. Ils s'engouffrèrent ainsi dans le principal couloir, toujours Akaito en tête de fil et faisant attention aux moindres portes qui se trouvaient autour d'eux au cas où une d'elle s'entrouvrirait subitement pour laisser sortir des criminels de bas étages. Ce fut par ailleurs le cas et c'est ainsi que les premières fusillades débutèrent et que les premiers cadavres s'écroulèrent face contre sol.

oOoOo

Pendant ce temps, courant toujours à travers les couloirs après avoir monté les escaliers et prévenu le plus de personnes possible, Nao arriva à l'avant dernier étage hors d'haleine. Il s'appuya un instant contre le mur pour reprendre sa respiration, le souffle court et le manque de salive dans sa bouche montrant sa déshydratation dut à l'effort. Ses yeux dirigés vers le sol virent alors l'ombre apparaître un peu plus loin, s'avançant lentement dans sa direction. Nao sentit alors l'atmosphère autour de lui changer instantanément, devenant plus lourde, oppressante et presque suffocante. Avec difficulté, une peur évidente se creusant dans son ventre pour faire se nouer ses entrailles, le jeune Nao releva son visage pour voir celui de cette personne en face de lui ayant les yeux bandés.

« C'est toi qui fait autant de bouquant pour rien ? »

Le large sourire de son interlocuteur, quelqu'un de plus âgé aux cheveux d'une couleur différente des siens et bien plus musclé, donna plus l'envie à Nao de prendre les jambes à son cou que de répondre. Il n'avait jamais aimé cet homme, préférant s'en tenir le plus éloigné possible et rester proche de Rook quand il pouvait se trouver dans la même pièce qu'eux.

Sans délicatesse, Shinji abattit sa main sur l'épaule de Nao maintenant qu'il était assez proche de lui pour pouvoir le faire. Son geste fit sursauter le plus jeune, faisant davantage sourire Shinji qui révéla ainsi ses dents parfaitement blanche à cause de son sourire carnassier.

« T'es pas avec ton copain aujourd'hui ? Se moqua ouvertement Shinji.

— N-Non… Rook est…

— T'sais quoi ? M'en fout. Tu m'as réveillé avec tes cris de fillettes et j'suis d'mauvaise humeur m'tenant. »

Tout en parlant, Shinji avait pris entre ses mains le petit visage de Nao au regard terrorisé. Sans hésitation, pour l'unique raison que le jeune Nao âgé jusque-là de quinze ans l'avait réveillé, Shinji fit sa prise favorite pour mettre un terme à l'existence de quelqu'un. Le craquement des os du jeune garçon fut un véritable plaisir pour Shinji dont un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres pour rapidement remplir tout son visage, le faisant même frissonner de délice. Relâchant sa prise, le corps de ce garçon s'écroula immédiatement à ses pieds.

« Voilà qu'est fait… »

Shinji s'étira ensuite, comme si de rien n'était, et enjamba le cadavre de Nao tout en se grattant l'oreille et descendant les escaliers pour voir un peu l'animation qui avait lieu aujourd'hui. Cela pouvait être amusant après tout. Derrière lui reposait maintenant le corps d'un jeune garçon dont la joue reposait contre le sol, les os au niveau de son cou ayant été brisés sans pitié.

oOoOo

Plus bas, rien qu'au rez-de-chaussée, l'équipe menée par Akaito n'avait encore essuyé aucune perte dans ses rangs en vue des gilets pare balles qui servaient grandement dans ce genre de situation. Derrière eux s'étaient entassés les cadavres, le sang dégoulinant de ces corps tâchant un peu plus la moquette décollée par l'humidité. Ils continuèrent d'avancer, toujours plus loin, encore et encore, tant que leurs jambes leur permettront.

« Ascenseur ou escalier ? Posa Luki ayant plus posé la question pour parler que par véritable intérêt.

— Si on prend l'ascenseur ils pourront nous abattre dès que les portes s'ouvriront et sans qu'on ait le temps de répliquer, alors que l'escalier…

— Est aussi un bon endroit pour les fusillades. » Le coupa direct Ppoiyo.

Akaito posa son regard étonné sur le profil de son collègue. Il n'avait pas tort, là n'était pas la raison de son étonnement, mais c'était rare que Ppoiyo se mette ainsi en avant, prêt à prendre la tête de la file et entrer dans une pièce qui pourrait être sa dernière. Sans faire sentir sa présence, Ppoiyo s'était ainsi posté à côté de lui et de Luki qui s'étaient mis en avant pour voir si c'était une bonne idée de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur où ils devaient être attendus.

« Nous n'avons pas trente-six milles solutions, avançons. »

D'un geste de menton, Ppoiyo désigna l'escalier ou plutôt la porte métallique qui l'en séparait. C'est vrai, il n'avait pas tort encore une fois. L'ascenseur se trouvait dans la salle d'entrée et même si il n'y avait plus d'ennemis encore vivant à cet étage, ils auraient plus de chance de se faire abattre dès l'ouverture des portes que s'ils avaient pris l'escalier. Akaito regarda tout de même un instant par-dessus son épaule pour voir la détermination de chacun et remarqua alors que tout le monde rejoignait l'idée de Ppoiyo.

En reprenant le devant des choses, passant donc devant Ppoiyo, ce dernier releva ses yeux sanglants pour voir le dos d'Akaito plus grand que lui et ne put s'empêcher alors d'étirer un sourire ambigu. Il voulait le plus rapidement possible rejoindre Shinji, tester ses capacités en réussissant à tirer sur cet homme qui semblait pouvoir éviter les balles, dépasser leur patron qui un jour avait pris la fuite contre cet homme. Ppoiyo n'était pas du genre vantard, faisant plutôt cela pour lui-même, ainsi il n'irait pas s'en vanter à qui veut bien l'entendre s'il y parvient mais en tirerait plutôt une fierté personnelle. Son étrange sourire suscita quelques interrogations chez Ron qui l'avait remarqué, le brun fronçant un peu plus des sourcils alors que Ppoiyo disparaissait à la suite d'Akaito dans les escaliers de secours.

Comme d'habitude dans chaque nouvel endroit visité, les forces spéciales passèrent les horizons au peigne fin, armes prêtes à tirer, aux aguets du moindre bruit. Ils passèrent ainsi en revue l'escalier de cet étage et les escaliers au fond qui montait au-dessus et ça jusqu'au dernier étage. Akaito leva ensuite la tête pour voir les étages supérieurs les surplombant, l'obscurité envahissant la plupart et ne lui permettant donc pas à l'œil nu de voir si des personnes se trouvaient plus haut. De plus, ils seraient une proie facile pour eux qui sont en hauteur et peuvent les voir sans difficulté et ensuite tirer pour faire un massacre. Akaito se retourna alors vers Karasu en fin de fil pour l'interroger du regard ; le jeune homme était un atout dans ce genre de circonstances puisque son ouïe habituée à être à l'écoute de la moindre anormalité pouvait le sortir des mauvais pas. Si quelqu'un pouvait savoir si au-dessus d'eux il n'y avait pas de danger c'était bien Karasu. Le rouquin tatoué leva alors la tête, silencieux, attentif au moindre bruit. Il se concentra davantage, entendant presque la respiration fastidieuse de Ron à deux place devant lui qui commençait à s'inquiéter de tant de prudence, n'étant certainement pas rassuré de se trouver dans un endroit aussi à découvert.

Karasu leva la main pour s'apprêter à indiquer à Akaito d'avancer, ce que commença à faire ce dernier après avoir acquiescé afin de le remercier silencieusement. Seulement, au moment où son supérieur avança davantage dans cette zone découverte où il était pratiquement impossible de se cacher des balles, montant les escaliers pour se rapprocher de l'étage du dessus, Karasu entendit un drôle de bruit comme un ricanement hautain presque étouffé suivit d'armes qu'on charge pour être prêt à tirer. Le cœur qui rate un battement avant de prendre une allure endiablé, Karasu eut juste le temps de crier à terre avant que le bruit des balles sortant des canons ne couvre sa voix.

oOoOo

Dans une pièce obscure à l'écart de tout bruit de bal, de cri désespérés ou encore d'appel à la pitié, juste allumée par la luminosité des multiples écrans fixés au mur devant lui, un homme d'âge mûr était tranquillement assis sur son siège en exécutant quelques mouvements de poignets pour s'occuper alors qu'il voyait au travers de ses écrans les cadavres couvrant la moquette des couloirs de son immeuble, de ses hommes qui en ce moment sont en train de tirer des milliers de balles sur ces soldats qui se sont incrustés dans sa propriété sans avoir demandé son accord et en payent à l'instant le prix. L'un des hommes les plus recherchés activement dans le Japon fixait sans émotion apparente ses petits écrans livrant les informations récoltés par ses caméras installées dans chaque coin de pièce. Les coups donnés à la porte loin de son siège le poussa à tourner son visage pour voir la personne entrer, l'obscurité camouflant en partie sa silhouette ainsi que son visage. Seule la lumière des écrans de ses ordinateurs jouèrent avec le reflet turquoise de ses yeux comme de la couleur exceptionnelle de ses cheveux.

« Votre commande, monsieur Tsubame ! »

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds passa entre eux pour apporter entre les mains de son maître un verre de vin rouge. Les remerciements faits, la dite Luna comme venait de l'appeler Tsubame alla se rasseoir à sa place au fond de la pièce. Tsubame fit un geste avec sa main libre pour inviter la nouvelle présence à s'avancer davantage, ce que fit bien vite cette dernière qui avança de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter devant les premiers écrans qui vinrent illuminer son visage finement tracé, encore juvénile, ses cheveux retombant gracieusement au-dessus de ses épaules et couvrant son front pour aller jouer avec ses cils où résidaient un peu plus bas des yeux d'un éclat particulièrement malicieux.

« Je te charge d'aller chercher Merlot, Mikuo. A l'heure qu'il est, il doit encore travailler dans sa chambre sur la dernière mission que je lui ai confiée, dis-lui qu'il remettra ça à plus tard. J'ai besoin de lui sur le terrain.

— Bien. Autre chose ?

— Non ce n'est pas la peine, Shinji s'occupera du reste. »

Mikuo ne renchérit rien, se courbant plutôt vers l'avant pour saluer Tsubame avant de tourner les talons, renfermant la porte sur lui et se diriger ensuite vers la chambre de Merlot qui se trouvait quelques étages plus bas. Au même moment, Tsubame se retourna sur ses écrans d'ordinateur, étirant une grimace en vue de tout ce sang qui avait été versé.

C'était pas joli à voir.


	3. La gentillesse de l'ennemi

Bonjour tout le monde ! Excusez-moi pour n'avoir pas pu poster ce chapitre hier, mais manque de temps. Je vous le poste donc aujourd'hui, toutes mes excuses !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Pour mon pays et lui**

**Chapitre 3 – La gentillesse de l'ennemi**

* * *

Il fallait s'y attendre, c'était obligé, irrémédiable, comme chaque escalier qu'infeste les forces de la police pour venir à bout de criminels, une fusillade était habituelle. S'il n'y avait pas de fusillade, on se poserait des questions. Lentement et avec prudence, Akaito leva la tête pour voir cette personne qui continuait à tirer sur eux depuis tout à l'heure, ayant tué quelques-uns de ses hommes qui n'avaient pas été assez réactifs lorsque Karasu avait crié de se coucher. Par chance, Ron avait trébuché au moment où Karasu s'est mis à donner l'alerte, tombant alors vers l'avant et entraînant donc dans sa chute Ppoiyo qui au lieu de lui crier dessus le remercia intérieurement. Neru n'avait eu aucun mal à se coucher à temps, son pied rencontra juste le cadavre d'un collègue qui n'eut pas la même chance. Quant à Luki, ce dernier avait failli se prendre une balle au niveau de son épaule mais le raffut de Ppoiyo et Ron lors de leur chute l'avait poussé à se retourner complètement et ainsi éviter la balle avant qu'Akaito ne le tire vers l'arrière de force pour qu'il se couche. Ainsi, le plus gros de l'équipe des forces spéciales était toujours en vie, ce criminel ayant seulement réussi à en tuer deux.

« Si on sort par cette porte, on arrivera à un autre étage ! » Cria Akaito pour couvrir le bouquant des balles et se faire entendre par son équipe couchée à même le sol.

Tout le monde sembla être d'accord avec sa décision, mais n'oubliait pas le fait de rapidité ou alors mourir ici. Pourtant, sans hésitation tous purent voir Akaito se redresser à demi, penché vers l'avant et se mettre à courir pour rejoindre l'autre côté de l'escalier et avoir à sa droite la porte menant à l'étage et être maintenant à l'abri des balles. Le tireur étant au-dessus de lui, ils ne furent donc plus dans son champ de mire. Il fit ensuite signe à Luki de venir le rejoindre et ainsi de suite jusqu'à Karasu qui était le dernier de la file, les tirs s'arrêtant alors et l'injure de leur ennemi retentissant dans les escaliers de secours. Ils étaient tirés d'affaires pour l'instant.

« Tout le monde va bien ? » S'assura tout d'abord le rouquin avant d'ouvrir la porte et rencontrer d'autres criminels prêts à leur sauter à la gorge.

Karasu quitta sa place de dernier de file pour s'avancer vers Akaito qui premièrement fronça des sourcils avant de voir dans l'uniforme de son ami tatoué un trou significatif au niveau de son avant-bras meurtrie. Le jeune homme qui avait donné l'alerte avait finalement été touché par une balle, son sang s'enroulait autour de son bras, lui faisant contracter sa mâchoire pour essayer d'oublier la douleur. Mais malheureusement il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire à cause du manque de matériel pour soigner ce genre de blessure, la balle l'ayant blessée se trouvant toujours dans son corps. La seule chose qu'ils purent faire fut de nouer un morceau de tissu autour de la plaie pour arrêter le saignement. Karasu devra alors attendre son retour à la base pour l'extraction de la balle.

Akaito ouvrit ensuite la porte métallique qui grinça fortement pour leur retirer encore à nouveau tout effet de surprise. Pourtant, contre toute attente, aucune personne ne vint leur sauter à la gorge. Sous leurs yeux se présentait plutôt un couloir parfaitement désert, rien n'y clochait et les portes étaient toutes verrouillées.

« C'est bizarre… » Souffla Luki loin d'être rassuré et son visage ayant perdu tout rictus moqueur pour être attentif à son environnement.

Mais ils continuèrent à avancer, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans cet étage bien suspect par son calme trop tape à l'œil. Quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi personne n'occupait cet étage ?

« Karasu ? Interpela Akaito.

— Je suis d'accord avec Luki, y a quelque chose qui cloche ici…

— Ce qu'on te demande c'est savoir si tu sais justement ce qui cloche à cet étage, rétorqua avec agacement Ppoiyo.

— C'est vrai que je peux plus facilement sentir et entendre les choses que vous, mais ça ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un de clairvoyant ! S'écria Karasu facilement à fleur de peau.

— Oh mais excuse-moi, monsieur le petit délinquant. Je ne mettais pas tes talents de voyous en doute. » Se moqua le bleuté sans porter plus que ça attention au rouquin tatoué qui quant à lui grinça des dents pour se contenir un maximum et ne pas tirer sur son coéquipier.

C'est vrai, Karasu s'en doutait bien de toute façon. La base ne pouvait pas ignorer son passé de délinquant de bas étage, ayant vécu dans les bas quartiers du Japon et devant parfois voler pour s'alimenter et terminer un jour à faire un braquage dans une petite bijouterie modeste de son quartier munit d'un revolver acheté au noir. Si Akaito ne l'avait pas arrêté, à cette époque simple policier, s'il ne lui avait pas permis de s'enfuir puisqu'il n'avait tué personne et que le rouquin était arrivé à temps avant qu'il ne vole le moindre bijou, Karasu savait parfaitement qu'il serait encore à ce jour en prison et tout avenir envolé. Sans Akaito, il aurait été un minable pour toute son existence. Sans Akaito, il n'aurait jamais pu mettre les pieds dans les forces spéciales japonaises et essayer du mieux possible de racheter ses fautes passées.

« Arrêtez-vous deux, nous ne sommes pas là pour régler des comptes mais pour arrêter un terroriste. » Rappela d'ailleurs Akaito.

Ppoiyo pesta bruyamment alors que Karasu acquiesça.

« Et puis les talents de Karasu sont toujours très utiles ! » Précisa Luki tout en souriant à pleine dent.

Karasu leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par l'attitude du rosé qui lui faisait repenser aux nombreux services que ce dernier lui avait demandés. Ouvrir les casiers des collègues pour voir ce qu'ils pouvaient cacher et ainsi s'en moquer gentiment, entrer par effraction dans le bureau d'Eiichi pour y laisser une surprise dont n'avait même pas idée Ron pour recopier et faire de même avec le bureau de Ppoiyo. Cette affaire l'amusait autant que son ami. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'ils faisaient du mal à quelqu'un ou dérobaient à la loi.

C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres que Karasu et les autres employés des forces spéciales continuèrent à marcher dans ce couloir qui appartenait à cet étage dont l'étrangeté n'avait toujours pas été résolue. De plus, même s'ils continuaient à toujours plus s'enfoncer, personne n'arrivait à eux pour essayer de les tuer ou encore simplement les ralentir. Il n'y avait personne. Tsubame n'était pourtant pas connu pour être quelqu'un en sous-effectif…

Puis, un rire psychotique arriva à leurs oreilles pour faire rapidement écho dans le couloir et revenir comme l'aurait fait un boomerang. Ce rire qui semblait si proche et si loin à la fois, sans position précise, laissant Karasu perplexe de l'endroit où le possesseur pouvait se trouver, l'écho ne l'aidant pas. Tout le monde se mit aux aguets pour essayer de découvrir la planque de cette personne qui ne cessait aucunement son rire passant si facilement de l'aigu au grave. Akaito ressentit des frissons, quelques souvenirs de son enfance remontant à son esprit. Ce rire lui était si familier.

« Hello ! Salua une voix exagérément aigue. Comme allez-vous les amis ? »

Apparu devant eux un jeune homme aux cheveux mi-longs violets tombant en désordre devant ses yeux de la même couleur, sauf son œil droit qui était recouvert de bandage comme ses pectoraux où ces mêmes bandes blanchâtres les cachaient et pendaient le long de son torse car le bout n'était pas coupé. Les mains de ce garçon étaient elles aussi recouvertes de ces tissus. Cela parut suspect pour tout le monde qui se regardèrent un instant du coin de l'œil pendant que cette personne s'avançait vers eux avec entrain, son long manteau violet non fermé laissant apercevoir son torse découvert.

« Akaito comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! Tu as l'air d'avoir plutôt bien réussi dans la vie ! »

Instantanément, tous les membres de l'équipe se tournèrent en direction d'Akaito à l'exception de Luki. Une question dont eux seuls avaient la réponse persista dans l'esprit des autres, même pour Neru qui pensait être l'une des personnes les plus proches d'Akaito : Pourquoi ce criminel s'adressait avec autant de familiarité à leur supérieur ?

A l'intérieur de sa tête, Akaito se revoyait enfant alors que la sœur de sa mère avait emmené avec elle ses enfants et qu'ils s'amusaient dans le jardin, riant innocemment. Ces rires d'enfants qui n'avaient alors rien de suspect, rien qui puisse laisser imaginer que plusieurs années plus tard l'un d'eux allaient tuer et massacrer des innocents par plaisir. Taito s'approcha davantage de son cousin rattrapé par le passé, son esprit embrouillé et incapable de répondre quelque chose. Ce fut Luki qui le fit réagir au moment où celui-ci posa son bras par-dessus son torse pour agir comme barrière à l'avancée de Taito et ainsi refuser l'idée que cette énergumène puisse accoler son ami de la sorte.

« N'y pense même pas. » Grinça-t-il.

Le sourire joyeux de Taito se transforma en un véritable sourire digne des pires psychopathes, déformant ses traits et penchant sa tête vers l'arrière pour se montrer davantage intimidant. Son rire ne tarda à recouvrir à nouveau les lieux, semblant être le seul à occuper cet étage.

« C'est vrai, cela fait longtemps que nous ne sommes plus en bons termes tous les deux… veuillez excuser mon comportement avec ceci ! »

Son rire prit encore plus d'ampleur quand il sortit de son manteau un objet plutôt ovale. Les yeux de tout le monde s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant l'objet destructeur. Ppoiyo ne put par ailleurs s'approcher inconsciemment d'un pas vers Taito au lieu de se retourner et prendre ses jambes à son coup pour ne pas mourir dans l'explosion. Étais-ce vraiment possible ? Étais-ce lui ?

« J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que lorsque cette jolie petite bombe touchera le sol, elle rasera tout sur son passage ! »

La voix chantante de Taito fit grincer des dents plus d'une personne alors que d'autres se répandaient en insultes. Taito commença alors à se mettre en mouvement, ses bras se dirigeant vers le plafond pour prendre de l'élan avant de jeter son petit bijou contre le sol. Neru comme plusieurs autres commencèrent à tourner talons ou dépasser Taito pour courir jusqu'à l'autre porte menant aux escaliers de secours ou n'importe du moment que c'était loin de ce malade qui riait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se détruire les cordes vocales. Ron avait saisi le poignet de Ppoiyo en le voyant sans réaction, le hissant vers l'avant pour s'éloigner du violâtre et essayer de trouver un moyen d'échapper à l'explosion meurtrière.

« Arrête Ron ! Lâche-moi je t'aie rien demandé ! Hurla-t-il en essayant de se dégager de l'emprise de son collègue.

— Et tu veux faire quoi ? Tirer sur la bombe ? Me fais pas rire ! »

Abasourdit, Ppoiyo chercha quand même à se dérober de l'emprise de Ron tout en regardant derrière lui malgré leur course, voyant ainsi Taito s'éloigner ou plutôt eux s'éloigner de lui. Cet homme devait survivre lui aussi à cette explosion. Il devait le tuer de ses propres mains. Il l'avait juré sur cette tombe.

oOoOo

De leur côté, Luki avait fait la même chose avec Akaito mais s'était à l'inverse des autres retournés pour courir jusqu'aux escaliers par lesquels ils étaient arrivés à plusieurs mètres d'eux. Le rire de Taito résonnait toujours dans le couloir comme dans leur tête. Luki pestant bruyamment contre la folie de la famille d'Akaito qui avait la plupart du temps mal terminé et faisait plus de mal que de bien à la société. Akaito regardait derrière lui Taito rester à sa place alors que sa propre bombe retombait petit à petit au sol. Il allait mourir s'il restait planté là comme ça sans rien faire.

Puis avec frayeur, l'espace entre la bombe et le sol ne se résultant qu'à quelques millimètres, l'explosion eut bien lieu au même moment où Luki ouvrit la porte métallique avec fureur et accéléra davantage son allure sans pour autant lâcher la main d'Akaito qui se trouvait derrière lui. L'onde de choc dut à l'explosion détruisit avec facilité la porte métallique ainsi que la totalité du mur qui la tenait et envoya valdinguer les deux agents vers l'avant. Luki dévala ainsi les escaliers alors qu'Akaito passa à travers les rambardes aménagées pour éviter les chutes dans l'espace vide.

Malheureusement, Akaito tomba et même s'il ne tomba pas de bien haut puisqu'ils n'étaient qu'au premier étage, la chute fut rude et l'onde de choc avait fortement sonné le rouquin qui mit un certain temps avant de retrouver un minimum ses esprits et pouvoir se relever, le rire de Taito résonnant toujours dans sa tête comme des cymbales qu'on ne cesse de claquer juste à côté de l'oreille.

« Lu… »

Mais Akaito s'arrêta là dans l'appel de son ami, n'en ayant pas la force vu que sa voix faisait écho dans sa propre tête, le faisant s'appuyer contre le mur à sa gauche pour pouvoir tenir debout. Akaito essaya par la suite de marcher tout en sachant que rester ici n'apporterait rien de bon. Il devait trouver un endroit où se cacher le temps de se rétablir car dans cet état un rien pourrait mettre fin à son existence, il ne pourrait pas répliquer. C'est ainsi qu'avec de nombreuses difficultés, s'aidant grandement du mur comme appui pour pouvoir avancer à petit pas, qu'Akaito parvint à ouvrir la porte qui le mena dans ce couloir où des cadavres couvraient toujours le sol. Trébuchant d'innombrables fois, s'étalant sur ses cadavres pour ensuite se redresser piteusement et continuer à avancer, toujours plus loin et ça jusqu'à ses jambes le lâche, le faisant tomber à genou.

« Oh mais qui voilà ?! Un de ces petits agents qui sont venus faire chier ! »

Akaito releva avec difficulté son visage pour voir la personne qui pouvait bien lui parler de la sorte, se tenant toujours au mur à sa droite alors qu'il manquait de tomber en avant. Sa vision des choses était toujours trouble et il ne voyait pas correctement le visage de son interlocuteur qui devait sans aucun doute être un ennemi. Il entendit néanmoins le cliquetis d'une arme qu'on charge et surtout la pression qui s'exerça au niveau de ses tempes.

Oh… alors il mourra comme ça. Soit, de toute façon il était incapable de se défendre.

Le rouquin ferma de la sorte ses yeux, acceptant son sort. Il était impossible que quelqu'un vienne le sauver maintenant ; Luki devait être dans le même état de transe que lui et les autres étaient partis dans l'autre sens, personne ne viendra pour sauver sa misérable existence maintenant. Oh et puis de toute façon, il ne manquera à personne. Personne ne l'attend chez lui.

« Adieu !

— Oui tu as raison, adieu. »

La voix ne provenait pas de lui, Akaito ne la reconnaissant pas pour son timbre plutôt aigu mais reconnaissant tout de même là un jeune garçon. Il ouvrit alors ses yeux pour espérer voir son visage, mais ce fut comme précédemment. Il ne vit strictement rien. Ses oreilles entendirent tout de même un coup de feu, ses tripes se contractant alors douloureusement dans son ventre et croire une seconde que c'était la fin avant de réaliser que la balle n'était pas pour lui mais sûrement pour cette personne qui plus tôt allait le tuer avant l'arrivée de son sauveur.

« Hey, vous allez bien ? »

Akaito sentit quelque chose l'étreindre au niveau de ses épaules, sûrement les mains de ce garçon qui s'est accroupi afin de se mettre à sa hauteur et dont maintenant il pouvait voir une étrange lueur turquoise apparaître devant ses yeux. Ce fut à cet instant qu'Akaito sentit son corps défaillir, ne pouvant plus supporter ce son strident qui faisait souffrir à un point inimaginable son cerveau et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, son esprit déjà plongé dans l'inconscience, il bascula vers l'avant pour rencontrer la surface chaude d'un torse.

oOoOo

A deux étages plus élevés qu'Akaito maintenant, Neru et Karasu courraient côte à côte après être parvenus à s'extirper de la zone d'explosion sans grand dommage. Ils avaient tout de même senti l'onde de choc qui les avait poussés en avant, accélérant de la sorte leur course, grâce à son agilité la jeune femme avait réussi à ne pas tomber en avant à l'inverse de son coéquipier.

« Tu es trop souple, Neru, grommela Karasu qui se relevait sans l'aide de sa coéquipière s'étant juste arrêtée pour l'attendre.

— C'est de l'entraînement. J'ai travaillé dur pour l'avoir cette souplesse que crois-tu ? »

Le regard mauvais qu'elle lui lança fit soupirer le rouquin tatoué. Comment faisait Akaito et Luki pour discuter tranquillement avec cette tigresse qui sortait pour un rien son katana et manquait de les sectionner à tout moment ? Tout le monde à la base savait que Neru n'était pas quelqu'un de fréquentable, souvent très irritable et menaçante avec son katana, étant donc intimidante. Personne ne l'approchait sans véritable raison, souvent pour lui demander un rapport ou de l'aide pour une mission et encore on essayait de trouver quelqu'un d'autre avant de le lui proposer. Neru ne pouvait pas ignorer de telles choses la concernant, voyant bien le manque de relation avec ses camarades qui partaient souvent dîner ensemble ou faire la tournée des bars pendant leurs jours de congé, prévoyant donc des sorties, alors que personne ne le lui proposait à elle. Mais quelque part, n'étais-ce pas sa froideur et sa personnalité quelque peu féline qui la rendait si attirante ? Cette dangerosité qui pouvait plaire à biens des hommes et à laquelle était insensible Akaito.

« Allez dépêche-toi, nous avons une mission à accomplir. Nous retrouverons les autres plus tard ! » Confia-t-elle en le voyant regarder derrière lui.

Plus tard ? Avaient-ils tous survécu déjà ? Karasu ne put s'empêcher de penser à une telle chose alors qu'il entendait déjà la course de Neru qui ne l'avait pas plus attendu. Karasu ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur ses interrogations intérieures ; bien sûr que les autres avaient survécu car sinon ils ne se trouveraient pas dans la même base que lui, il devait avoir confiance en ses coéquipiers et parvenir à mettre fin à sa mission en remettant aux mains de la justice Tsubame !

A nouveau les tirs de balles se firent entendre comme les cris agonisants des criminels qu'égorgeaient Neru avec son katana dont la lame claire au naturel venait prendre dorénavant des tons plus rougeâtre et goûtait au sol, les doigts fins et rosés de la jeune femme étant eux aussi tâchés de ce sang qu'elle faisait couler mais elle ne s'en soucia pas, avançant toujours élégamment vers l'avant tel un félin en pleine course. Il arrivait parfois à la jeune femme de prendre appui sur le visage de ses opposants pour s'élancer dans les airs, souvent en arrière après une pirouette et revenir à la charge avec plus de hargne et ne faisant absolument pas de quartier. A elle seule et pourtant munie d'un simple katana, elle provoquait plus de morts que lui avec ses armes et cela avec une telle élégance qui rendait le spectacle presque beau à regarder.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça toi ? » Releva Neru en montrant son visage par un geste de menton avant d'agiter sèchement son katana pour retirer le reste de sang qui goûtait au bout de la lame.

Karasu sursauta au même moment, se rendant compte qu'il avait oublié ses propres combats et regarda alors un instant autour de lui pour se rendre à l'évidence que Neru s'était chargée de tout toute seule sans se fouler le petit doigt. Les joues encore légèrement rougies, le rouquin soupira. Il avait encore du chemin à parcourir avant d'atteindre le niveau de ses confrères.

Mais le jeune homme ne se démoralisa pas davantage et rechargea ses armes avant de continuer à avancer et aller au prochain escalier pour pouvoir espérer pouvoir grimper jusqu'au dernier et retrouver Tsubame sans plus d'embûches. Seulement, dans cet immeuble ils n'avaient pas affaire à un délinquant des bas quartiers venu se réfugier dans un grand espace pour espérer fuir à ses poursuivants. Ici, Tsubame avait des hommes compétents pour assurer ses arrières et tuer un maximum d'intrus avant que ces derniers n'arrivent jusqu'à lui à moitié mort.

« Comme je m'y attendais de la part des cloportes que vous êtes… »

Le ricanement railleur, moqueur à souhait, coupa Neru et Karasu dans leur course pour voir apparaître devant leurs yeux un homme à la longue chevelure rougeoyante coiffée en une couette basse, atteignant presque la couleur d'un vin rouge. Ses yeux de la même couleur que ses cheveux toisèrent du regard les deux agents qui se redressèrent depuis sa sortie du croissement que proposait ce couloir. Les avait-il attendus à cet endroit ?

« Lequel de vous deux dansera avec moi ? Honneur aux dames peut-être ? »

Karasu entendit et vit Neru cracher sur le qualificatif de dame avant d'avancer d'un pas et se mettre en face de cet homme habillé d'un uniforme presque militaire de couleur sombre qui mettait en avant sa taille svelte. Ses cheveux étaient en partie cachés par son casque similaire à ceux qu'ont souvent les policiers et les gendarmes. Puis doucement le son perceptible d'un katana qu'on sort de son étui se fit entendre, n'étant pas celui de Neru puisque déjà sorti, le rouquin dévisagea leur ennemi. Il vit ensuite Neru contracter sa main autour du manche de son propre katana.

« Karasu, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, souffla la jeune femme en s'avançant d'un pas vers l'avant pour assurer sa participation au combat.

— Hein, mais je ne peux pas te…

— Est-ce que j'ai demandé ton aide ? Je n'en ai pas le souvenir, alors pars devant ! » Haussa-t-elle le ton en lui jetant un regard furieux par-dessus son épaule.

Karasu serra des dents, loin d'être ravi à l'idée d'abandonner là sa coéquipière et partir devant loin de cet homme. Il ne répliqua pourtant pas, sachant qu'avec Neru se serait se heurter contre un mur. Alors ses jambes commencèrent à le mener vers l'avant, passant à côté de cette personne qu'il ne connaissait pas et dont il vit un instant la main se mouvoir.

« C'est moi ton adversaire ! » Rappela fermement Neru après avoir essayé de lui trancher l'épaule.

Son adversaire dut donc contrecarrer par sa propre lame et ainsi laisser passer Karasu.

D'un coup d'œil jugeur, le rougeâtre observa cette jeune femme qui se remettait en place et prête à attaquer à tout moment. Derrière lui il entendait encore la course de ce jeune garçon. Bien soit, de toute façon il y avait bien pire derrière lui. Cette petite blonde ne faisait qu'envoyer son ennemi aux mains du diable. Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de l'adversaire de Neru. Pourquoi ce sourire ?

« C'est amusant n'est-ce pas de manipuler les gens ? »

Le sourire s'élargit sur ses lèvres pour dévoiler quelques dents blanches, faisant se froncer les sourcils de Neru qui ne comprit pas très bien la question posée mais décidant plutôt de se mettre sur ses gardes plutôt que méditer là-dessus à un tel moment. Quand il fallait réfléchir c'était plutôt Luki qui s'en chargeait et elle attendait la réponse sagement, rappelant tout de même au rosé qu'elle n'avait pas toute la vie. Elle en revanche préférait être dans le feu de l'action, la ligne de front, taper et toujours taper jusqu'à en faire tomber son adversaire au sol pour ne plus qu'il se relève. Neru préférait donc frapper à la réflexion.

Ce qui à l'inverse n'était pas le cas de son adversaire. Elle venait de tomber sur un intellectuel, ce qui d'ordinaire lui refilerait de l'urticaire.


	4. Manipuler autrui

Salut tout le monde :D me voici avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira !

Par contre, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait pas mal de visites sur cette fiction et pourtant aucun nouveau commentaire (ou review) n'arrive dans ma boîte mail. C'est assez déprimant pour dire vrai, je ne sais pas si cette fiction plaît... Ce serait vraiment gentil de votre part si vous pouvez me laisser votre avis un de ces jours ^^

**Petite confidence entre nous :** vous saurez que j'adore faire passer Mikuo pour un déjanté, pervers, psychopathe. Un tordu quoi :D

* * *

**Pour mon pays et lui**

**Chapitre 4 – Manipuler autrui**

* * *

Dès son réveil, Akaito serra des dents face à l'effroyable migraine qui était en train de se jouer dans son cerveau, pensant alors à un petit singe qui pédale sur un monocycle tout en jouant des cymbales et soufflant sans cesse dans son sifflet. C'était une torture sans pareille, ne pouvant l'enlever, l'atténuer ou encore faire comme si elle n'était pas présente. Akaito voulut se passer sa main sur son visage pour essayer de remettre ses cheveux en place mais à la place il put entendre le tintement de chaînes et il réalisa soudainement que sa main droite avait été menottée à la tête du lit sur lequel il était couché. Aussitôt il regarda précipitamment autour de lui pour trouver le responsable de cette affaire. De plus, Akaito manqua de s'étrangler quand il prit conscience de sa nudité.

« Oh ! Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes réveillé ? »

Cette voix… il la reconnaissait ! Elle appartenait à cette personne qui un peu plus tôt l'avait sorti de ce mauvais pas, quand un ennemi avait posé son revolver sur sa tempe mais n'avait pas eu le temps de le descendre. Ce garçon qui maintenant apparaissait clairement à ses yeux, sûrement à peine âgé de dix-huit ans par les traits encore juvéniles qui composaient son visage agréable à voir, sortant néanmoins de l'ordinaire par ses cheveux incroyablement turquoise. Sans montrer de gestes agressifs, Mikuo s'assit sur la chaise qu'il avait placée auparavant en face du lit et croisa ses jambes avant de porter à ses lèvres la tasse de thé qu'il avait fait chauffer pendant le sommeil du rouquin.

Akaito observa avec attention son sauveur qui appartenait au clan ennemi, commençant alors à s'interroger sur ce drôle de personnage. Tout d'abord, pourquoi l'avait-il sauvé ? N'étaient-ils pas ennemis ? Et puis, s'il comptait le tuer maintenant pourquoi a-t-il donc empêcher son collègue de l'abattre ? Ça n'aurait aucun sens ! Comptait-il le laisser vivre dans ce cas ? Là aussi ça n'avait pas de sens. Pourquoi un ennemi le libérerait-il ? Allait-il le prendre comme otage ?

« Un de vos amis a essayé de vous joindre, bien sûr je n'ai pas répondu. » Révéla Mikuo sans qu'Akaito ait répondu quelque chose à sa précédente question.

Tout en fronçant des sourcils, Akaito devina bien qui pouvait être cet ami qui avait essayé de l'appeler. Luki devait s'inquiéter pour lui et voulait sûrement savoir sa position. Comment allait-il ? N'était-il pas blessé ? Akaito dévisagea un peu plus Mikuo en cherchant stupidement si les réponses à ses questions se trouvaient inscrites sur son visage. Ce garçon qui continuait tranquillement à boire son thé sans se préoccuper de ce qui pouvait se dérouler autour de lui. Pourtant, ils entendaient facilement les fusillades ainsi que les cris des personnes qui devaient passer à côté de cette chambre. Comment faisait-il pour rester aussi serein ?

« Depuis combien de temps je suis ici ? » Posa finalement Akaito pour se repérer dans le temps.

Mikuo releva ses yeux océans de sa tasse par-dessus laquelle il soufflait pour en refroidir un peu le contenu, détaillant à son tour le visage de son interlocuteur. La musculature de ce rouquin était plutôt tape à l'œil depuis qu'il ait obligé ce dernier a levé son bras droit pour l'attacher en haut de la tête de son lit. Bien sûr qu'en l'ayant déshabillé entièrement, il avait pu aussi savourer chaque partie de ce torse finement musclé, l'étant sans trop avoir abusé des salles de musculations comme l'ont fait pratiquement tous ces sportifs de haut niveau. Ce rouquin était musclé comme il le fallait, autant pour plaire que pour être fort.

Un instant, le plus jeune regarda l'horloge qui reposait contre le mur à sa droite et calcula le temps écoulé entre le moment où il l'avait trouvé et son réveil.

« Je dirai une demi-heure tout au plus, vous n'avez pas beaucoup dormi. »

Akaito se redressa par la force de ses bras et de cette chaîne résistante, trop malheureusement, et posa ainsi son dos contre la tête de lit. La fine couverture masquait ainsi ses jambes jusqu'à son bassin, cachant de la sorte sa virilité que de toute façon ce garçon avait bien dû voir puisqu'il l'avait déshabillé. D'ailleurs, la question ne manqua pas à tomber :

« Pourquoi suis-je nu ? »

Il est vrai qu'il serait inutile de discuter avec l'ennemi, tisser des liens ou toutes ces idioties, mais Akaito ne comptait pas rester là sans rien faire et devait donc trouver un moyen de retirer ces menottes et partir rejoindre les autres sur le front. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui de toute façon, il se serait levé et aurait traîné le lit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et utilisé sa force pour faire céder le mobilier et ainsi le briser pour n'avoir plus que les menottes. En tout cas ce qui était certain, Akaito ne resterait pas dans cette pièce une heure de plus.

« Vous ne semblez pas être de simples officiers de police, vous devez donc avoir plus d'un tour dans votre sac je me trompe ? Je mets juste en avant ma survie, rien d'autre. Et puis c'est plus sexy comme ça ! »

Akaito ressentit quelques frissons lorsqu'il vit ce garçon sourire à pleine dent et se passer la langue sur ses lèvres. C'était quoi ça encore ? Il était tombé sur quel détraqué au juste ? Lui aurait-il fait quelque chose alors qu'il était inconscient ? Akaito tira alors en avant son bras droit, essayant de faire céder ces maudites menottes et pouvoir enfin se libérer. Sa hargne pour parvenir à un tel objectif, ne renonçant jamais, fit perdre le sourire de Mikuo qui soupira longuement avant de se relever. Il posa par la suite sa tasse vide sur son siège avant de s'avancer vers son lit où rapidement ses genoux rencontrèrent le matelas composant ce dernier. Avec force il plaqua sa main droite au niveau de l'endroit où il avait attaché ses menottes tandis que sa voix vacillante sous le coup de l'émotion remplissait la pièce.

« Que faites-vous ici ?! Votre place n'est pas ici alors partez ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! » Cracha-t-il au visage d'Akaito qui ne put qu'écarquiller ses yeux sans pouvoir répliquer quelque chose.

D'un geste brusque, Mikuo relâcha son emprise sur la chaîne reliant la première menotte à sa consœur et se retourna pour aller pester un peu plus loin. Akaito fixa alors intensément le dos du plus jeune, que voulait-il dire ? Partir ? Là, comme si de rien n'était ? Comme des voleurs ? Ce garçon le laisserait partir vivant de cette pièce, lui comme ses coéquipiers ?

« Qui es-tu ? »

La question lui avait échappée, réalisant qu'il venait de pensée à voix haute par le retournement de ce garçon qui fronçait à l'instant les sourcils. Seulement, bien vite Akaito parvint à apercevoir la lueur de profonde tristesse qui envahissait petit à petit ses yeux d'un bleu océan où on pourrait se noyer à l'intérieur.

« Ça a vraiment de l'importance ? »

Le ton traînant, Mikuo répondit à la question posée par une autre. Il laissa ainsi Akaito dans le flou total, sa réponse stupéfiant plus le rouquin qu'autre chose. Sans porter un instant de plus attention à ce corps nu qui se trouvait allongé sur son lit ou encore s'inquiéter du fait que ce soit un ennemi, Mikuo montra à nouveau son dos pour partir en direction de la cuisine et nettoyer la tasse qu'il avait repris en possession entre temps pour la nettoyer.

oOoOo

Plus loin, à deux étages de là où se trouvait Akaito, Neru combattait toujours contre son adversaire coiffé d'une longue couette rougeoyante. D'un coup de bassin exécuté dans les airs pour se décaler de son opposant, la jeune femme retomba tel un félin sur ses pieds et apporta aussitôt sa main gauche à son épaule droite qui avait été touchée par le katana de cet homme et l'avait entaillée profondément. Sa main gauche se retrouva alors teinte de rouge, son sang qui ne cessait de s'échapper de son corps pour tâcher son uniforme et allait goûter contre le sol. Mais malgré sa blessure, Neru savait qu'elle pouvait encore revenir à la charge et remporter ce combat. Cela ne pouvait pas aller dans un autre sens, elle devait gagner et rentrer comme tout le monde à la base.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que Neru resserra son emprise sur le manche de son katana et s'élança à nouveau vers son adversaire qui barra avec cette même facilité son attaque de front.

« Pourquoi un tel acharnement ? Tu sais que tu as déjà perdu ce combat, se moqua Ted en rejetant à nouveau Neru en arrière.

— Ne jamais dire jamais est ma devise. Avec de la volonté, on peut tout faire ! » Rappela-t-elle avec fermeté, convaincue de ses paroles alors qu'elle revenait une énième fois à la charge.

Les entrechoquements des lames produisaient des sons stridents qui faisaient frissonner leurs tympans, mais pourtant aucuns d'entre eux ne recula d'un pas pendant l'échange de force brute. Ted devait reconnaître la férocité de son adversaire, ayant rarement vu une telle conviction dans ses yeux malgré que son katana ait tranché leur chair et fait couler leur sang en abondance. Son seul défaut serait sûrement de toujours attaquer de front et n'avoir aucune stratégie digne de ce nom. La jeune femme devait sûrement attendre qu'il se plie ou montre un instant de faiblesse pour pouvoir encore plus insister et l'obliger à déposer les armes ou encore perdre le combat. Malheureusement, il n'était absolument pas comme ça.

A nouveau, comme d'habitude, Ted fit un peu plus appuyer la lame de son katana contre celui de son adversaire et d'un geste brusque leva son bras vers le plafond pour emmener la lame adverse à suivre le mouvement. Neru se fit alors à nouveau avoir, sautant alors vers le plafond tout en portant sa main gauche au niveau des poches qui composaient son pantalon treillis et jeter énergiquement plusieurs poignards avant de retomber sur le sol, accroupie, en toute élégance. En relevant les yeux, Neru espérait qu'au moins un de ses poignards ait réussi à toucher leur cible. Ses yeux dorés s'écarquillèrent alors instantanément quand elle vit toutes ses armes blanches derrière les pieds de Ted, aucunes ne l'ayant juste effleuré. Comment avait-il fait ?

« On lit beaucoup dans le cœur d'un adversaire quand leurs lames se rencontrent, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ensuite très facile de les manipuler à notre guise, tu ne trouves pas ? A ton avis, qui mène la danse dans ce combat ? » Demanda-t-il tout en exécutant des mouvements de poignet pour soulager celui-ci après ses mouvements secs pour faire dévier les poignards.

Ted ne put s'empêcher un petit ricanement quand il vit le regard assassin que lui jeta Neru sans le camoufler. Elle détestait son air hautain et sa façon de voir les humains comme des marionnettes, l'ayant bassinée avec ça un peu plus tôt avant de lui infliger son coup au niveau de son épaule qui saignait toujours autant. Pour Ted c'était simple, il aimait manipuler autrui. C'était son petit hobby et pour ça tous les moyens étaient bons. De belles paroles, rouler dans la farine en déstabilisant quelqu'un lors d'un combat et le laisser fuir pour qu'il rejoigne ses confrères et puissent instaurer le doute dans l'ensemble des forces ennemies. Ted s'exaltait à créer de telles choses.

Neru ne le supportait pas.

Pour la jeune femme qui aimait l'action, foncer dans le tas tête baissée et sans stratégie, par envie et plaisir, être manipulée n'entrait pas dans ses petits plaisirs. Se dire que toutes ses actions pourraient être contrôlées par quelqu'un qui tire les ficelles de son corps comme un pantin afin de la faire avancer ou bouger ses bras lui sortait par les narines. Elle préférait mourir qu'être manipulée. A quoi cela servirait-il de vivre s'il lui était impossible de faire ses propres choix, quitte à se manger un mur en pleine face ? Au moins, elle l'aurait choisi.

Tout à coup, sans raison précise, Neru se mit à rire. Les mèches blondes de ses cheveux couvraient maintenant la partie supérieure de son visage, empêchant donc Ted de voir ses yeux et juste entrapercevoir son large sourire. Tenant à nouveau son épaule droite par sa main gauche pour stopper momentanément l'écoulement de son sang, la pointe de son katana rencontrant par moment le sol, Neru ne pouvait empêcher les tremblements de son corps dut à son hilarité à peine étouffée.

« Tu veux dire que, haha… comme tu sembles croire mener la danse, je dois me laisser mourir sans rien faire alors que je tiens encore debout ? Non mais attends, c'est quoi ton problème à toi au juste ? C'est hors de question que je perde ce combat ! J'ai la volonté pour le gagner haut la main ! Tant que j'ai cette volonté, je ne perdrai pas face à toi ! »

L'hilarité qui avait pris la jeune femme se stoppa net à cet instant pour que les yeux de Neru se remplissent d'une détermination profonde et se braquèrent sur Ted en face d'elle qui avait perdu son mauvais sourire. Oui, elle en était convaincue. Tant qu'elle ne perdait pas cette volonté de se battre, de réussir, rejoindre Akaito et les autres pour retourner à la base et enchaîner une nouvelle mission, elle ne perdra pas ce combat. Être manipulée ? Jamais !

« Allez viens ! Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! »

Neru mit son katana devant son visage, à l'horizontale, et attendit cette fois que son adversaire vienne à elle plutôt que l'inverse. Elle avait assez joué, les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer !

Agacé par le comportement de cette pimbêche, Ted marmonna une injure avant de faire quelques pas vers l'avant et réduire la distance les séparant à néant. La lame obscure de son katana rencontra alors une nouvelle fois celle étincelante de Neru dont la manière de combattre avait subitement changée. Les coups de la blonde étaient plus précis et surtout beaucoup mieux dirigés vers ses points vitaux ; au lieu d'attaquer de front et utiliser sa force brute pour le faire vaciller, Neru jouait autant avec sa main de libre ou encore utilisait ses pieds dans le but de frapper ses tibias et le faire tomber. La souplesse et la rapidité soudaine de cette jeune femme déboussola Ted qui chercha tant bien que mal d'éviter les coups de son adversaire.

En posant ses mains contre le sol, Neru n'eut aucun mal à soulever son corps vers le plafond et faire frapper ses pieds avec force contre le torse de Ted après une pirouette qui au final l'a remise debout et sans tarder s'élança vers lui, le bout de la pointe de son katana dirigé vers le corps allongé de son adversaire. Malheureusement, Ted réagit à temps et roula sur le côté pour laisser le katana étincelant se planter dans le sol et ainsi éviter d'être blessé mortellement. Sa casquette reposait maintenant au sol, étant tombée lors de sa chute, Ted la fixa avec énervement.

« Que disais-tu déjà ? Ah oui, quand deux lames se rencontrent nous pouvons lire le cœur de son adversaire ! Le tien est aussi noir que la couleur de ta lame, il n'y a aucune âme humaine dans ce corps. Tu es un monstre qui n'a rien à faire sur cette terre. »

Neru retira son katana du sol, reposant ensuite ce dernier sur son épaule pourtant meurtrie et sourit à pleine dent alors que Ted la fusillait du regard. Quelques nouvelles égratignures avaient abimé son visage, son sang coulant sur ses joues pâles. D'où tirait-elle cette force qui la faisait tenir debout sans vaciller un seul instant malgré le fait d'avoir perdu énormément de sang ?

« Alors mon cher ami, qui est en train de mener la danse maintenant ? »

Un large sourire moqueur s'étira sur les lèvres de Neru qui n'attendit pas plus et fendit à nouveau sur son adversaire en gardant sa nouvelle tactique pour tenter de désarmer ou encore faire tomber Ted et pouvoir l'abattre une fois pour toute grâce à son cher katana. Les coups reprirent alors, toujours plus violents, Ted contrant comme il le pouvait les coups de Neru tout en essayant de garder son équilibre et ne plus tomber, tentant de répliquer comme il pouvait en assignant à son tour quelques coups qui se résolurent la plupart du temps par un échec cuisant.

Lui, Ted Kasane qui avait été embauché par Tsubame pour ses talents de manipulateur, aidant l'organisation dans les ventes et donnant par moments quelques coups de mains à Merlot, lui qui savait prendre l'avantage lors d'un combat en déboussolant son adversaire et le manier à sa guise jusqu'à lui trancher la tête, était pourtant en ce moment même en train de suivre une autre danse que la sienne. Cette jeune femme dont la longue chevelure blonde tenue en une couette suivait avec élégance chacun de ses mouvements, ses fines jambes le frappant avec tellement de sauvagerie que cela pourrait paraître surhumain, comme ce katana qui ne cessait de faire vibrer le sien de douleur. Sa puissance fit ouvrir les yeux à Ted.

La manipulation d'autrui avait ses limites, une façon d'être détournée et brisée. Le pantin pouvait se libérer de ses fils et mener sa propre existence. Il suffisait juste pour cela qu'il ait assez de volonté pour dire que c'en était assez, qu'il voulait avancer à sa guise, quitte à se prendre un mur en plein visage ou encore mourir en l'ayant décidé en toute connaissance de cause. Avoir le choix.

Rien n'était joué d'avance, le pantin pouvait se rebeller envers son maître et se montrer finalement plus fort que lui. Ted l'aura compris bien trop tard ; son pied droit dérapa pour l'emmener vers l'arrière. Neru fronçant alors des sourcils en remarquant l'opportunité d'achever ce combat et sans tarder la lame étincelante de son katana rencontra la gorge du criminel pour aller ensuite éclabousser les murs les entourant.

« C'était pas trop tôt. » Pesta Neru à elle-même, sa voix remplissant le couloir maintenant désert puisque Karasu avait continué sa route droit devant lui.

Pourtant, au lieu de se mettre à son tour à courir pour rejoindre son coéquipier et voir ce qu'il pouvait devenir, Neru tomba à genou. Son katana tinta contre le sol avant de rouler quelques mètres plus loin et s'arrêter contre la jambe de Ted maintenant mort, étendu là et son sang se répandant sur la moquette. Neru appuya son dos contre l'un des murs, voulant se reposer un instant et soigner un minimum ses blessures, ou plutôt nouer un bandage par-dessus afin de stopper l'écoulement de son sang. Avant de repartir à l'aventure et croiser de nouveaux adversaires. C'est donc en tenant dans une main et serrant entre ses dents un morceau de tissu que la jeune femme arrêta son sang de s'échapper de son épaule blessée, le morceau de tissu commençant alors à se colorer de rouge.

Neru soupira par la suite, sa tête reposant à son tour contre le mur alors que ses yeux dorés regardaient dans le vague le plafond au-dessus d'elle, une jambe repliée avec sur son genou sa main droite.

Et maintenant, il se passera quoi ?


	5. Pour le repos de son âme

Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec le chapitre 5 de ma fiction ! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira comme les précédents.

**Réponses aux review anonymes:**

**Guest :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça me rassure énormément ! J'espère que tu apprécieras cette fiction jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

**Pour mon pays et lui**

**Chapitre 5 – Pour le repos de son âme**

* * *

De leur côté, Ppoiyo et Ron avaient réussi sans mal à échapper à la bombe et le brun tirait toujours derrière lui le bleuté qui n'avait de cesse de regarder derrière lui à tout moment. Ce type qui avait dû créer cette bombe qu'il avait jetée en l'air devait être encore en vie, c'était obligé. Il ne pouvait pas mourir aussi stupidement, ne pouvait pas s'être fait bombe humaine. Il devait le tuer de ses propres mains, il se l'était juré sur cette tombe, et avait même travaillé extrêmement dur pour pouvoir intégrer les forces spéciales japonaises et pouvoir réaliser sa vengeance. Toute sa vie reposait sur cet homme !

Ayant monté d'un étage pour s'éloigner de l'explosion, Ron ayant descendu tout seul les ennemis qu'il avait croisés pendant leur course, ils se retrouvèrent bien vite seuls dans le couloir où reposait maintenant à même le sol tous ces morts. Ppoiyo finit finalement par dégager son poignet de la prise de Ron, remarquant alors les rougeurs qui s'étaient installées autour de celui-ci sans pourtant incendier son coéquipier d'injures. Non, Ppoiyo eut plutôt une réaction tout opposée qui laissa un instant Ron sans voix, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Ppoiyo venait de tourner talons pour revenir à l'étage en dessous où avait eu lieu l'explosion.

« Hey Ppoiyo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » S'écria Ron qui partit à la suite du bleuté en lui attrapant cette fois-ci l'avant-bras pour le retenir.

Bien vite, Ppoiyo parvint à se dégager de sa prise en effectuant un mouvement brusque avant de lui faire face et le mitrailler du regard. Il allait encore le retenir longtemps comme ça ? Il ne lui avait strictement rien demandé !

« Lâche-moi un peu Ron, tu n'es pas mon chien et je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre ! Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'être toujours ensembles, continue ta route sans moi ! »

Étrangement, la voix de Ppoiyo traduisait une émotion ce qui normalement, en temps habituel, ne serait absolument pas le cas. Matsuda Ppoiyo était quelqu'un d'extrêmement froid avec son entourage, ne parlant qu'en cas de nécessité et n'appréciant pas la compagnie d'autrui. Quand il parlait, sa voix était monotone. Pourtant là, à cet instant précis, Ron percevait même les tremblements dont était victime son collègue et voyait à quel point ses yeux avaient changé d'expression. Toute impassibilité s'était retirée pour laisser place à de la colère brute.

« Je n'ai jamais demandé ton aide alors va-t'en ! Tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité alors va crever quelque part et laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Ppoiyo tourna à nouveau talon et se mit à courir pour retourner à l'étage d'en dessous et espérer pouvoir retrouver ce type aux cheveux violets et recouverts de multiples bandages. Ce ne pouvait être que lui oui, personne d'autre dans l'organisation de Tsubame ne créait des bombes ou en tout cas n'en fabriquait et les lancer sans raison sur n'importe quoi qui puisse bouger ou même d'immobile. Juste pour le plaisir de tout voir exploser. Il courut ainsi jusqu'à la porte métallique qui le mènera d'abord à l'escalier de secours avant de retourner l'étage de l'explosion. Ppoiyo le savait, Taito ne pouvait pas avoir complètement détruit cet endroit. Il n'était pas si déjanté que cela. Ppoiyo refusait de le croire. Taito devait être encore vivant pour qu'il puisse le tuer de ses propres mains !

« Ppoiyo attends ! »

Malheureusement, Ron n'obtint aucune réponse et son collègue n'adhéra aucunement à sa demande. La porte métallique menant aux escaliers de secours se refermant plutôt violemment, le laissant sa voix. Jamais Ron n'avait vu Ppoiyo dans un tel état ; il pensait jusqu'à là être le seul à pouvoir sortir le bleuté de ses gongs mais apparemment il s'était lourdement trompé. Ron hésita alors entre suivre quand bien même Ppoiyo et lui venir en aide ou tourner à son tour talons et partir seul pour rejoindre le plus rapidement possible l'étage de Tsubame. Seulement, ce ne fut pas lui qui prit la décision mais plutôt toutes ces voix qu'il entendit bien vite ; ces criminels qui avaient entendus des coups de feu et se dirigeaient vers lui dorénavant.

Ron pesta farouchement contre l'attitude changeante de Ppoiyo, décidant alors d'affronter ces hommes qui allaient venir à lui tôt ou tard maintenant, changeant ses chargeurs avant le combat. Crever quelque part, hein ? Et puis quoi encore…

oOoOo

« Quand vas-tu me libérer ? » Demanda soudainement Akaito en faisant tinter à nouveau ses chaînes.

Sa prise de parole fit redresser les yeux océans de Mikuo sur sa personne, le turquoise étant assis un peu plus loin en train de lire un livre. Bien évidemment, ce garçon ne lui avait toujours pas rendu ses vêtements et Akaito se trouvait toujours aussi nu que lors son réveil. Seule une couverture recouvrait son anatomie ainsi que ses jambes et encore il arrivait à celle-ci de manquer de glisser du lit pour rejoindre le sol et le découvrir complètement ; c'était donc un grand combat qui se livrait entre Akaito et la couverture lorsque celle-ci flanchait sur le côté et que le rouquin ne voulait pas apparaître complètement nu et à la vue de tous.

« Quand vous m'aurez donné votre parole de quitter les lieux vous et votre équipe. » Y répondit docilement Mikuo avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

Akaito pesta pour lui-même. Il n'aimait pas vraiment la façon qu'avait parfois ce garçon de le fixer en faisant semblant de lire, se savoir lorgner par un autre homme était tout sauf quelque chose de plaisant. D'ailleurs, cela faisait un moment qu'Akaito n'avait pas entendu Mikuo tourner une page de son roman dont il ne voyait pas le titre de son emplacement à cause de la distance qui les séparait.

Quelque part, le regard insistant du plus jeune ne laissait pas indifférent le rouquin qui même s'il détournait ses yeux pour éviter le contact visuel ne pouvait s'empêcher quelques minutes plus tard de rechercher à nouveau ce même contact. Cela devait sûrement faire des mois, voire même des années, que personne ne l'avait regardé avec une telle intensité dans le regard et surtout cette lueur lubrique qui animait en ce moment même ces yeux d'un bleu profond. Mais Akaito agita énergiquement sa tête de droite à gauche, à quoi pouvait-il bien penser. Ce garçon était beaucoup plus jeune que lui et en plus c'était un garçon et non une jeune fille. Dans une énième tentative, Akaito tira sur les chaînes de ses menottes accrochées sur la tête du lit mais cela se résolut encore par son échec cuisant.

« Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas partir d'ici ? Vous n'obtiendrez que la mort, partez alors qu'il en est encore temps, tenta à nouveau Mikuo.

— On m'a donné une mission et je n'ai pas pour habitude de les échouer. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur tout simplement. Il faut que je ramène Tsubame et le livre à la justice !

— Mais il est trop fort pour vous ! Vous n'arriverez jamais à son étage à moins que vous soyez à moitié mort et de toute façon il vous achèvera ! C'est tout le temps comme ça alors arrêtez de revenir à la charge !

— Pour quelles raisons me retiens-tu prisonnier ici ? Si tu veux nous arrêter moi et mon équipe c'est seulement en nous combattant. Nous ne partirons pas de notre plein gré ! »

La voix grave d'Akaito recouvrit bien vite les lieux, clouant le bec à Mikuo qui finalement abaissa ses yeux pour fixer le sol tout en contractant sa mâchoire et marmonnant quelques injures. Le rouquin vit alors l'emprise du plus jeune se resserrait contre son ouvrage et montrer ainsi son énervement. Mais c'était vrai, Akaito ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce garçon le tenait prisonnier si ce n'était pas pour faire du chantage à ses collègues en utilisant son Talkie-Walkie accroché à son uniforme militaire qui était posé sur la table à la droite de Mikuo, tout comme le reste de ses affaires. Pourquoi voulait-il les voir partir vivant ? Pourquoi ne cherchait-il pas à lui faire du mal ? Qui était ce garçon au juste ? Il n'avait même pas son nom.

« Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, grinça finalement Mikuo en brisant le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

— Si tu ne m'expliques pas c'est sûr que je ne comprendrai pas ! Et ne compte pas sur moi pour accepter de partir !

— Oh ? On arrête de se vouvoyer ? » Se moqua Mikuo dans un éclat de rire.

Il n'obtient d'Akaito qu'une suite d'injures dirigées envers sa personne, ce qui le fit plus sourire qu'autre chose. Mikuo décida alors de fermer son livre et le poser sur sa petite bibliothèque entreposée entre la cuisine et le lit de cette unique pièce assez grande pour pouvoir tout loger et permettre un déplacement libre. Sans avertir Akaito ou lui dire quoique ce soit, il se laissa tomber sur le bout du lit en faisant s'agiter un instant la couverture qui fit s'écrier un peu plus Akaito le feu aux joues. L'élan de timidité de la part du rouquin fit ricaner le turquoise qui recouvrit ses lèvres par sa main droite. Cet agent pouvait encore ressentir de la gêne qu'il le voit nu alors que c'était lui-même qui lui avait ôté tous ses vêtements et surtout ses armes pour s'assurer qu'à son réveil il ne tenterait rien contre lui. C'était certes un moyen radical, mais au moins il était toujours vivant.

« Vous les forces spéciales vous êtes habituées à être envoyées quelque part pour résoudre des affaires difficiles, vous ne faites que tirer sur des personnes comme vous mais d'une contrée ennemie, vous ne savez que détruire et non protéger.

— Nous faisons cela pour assurer un lendemain au Japon, rectifia aussitôt Akaito durement.

— Un lendemain ? Si vous avez tué toute une famille et laissé un seul survivant de celle-ci, comment sera son lendemain à lui ? Ne me faites pas rire ! » S'emporta Mikuo en le foudroyant du regard.

Akaito ne sut quoi répondre à Mikuo puisqu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il vit alors le garçon replier ses jambes contre son torse et poser sa joue par-dessus, enlaçant ses jambes par ses mains alors que ses yeux le fixaient lui. Cette même lueur de tristesse qu'il avait vue la première fois après lui avoir demandé qui il pouvait bien être, réapparue dans ces yeux d'un bleu profond envoûtant. Néanmoins, au lieu de se laisser absorber par le regard de ce garçon, Akaito réfléchit à ses dernières paroles.

Est-ce que par hasard des confrères auraient décimé sa famille et qu'il serait le seul survivant de celle-ci ? Non c'était impossible. Il était très rare que les forces spéciales tuent des civils, surtout si ces derniers n'ont montré aucun signe agressif. Seulement, si ce garçon se trouvait dans un tel milieu, en compagnie d'un des plus grands terroristes du Japon, comment était sa famille ?

« Est-ce que vous aimez les hommes ? »

La soudaine question faillit faire s'étouffer Akaito qui toussa fortement pendant de longues minutes, dévisageant d'un œil pleurant ce garçon bien abrupt par moment. C'était quoi cette question au juste ?

« Non, je suis hétéro ! » Répondit-il pourtant.

Il savait que ce garçon n'avait pas toute cette tête. Sa façon de le regarder à travers son livre était plus suspecte qu'autre chose. Et puis, il ne pouvait avoir posé cette question que parce que lui devait sûrement préférer les hommes aux femmes et était peut-être même intéressé par lui. Mais non, ça Akaito le refusait. Il était hors de question que ce gamin profite de cette situation où il était en mauvaise position pour poser ses pattes sur son corps.

« Hm… dommage ! On aurait pu s'amuser avant que vous repartiez combattre et mouriez, vous êtes plutôt sexy, se plaignit Mikuo avant de déplier ses jambes et commencer à se relever.

— Tu comptes me relâcher ? » Demanda Akaito en oubliant tout vouvoiement dans son esprit et ne faisant aucune remarque sur l'étrange compliment qu'il venait de recevoir.

Le sourire malveillant qui se forma sur les lèvres de Mikuo lorsqu'il se retourna pour l'avoir en face de lui fit vite comprendre à Akaito qu'une telle idée ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit. Toutefois, Mikuo n'eut aucunement le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit puisque des coups à sa porte fermée à clé le coupèrent pour aussi faire rater un battement au cœur d'Akaito. Qui ça pouvait bien être ?

« Hey Mikuo, ouvre c'te fichue porte avant que j'te la démolisse !

— Putain manquait plus que lui…

— Qui ça ? » Chuchota Akaito qui savait que si un autre ennemi découvrait sa présence dans la pièce, c'en serait fini de lui et de la porte.

Mikuo reporta son attention sur lui, Akaito fronçant les sourcils face à l'étrange expression que détenaient maintenant ses yeux. Sur quoi semblait hésiter ce garçon ? Laisser son ami entrer et donc le livrer à la Mort ou le couvrir stupidement de la couverture pour espérer passer inaperçu ? Non c'était impossible. Certes, Mikuo l'avait déjà sorti d'un mauvais pas mais dans cette chambre il n'y avait pas trente-six milles solutions.

« J'sais qu't'es là alors ouvre moi c'te putain de porte ! »

Un coup fit trembler dangereusement la porte, celle-ci manquant de s'effondrer par ce simple coup. Mikuo pesta davantage avant de faire volte-face, prendre les affaires d'Akaito et balancer celles-ci à ce dernier tout en détachant les menottes.

« Habillez-vous immédiatement. » Chuchota-t-il alors qu'il rangeait les menottes.

Akaito ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et enfila aussitôt son caleçon ainsi que son uniforme dont il ne boucla pas la ceinture ni eut le temps de mettre ses chaussures que Mikuo le tirait déjà vers le fond de la cuisine où sous sa grande surprise se trouvait un petit placard où l'y balança le jeune garçon.

« Ne faite absolument aucun bruit, arrêtez même de respirer je vous en supplie ! Il ne remarquera rien alors je vous en conjure faite comme si vous n'existiez pas pendant ces cinq minutes ! »

Avant de refermer la porte du placard sur lui, Akaito put voir toute l'imploration visible dans les yeux de Mikuo qui lui priait de se faire le plus petit possible. Mais pourquoi ? Qui se trouvait derrière la porte ? Celle-ci ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à céder face aux coups que cet inconnu lui infligeait, Akaito entendant parfaitement la porte se briser en mille morceaux contre le sol et la voix stridente se rapprocher d'eux. Il ne l'avait encore jamais entendue.

« Hey mon p'tit Mikuo, t'peux me dire ce que tu fous ici ? Le boss te paye pas à te tourner les pouces ! Toute façon si ça tenait qu'à moi, t'serai déjà crevé !

— Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Shinji. Que me veux-tu ? » Souffla le dit Mikuo dont Akaito enregistra le nom.

Néanmoins, Akaito resta plus à l'écoute de l'aveu du turquoise. Shinji ? Comme le Shinji Hibiki que lui avait rapidement décrit son patron Eiichi comme un véritable Démon ? Cette personne se trouvait dans cette pièce ? Ce type qui en ce moment même est en train de rire comme le ferait Taito avec son rire de psychopathe mais avec quelques différences tout de même ; le rire de Shinji était plus grave, plus angoissant et surtout loin de rassurer quelqu'un sur la suite des événements. De son placard qui était sa cachette, Akaito parvenait à ressentir cette atmosphère oppressante qui envahissait soudainement ce qui ressemblait aux quartiers de Mikuo. Le rouquin eut alors un certain mal à respirer correctement. Il suffisait que ce Shinji décide d'ouvrir le placard pour qu'il le découvre et puisse le tuer sans difficulté. Dans ce petit espace, Akaito n'avait sûrement pas la place pour sortir ses armes et surtout sans faire du bruit, ce serait impossible.

« Oh bah pas grand-chose ! Je me baladais juste dans l'immeuble, je cherchais ces petits agents pour m'amuser un peu mais j'suis tombé sur aucun d'entre eux. A croire qu'ils me fuient… T'as rien à bouffer par hasard ? Mon frigo est vide et ce putain de gamin m'a réveillé ! »

Même s'il posait la question, Shinji bouscula Mikuo sans gêne et se dirigea avec aisance dans la cuisine malgré ses yeux bandés, à croire qu'il connaissait par cœur les moindres recoins de la pièce. Akaito entendit alors les planches du plancher craquer de plus en plus proche de lui, retenant alors tout à coup sa respiration tandis que la lumière en bas de la porte du placard s'assombrissait.

« Ah si quand même ! Tsubame m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il t'a vu tirer sur un de nos hommes. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? L'était pas assez bon la nuit dernière donc tu l'as buté ? »

Akaito sentit son cœur redoubler sa cadence. Si Tsubame avait vu ce Mikuo tirer sur l'un de ses collègues il avait donc assurément dû le voir tomber dans ses bras après s'être évanoui et ensuite voir Mikuo le traîner jusqu'à sa chambre. Shinji devait donc savoir qu'un agent se trouvait dans cette pièce, c'en était certain. Il ne serait pas là sinon, c'était impossible.

« Arg ! Ton frigo à rien à c'que j'vois. Tu caches peut-être des trucs dans ton placard comme moi pour éviter que Rook ose me les piquer pendant que j'pionce ! »

Le jeu de Shinji était facile à deviner et alors qu'Akaito entendait à nouveau les planches grincer en vue de la marche de Shinji pour se rapprocher davantage de lui. Son cœur tambourina dans sa cage thoracique lorsqu'il entendit la vieille poignée grincer après que Shinji ait posé sa main par-dessus et commencer à la tourner pour l'ouvrir.

« J't'ai jamais fait confiance Mikuo, donc on verra si mon instinct m'a pas trompé. »

Mikuo n'allait donc rien faire ? Il allait laisser Shinji ouvrir la porte et le découvrir caché là ? Shinji pouvait être aveugle, il remarquera à tous les coups sa présence, Akaito ne pouvait pas espérer sur la cécité de son opposant pour prolonger un peu plus son existence. Si Shinji parvenait à ouvrir cette porte en grand, c'en était fini de lui. Il n'aura certainement pas le temps de dégainer une quelconque arme comme un couteau que le criminel si dangereux aura eu le temps de le frapper avec ses mains et lui retirer toute chance de riposte. Akaito n'était pas à son avantage dans un si petit espace.

Non. Il devait raisonner autrement ! Après tout, s'il ne laissait pas le temps à Shinji d'ouvrir la porte et se jeter dessus pour l'ouvrir alors il aurait ensuite le temps de prendre ses jambes à son cou pour mettre une distance raisonnable entre leurs deux personnes et ensuite sortir ses armes pour essayer de tirer sur lui. Voilà, il devait faire ça !

Akaito contracta ses poings, prêt à s'élancer dès que la porte s'ouvrira légèrement pour laisser filtrer la lumière dans sa cachette. Pourtant, au moment où Shinji commença à ramener la porte contre son torse, qu'Akaito voyait la lumière arriver jusqu'à ses pieds et qu'il était prêt à s'élancer vers l'avant à tout moment, la voix plutôt aigue de Mikuo remplit la pièce.

oOoOo

« Hey toi ! » S'écria la voix de Ppoiyo qui n'avait eu de cesse de parcourir en large et en travers le couloir où avait au lieu l'explosion.

Devant lui se trouvait ce jeune homme à la chevelure mi-longue étrangement violette avec son long manteau de la même couleur qui n'était pas fermé et laissait donc apparaître son torse bandé de toute part à la vue de tous lorsqu'il se retourna pour lui faire face. Un sourire déformait déjà son visage alors que son rire remplit bien vite le couloir grandement endommagé mais pas suffisamment pour causer son écroulement. Le violâtre avait bien calculé le nombre de dynamites pour causer juste des dégâts chez l'effectif ennemis et non immobilier.

Ppoiyo arrêta sa course à quelques mètres de Taito qui avait mis les mains dans les poches de son pantalon sombre. Le souffle court, le bleuté prit le temps de reprendre sa respiration avant de se redresser pour se tenir droit et resserrer son emprise sur les deux revolvers qu'il tenait dans chacune de ses mains, ayant déjà gaspillé son colt M4 lors de la fusillade en voulant répliquer.

« Je ne te demanderai pas si tu te souviens de l'explosion du laboratoire de Tsukuba, mais je suis là pour te le faire payer ! »

Sans plus attendre, Ppoiyo pointa ses deux revolvers en direction du visage de Taito. La détermination était parfaitement visible dans ses yeux et le bleuté n'était pas connu pour hésiter à la dernière minute avant de tirer, et puis après tout si Ron ne l'en avait pas empêché un peu plus tôt il aurait bien tué un garçon d'à peine quinze ans sans remord. Tirer sur quelqu'un n'était pas un souci pour lui, il n'avait plus de conscience. Il n'avait plus rien. Ce type lui avait tout arraché de toute manière.

Pourtant quand il tira, au lieu de se tenir tranquille ou encore implorer sa pitié, Taito se mit à rire encore plus fort. Son rire strident recouvrit l'étage complet où les murs étaient maintenant cramoisis depuis l'explosion et que quelques portes s'étaient vues détruites.

La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid et pourtant Ppoiyo connut pour sa froideur était aussi dangereux qu'un volcan en pleine irruption en cet instant précis. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas en étant énervé et à fleur de peau qu'on parvenait à abattre un ennemi. C'était même souvent l'inverse qui se produisait et ça, Taito était maître en la matière. Ppoiyo allait l'apprendre à ses dépens.


	6. Sortir des ténèbres

Bonjour tout le monde, voici le chapitre 6 de cette fiction. Ce chapitre annonce d'ailleurs l'arrivée d'un gros poisson qui est par ailleurs si peu connu que fanfiction ne le propose même pas dans les characters. Enfin vous l'avez sûrement vu si vous avez lu mon autre fiction Toilet Neko.

Vous saurez aussi que tout comme pour Mikuo, Shinji est mon Dieu incontesté ! Je me suis vraiment éclatée à écrire sur lui ! :D

* * *

**Pour mon pays et lui**

**Chapitre 6 – Sortir des ténèbres**

* * *

Quelques années auparavant alors que tout était encore calme dans sa vie, qu'il révisait pour passer ses examens afin d'intégrer la police, Ppoiyo avait tout de même dû retirer son nez de ses bouquins après que sa sœur l'ait appelé depuis le salon pour avoir son avis sur ses nouvelles tenues. Depuis tout petit, lui et sa sœur jumelle avaient toujours été extrêmement proches et se soutenaient toujours quoiqu'il puisse arriver à l'autre, prêts à traverser le monde entier pour se retrouver et venir en aide sans demander son reste. Ils étaient ensemble, indissociables. Elle était l'unique personne qui parvenait à le faire sourire et même rire, le rendre plus heureux, lui qui se retirait pourtant de tout contact humain car trouvant ça superficiel. Sa sœur parvenait à lui prouver le contraire par moment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Ppoiyo ? Elle me va bien, hein ? »

Tournoyant dans le salon avec sa blouse blanche qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles, Ppoine semblait danser sur le tapis qui séparait le canapé de la télévision. Les mains parallèles au sol, ses cheveux d'un bleu semblable au sien et des yeux vermeils, sa sœur était juste magnifique à ses yeux. Elle était ce qu'il n'était pas : rayonnante. Elle était le Soleil qui illuminait ses journées et lui apportait un peu de chaleur. Ses sourires lancés à sa personne le réchauffaient complètement, lui le méchant petit canard qui n'arrivait et ne voulait pas s'intégrer à la société et préférait demeurer dans la solitude.

« Tu fais très sérieuse tout à coup, c'est étrange, je n'y suis pas habitué ! »

Elle était aussi l'unique personne avec qui il pouvait se montrer plus détendu, pouvant même lancer quelques moqueries affectives pour la voir s'énerver faussement contre lui et le fusiller de ses yeux dont l'étincelle brillait de mille feux. Pourtant, au lieu de commencer à l'injurier ou encore essayer de le frapper pour évacuer son énervement, Ppoine apporta à ses lèvres légèrement maquillées sa main pour diminuer son éclat de rire.

« Tu n'arriveras pas à faire redescendre ma bonne humeur, je suis trop contente d'être prise à Tsukuba pour ça ! »

Oui et elle le pouvait c'était certain ; Tsukuba était l'un des plus réputés laboratoires du Japon. La ville de la science, le paradis sur Terre pour sa sœur jumelle qui depuis toute petite voulait y travailler. A force de travail, de sacrifices, la jeune fille avait réussi à faire accepter sa candidature et avait reçu la blouse du laboratoire où était brodé dessus son nom.

Pourtant, tout sourire étincelant se volatilisa de ce doux visage cher à ses yeux, Ppoine pointa alors son index accusateur entre ses yeux alors qu'elle devenait maintenant très sérieuse.

« Mais toi, tu pourras vivre sans moi ? »

La question n'avait rien d'inquiétant à ce moment-là ; les laboratoires de Tsukuba proposaient des logements aux employés qui n'étaient ainsi pas très loin au cas où une erreur surviendrait au cours de la nuit. De la sorte, Ppoine n'habiterait plus avec lui dans leur petit appartement qu'ils avaient décoré au fil des jours ensembles pour le rendre chaleureux et agréable, elle ne serait plus là pour le réveiller afin de manger tous les deux, ne serait plus là à l'attendre lorsqu'il reviendra de son petit boulot pour payer le loyer, elle n'habiterait tout simplement plus avec lui.

Puis, une année s'écoula où Ppoine alla vivre près de ses laboratoires chéris, entourée de personnes vouant comme elle une passion féroce aux chiffres, et ce jour tragique arriva. La visite d'un politicien dans l'un des laboratoires où travaillait Ppoine d'arrache-pied désirant faire passer une nouvelle loi qui ne plaisait absolument pas au peuple mais qui passerait à tous les coups. Des terroristes piqués au vif, prenant ça comme de la provocation et dont un avait décidé d'agir. L'explosion d'un laboratoire tua une centaine de personnes sur le coup.

Dont Ppoine.

Son Soleil. La personne qui illuminait ses journées, le faisait sourire et même parfois rire, n'était plus. Un corps méconnaissable quand il n'était pas en miette comme la plupart des cadavres, la perte d'un être cher perdu injustement, pour une raison trop radicale, tout lui avait été retiré ce jour-là par ce terroriste. Par cet être qui ne méritait pas de vivre et respirer le même air que lui. Il devait rétablir la justice, rendre sa sentence, lui faire payer son crime pour avoir osé tuer sa sœur sans état d'âme. S'il voulait tuer ce politicien, pourquoi ne s'en est-il pas prit juste à celui-ci ? Pourquoi tuer tous ces innocents qui avaient des rêves et une famille ? Ce n'était pas juste. Taito allait le payer.

oOoOo

« Arrête de fuir ! Hurla Ppoiyo qui courrait après l'assassin de sa sœur.

— Essaye plutôt de m'attraper, héhé ! »

Le rire strident de ce garçon recouvrit l'étage entier où les récidives de l'explosion avaient créé quelques ouvertures par la destruction des lieux, aucuns murs porteurs pourtant n'avaient été ébranlés et l'écroulement de cet étage n'était donc pas envisageable, ne mettant ainsi donc pas en danger le reste de l'immeuble. Taito semblait ne pas être quelqu'un de saint d'esprit toutefois il n'était pas à ce point fou.

Ppoiyo le coursait donc, passant par les mêmes endroits que le terroriste aux cheveux violets et aux multiples bandages qui courait plutôt vite et le distançait assez pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'attraper en se jetant en avant ou encore attraper ces morceaux de tissus blanchâtres qui flottaient dans les airs grâce à la course de leur propriétaire. Le bleuté s'était juré d'emmener sous terre ce criminel et ça même s'il devait en perdre la vie. Le meurtre de sa sœur jumelle allait être puni. Il allait rendre sa propre justice.

« Si tu es un homme, fais-moi face et réglons cette affaire ! »

Taito tourna à gauche pour se retrouver dans le couloir principal, emmenant à sa suite Ppoiyo qui s'arrêta un instant pour voir où il avait bien pu passer puisqu'il ne le voyait plus devant lui. En réalité, Taito était passé par un trou causé par l'explosion et grâce à sa rapidité avait couru discrètement, sans se faire entendre, pour se retrouver maintenant derrière Ppoiyo qui préférait regarder à droite et à gauche plutôt que derrière. Tout en souriant à pleine dent, Taito releva ses bras pour les mettre en arrière. A l'intérieur de ses mains jointes se trouvait un pic à glace qui avait toujours été son arme fétiche.

Sans la moindre hésitation, aussi lâchement qu'il pouvait lui être possible, Taito rabaissa avec force ses mains pour viser le dos de son ennemi. Le sang gicla tout autour de lui, éclaboussant son visage au sourire déforme ainsi que les murs.

oOoOo

Quelque part dans l'immeuble, Luki déambulait tel un touriste dans ces lieux lui étant inconnus. Il aurait presque pu admirer tranquillement les différentes chambres après être rentré à l'intérieur facilement, les quelques cours de Karasu s'étant montrés utiles, et discutant avec les habitantes de cet immeuble. Son relâchement stupéfiait les autres personnes cohabitant dans cet immeuble en voyant leur ennemi agir avec un tel naturel, draguant même parfois leur femme ou encore leur fiancée sous leur nez. Bref, Luki s'occupait plus en ce moment même des femmes vivant dans cet endroit plutôt que de sa mission. Il évacuait son stresse envers l'absence d'Akaito en allant draguer ces gentes demoiselles, leur demandant néanmoins si elles n'auraient pas vu un grand rouquin dans la même tenue que lui, celles-ci lui répondant toujours sur la négative.

« Assez ! » S'écria un des hommes spectateurs parmi la petite troupe qui s'était créée dans l'une des chambres de cet établissement.

Luki qui était alors appuyé contre un mur alors qu'il discutait tranquillement avec une jolie brune se redressa pourtant en pointant l'un de ses revolvers entre les deux yeux de cet homme. Réactif au possible, ce ne fut pourtant pas par sa balle toujours dans l'arme que l'homme s'écroula à terre. Posant avec férocité son pied contre le dos de son énième cadavre, Neru se donna un air dominateur devant les yeux légèrement agrandis du rosé qui ne s'était pas attendu à la voir à un pareil endroit.

« Arrête de faire les jolis cœur Luki ou je vais être obligée de prévenir tes cinq femmes et tes dix gosses ! »

Aussitôt, les femmes que draguaient auparavant Luki se mirent à commérer alors que le rosé se trouvait toujours au milieu d'elles, un sourire plutôt étiré sur ses lèvres plutôt qu'injuriant l'horrible mensonge lancé par sa collègue. Sans plus tarder dans la pièce et n'étant pas en position de force face à ces dames qui prenaient les armes, en plus de ces hommes restés jusque-là spectateurs, Luki rangea tout d'abord son arme dans son étui pour sortir ses deux lames de petites tailles qui seraient plus adaptées à un combat aussi rapproché à cause de la petitesse de la chambre.

« Pourquoi tu es ici ? Tu as lâché Karasu ? L'interrogea Luki en courant maintenant dans le couloir pour essayer de dégoter un endroit plus dégagé.

— Bien sûr que non, mais un type nous ait tombé dessus et j'ai dû l'affronter ! Et quand j'ai essayé de le retrouver, il était nulle part !

— Hm étrange… Akaito aussi est nulle part on dirait bien.

— Tch. C'quoi ce putain d'immeuble ? Cracha Neru qui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir les criminels leur courir après.

— Quel langage fleuri ma très chère Neru ! A coup sûr, tu dois faire tourner des têtes ! » Se moqua Luki avant d'éclater d'un rire franc lorsque sa collègue tenta de lui trancher la tête.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans une immense pièce qui semblait avoir servi comme réfectoire en vue des multiples tables disposées en U et des plateaux repas vides reposant sur les chariots métalliques. Collant leur dos l'un à l'autre, les deux agents des forces spéciales se firent bien vite encerclés par cette vingtaine de personne en voulant à leur vie. Soit, de toute façon ça n'allait pas être leur tête qui tombera ce soir. Luki comptait bien trouver l'élue de son cœur avant de mourir, ou plutôt continuer à remplir son tableau de chasse. Alors que Neru voulait juste profiter encore de ces instants avec ses amis. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas mourir aux côtés de ce type qui ne valait pas deux sous.

« Bonne chance ! » Lui souffla Luki avant de s'élancer dans la foule ennemie.

Voilà, l'urticaire était en train de lui hérisser les poils et lui donnait l'envie d'attraper le col de Luki pour le secouer comme un prunier. Un étrange sourire sur les lèvres, gloussant de façon malsaine, Neru ne resta pas plus longtemps immobile pour défouler cette rage naissante.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de tes putains d'encouragements ! » S'égosilla-t-elle.

Malgré la situation présente, Luki ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de jeter un coup d'œil en direction de Neru qui ne se débrouillait pas trop mal pour une femme.

oOoOo

« Shinji ! » Héla furieusement Mikuo.

Le cri poussé par le jeune homme instaura immédiatement le silence dans l'immense chambre pendant qu'Akaito se retrouvait toujours caché dans ce placard à l'abri des regards, le dénommé Shinji prévoyant toutefois d'ouvrir la porte et ainsi le découvrir pour très certainement le tuer au final. Mais fort heureusement Mikuo venait de l'arrêter par son appel. A cause de la porte en bois qui le séparait des deux hommes, Akaito ne put rien voir de ce qui pouvait être en train de se passer. Que faisait Mikuo en ce moment ?

« Eh ? Une arme ? Allez Mikuo m'fais pas rire ! Tu m'connais non ? Tu crois qu'c'est ton pitti flingue qui réussira à m'achever ? »

Shinji se mit à rire sans ménagement, hilare. De son côté, Akaito frissonna à l'entente de la confession. Mikuo pointait une arme en face de Shinji ? Était-il idiot ? Lui qui travaillait à ses côtés devait savoir mieux que quiconque que Shinji ne craignait pas les balles, parvenait grâce à une raison mystérieuse à les éviter. Leur patron Eiichi qui pourtant avait été un très bon agent avait dû fuir son combat contre ce même Shinji. Et là… Mikuo le menaçait avec une arme ? Akaito sentit une boule s'installer dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Pourquoi s'angoissait-il comme ça ?

« Je n'ai jamais violé ton intimité alors respecte la mienne, confia Mikuo d'une voix lourde.

— Tu m'as déjà vu respectueux ? » Fut l'unique question posée par Shinji.

Pour appuyer ses dires, le brun amena un peu plus la porte du placard contre son torse et Akaito ressentit de multiples frissons lui piquer l'échine. Entre temps il s'était accroupi, prêt à s'élancer vers l'avant et prendre de cours le criminel. Mais il savait néanmoins que cela ne sera pas facile. Après tout, c'était le tant redouté et craint Shinji Hibiki en face de lui et pas un adversaire banal.

« Si tu caches une pute dedans ça me dérange pas ! J'dirai rien à Tsubame puisqu'il m'arrive d'faire pareil. Alors alors… vient par ici ma jolie ! »

Ça y est, Akaito savait que maintenant plus rien n'arrêterait Shinji dans l'ouverture de cette porte. Pourtant, même s'il le savait et qu'il pouvait se jeter en avant pour sortir de ce placard et prendre ses jambes à son coup, son corps resta immobile comme figé par la peur. Pour les rares fois de son existence, Akaito ressentait cette boule au ventre et cette petite voix qui lui chuchotait de prendre ses jambes à son coup mais malheureusement celles-ci étaient trop flageolantes pour qu'il puisse tenir debout et surtout se mettre à courir. Il allait rencontrer un Démon qui le mènerait directement aux portes des enfers. Toute espérance de vie se voyait chuter radicalement pour passer sous le chiffre zéro. C'était impossible que Shinji l'épargne ou voire ne le remarque juste pas.

Néanmoins, un coup de feu retentit dans la pièce.

Le souffle court, les yeux agrandis au possible, Akaito regarda à quelques centimètres près de sa joue droite la balle qui venait de s'enfoncer dans le mur derrière le placard et avait ainsi créé deux trous à celui-ci, un à l'entrée et l'autre à sa droite. De son côté, Shinji avait juste eu le temps de retirer sa main de la poignée de la porte pour éviter de se la prendre, se retournant alors vers Mikuo qui les sourcils froncés et le regard déterminé montraient à quel point il était sérieux et pouvait recommencer.

« T'sais mon p'tit Mikuo… T'as un joli minois c'est vrai, mais t'sais parfaitement qu'faut pas me provoquer ! »

Sans plus attendre, apercevant la silhouette de ce Shinji légèrement grâce au trou formé par la balle de Mikuo, Akaito entendit un coup entrer violemment en collision sur ce à quoi il était destiné. Sans plus attendre alors, Akaito sentit le sol vibrer doucement face à l'écroulement dont était victime Mikuo.

« Si seulement j'pouvais te butter ! » Pesta Shinji après avoir frappé le corps allongé sur le flan de ce gamin par son pied.

Le dangereux criminel remit ensuite ses mains dans les poches de son jean avant de repartir de là où il venait et chercher une deuxième fois ces jolis petits agents à qui il allait mettre la misère maintenant qu'il était énervé. Il allait bientôt finir par en trouver un quand même…

Akaito attendit encore quelques minutes pour s'assurer que Shinji se soit éloigné de la chambre de Mikuo pour pouvoir sortir. Il poussa lentement la porte mais dès qu'il put voir le corps allongé de Mikuo il ne prit pas plus de temps et rejoignit l'adolescent blessé. Sa joue gauche qui avait reçu le coup commençait déjà à enfler et un filet de sang s'écoulait de sa lèvre inférieure. Quand il le redressa pour le mettre sur ses genoux, Mikuo ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur puisque Shinji avait sûrement dû endommager quelques-unes de ses côtes en frappant comme un dérangé sur son ventre.

« Je suis désolé. » S'excusa Akaito qui n'en comprenait pourtant pas le sens.

C'est vrai ça, pourquoi il s'excusait ? Si ce gamin ne l'avait pas emmené dans sa chambre jamais tout cela ne serait arrivé ! Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le faire. Mikuo ricana un instant avant de s'arrêter à cause de sa toux qui le fit cracher du sang, insultant alors Shinji pour être un abruti pareil qui résout tout par la force. Le plus jeune tenta ensuite de se redresser, ne pouvant pas se reposer plus longtemps sur les genoux d'Akaito mais la poigne de ce dernier se serra un peu plus autour de ses épaules, le remettant à sa place.

« Qui es-tu au juste ? C'est la deuxième fois que tu tires sur un de tes camarades, rappela Akaito.

— Vous savez… ce monde n'est pas comme le vôtre, tout le monde tire sur tout le monde ici ! C'est la loi du plus fort. Vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant ? J'aimerai me rincer la bouche, le sang c'est pas génial.

— Oh oui, désolé… »

Akaito leva ses mains vers le plafond pour permettre à Mikuo de se relever, sa réaction amusant le plus jeune qui ricana difficilement avant de se remettre sur pied et tituber jusqu'à son lavabo où il s'appuya pour tenir debout. Akaito le regarda alors recracher l'eau qu'il venait d'avaler, remplissant une deuxième fois son verre et refaisant ce même manège un bon nombre de fois avant de reposer son verre et se tourner dans sa direction.

Il était facile de remarquer ses jambes tremblantes, les coups de Shinji ne l'ayant pas laissé indifférent. Pourtant, Mikuo tenait à rester debout et c'est ainsi que ses coudes appuyés contre le rebord du lavabo, il bougea toutes les cinq secondes pour masquer au mieux ses tremblements.

« Vous ne partez pas ? » Se moqua-t-il alors.

Réactif, Akaito se releva à son tour plutôt que répondre quelque chose. Il enfila de la sorte ses chaussures qu'il n'avait pas eues le temps de mettre et boucla sa ceinture, vérifiant ensuite si tout était bien en place.

« Sincèrement, partez je vous en prie. Vous avez bien vu, Shinji n'est pas un plaisantin et malgré tous vos coups il tiendra toujours debout. Ce gars n'est pas humain, je vous l'assure. Vous et votre équipe partez d'ici avant qu'il n'en trouve un, répéta une énième fois Mikuo.

— Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Cette mission sera accomplie et nous mourrons si cela doit en être ainsi.

— Alors vous êtes stupide. Vous n'arriverez jamais jusqu'à Tsubame et personne n'arrivera à bout de Shinji. Si Merlot entre aussi en jeu, il vous tuera la moitié de vos coéquipiers en un simple claquement de doigt.

— Pourquoi es-tu ici ? » Demanda Akaito.

Mikuo ne répondit pas, soutenant néanmoins le regard curieux d'Akaito en face de lui à quelques mètres de distance. Bien sûr que non il n'allait pas répondre à cette question trop directe, le rouquin n'ayant pas pris la peine de l'avoir par des conversations détournées et de le prendre ainsi en traître grâce à leurs discussions. Non, cet idiot d'agent avait préféré en venir au fait directement. Étaient-ils tous aussi nuls pour les interrogatoires ? Mikuo reconnut néanmoins l'audace dont faisait preuve Akaito, souriant légèrement.

« Dans ce cas, si vous comptez vous livrer à la mort, je peux vous demander un service ? Suggéra-t-il suavement.

— Lequel ? »

Un instant, Mikuo s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se tenir plus droit et grandir de quelques centimètres pour ne pas paraître avachi. Après tout, ce rouquin lui devait bien ça ; il l'avait sauvé en le ramenant dans sa chambre sinon il aurait été tué. Il l'avait aussi sorti des griffes de Shinji et essayait de le faire partir d'ici pour sa survie. Il méritait tout de même bien une récompense ou encore un remerciement, non ?

« Embrassez-moi. S'il vous plaît. »

La demande soudaine, et concernant surtout une telle chose, valut à Akaito d'avaler de travers sa salive et écarquiller ses yeux. Lui qui s'était attendu à ce que ce garçon lui demande ses armes ou encore ses munitions s'était bien fait avoir sur ce coup-là. Mais c'est vrai, il avait oublié pendant un instant la façon dont Mikuo le regardait alors qu'il était encore nu et que lui faisait semblant de lire son livre pour mieux le lorgner, devant donc être certainement gay et sa demande confirmant ses soupçons. Mais de toute façon, il pouvait refuser n'est-ce pas ? Et puis si ce garçon en venait à le menacer avec son arme, il pouvait faire de même avec la sienne.

« Vous ne voulez pas ? Je vous ai pourtant sauvé la vie, rappela Mikuo avec encore cette même douceur dans sa voix.

— Je suis hétéro. » Renchérit alors Akaito dans un murmure, visiblement gêné par la situation.

Pourquoi ne partait-il pas à la recherche de ses collègues au lieu de rester ici à argumenter avec ce garçon qui voulait lui sauter dessus ? Ses yeux sanglants n'arrivaient pas à quitter ceux océans de ce jeune homme. Que faisait quelqu'un comme lui dans un tel endroit ? Il n'avait pas voulu répondre à sa question et avait changé le sujet de conversation pour le tourner à son avantage. Et puis pourquoi l'avait-il sauvé alors qu'ils étaient ennemis ? Akaito ne comprenait pas Mikuo. Toutes ces questions qu'il avait à son sujet et auxquelles ce dernier ne voulaient pas répondre…

« Vous n'aurez qu'à fermer les yeux et penser que je suis une fille. » Proposa Mikuo dont les coudes quittèrent leur appui.

Lentement, titubant toujours, Mikuo s'avança vers Akaito jusqu'au moment où sa jambe ne put plus supporter son poids et le fit de la sorte tomber vers l'avant. Par réflexe et n'ayant pas à faire un grand mouvement, Akaito rattrapa contre son torse le corps de Mikuo qui s'agrippa aussitôt à son uniforme avant de relever son visage et sourire. Akaito fronça des sourcils, ayant peur de comprendre le manège de cet adolescent.

« Et puis de toute façon, pendant que vous étiez inconscient j'ai eu tout le temps d'en profiter ! » Révéla Mikuo pour le grand dam d'Akaito qui sentit ses joues le picoter.

Le rouquin aurait apprécié pouvoir répliquer quelque chose, voire juste injurier ce garçon, mais Mikuo le prit de court en déposant ses lèvres contre les siennes après s'être mis sur la pointe des pieds afin de réduire la distance qui séparait leur deux visage. Akaito recula d'un pas, mais l'emprise de Mikuo sur ses vêtements l'emmena avec lui et ainsi ne coupa pas court au baiser qui s'avérait être juste une simple pression sur les lèvres de l'autre, sans rien de plus. Les mains de Mikuo se détachèrent pourtant un instant de son uniforme pour passer à son dos, resserrant ainsi son emprise sur lui et se collant davantage contre son torse. Le baiser chaste que lui imposait Mikuo était pourtant d'une douceur peu commune. Le jeune homme ne pressait pas avec acharnement ses lèvres contre les siennes pour obliger qu'un peu plus se produise entre eux, non, Mikuo gardait cette douceur qui lui semblait propre. Par rapport à lui, Akaito se sentait idiot. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains restées pendues le long de son corps, ne sachant même pas s'il devait attraper à son tour le dos de Mikuo ou le repousser.

Malheureusement pour Mikuo, Akaito choisit la deuxième option et plaça ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'obliger à reculer.

« Tu ne devrais pas abuser des gens ! » S'écria Akaito après avoir réussi à le repousser, tenant maintenant ses épaules dans chacune de ses mains et le dardant du regard.

Les yeux écarquillés, Mikuo resta sans voix alors qu'il se laissait légèrement secouer par Akaito.

« Réserve ça pour ta petite… ton petit ami ! » Se reprit Akaito tout en relâchant son emprise sur Mikuo avant de faire volte-face.

Mikuo put ainsi voir Akaito sortir de sa chambre pour à nouveau s'aventurer dans les couloirs de l'immeuble, repartant à la recherche de ses amis et surtout auprès de sa mission qui concernait toujours de capturer le terroriste Tsubame Utanomiyatsuko. Ça n'allait tout de même pas être un adolescent qui lui fera commettre l'erreur que tous ses coéquipiers restés à la base, et avant tout Sora, attendaient de sa part. Il ne pouvait pas arriver les mains vides.

« Luki, tu me reçois ? Demanda-t-il à travers son Talk-Walkie qu'il venait d'allumer alors qu'il commençait à courir dans les escaliers de secours.

— Eh Akaito ! Comme ça fait du bien de t'entendre, j'ai cru que ces vermines en avaient réussi avec toi ! Répliqua Luki après quelques temps de retransmission, la voix grisée mais toutefois soulagée par le matériel du rosé arrivant aux oreilles d'Akaito.

— Tu pensais vraiment que je pouvais perdre face à ça ? Où es-tu ? Tu es avec les autres ?

— Nop, y a que Neru avec moi. J'ai pas revu les autres depuis, mais t'en fais pas ! Ron doit être planqué quelque part, haha ! Et je serai pas te dire où on est… La petite Neru toute mignonne n'a en fait aucun sens de l'orientation, mais ça fait son charme, hein ? »

A travers l'appareil, Akaito entendit parfaitement les injures lancées par la jeune femme qui menaçait de mettre un terme à l'existence de Luki maintenant, celui-ci qui en ce moment même était en train de négocier sa survie avec la principale concernée. Akaito les salua alors, ne pouvant s'éterniser dans la conversation et devant rester sur ses gardes d'une éventuelle attaque ou embuscade. Il monta ainsi d'étages en étages sans aller explorer l'un d'entre eux puisque les escaliers de secours étaient étrangement déserts de tout ennemi, ces derniers devant être occupés avec ses hommes de l'autre côté de ces portes métalliques.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Tsubame se trouvait au dernier étage.

oOoOo

« Bonjour cher visiteur ! Bienvenue en enfers ! »

La voix soudaine fit s'arrêter Karasu qui n'avait cessé de courir depuis sa séparation avec Neru. Il ne savait pas le nombre d'étage qu'il avait monté depuis ce moment-là et avait croisé quelques rares ennemis pour sa plus grande surprise. Les sens s'éveillant au moindre bruit, Karasu se tourna brusquement vers la droite. L'obscurité de ce couloir obligea le rouquin tatoué à plisser des yeux pour essayer de distinguer la silhouette de la personne qui venait de s'adresser à lui. Bien vite, il reconnut un homme qui spectaculairement était plus petit que son collègue Ppoiyo. Ses cheveux bleus dépassant un peu ses épaules et partant dans tous les sens alors que ses yeux dont la pupille était singulièrement rose accentuait ainsi la couleur bleutée de ses iris.

« Désolé de mon retard, mais j'ai dû faire quelques recherches. Vous êtes bien Akabane Karasu, ancien voleur des bas quartiers qui essaye de se racheter n'est-ce pas ? »

Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de cet homme que n'avait encore jamais vu Karasu dont les yeux sanglants s'étaient agrandis. La prestance de cet homme l'écrasait. Malgré sa politesse et sa façon de lancer la conversation, il n'y avait strictement rien d'agréable ou encore de rassurant qui se dégageaient de ce corps simplement habillé d'une veste et d'un pantalon sombre.

« En tout cas, je vous salue. Je suis Merlot Shirasagi, celui qui vous enverra dans votre tombe si par miracle vos camarades tombent sur votre cadavre ! »

Le sang dans son corps ne fit qu'un tour alors qu'il vit cet homme diminuer un peu plus la distance qui les séparait. Non vraiment, Karasu ne sentait pas bon ce combat et aurait souhaité l'appui d'un camarade en cet instant précis.

Pourquoi fallait-il que tombent sur lui les plus gros poissons ?


	7. Diseur d'infortunes

Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme tous les lundis, voici un nouveau chapitre de Pour mon pays et lui. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez comme les précédents ! Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à commenter ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

**Pour mon pays et lui**

**Chapitre 7 – Diseur d'infortunes**

* * *

Sans hésitation, aussi lâchement que possible, Ppoiyo s'était vu blessé grièvement par le pic à glace qui résidait toujours dans son bras droit replié devant lui après qu'il se soit retourné pour ainsi éviter que Taito ne lui plante son arme fétiche dans la nuque, lui infligeant ainsi un coup qui se serait vu mortel. Néanmoins, l'arme étant bien enfoncée dans sa chaire, son sang ne cessait de couler et tâchait les murs l'entourant comme le visage de son agresseur qui souriait toujours en riant de manière psychotique. Ppoiyo ne pouvait plus tirer maintenant ; sa main droite avait lâché son arme après le coup infligé et celle de gauche avait fait de même pour essayer de retirer l'arme que s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément. Taito prenait en plus de ça un malin plaisir à la faire tourner dans tous les sens pour mieux le faire souffrir.

Seulement, Taito ignorait une chose ; plus rien n'atteignait Ppoiyo depuis la disparition de sa sœur jumelle Ppoine lors d'une explosion organisée par le violâtre en face de lui en ce moment même. La souffrance physique ne lui faisait plus rien depuis ce jour où les chefs de laboratoires bien vivants eux passaient aux journal télévisé pour s'excuser auprès des familles qui avaient perdu des êtres chers. Sentir le monde s'écrouler sous ses pieds en même temps que recevoir le ciel sur la tête, le cœur éclaté en mille morceaux, Ppoiyo était maintenant incapable de ressentir la joie comme la tristesse ou encore même d'avoir l'espoir de voir arriver un jour meilleur. Tout était fini pour lui, c'était comme si l'explosion avait eu aussi lieu dans son petit appartement qu'il partageait quelques mois plus tôt avec Ppoine. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

_« Oui c'est génial ici Ppoiyo ! Les gens sont très sympas et bien loin de l'idée qu'on se fait des scientifiques qui se croient au-dessus de tout ! On doit même aller boire une bière ce soir entre amis ! »_

Leur dernier appel téléphonique. Cette bière que n'a jamais pu boire sa sœur.

Ppoiyo serra des dents alors qu'il sentait la lame du pic à glace s'enfoncer encore et encore en lui. Il n'avait pas bravé tous ces obstacles afin de devenir agent des forces spéciales pour se laisser abattre par l'homme qui quelques années plus tôt avait tué sa sœur, c'en était hors de question ! Dans un élan de colère pure, ne résonnant plus que par sa vengeance mûrement réfléchie, Ppoiyo se ficha de ce qui pouvait en advenir de son bras droit tant qu'il aura en retour la tête de ce type ; il s'appuya donc davantage sur sa jambe droite avant d'élever l'autre vers le plafond et frapper de toutes ses forces le flan de Taito qui ne put éviter le coup puisque ses mains entouraient toujours le manche de son arme chérie. Il fut néanmoins obligé de s'en détacher, allant heurter à sa gauche l'embrassure du restant de porte alors que Ppoiyo se reculait de plusieurs pas en titubant, retirant l'arme de son bras qu'il entoura aussitôt par sa main gauche pour stopper l'effusion de sang.

Sans tarder il alla dévisager Taito qui se remettait droit. Le prendre par derrière était aussi lâche que son habitude de faire exploser les monuments de culte ainsi que les laboratoires. Enfin après tout, la lâcheté de cet homme n'était plus à discuter puisque lancer des bombes étaient aussi lâche qu'attaquer quelqu'un par derrière. Taito était un lâche. Un criminel des plus horribles.

« J'ai tué une personne de ta famille, c'est ça ? »

La soudaine question fit écarquiller les yeux de Ppoiyo avant qu'il ne se reprenne aussitôt et fusille un peu plus Taito en face de lui qui se mit à rire gorge déployée, penché vers l'arrière et ses mains enlaçant sa taille.

« Oh oui ! Ce que j'aime ce regard ! Regarde-moi comme ça, héhé ! »

Son rire singulier recouvra à nouveau les lieux alors que Ppoiyo fulminait, perdant un peu plus pied avec la réalité et son corps étant juste animé par cette vengeance qui le dévorait de l'intérieur depuis tant d'années, ne demandant qu'à sortir pour exploser à son tour. Ppoiyo reprit alors l'une de ses deux armes malgré le fait que son bras droit soit recouvert de son sang qui ne cessait de couler encore et toujours un peu plus, la blessure étant plus que profonde. Il pointa les canons sur ce visage devenu difforme à cause de ce sourire qui étirait tous les traits dérangés de Taito riant à pleins poumons ; les balles retentirent à nouveau alors que Taito s'amusait à courir à travers les chambres détruites après l'explosion de sa bombe à cet étage. La colère qui résidait dans les yeux de Ppoiyo troublait sa vision des choses se retrouvait floue. Ses balles n'arrivaient jamais à destination précise et finissaient toujours par se planter dans les murs ou traversant les fenêtres dont le verre avait été éclaté suite à l'onde de choc dut à l'explosion.

Ppoiyo éprouvait tellement de haine contre Taito qu'il ne parvenait pas à tirer juste. A l'agence, il était pourtant connu pour être un excellent tireur, n'ayant manqué aucune de ses cibles lors d'une mission, mêmes les plus compliquées. De par sa rage contre Taito, Ppoiyo avait sorti de son esprit l'existence du célèbre Shinji Hibiki et surtout de son envie de tester ses capacités en tirant sur ce criminel ; non maintenant il était obnubilé par cet être qui courait devant lui pour échapper à ses balles.

« Tu sais mon petit, si tu me laisses autant d'ouvertures je te tuerai ! »

L'éclat de rire permit à Ppoiyo se pivoter à temps et éviter le coup de pic à glace qu'allait lui donner Taito dans le dos ; le violâtre partit donc vers l'avant après s'être projeté pour mettre autant de force que nécessaire dans ce coup pour finalement le manquer tandis que Ppoiyo ne manqua pas cette occasion en or pour contre attaquer et pointer le canon de ses deux armes sur le corps de Taito qui s'affaissait vers l'avant. Malheureusement, le criminel était une véritable anguille, se tournant à partir des airs pour éviter au mieux les balles qui passèrent tout de même à quelques millimètres de son torse découvert, tombant alors sur le dos après avoir fini sa pirouette et se redressa. Au final, Taito avait encore réussi à échapper à ses balles.

Se relevant en vitesse, Taito mit en avant son pic à glace alors que ses jambes restées arquées, prêtes à prendre la fuite à tout moment et à courir à nouveau pour mieux arriver dans le dos de son adversaire et cette fois-ci ne plus le manquer. Néanmoins cette fois-ci Taito ne prit pas la fuite en parcourant une énième fois l'étage partiellement endommagé et prit plutôt de la poche de son pantalon un deuxième pic à glace. Il le tint fermement dans sa main gauche avant de s'élancer vers l'avant et viser le cœur de Ppoiyo qui se décala aussitôt par cette attaque de front bien trop vulgaire ; mais le bleuté avait oublié la souplesse presque surhumaine de Taito qui semblait pouvoir se tordre telle une anguille et sans faire un pas de plus se retourner pour diriger la lame de ses pics à glace vers le dos de Ppoiyo.

Le sang de Ppoiyo se retrouva alors contre les pics ensanglantés qu'il retira en avançant vers l'avant puis se retournant vers Taito qui se redressait, récoltant grâce à sa langue quelques gouttes de sang pour ensuite se pourlécher les lèvres et rire en voyant l'expression de dégoût inscrite sur le visage de Ppoiyo.

« J'aurai bien aimé savoir ce qu'a pu penser cette personne qui t'est chère lorsqu'elle a vu l'explosion avoir lieu près d'elle et savoir que son temps était compté… avait-elle peur ? Pleurait-elle ? Implorait-elle la grâce de Dieu ? Pensait-elle à toi ? C'est tellement excitant, tu ne trouves pas ? J'aimerai vraiment le savoir ! »

Ppoiyo le fusilla une énième fois du regard. Qu'essayait-il de le faire ? L'énerver davantage contre sa personne ? C'était inutile, il l'était déjà assez. Beaucoup trop.

« Je crois me souvenir des laboratoires de Tsukuba… c'était pendant ma phase d'expérimentation ! Très productif en tout cas, ma bombe avait fait des ravages, le résultat était très concluant, héhé ! »

Il plaisantait ? Ce fut la première chose à laquelle pensa Ppoiyo en écoutant ce détraqué lui confier son pataquès sans intérêt. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible. Sa sœur jumelle Ppoine ne pouvait pas avoir été tuée juste pour un exercice... savoir si la bombe était assez puissante pour des fins plus constructives dans le monde des terroristes. Ce ne pouvait pas être un vulgaire exercice pour ne pas perdre la main ! Elle ne pouvait pas être morte pour une raison si stupide !

« Arrête de dire des conneries, cracha-t-il alors qu'il tirait à nouveau ses quelques balles restantes sur Taito qui comme d'habitude les évitait en allant se cacher derrière les murs qui tenaient encore debout avant de réapparaître à demi, sa tête étant juste apparente aux yeux de Ppoiyo.

— Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'avais une raison précise pour faire exploser ma bombe chérie à cet endroit, héhé ? J'aime exploser les gens, les faire sauter, voir leur débris qui tombent du ciel, tout ça quoi ! »

Taito se mit à nouveau à rire, faisant un peu plus grincer des dents Ppoiyo qui sentait pour la deuxième fois de sa vie le sol sous ses pieds s'effondrer. Il allait tuer ce type, le déchiqueter, le broyer, le réduire en poussière ! Comment pouvait-il résumer ses agissements par « tout ça quoi ! » alors qu'il était le meurtrier de sa sœur ? Le bleuté se mit alors une claque mentalement pour se ressaisir, ne plus tirer de travers et surtout abattre cette horreur de la nature qui se tenait en face de lui comme adversaire. Il devait l'abattre maintenant et pas un autre jour.

Ainsi, pendant que Taito continuait à rire tout en se tordant dans tous les sens, ses mains ayant enlacées son tour de taille, Ppoiyo courut à droite pour passer dans la chambre à côté de celle où résidait encore le violâtre. Pour abattre un lâche, ne devait-on pas se comporter comme tel ?

oOoOo

Karasu tenait toujours face à Merlot qui n'avait plus bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'il s'était arrêté en face de lui, la longueur de deux bras les séparant tout juste. Le jeune agent des forces spéciales se souvenait des descriptions d'Akaito sur ce criminel, sa façon d'agir pour abattre ses ennemis résidant sur le fait de les déstabiliser par de simples mots et les réduire à l'état de légumes, incapables de répliquer quelque chose pendant que lui les abat d'un simple claquement de doigt. Seulement, Akaito n'avait pas dit comment Merlot combattait. Des armes à feux ? Armes blanches ? Les mains du bleuté résidaient dans les poches de son pantalon sombre, ne lui indiquant absolument rien qui aurait pu le mettre sur la piste.

« Je suis content de rencontrer un ancien délinquant qui a pourtant réussi à appartenir aux forces spéciales, quel parcours ! Avez-vous été pistonné ou vous avez menacé quelqu'un pour y parvenir ? »

Piqué à vif dans son honneur, Karasu se mit à jurer contre Merlot dont le rictus sur ses lèvres ne cessait de grandir. Bien sûr qu'il était question de foutage de gueule, Karasu n'était pas aussi idiot que certains de ses collègues pouvaient bien le croire comme Ppoiyo ou encore pleins d'autres. Il voyait plus loin que le bout de son nez et savait que maintenant, en cet instant précis, Merlot essayait de l'énerver pour mieux l'avoir. Mais non, il ne marchera pas ! Il devait rester concentrer, imperturbable.

« Ou alors, avez-vous demandé de l'aide à votre cher ami Shion Akaito ? »

Karasu retint sa respiration. Comment ? Son état de choc sembla plaire à Merlot puisque le jeune homme crut entendre de sa part un petit pouffement de rire. De la sorte, Merlot venait de découvrir ce qui pouvait atteindre son adversaire, autant dans son orgueil et sa fierté d'homme que son profond respect pour son supérieur hiérarchique. Avant de sortir de son antre, après que leur cher Mikuo l'ait appelé suite à la recommandation de leur patron, Merlot avait épluché chaque dossier de ces agents qui s'étaient infiltrés dans cet immeuble et qui n'en ressentiront certainement pas vivants. Ce serait manquer à son devoir.

« J'ai travaillé dur pour avoir ce job ! » Révéla avec assurance Karasu, loin d'être effrayé par cette personne qui lui tenait face.

Merlot pencha un peu plus son visage pour que son menton effleure son torse, masquant ainsi son large sourire à la vue de Karasu. Ce garçon semblait manquer terriblement de sang-froid, de bonne tenue et surtout de plomb dans la cervelle. Ce ne serait qu'une partie de jeu d'enfant de le tuer, rien d'intéressant, pas même le besoin de se fouler le petit doigt. Les dés étaient déjà jetés.

« Vous savez, mon cher Karasu, je n'ai jamais apprécié la justice et tout ce qui entoure ce monde répugnant. Je manipule et tue ensuite ceux qui m'ont servis à avoir ce que je voulais ou encore à aller où je le souhaitais, sans scrupule, sans remords ou de prise de conscience. Votre vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil avec moi. Mais vous savez quoi ? Je suis un grand joueur, j'adore parier ! Laissons donc le hasard décider de votre vie ou de votre mort… »

Doucement, le plus lentement possible, Merlot retira sa main droite de son pantalon tout en fixant avec insistance Karasu qui ne tarda pas à braquer son arme sur lui, son index posé sur la détente, prêt à tirer au moindre mouvement brusque de la part du criminel dont le rictus s'était encore agrandi face à son attitude. Néanmoins, ce qu'il ressortit de son pantalon laissa Karasu sans voix.

oOoOo

Resté dans sa chambre, Mikuo s'était allongé sur son lit maintenant laissé inoccupé par un agent des forces spéciales terriblement sexy. Avait-il déjà vu un homme avec autant de classe, de sex-appeal et surtout avec cet éclat de solitude dans les yeux ? Cette sensation de vouloir le prendre dans ses bras, le réconforter, écouter ce qui le peine et ainsi le rassurer et le voir aller un peu mieux, peut-être même étirer un léger sourire en disant _« ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. »_.

De plus, en le déshabillant pour lui retirer tout moyen de l'attaquer à son réveil, Mikuo n'en avait bien sûr pas perdu une miette. Akaito était digne d'un Apollon autant en haut par sa musculature que par le bas.

Mais il était hétéro.

Longuement, Mikuo soupira tout en se passant une main sur le visage. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de baver sur un ennemi ? Et affronter Shinji d'autant plus… il savait que même si le brun l'avait un peu plus tôt frappé violemment, il ne s'en tiendrait pas qu'à ça. Shinji n'était pas une personne qui pardonnait facilement, il ne pardonnait jamais rien, pas qu'il soit rancunier, oh non. Cet homme cinglé préférait juste ruer de coups jusqu'à causer la mort la personne qui avait osé l'affronter ou lui tenir face. Mikuo n'avait plus qu'à espérer que les hommes d'Akaito puissent en venir à bout pour espérer voir ce lendemain dont parlé Akaito un peu plus tôt.

Doucement puisque ses côtes lui faisaient encore un mal de chien, son bras droit entourant son estomac, Mikuo s'assit tout d'abord au bord de son lit avant de se mettre debout et de s'avancer vers l'armoire qui séparait la cuisine de son lit. Il s'assit à même le sol avant de tirer à lui un petit livre qui s'ouvrit aussitôt au milieu quand il l'eut pris entre ses mains, ce même livre qu'il avait pris pour faire semblant de lire et pouvoir ainsi mater un peu plus le beau rouquin nu sous sa couette.

Deux photos recouvraient les pages du milieu, collées par ses soins ; celle de gauche représentait une sublime jeune fille aux longs cheveux turquoise montés en deux couettes hautes de chaque côté de sa tête, son sourire illuminait à lui seul toute la photographie rectangulaire et faisait oublier le splendide environnement qui se trouvait derrière la jeune fille qui tournoyait dans sa belle robe d'un rose pastelle. Sur l'image de droite, deux enfants tous deux ayant aussi les cheveux d'un turquoise exceptionnel et souriant à pleine dent, étant pris d'un moment d'hilarité innocent, la petite jeune fille représentée sur l'image avait sauté au cou de son frère alors que celui-ci examinait plus tôt la file de hérissons qui passait sous son nez.

D'un geste tendre, Mikuo dessina les contours du visage de cette jeune fille au sourire ravageur. L'expression dans ses yeux s'était enveloppée d'une grande tristesse et d'une légère nostalgie à la fois. Le monde semblait si facile à cette époque, une grande aire de jeu pour les jeunes enfants qu'ils étaient et qui ne se souciaient sûrement pas de tous les dangers qui résidaient autour d'eux. Le monde était en fait quelque chose d'une dangerosité sans égale, qui n'épargnait personne, même les personnes les plus justes et honnêtes, et qui ravage des pays sans pitié.

_« Le sais-tu mon cher Mikuo, si tu veux survivre dans ce monde montre toi aussi impitoyable que lui. Si tu ne te montres pas imperturbable, on ne fera qu'une bouchée de toi. »_

Être impitoyable oui ça il l'avait bien enregistré. Il n'épargnerait plus personne et ça pas même si devant lui se dressait ce bel agent des forces spéciales. Il avait un but, un objectif, et personne n'avait le droit de lui retirer son unique moyen d'y parvenir. Ce monde dans lequel ils vivaient tous sans exception n'avait qu'une seule règle : manipuler autrui pour survivre et garder la tête hors de l'eau, qu'importe le nombre de cadavres sous leurs pieds pour le permettre.

Dans un claquement sec, replaçant le livre parmi les autres, Mikuo se releva. Il devait s'assurer de la survie de Tsubame et surtout protéger sa propre vie.

Pour Miku.


	8. Journée de malchance

Bonjour tout le monde, comme convenu je vous apporte le chapitre 8 de cette fiction. Seulement, je suis un peu déçue... dois-je demander à chaque fois des review pour en avoir ? Vous savez, c'est vraiment agréable de recevoir des commentaires et voir que la fiction plaît...

Bref, je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Pour mon pays et lui**

**Chapitre 8 – Journée de malchance**

* * *

Mikuo marchait d'un pas vif, déambulant dans les couloirs où jonchaient toujours et encore les cadavres qui finissaient de se vider de leur sang en tâchant la moquette délavée par de nouvelles couleurs plus rougeoyante et pestilentielles. Shinji avait raison en lui rappelant que son travail ne se résumait certainement pas à se tourner les pouces tranquillement dans sa chambre alors que les forces de police avaient envahi leur immeuble et menaçaient la vie de leur patron Tsubame, chaque résidant logeant ici avait une dette envers le célèbre terroriste et avait juré fidélité à ses côtés, prêts à sacrifier leur vie pour la sienne.

Le sourire éclatant d'une jeune fille lui revint en mémoire alors qu'il montait un à un les étages pour tenter de trouver un de ces agents et lui régler son compte, serrant alors des dents et jurant faiblement. Il n'avait pas le droit de faiblir, prendre la fuite, ou encore perdre un combat qui se résoudrait à mourir. Il avait une mission à accomplir et ça quoi qu'il lui en coûte. La mort n'était certainement pas dans ses projets ; qu'importe ce qu'on peut lui faire subir, lui dire ou si on venait à le menacer, Mikuo avait déjà su se relever de bien plus dur lors de son arrivée dans l'organisation de Tsubame. Merlot et Shinji qui étaient ses hommes de mains les plus fiables n'avaient pas pris Mikuo sous leurs ailes et avaient plutôt décidés de faire l'inverse. Ne plus dormir paisiblement, toujours être à l'écoute du moindre bruit, être imperturbable et impitoyable, Mikuo avait dû apprendre tout cela en une seule nuit afin de pouvoir se réveiller le lendemain matin.

Enfin, Mikuo ne parvenait pas à être impitoyable.

_« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »_

Les questions contenant les « pourquoi » étaient et seront toujours les plus problématiques, les plus dérangeantes et surtout celles qui demeureront le plus souvent sans réponse. Pourquoi si et pourquoi ça… qui aiment répondre à de telles questions ? Avait-il vraiment besoin de se confier à un ennemi, aussi sexy et beau soit-il ? Même si cela l'avait surpris que cet agent lui demande une telle chose, lui qui aurait pu l'ignorer ou encore le frapper après qu'il l'ait détaché et lui ait rendu ses armes, avait quand même fait attention à lui. Il ne l'avait même pas insulté ni quoique ce soit alors qu'il l'embrassait.

_Ce rouquin était vraiment quelqu'un de gentil_, ne put s'empêcher de penser Mikuo alors qu'il montait à un énième étage et entendit des coups de feu s'échanger et un rire psychotique le faire frissonner. Taito ne devait pas être loin.

Mais malgré le fait qu'un combat se déroulait juste à ses côtés, n'apercevant pourtant encore personne, Mikuo s'engagea dans ce couloir partiellement détruit et devina bien rapidement que Taito avait encore fait l'idiot. S'il survivait à ce combat, Tsubame allait encore lui tomber dessus c'en était certain. Mikuo pressa toutefois un peu plus le pas, ne désirant pas se prendre une balle perdue. Il ne fit donc pas attention à ces deux personnes et regarda droit en face de lui pour grimper encore d'un étage le plus vite possible.

Pourtant, c'était sans compter sur la lâcheté de Taito qui subitement revint dans l'allée centrale de l'étage et s'aperçut aussitôt la présence d'un camarade. Son ricanement malveillant fit se retourner immédiatement Mikuo mais c'était déjà trop tard, sans qu'il ne puisse réagir et étant pris en traître par la rapidité de Taito qui était décidément sa seule qualité, Mikuo se vit contraint de servir de bouclier à son collègue contre cet homme qui émergeait à son tour des chambres pour apparaître devant lui. Son état fit agrandir les yeux océans du jeune homme ; le bas de son uniforme était remplie de sang, signe qu'il devait être sévèrement blessé au niveau de son dos, son bras droit ne cessait de goûter au sol et avait ainsi créé une petite flaque à ses pieds. Il ne se tenait plus droit mais légèrement penché vers l'avant et sa respiration haletante montrait son épuisement, seul ses yeux d'un rouge sanglant gardaient cette expression de haine flagrante et de colère mélangée à l'encontre de Taito.

« Que feras-tu maintenant ? Demanda Taito en laissant sa tête dépassée juste un peu pour voir par-dessus l'épaule de Mikuo son adversaire à bout de souffle. Tirer sur ce garçon et me toucher de la même façon ? Tuer un autre innocent, héhé ? »

Mikuo ressentit des frissons de dégoût quand le souffle de Taito lui effleura l'oreille et que son rire fit vibrer ses tympans. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce lâche, personne ne l'appréciait de toute façon et Shinji en ferait bien son quatre heure s'il n'était pas utile à Tsubame grâce à ses bombes. Enfin de toute façon, pour Shinji ils étaient tous un moyen de distraction et si ça ne tenait qu'à lui il les aurait déjà tous exterminés.

Seulement, ici n'était pas le problème. Ce type aux yeux sanglants allait lui tirer dessus, comme ça, sans pitié ? Ça faisait un moment que ses revolvers étaient pointés sur lui malgré que ses épaules penchent vers l'avant, la respiration bruyante. Il ne faisait pas de doute qu'il lui tirerait dessus pour en finir avec Taito, ses yeux ne pouvaient pas mentir. Ils appartenaient à la même trempe que ceux de Merlot et Ted qui n'hésitent pas à abattre de sang-froid leurs victimes.

Ainsi, quand le coup de feu retentit, Mikuo ne put que retenir son souffle et fermer ses yeux.

« Je ne supporte pas les lâches comme toi. Si tu voulais sauver ta peau, il aurait mieux fallu que t'ailles te planquer quelque part et attendre que l'affaire se termine au lieu de prendre quelqu'un en otage. Comme cet idiot… »

Entendant et comprenant ce qui avait été dit, Mikuo rouvrit lentement ses yeux pour voir toujours devant lui cet agent des forces spéciales qui venait de parler de sa voix dénuée d'émotions. Mikuo écarquilla toutefois ses yeux et se retourna hâtivement lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Taito se détacher de son corps et voir le corps de ce dernier tomber vers l'arrière, les yeux grands ouverts avec dorénavant un trou entre les deux où du sang commençait à couler. La mort avait été instantanée, Mikuo n'avait rien eu, son cœur battant juste la chamade et ses jambes devenant chancelantes. Taito avait été si collé à lui, sa tête dépassant juste de quelques centimètres de la sienne, étant plus petit, il était pourtant sûr d'être bien protégé mais cette personne ne l'avait pas manqué.

Bruyamment, le corps de Taito rencontra le sol pour s'y étaler de toute sa longueur.

« Putain ! »

L'injure provenant du fin fond de son cœur tellement il se sentait stupide et impuissant pour s'être fait autant blesser par un tel énergumène, Ppoiyo ne lutta cependant pas plus contre son corps et se laissa à son tour tomber vers l'avant. Il avait perdu trop de sang à cause de son aveuglement, tellement énervé et obnubilé par son désir de vengeance qu'il s'était comporté comme un véritable idiot dans ce combat. Enfin maintenant, il avait vengé la mort de sa sœur Ppoine mais étrangement il ne se sentit pas plus apaisé ou soulagé de ce poids incommensurable qui restait toujours sur ses épaules. Non, en fait il se sentait toujours aussi vide de l'intérieur. Plus rien ne dirigeait sa vie maintenant, sa vengeance effectuée il n'avait plus rien.

Plus aucune raison de vivre même.

Ppoiyo ferma ses yeux dans un soupir. Il n'allait pas se soigner et encore moins appeler les autres grâce à son Talkie-walkie greffé à son uniforme, sur son épaule droite, pour demander de l'aide à ses collègues. Maintenant, il allait pouvoir rejoindre Ppoine et enfin retrouver ce doux sourire qui lui plaisait tant et le rendait plus léger. Le bleuté perdit connaissance sur cette pensée, un micro sourire à peine visible étiré sur ses lèvres à l'idée d'enfin rejoindre Ppoine.

oOoOo

Karasu hésita à poser sa question qui pourtant lui brûlait la langue et le démangeait plus qu'autre chose. Devant ses yeux cramoisis se trouvaient une pièce argentée dont la figure gravée dessus n'était pas visible de son emplacement, étant trop loin de Merlot pour cela. Cette pièce que tenait son adversaire entre son pouce et deux autres doigts, dirigés vers le plafond et étant prêt à la lancer en hauteur à tout moment. Pourquoi Merlot avait-il sorti une pièce de son pantalon ? Quel était le but à cela ? Ce ne pouvait décidément pas être l'arme avec laquelle il comptait le combattre, non ce n'était pas possible.

« Vous n'êtes pas très futé, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin… je n'en attendais pas moins d'un petit délinquant comme vous.

— La ferme, grogna Karasu comme seule réponse.

— C'est votre seule défense, les insultes ? Précisa Merlot feignant la surprise. Ne savez-vous pas vous défendre avec des arguments, me montrer que vous êtes un peu plus intelligent et valez mieux que ce que je puisse penser de vous ? »

Ici le vouvoiement qu'utilisait Merlot était tout sauf du respect envers sa personne, cela Karasu serait prêt à en mettre sa main à couper. Le rictus qu'étirait sans cesse ce type ne laissait pas le doute là-dessus. Il se fichait ouvertement de lui.

Karasu n'avait pas baissé son arme et pointait toujours Merlot en face de lui qui restait à une distance de deux bras, par ailleurs son bras droit dont sa main tenait la pièce était encore tendue dans sa direction. Comptait-il essayer de tirer la pièce sur lui comme font les enfants pour se chamailler ou pour montrer qui est le plus fort ? Karasu ne comprenait pas le manège de son adversaire.

« C'est désolant… Moi qui pensais m'amuser un peu, vous m'ôtez ce plaisir, soupira Merlot d'un faux air attristé.

— Je ne vous dois rien, pesta Karasu.

— Faux. »

La contradiction faite du tac au tac scia complètement Karasu qui sur l'instant ne sut quoi répondre. Comment Merlot pouvait-il lui permettre de le contredire sur une telle chose avec un air aussi sérieux que celui qu'il venait d'adopter ? Il était encore maître de ses agissements, de ses décisions, non ? Alors pourquoi ce regard insistant sur sa personne, le faisait se sentir si minuscule que sa propre existence semblait si inutile et dénuée de sens par rapport à la sienne ? Tout ce qui entourait dorénavant Merlot n'était que ténèbres, pesanteur, et Karasu se vit bientôt envahir par la peur.

Et s'il n'en arrivait pas à bout ?

« Cette pièce que tu vois me dira si je te laisse passer ton chemin ou si je dois te tuer. On dit toujours que le hasard fait bien les choses, non ? Alors, pile ou face ? »

Karasu déglutit tout en fixant d'un œil nouveau la pièce toujours tenue par le pouce, l'index et le majeur de Merlot. Il était sérieux ? En fonction de sa décision, de comment la pièce retombera dans ses mains, sa vie en dépendra ? Un vulgaire choix de pile ou face mènera sa vie à terme ou au contraire la fera se poursuivre, c'était vraiment possible ? Que ferait Akaito à sa place ? Car après tout, il ne lui suffisait qu'à tirer et Merlot tomberait mort contre le sol, sans rien de plus. Son adversaire n'était pas armé en ce moment et ne disposait que d'une pièce qui serait bien incapable de le tuer ou encore faire dévier sa balle ! Karasu savait qu'il avait toutes ses chances pour tuer Merlot, un dangereux criminel, mais pourtant il ne le fit pas. Son index était incapable d'appuyer sur la détente.

Il était tombé dans le piège de Merlot ; celui-ci l'avait attrapé dans ses filets, l'avait emmené dans le doute, dans la remise en questions sur ses propres capacités et le faisait se sentir si impuissant que le simple fait d'appuyer sur la détente résultait maintenant à soulever une montagne d'un seul bras. Karasu en était incapable, il était trop faible, trop inutile, insignifiant. Il n'était qu'un petit délinquant de bas quartiers.

Lentement, Karasu rabaissa son arme qui pointa maintenant le sol et non plus Merlot qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire davantage lorsque les yeux dorénavant vitreux, sans âme, de Karasu se levèrent pour le fixer. Il avait gagné. Encore.

« Face. »

Karasu n'entendit pas le gloussement de son adversaire qui d'un mouvement de doigt fit décoller la pièce qui partit tournoyer vers le plafond avant de retomber petit à petit pour être rattrapée par Merlot. La réponse n'avait pas besoin d'être dite, ce rouquin tatoué avait perdu son combat. C'en était fini. Merlot laissa ensuite tomber la pièce au sol, celle-ci tintant alors qu'il prenait sa véritable arme dans l'autre poche de son pantalon et qu'il marchait en même temps vers Karasu qui était maintenant incapable d'attaquer ou encore se protéger.

_« Comptes-tu vraiment faire ça pour le restant de tes jours ? Reprends tes études et décroche ton diplôme. Arrête de voler, ça ne t'amèneras nulle part ! Retourne chez toi gamin. »_

Le souvenir d'Akaito dans son uniforme de police lui revint en mémoire, un triste sourire se formant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il sentait le premier coup de Merlot s'insinuer dans ses chairs et le sang lui monter à la bouche alors que ce dernier se répandait autour de lui et sur le bleuté.

oOoOo

« Et merde ! » S'écria Ron en se passant les mains dans ses cheveux en pagaille.

Assis le dos contre les plaques glaciales du mur composant la salle de bain où il avait trouvé une cachette efficace, Ron avait entendu plusieurs passages de quelques troupes de criminels dont il ne reconnaissait pas le nom, n'étant donc pas si dangereux que ça pour son grand bonheur. Seulement, depuis quelques moments déjà un nom lui revenait souvent jusqu'aux oreilles. Un certain Rook dont tous ces malfaiteurs demandaient où il pouvait bien se trouver ou encore s'il était juste dans les parages. Quelque part, Ron était content de ne pas entendre les noms de Merlot ainsi que de Shinji, mais ce Rook ne le rassurait pas. Pourquoi ces personnes ne cessaient de le répéter ? En plus ce n'était pas le moment pour tomber sur un gros morceau, ses chargeurs étaient pratiquement vides et il ne pouvait plus gaspiller de balles ou encore se lancer dans une fusillade. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques grenades qu'il ne pouvait certainement pas lancer sans raison vitale.

A l'intérieur de sa main droite résidait son reste de munition qui se constituait d'une dizaine de balles tout juste. Il avait beau les recompter, se frotter les yeux, se pincer, ces dix balles restaient dans sa main et ne changeait pas en nombre. Comment allait-il faire concrètement ? Il savait parfaitement que rester terré dans cette salle de bain jusqu'à la fin de la mission n'était pas la bonne solution, d'autant plus que les voix de ces criminels commençaient sérieusement à se rapprocher de sa cachette et qu'il pourrait être découvert à tout instant. Il ne survivrait pas à une énième fusillade, pas avec si peu de munitions.

Et puis comment allait Ppoiyo ? Il ne l'avait plus revu depuis la fois où son collègue lui avait crié dessus et lui avait demandé de mourir quelque part. Ron hésita à l'appeler par l'appareil accroché à son uniforme, mais il avait peur de déranger le bleuté ou encore juste se faire repérer par les ennemis. Pourtant, il s'inquiétait sérieusement pour l'état de Ppoiyo. Il voulait le savoir vivant, en bonne santé, l'entendre lui crier dessus et le traiter d'idiot ou de froussard. Juste savoir qu'il était en vie.

« Eh Rook dis-moi, ça te fait quoi de savoir Nao mort ? »

Ron coupa court à ses réflexions pour écouter les voix s'approchant un peu plus de lui. Ce fameux Rook était donc arrivé à son étage ? Et ce Nao, qui étais-ce encore ? Ron rangea précieusement ses munitions, tenant la crosse de son revolver au cas où les deux hommes entreraient dans la salle de bain, respirant le plus faiblement possible et mettant ainsi ses sens en éveil.

Le soudain coup de feu lui coupa le souffle, le faisant déglutir et remarquant alors que les secondes qui suivirent lui furent insupportables. Qui avait tiré ? Pourquoi ?

« Voilà ce que j'en pense. » Confia une voix qui devait sûrement appartenir à ce Rook.

A quelques mètres de lui, un énième cadavre allongé au sol, le crâne défoncé par une balle. En enjambant simplement le corps pour continuer sa route, le tant attendu et désiré Rook par ses camarades s'arrêtait devant l'une des chambres de cet étage dont la porte était grande ouverte alors que la porte de la salle de bain était fermée. Son fusil qu'il avait reposé contre son épaule droite fut bientôt rivé vers le sol, entrant dans la chambre qui lui paraissait suspecte.

En entendant les planches grincer de plus en plus fort, son oreille plaquée contre le mur froid de la pièce où il était caché depuis un bon moment maintenant, Ron sentit son cœur redoubler sa cadence et sa respiration se faire plus saccadée. Il avait mis son arme contre sa joue, prêt à tirer à tout moment pour se défendre. Le jeune homme retint tout de même son souffle quand il vit la poignée de la porte à quelques centimètres de lui commencer à pivoter sur le côté, logeant dans la baignoire qui était juste à côté, Ron pria juste de survivre encore à ce combat.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Rook ? Demanda une tierce personne, donnant à Ron quelques secondes de répit en voyant la poignée s'arrêter de tourner.

— Dis-moi Ruko, tu pourrais me rendre un service ? »

La jeune femme à la tenue extravagante par sa redingote et son string noir qui dépassait de son jean moulant fronça ses sourcils et accusa d'un air interrogateur son ami par ses yeux vairons.

« Bien sûr tant que ça ne concerne pas d'entrer dans la chambre de Shinji pour lui chaparder des trucs, rappela-t-elle à son ami qui aimait plus que tout embêter son camarade.

— Oh non, et puis il doit être en train de dégommer ces foutus flics ! Non en fait j'aimerai plus que tu dises à tout le monde de descendre, quand je suis monté j'ai vu que Ted était mort. Ceux qui l'ont tué en auront bientôt finis avec mes hommes, envoie les tiens.

— Bien… je ferai ça. Mais pourquoi ? »

Le sourire carnassier de son ami fut sa seule réponse, ses mèches de cheveux ébène complétées par cette unique mèche d'un rouge éclatante camouflant ses yeux sanglant. La dite Ruko que ne voyait bien sûr par Ron soupira longuement, prenant ses propres cheveux sombres entre ses mains gantées avant de tourner talons et siffler ses hommes qui rappliquèrent aussitôt autour d'elle comme des chiens bien dressés et l'accompagner un étage plus bas où se trouvait encore Luki et Neru.

Ron entendit l'agitation s'éloigner de la chambre, ou plutôt de la salle de bain où il se trouvait toujours. Néanmoins, il savait que ce Rook se trouvait toujours derrière la porte qui restait son dernier rempart pour le moment. Rempart qui allait bientôt céder, il en était parfaitement conscient. Inspirant grandement, il essaya de calmer ses nerfs. Ne pas paniquer, surtout pas.

« Dis… c'est toi qui a laissé partir Nao ? »

La voix tout à coup dénuée d'émotions remplit entièrement la salle de bain malgré le fait que le possesseur se trouve toujours derrière le morceau de bois. Ron cessa de penser, de paniquer ou encore de se soucier du peu de munitions qu'il lui restait.

Pourquoi cette question ?


	9. Pour l'ami que j'ai perdu

Bonjour tout le monde ! Ce lundi-ci signifie pour moi le début des vacances, deux semaines où je pourrais me prélasser derrière l'ordinateur. Je pourrais en profiter pour avancer mes multiples projets de mon côté pour essayer de les publier avant la fin des vacances, on verra bien si l'inspiration est suffisante pour cela ^^

Mais pour en revenir à cette fiction, nous en apprenons un peu plus sur les relations entre les personnages, autant sur les méchants que les gentils ! J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter !

* * *

**Pour mon pays et lui**

**Chapitre 9 – Pour l'ami que j'ai perdu**

* * *

_« Dis… c'est toi qui a laissé partir Nao ? »_

Ron n'avait toujours pas répondu à la question posée, ne comprenant pas son sens et ne sachant même pas ce qu'il pouvait y répondre. C'est vrai qu'il avait empêché Ppoiyo de tirer sur ce gamin qui avertissait tout l'immeuble de leur présence, mais quelle importance cela avait-il réellement ? Est-ce que Rook était un ami à lui ? Le brun ne savait plus quoi faire, son revolver toujours collé contre sa joue, prêt à tirer si Rook ouvrait la porte et pénétrait dans la salle de bain qui auparavant lui avait servi de cachette.

« Si je réponds oui, tu m'épargneras ? » Demanda-t-il, attentif à la poignée qui un peu plus tôt avait commencé à tourner.

Rook devait toujours se trouver derrière la porte, le reste de ses hommes ainsi que ceux de cette Ruko étant descendus un étage en-dessous pour s'occuper de ceux qui avaient pu tuer Ted.

« Haha non bien sûr ! S'esclaffa Rook d'un rire franc. Mais reconnais que en ce moment j'ai l'avantage, je t'aurais tué avant que tu ne réalises que je suis entré. Mais si c'est vraiment toi qui as sauvé Nao du tir de ton collègue, je veux bien te laisser le temps de sortir et d'être à mon égal ! »

Bien sûr que Ron ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce garçon décide tout à coup de ne pas le combattre et de le laisser partir à la recherche d'une nouvelle cachette, cela aurait été trop beau ! Il ne put donc retenir un soupir désespéré, n'aimant pas franchement combattre et préférant nettement le fait de rester prostré devant l'écran de son ordinateur à essayer de parvenir à déjouer les systèmes de défense et ensuite pirater les grandes boîtes comme la NASA ou encore pleins d'autres du même genre. Pourquoi avait-il insisté pour qu'Akaito le prenne dans son équipe ? Peut-être car un petit nain grincheux s'y trouvait et qu'il désirait protéger ses arrières ? Ron savait qu'il n'était pas fait pour attaquer de front mais plutôt tapi dans l'ombre, là où son adversaire ne peut le voir, et enfin tirer sur lui, comme le font les snipers.

Maintenant, s'il confirmait que c'était bien lui qui avait permis à ce jeune garçon de s'enfuir pour courir dans tout l'immeuble, comment allait faire Rook pour le mettre à son égal ? Le faire sortir de la salle de bain, l'avoir en face de lui, et ensuite tirer aussitôt ? De toutes les manières dont Ron imaginait le scénario, il se voyait prendre une balle et tomber raide mort dans cette pièce au carrelage froid.

Pourtant, Ron se releva pour quitter la baignoire et faire bientôt face à la porte en bois. De toute façon, qu'il mente ou dise que c'était bien lui qui avait sauvé ce garçon de Ppoiyo, Rook allait l'attaquer ici ou ailleurs. Dans cette pièce ne se trouvait aucune fenêtre où il aurait pu sauter pour prendre la fuite, il était coincé. C'était peut-être cela qu'on appelait « faire face à son destin ».

« C'est bien moi qui ait laissé Nao partir, dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

— Bien, j'en suis content… même si de toute façon il est mort maintenant. »

Pendant un instant, la surprise envahit son visage avant qu'il ne reprenne son sérieux et aperçoive la poignée de la porte tourner lentement sur le côté et le morceau de bois commencer à reculer. Faiblement, Ron commençait à voir apparaître la silhouette de ce Rook ou plutôt ce long manteau rouge qui se trouvait dans la fente de l'ouverture de la porte. Ron avança alors d'un pas, son esprit étant envahi par les battements endiablés de son coeur, le souffle retenu.

« Je vais pouvoir remercier la personne qui a… »

Mais Rook ne put terminer sa phrase et pour cause, Ron venait d'enfoncer la porte pour éviter le face à face qui aurait pu lui être fatal et se mit alors à courir pour s'éloigner de son adversaire pendant qu'il en avait encore le temps et ainsi préserver un périmètre de sécurité. Il n'était pas assez idiot pour taper la discussion avec un adversaire qui avait pour consigne de le tuer. De son côté, tenant maintenant son épaule endolorie qui avait rencontré avec violence la porte, Rook ne put retenir un ricanement qui présageait bien des malheurs à Ron.

« Je vois, huhu. On jouera comme ça. »

Un large sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de Rook qui se retourna, remettant sa main droite contre son fusil et se mettant à la recherche de son adversaire qui ne pouvait pas être passé bien loin. D'ailleurs, Rook ne s'y trompa pas puisque Ron se trouvait juste à quelques chambres d'écart de sa position, quoique cette chambre était plus grande que celle où il avait été précédemment avant de rejoindre la salle de bain. Maintenant Ron se trouvait assis le plus bas possible de l'autre côté du lit, juste à côté de la table de chevet mise à sa gauche, et attendait patiemment l'entrée de Rook, la porte se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui et ses balles pourront arriver à son adversaire sans embûche. Seulement, Ron savait qu'il ne devait certainement pas gaspiller le reste de ses munitions. Il lui en restait trop peu pour qu'il se permette de tirer n'importe comment.

« Tu sais, je suis plutôt fort au jeu du chat et de la sourie. Je retrouve et tue toujours mes proies. » Prévint Rook assez fort pour que sa voix recouvre l'étage et se fasse entendre par Ron.

Jouer ? A ça, Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Lui aussi était un grand joueur et adorait les parties de cache-cache. Est-ce que ce combat allait déterminer qui d'entre eux était le joueur le plus expérimenté et donc le plus fort ? Ron en sourit davantage alors qu'il resserrait son emprise sur la crosse de son arme posée sur les couvertures du lit qui la masquait partiellement.

Rapidement, Ron aperçut l'ombre de son adversaire apparaître sur le sol et se faisant de seconde en seconde plus grande en face de la porte. Rook se rapprochait de ses positions et tôt ou tard ils se feront face pour se tirer dessus. Ainsi, quand le côté de Rook fut parfaitement visible, Ron n'hésita pas un seul instant. Son index appuya contre la détente et la balle sortit du canon pour fuser droit devant elle et louper Rook qui au son du tir s'effectuant c'était rapidement reculé pour maintenant coller son dos à côté de la porte et de la sorte éviter de se faire tirer dessus. Ron pesta alors en comprenant qu'il l'avait loupé et ne tarda à se planquer face contre sol pour espérer éviter les futures balles qui viendront de la part de Rook à son entrée dans la chambre. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver puisque Ron porta bien vite ses mains à ses oreilles tout en utilisant ses coudes pour se traîner jusque sous le lit pour y trouver un instant refuge.

« Alala… moi qui pensais avoir affaire avec un type courageux, je me retrouve avec une mauviette qui ose pas me tenir tête dans un vrai duel. » Se plaignit Rook en entrant à son tour dans la chambre et apercevant le mur criblé de ses balles, la vitre de la fenêtre en face ayant éclatée.

Son sourire s'étira davantage sur ses lèvres alors que le brun continuait à avancer vers le lit. Au fur et à mesure que Rook se rapprochait de lui, Ron entendit l'allure de celui-ci se faire de plus en plus bruyante. Sous les pans des couvertures, il parvenait à distinguer les légères formes des chaussures du garçon qui se trouvait à juste quelques mètres de lui. Ron ne préféra donc pas tarder plus longtemps sous le lit, ne voulant pas que Rook glisse son arme par-dessous les couvertures et le matelas et tire sur lui. De la sorte le brun natté sortit de sa pittoresque cachette avant de se redresser aussitôt et se mettre à courir pour s'éloigner une nouvelle fois de Rook.

« Pas si vite mon joli ! »

Mais c'était sans compter les bons réflexes de Rook et surtout sa précision préparée pour de rudes épreuves comme celle-ci présente lors d'une course exécutée par un adversaire, il tira alors que Ron sortait de la chambre et visant sans grand mal sa cuisse gauche. Le cri que poussa son adversaire et ce basculement vers l'avant qui failli entraîner sa chute s'il ne s'était pas rattrapé avec son autre jambe confirma à Rook qu'il l'avait bien touché et cela lui valut d'étirer un gigantesque sourire carnassier alors qu'il sautait sur le lit afin de ne pas le contourner et rejoindre plus rapidement cet agent des forces spéciales. Rook dut néanmoins pivoter sur le côté juste à temps avant de se prendre la balle que venait de lui tirer dessus Ron un genou à terre, de la fumée sortant encore de son arme à feu.

« Raté ! » Se réjouit-il pour davantage agacer Ron.

Tout en pestant farouchement, Ron se releva et bien que sa cuisse saignait et le faisait boiter alors qu'il s'appuyait dessus pour avancer, il ignora la douleur et partit regagner une énième chambre pour essayer de prendre en traître Rook et espérer pouvoir remporter ce combat et continuer à vivre. Ron savait parfaitement qu'en face à face il n'aurait aucune chance.

« Tu comptes fuir comme ça encore longtemps ? » Lui posa Rook désespéré par son attitude de trouillard.

Il n'obtint cependant aucune réponse de Ron qui en tenait sa cuisse par sa main de libre et courait le plus vite possible pour une autre chambre, Rook sur ses talons qui de son côté apercevait les gouttelettes de sang éclatées sur la moquette résultant de la blessure qu'il avait infligée à cet homme. Certes, dans cette allée centrale Rook aurait très bien pu encore tirer et abattre définitivement ce soldat, mais il était d'humeur taquine et voir son adversaire souffrir lui plaisait relativement bien en vue de son sourire carnassier qui dévoilait ainsi ses dents blanches.

« Et elle court et elle court la petite sourie ! » Chantonna Rook alors que son fusil s'était posé contre son épaule gauche pendant sa marche.

Voir tituber Ron était un plaisir qu'on ne lui retira jamais, voir ses adversaires peiner à avancer pour le fuir et finalement abandonner pour se laisser tuer, c'était exaltant. Finalement, il n'était pas plus différent de Merlot ou de Shinji, raisonnant à peu près pareil à la seule différence que Shinji le dépassait en sadisme. Par ailleurs, en pensant à son collègue de boulot Rook ne put s'empêcher de ricaner ; il connaissait de réputation Shinji mais aussi en privé, ce qui en soit n'était certainement pas un privilège. Mais le jeune homme à l'unique mèche d'un rouge vif avait quand même réussi à tirer sur Shinji et ne pas le rater et ça avec un simple caillou, entre les deux yeux précisément. Shinji serait mort ce jour-là s'il avait utilisé une de ses armes. Il n'avait rien entendu.

Shinji n'était pas invisible comme il le laissait entendre.

_« N'crois pas que t'peux me tuer si facilement, p'tit merdeux ! Et fais attention à tes arrières ! »_

La mauvaise foi de Shinji était sûrement l'un de ses pires défauts, et Dieu sait à quel point la liste est longue, sans oublier aussi son égo surdimensionné.

Les yeux sanglant de Rook virent soudainement sa petite proie tourner excessivement rapidement à un tournant, le claquement d'une porte qu'on ferme rageusement parvenant alors à ses oreilles. L'attitude de son adversaire fit ricaner Rook alors qu'il faisait descendre son fusil de son épaule pour le tenir entre ses mains. Cette fois-ci la partie était terminée et il ne comptait pas épargner son ennemi grâce à son joli minois.

« Alors, alors où se cache la petite sourie maintenant ? »

Seulement, l'immense sourire de Rook retomba instantanément quand un déclic reconnaissable fit vibrer ses tympans et lança d'innombrables frissons glacés au niveau de son échine. A force de le fuir, de viser à côté, Rook avait fini par prendre à la légère ce combat et avait nettement sous-estimé son adversaire. Dans cette chambre il pouvait facilement discerner les différentes grenades parsemées dans la pièce, dégoupillées et prêtes d'un instant à l'autre à exploser. Dans un éclat de rire plutôt faible, se moquant de lui-même, Rook laissa tomber son arme au sol.

« Bien joué. » Souffla-t-il à voix haute.

Plus loin, ignorant toujours la blessure à sa cuisse, Ron courut le plus rapidement possible de cette chambre où il avait posé son piège et à l'entente des félicitations de Rook, il avait gagné ; car après tout malgré ce que pouvait bien penser ses collègues sur sa façon de travailler en fuyant ses adversaires et se planquant n'était pas un fait de lâcheté. En courant dans les différents lieux concernant sa mission Ron découvrait des pièces qui pourraient lui servir pendant un combat, la disposition des meubles et la façon dont il pourrait s'en servir pour les mettre à son avantage. Ron fuyait pour analyser les lieux et tendre ses pièges.

Puis, l'explosion dut aux grenades fit trembler tout l'immeuble. C'en était fini de Rook.

Un étage en dessous de celui de Ron, Luki et Neru arrivaient enfin à voir la fin de leurs multiples combats en vue de ces personnes qui ne cessaient d'affluer en voulant les tuer. Neru fut la dernière à terminer son combat en plantant son katana dans le ventre de cette fille aux yeux vairons et au string qui dépassait de son pantalon moulant. Luki en avait fait la remarque à voix haute et cela avait rajouté à l'agacement de Neru dont les forces se virent décuplées pour terminer au plus vite ces combats et s'éloigner de son maudit collègue le plus rapidement possible.

« La prochaine fois, c'est toi que je tue ! Marmonna-t-elle en retirant son katana du ventre de cette fille maintenant allongée au sol.

— Oui, oui, moi aussi je t'aime ! » Se moqua Luki en passant sa main dans les cheveux de sa collègue pour la taquiner davantage

Le silence qui s'en suivit laissa Luki interloqué ; le rosé s'attendait à se faire rejeter violemment par la jeune femme ou en tout cas recevoir son flot d'injures habituel et éviter quelques coups de katana, mais rien de cela n'arriva et pour le simple fait que les yeux dorés de Neru l'observait avec un sérieux hallucinant. Lentement, Luki retira sa main de la chevelure de sa camarade et la laissa lorgner son corps meurtri.

« Enlève ta veste, souffla-t-elle d'un seul coup.

— Hein ? La reprit-il, pensant avoir mal entendu.

— Enlève ta veste et m'oblige pas à le faire. » Le menaça-t-elle en faisant légèrement claquer son katana contre le sol dans le but de l'avertir.

Étonnamment gêné, Luki fut tout de même conciliant et se retrouva bien vite torse nu sous les yeux scrupuleux de la jeune femme qui s'avança aussitôt vers lui pour poser sans aucun délicatesse, vraiment, ses doigts sur la plaie béante qui se trouvait au niveau de son ventre. Au touché brusque, Luki ne put s'empêcher de se crisper et grincer une injure de douleur. Il n'avait pourtant pas encore remarqué sa blessure, sûrement dut aux effets de l'adrénaline que lui causaient les combats.

Le déchirement de tissu qu'il entendit le fit froncer des sourcils alors qu'il penchait son visage pour voir accroupit devant lui Neru qui tranchait sans pitié sa veste pour en faire des bandages qui suffiront pour l'instant à retenir l'écoulement de son sang et donc le maintenir debout et être capable de combattre. Bien vite, il ressentit contre sa peau les mains froides de la collègue qui entourait sa taille avec ses bandages improvisés.

« C'est étrange… que tu sois aussi gentille, précisa-t-il alors que les yeux dorés de Neru s'étaient relevés pour le fixer.

— J'ai pas envie d'avoir à te traîner derrière moi, tu serais un poids alors que je continuerai à me battre, répondit-elle de son ton habituellement froid.

— Tu aurais pu m'abandonner à mon triste sort, sans pitié que tu es ! Oh, mais non, que suis-je bête ! Je suis un ami d'Akaito donc tu peux pas me laisser mourir ! Alala… que c'est beau l'amour…

— Au contraire. Si tu meurs Akaito sera triste et je pourrais le consoler. »

Sa réponse donnée du tact au tact fit froid dans le dos de Luki en plus du fait qu'à ce moment même Neru noua de toutes ses forces, pour bien appuyer contre la plaie et donc lui faire mal, son bandage pour le maintenir en place. Luki ne put retenir un cri de douleur qui fit sourire discrètement la jeune femme qui se redressa pour reprendre contenance et fixer son collègue avec amusement.

« Femmelette. » Se moqua-t-elle en tournant talons pour se diriger vers l'escalier qui les mènera au prochain étage.

Luki ne put s'empêcher d'en rire, appréciant ce trait de la personnalité de sa collègue. Il remit néanmoins sur son dos le reste de sa veste composant son uniforme, la tranche découpée par Neru n'ayant été faite qu'à la chute du vêtement. Sans plus attendre ils coururent dans les escaliers, faisant tout de même attention à ce qu'aucun ennemi ne se trouve en hauteur et puisse les fusiller, et montèrent ainsi d'étage en étage en apercevant quelques cadavres en chemin prouvant que d'autres membres de leur équipe étaient passés par là. Ils n'étaient donc pas les seuls survivants.

Pourtant, voir à quelques mètres de là le corps étendu et sans vie de l'un de leurs collègues suffit largement aux deux amis pour leur ôter toute joie de savoir leurs camarades tous en vie. Le nom de Karasu échappa à Luki qui se mit à courir plus vite, s'écroulant aux côtés du rouquin tatoué qui avait fermé les yeux et se laissait secouer dans tous les sens par le rosé sans réagir. Luki écarquilla ensuite ses yeux en remarquant tout ce sang qui finissait de s'écouler du corps de son ami et surtout de ses genoux qui baignait dans ce même liquide rougeâtre et chaud.

« Mon dieu… »

Le cri d'épouvante de Neru étant arrivée jusqu'à eux était parfaitement justifié ; le meurtrier de Karasu ne l'avait certainement pas épargné et s'était même défoulé à dissocier ses membres du tronc central qu'était son torse. Qui avait bien pu s'acharner autant sur leur ami ?

« Bonjour Akita Neru et je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer Megurine Luki, je suis content de tomber sur vous. »

La soudaine voix fit se redresser Luki, ses mains rangées au niveau de sa ceinture pour prendre à tout instant ses poignards alors qu'à côté de lui Neru s'était déjà mise en posture offensive et regardait avec attention autour d'eux pour dissimuler parmi cette obscurité la silhouette de cette personne qui venait de parler et dire leur nom.

« Votre ami n'était pas très futé, j'en suis désolé. Toutes mes condoléances.

— Montre-toi enculé ! Cracha Neru qui n'appréciait pas l'hypocrisie de ce type.

— Alala ces femmes… toujours susceptibles… vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi, Luki ? »

Tout à coup, Merlot sortit de l'ombre et se montra à quelques mètres du duo et du cadavre de Karasu. Ses chaussures ainsi qu'en partie ses vêtements étaient tachés de sang, pas de doute à avoir c'était lui le meurtrier de leur collègue et ami. Neru gronda de nouvelles injures, prête à s'élancer à la gorge de ce type si Luki ne l'avait pas retenue en lui tenant fermement son poignet, l'obligeant à rester à ses côtés.

« Ouais, je suis sûr d'accord. Les femmes s'emportent toutes facilement et pour des broutilles, c'est agaçant. Elles sortent leur griffe pour rien, souffla Luki sérieusement.

— Luki ! S'écria Neru qui ne comprenait pas son manège, le fusillant du regard.

— Et les plus dangereuses sont celles qui sont armées ! Avec elles, on ne peut même pas espérer pouvoir en placer une et devons donc nous soumettre à leurs pieds, exhausser leurs moindres désirs tout en se fichant royalement de nous !

— Oui, vous avez raison. Les femmes sont des pestes égoïstes. C'est pour ça que je n'aime pas marchander et m'occuper d'elles. »

Merlot se retourna sur ses mots pour à nouveau se retrouver envahi par ses ténèbres qui le rendirent non visible pour les deux autres restés à leur place. Neru s'apprêta à lui courir après afin de venger la mort de Karasu mais encore une fois Luki l'arrêta en posant fermement ses mains sur ses épaules et la regardant avec sérieux.

« Tu n'as pas compris Neru ? Ce n'est pas toi qu'il veut combattre, c'est moi ! Alors va rejoindre Akaito et les autres et laisse-moi régler cette affaire, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix ferme qui ne laissait pas place à une répartie, pourtant Neru n'était pas quelqu'un qui se laissait facilement diriger et sa voix s'éleva à son tour dans le couloir.

— Mais…

— Et si je meurs, tu pourras consoler Akaito comme ça ! Se moqua-t-il en lui faisant en clin d'œil.

— Crétin. » Grommela-t-elle.

Luki lui sourit pour toute réponse, retirant ses mains de ses petites et frêles épaules avant de se tenir droit et regarder l'endroit où avait disparu Merlot. Il alla pour le rejoindre quand soudainement quelque chose le retint, remarquant la petite main pâle de la jeune femme tenir le pan de sa veste coupée. Son attitude fit froncer les sourcils de Luki, ne pensant pas obtenir une telle réaction de la part de sa camarade connue pour sa froideur et son « je m'en foutisme » concernant ses collègues lors des missions.

« Karasu… ne termine pas comme lui, c'est tout ce que je te demande ; bredouilla-t-elle les joues rougissantes, ses longues mèches blondes cachant ses yeux.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai vivant ! »

Comme à son habitude pour se moquer d'elle, Luki passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour davantage la décoiffer et encore cette fois-ci Neru ne l'incendia pas d'injures ou encore ne le bombarda pas de coups, elle préférait plutôt se mordre la langue fermement car loin d'être rassurée mais sachant pertinemment que jamais Luki la laisserait l'accompagner plus loin dorénavant.

Petit à petit, doucement, la main chaude de Luki quitta ses cheveux et elle entendit parfaitement bien la course de celui-ci pour rejoindre Merlot. Ses yeux dorés se posèrent ensuite sur le cadavre de Karasu, sentant son cœur se compresser dans sa poitrine. Elle détestait perdre de ses camarades malgré ce que pouvait bien penser ces mauvaises langues à la base. Elle n'aimait pas ça.

Dans un coin du couloir, Neru s'assit et rapatria son genou contre sa fine poitrine et posa son katana juste à côté d'elle. Ses yeux dorés ne quittèrent pas le cadavre de Karasu à quelques mètres d'elle. Si Luki terminait de la sorte, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Ce n'était sûrement pas elle qui parviendra à consoler Akaito, elle n'était pas si importante pour lui et en avait parfaitement conscience. Jamais elle ne pourrait se faire aimer du rouquin.

C'était triste, mais c'était aussi la vie. Tout ne pouvait certainement pas être rose et flotter sur un petit nuage.

oOoOo

Plus loin de Neru, encore plus loin d'Akaito qui tombait toujours sur plus d'ennemis à chaque fois qu'il allait dans les cage à escaliers, de Mikuo qui attendait le réveil de son deuxième patient, un rire des plus sinistre s'éleva dans tout l'immeuble. Le Démon venait d'enfin trouver un jouet au joli minois, ses cris poussés l'excitant toujours un peu plus et ses coups devenant toujours plus violents tandis que le corps de sa proie à la longue natte s'écroulait au sol.

Pour lui, la vie était belle. Manger avant d'être mangé était sa philosophie et en ce moment même il se régalait avec un petit agent des forces spéciales qui n'avait pas su le fuir à cause de sa cuisse blessée qui sentait délicieusement le sang à des kilomètres. La vie était magnifique !


	10. Vivre pour les morts

Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec le dixième chapitre de cette fiction ! Avec cette première semaine de vacances écoulée, j'ai pu bien avancer mes quelques projets soigneusement au chaud, mais le travail qu'impose le lycée m'appelle et je suis désespérée d'avance.

Enfin, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! (Vive Shinji !)

* * *

**Pour mon pays et lui**

**Chapitre 10 - Vivre pour les morts, mourir pour les vivants**

* * *

Son mal de tête eut raison de lui et le poussa à ouvrir les yeux, preuve qu'il était encore bien vivant et le mettant d'office d'extrêmement mauvais poil. Tout autour de lui le laissait croire qu'il était dans une pièce des plus banales, une commode avec une armoire et une cuisine en face de lui, lui-même étant allongé sur ce lit plutôt confortable il devait le reconnaître. Ppoiyo essaya de se relever pour quitter cet endroit mais il fut bien vite retenu par la propre faiblesse de son corps, au moindre geste ses muscles lui faisaient ressentir une effroyable douleur et alors il se tordait en deux entre les couvertures. De ses yeux sanglants, Ppoiyo distingua de multiples bandages improvisés recouvrant son corps et tenant à peine. Quelqu'un l'avait soigné mais qui ? Ils étaient en territoire ennemi après tout et ce n'était pas le genre de l'adversaire de les soigner ou en tout cas les garder en vie.

Lentement, allongé sur le dos, Ppoiyo perdit sa main dans ses cheveux bicolore et soupira longuement. Son cerveau lui montrait les deniers événements ; la mort de Taito, celui qui avait tué quelques années auparavant sa sœur jumelle Ppoine. Il avait réussi sa vengeance et était parvenu à tirer dans la tête de ce lâche alors que celui-ci avait pris un otage. Ce garçon aux cheveux turquoise, un ennemi sur qui pourtant il n'avait pas tiré et qu'il avait même libéré de l'emprise de son collègue pathétique. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas tiré dessus à ce moment-là au lieu de prendre le temps de bien viser et abattre que Taito ? De toute façon, ce garçon aux cheveux turquoise était un ennemi qui essaierait à son tour de le tuer, leur destinée était faite de cette façon et pourtant… oui, il n'avait pas tiré.

_« C'est un gamin ! »_

Ah oui… il avait entendu la voix de Ron à ce moment-là, juste avant de tirer sur Taito. La lueur dans les yeux de ce garçon lui avait rappelé celle qu'avait eu ce gosse que Ron l'avait empêché d'abattre, une expression effrayée, qui ne désire pas mourir. Ce genre de regard, Ron l'avait parfois lorsqu'il s'en prenait à lui après ses mauvaises blagues et qu'il le menaçait de mort.

« Merci de m'avoir épargné ! »

La voix soudaine fit écarquiller les yeux un peu plus tôt clos de Ppoiyo qui par réflexe essaya de se redresser pour se tourner vers l'inconnu mais se tordit une nouvelle fois en deux à cause de la vive douleur ressentie. Il ne put voir le propriétaire de cette voix plutôt aigue que quand celui-ci s'assit au bord du lit, ayant ramené la chaise se trouvant à quelques mètres, les mains remplies de nouveaux bandages. Les sourcils froncés, ne sachant quoi dire, Ppoiyo ne put qu'examiner le visage de ce garçon.

« Je vais devoir enlever vos bandages pour mettre ceux propres, tendez votre bras droit s'il vous plaît. » Lui demanda calmement Mikuo souriant.

Seulement, Ppoiyo n'exécuta aucun mouvement et le dévisagea même du regard. Pourquoi le soignait-il ? N'étaient-ils pas ennemi ? Et pourquoi l'avait-il sauvé ? Il ne lui avait rien demandé, pas réclamé sa pitié, d'aucune façon. Il voulait mourir !

« Si vous ne coopérez pas, je ne pourrais pas vous soigner et vous allez mourir. » Prévint Mikuo toujours aussi calme.

De façon audible, le turquoise put entendre son patient pester contre sa personne et bien vite ses yeux d'un rouge massacrant le fusillèrent du regard, lui faisant froid dans le dos.

« Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ?! Je ne t'ai rien demandé à ce que je sache ! Rien ! Alors pourquoi ? Je désirais mourir ! J'aurai rejoint Ppoine ! »

Ppoiyo l'incendia encore d'insultes, toujours plus blessantes les unes que les autres, le maudissant de tous les noms et le menaçant même de mort. Les mèches bleutées et blanches gigotaient à chaque fois que leur propriétaire lançait un nouveau flot d'injures, la tête penchée vers l'avant et la voix essoufflée pour avoir sorti tant de choses à la fois sans reprendre sa respiration. Mikuo voyait les mains de son patient se contracter et tirer sur les couvertures couvrant ses jambes, remarquant aussi les vacillements dans sa voix et surtout voyait les soubresauts dont était victime cet homme.

« Je voulais la rejoindre ! » S'étrangla Ppoiyo en se recroquevillant, tenant fermement les couvertures entre ses mains alors que ses larmes mouillaient les draps.

Au fond de lui, Ppoiyo se maudissait lui-même pour craquer devant un ennemi, voire même juste une personne. Même en apprenant la mort de Ppoine il n'avait pas réussi à pleurer, ne croyant pas les informations, se voilant la face et se disant que sa sœur jumelle allait arriver comme une fleur dans leur appartement pendant ses semaines de vacances. Il ne s'était pas écroulé, n'avait versé aucune larme et pourtant maintenant devant ce garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas, un ennemi, il ne pouvait plus tenir.

« Votre sœur… » Mikuo marqua un temps d'arrêt pour voir la réaction de ce soldat qui avait cessé de parler pour essayer de calmer ses sanglots, face à son lourd silence le turquoise décida alors de reprendre. « Au moins votre sœur, vous savez où elle se trouve. »

Ppoiyo pivota son visage, sa joue droite rencontrant les couvertures et observa le visage penché vers l'avant de ce garçon qui parlait avec une voix éteinte. Ses yeux avaient perdu toute vitalité et ses mains serraient avec force son pantalon sombre. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

« En sachant que votre sœur est morte, il vous suffit juste de l'accepter pour tourner la page et pouvoir redevenir heureux sans elle. Mais si on vous la retirée, que vous savez qu'elle est vivante mais que vous ne pouvez pas l'atteindre, qu'elle souffre jour après jour, vous ne pouvez pas tourner la page ! Vous ne pouvez pas ignorer sa souffrance, savoir qu'elle compte sur vous et pose tous ses espoirs sur votre personne ! C'est impossible de lui tourner le dos et penser à des choses plus roses ! Je ne peux pas tourner la page ! »

Sa voix prenant de plus en plus d'intensité, hurlant presque, Mikuo reprit son souffle alors qu'il décontracta ses poings pour faire pendre ses mains le long de la chaise, ses phalanges reprenant des couleurs. Ses cordes vocales lui faisaient mal, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'élever la voix.

« Alors, vivez pour elle. Soyez heureux pour elle. Je pense qu'elle aurait souhaité ça pour vous. »

Ces mots à peine chuchotés, son regard plongé dans celui choqué de Ppoiyo, Mikuo étira un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

Le silence qui s'en suivit plongea les deux garçons dans un calme presque étonnant en vue de leurs deux positions. Ppoiyo ne put bientôt plus retirer son attention des bandages propres qui surplombaient les cuisses de ce drôle de personnage se trouvant en face de lui. Une question lui échappa donc, croyant l'avoir juste pensé, mais l'ayant plutôt dit à voix haute :

« Qui es-tu ? »

Mikuo sursauta un instant alors qu'il cherchait l'un des bouts des morceaux de tissus sur ses jambes pour tenter à nouveau de soigner ce bleuté. Son regard océan se porta alors dans celui sérieux de son interlocuteur et Mikuo ne put s'empêcher de ricaner légèrement.

« Quelqu'un de votre équipe m'a déjà posé cette question, haha. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance de qui je suis, ça ne changera pas notre destin n'est-ce pas ? »

Le sourire de Mikuo appuya sur son sous-entendu. Oui il avait raison, qu'il sache son nom ou non ne changerait rien au fait qu'à un moment ils devront s'affronter et qu'un des deux seulement en ressortira vivant. Cependant, Ppoiyo ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce garçon était vraiment étrange.

« Tendez votre bras droit maintenant s'il vous plaît. »

Cette fois-ci, Ppoiyo obéit et fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Les paroles de Mikuo l'avaient atteint et les souvenirs remontant à l'époque où Ppoine était vivante les lui avaient confirmés. Jamais sa sœur n'aurait souhaité l'emmener avec lui dans l'outre monde.

oOoOo

« Aimez-vous le jeu, Luki ? »

La question subite laissa sceptique le principale concerné, l'endroit où l'avait emmené Merlot était aussi surprenant que ses paroles. La pièce ne semblait être autre que la chambre du bleuté, plutôt spacieuse mais très peu décorée. Luki voyait trôner au milieu de la table un jeu de cartes soigneusement rangées sans qu'aucune ne dépasse du paquet, il vit ainsi un rapport avec la question posée.

Luki releva ses yeux limpides pour observer le visage de Merlot qui s'était entretemps retourné, lui faisant maintenant face et aucun sourire étiré sur ses lèvres, pas même un rictus. Cet homme était extrêmement dangereux, Akaito les avait mis au parfum. Il était aussi celui qui avait tué Karasu sans pitié, ayant dissocié les bras et les jambes de son torse. Un homme qui avait une conscience ne tuerait jamais une personne de la sorte. De plus, de ce qu'il voyait ou plutôt ce qu'il ne voyait pas traîner dans cette chambre, Merlot semblait être quelqu'un de très soigneux voire même maniaque. Luki savait qu'il devait rester vigilent et étudier soigneusement les moindres gestes, les moindres paroles, de cet homme comme l'environnement qui les entouraient. Ici, il n'avait pas l'avantage, il ne connaissait pas les lieux. Merlot était le maître dans cette pièce.

« La drague est un jeu auquel j'aime jouer, répondit-il enfin après quelques minutes de silence.

— Séduire avec des mots pour mieux arriver à ses buts, oui je comprends. C'est un jeu bien plaisant en effet ! »

Le sourire qui s'étira sur les lèvres de Merlot intrigua un instant Luki qui suivit du regard le bleuté se dirigeant en ce moment même vers son réfrigérateur se trouvant derrière la table en bois. Merlot lui montra son dos en toute connaissance de chose, sachant pertinemment qu'il pourrait se servir de cette occasion pour tenter une attaque et le clouer au sol, mais Luki ne fit rien de cela. L'occasion était trop grosse et ce serait être un débutant, voire juste un suicidaire. Merlot n'était pas un homme dangereux pour rien, se maintenir à une distance raisonnable à lui était plus que conseillé même si Luki n'était pas dans le genre froussard ou autre, il était juste prudent.

« Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? Ce sera mieux pour discuter, lui expliqua Merlot toujours accroupi devant son réfrigérateur ouvert et ayant pivoté son visage pour le voir.

— J'aimerai bien boire un coup voyez-vous, mais je suis sur mon temps de travail donc ça ne va pas être possible…

— Oh, oui je comprends. Les gens sérieux ne divergent pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Merlot se redressa donc, refermant la porte de son réfrigérateur avant de faire face à Luki qui était resté à l'entrée, la table en bois pouvant contenir deux personnes face à face les séparant en plus d'une vingtaine de mètres. Luki remarqua que Merlot avait remis les mains dans ses poches, l'une d'elle ou peut-être même très bien les deux devaient contenir une arme. En vue des blessures de Karasu, Merlot devait combattre avec une arme blanche plutôt conséquente pour pouvoir découper des os.

« Alors comment voulez-vous faire ? Commencer le combat et nous entretuer en silence ou discuter un peu avec moi pour que nous fassions un peu mieux connaissance ? Lui proposa-t-il conciliant.

— Un ami m'a dit que vous aimiez torturer psychologiquement vos adversaires avant de leur administrer le coup de grâce, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que je discute avec vous, répondit Luki tout en souriant en coin alors qu'il prenait ses couteaux dans les mains.

— C'est exact, mais à l'inverse de votre collègue vous êtes futé. Vous savez aussi bien que moi manier les mots, trouver leur sens caché, vous en servir pour obtenir ce que vous souhaitez, la manipulation est un jeu auquel j'aime jouer. »

Luki ne put retenir un éclat de rire, Merlot venait de le prendre au mot en changeant juste le nom de son jeu de prédilection. Ce n'était pas un coup de hasard, pas venant de la part de cet homme qui en ce moment même le regardait avec autant d'amusement dans les yeux que lui qui venait de rire à l'instant. C'est vrai, Akaito avait raison, il allait bien s'entendre avec lui.

Face aux armes qui le pointaient, Merlot décida de faire de même et sortit sa machette qui laissa un instant Luki à la limite de l'admiration en vue de la longueur de la lame qui devait bien fait vingtaine de centimètres et que Merlot cachait dans son manteau s'arrêtant autour de sa taille. Comment cela était possible ? Enfin, Luki ne s'attarda pas bien longtemps à la question pour remarquer les deux côtés tranchants de l'arme blanche complètement noire, l'un était lisse alors que de l'autre côté se trouvait des pointes aiguisées. Luki ne vit aucune trace de sang sur la lame, preuve que Merlot avait dû la nettoyer avant de le rencontrer. Le rosé revint ensuite sur ses pauvres petits poignards qui faisaient bien pâle figure face à cette arme que tenait le bleuté dans sa main droite, la pointe de l'arme dirigée vers le sol en attente de sa réponse pour commencer le combat.

« A moins que vous ayez besoin de l'autorisation de votre cher ami Akaito pour me combattre. » Souffla d'une voix amusée Merlot.

Tout d'abord étonné, Luki en resta sans voix et avait plutôt agrandi ses yeux sous l'effet de surprise. Mais bien vite, un sourire moqueur s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« Je vois. Karasu s'est fait battre de cette façon ? Vous dites des choses déplaisantes pour nous humilier et remettre en doute nos capacités, c'est malin. Mais j'ai pris l'habitude d'entendre des choses déplaisantes dans ma vie, celles-ci ne m'atteignent plus. »

Facilement, Luki se souvint de toutes ces moqueries qu'il avait un jour entendu car il tenait compagnie à Akaito qui n'était pas très bien vu par l'agence. Tout le monde le méprisait et l'insultait quand celui-ci passait à côté d'eux, se décalant alors à l'extrémité du couloir pour ne pas qu'il les touche. Akaito aurait pu être la Peste réincarnée en être humain ça n'aurait pas fait de grandes différences dans la façon dont ils le traitaient. En se liant d'amitié avec Akaito, Luki s'était vu pris pour cible par les insultes, on lui faisait subir le même traitement que son collègue qui faisait juste un bon travail.

Seulement, on était très mal vu quand la réputation de la famille était dirigée vers le crime ; le nom Shion étant avant tout connu à cause des personnes comme Taito, des terroristes sans pitié ou encore Kikaito qui incarnait l'un des plus dangereux chef de mafia japonaise et faisait passer illégalement des armes ainsi que des médicaments pour se renflouer les poches. Tout le monde avait peur qu'un jour Akaito tourne dans la face cachée de son nom, celle où on raisonne par le crime, où on tut pour un regard jeté de travers sur leur personne.

« Vous êtes intéressant, Luki. »

Le compliment lancé par un terroriste dangereux fit ricaner Luki qui se mit aussitôt en posture offensif, ses mains se contractant autour des manches de ses poignards dont la pointe de la lame désignait Merlot en face de lui. Face à son attitude, Merlot pencha un peu son visage pour que les mèches de ses cheveux puissent masquer en partie son large sourire qui s'étirait sur ses lèvres. Ce combat allait être exaltant !

Les deux hommes s'élancèrent vers l'autre, Luki bloquant la machette par un de ses poignards alors que l'autre tenta de frapper Merlot qui arqua son corps sur le côté pour éviter le coup. En insistant un peu plus sur l'entrechoquement de sa machette et de l'arme adverse, Merlot réussit à faire reculer Luki qui le fusillait du regard par ses yeux d'un vert flamboyant.

Le deuxième round s'engagea bien vite, Luki ayant changé de technique et bloquant la machette du bleuté avec ses deux poignards pour avoir plus de force et donc de résistance et utiliser ses pieds pour tenter d'envoyer un coup contre le corps adverse. Neru n'était pas la seule à savoir se battre autrement qu'avec son katana, ce n'était pas non plus la seule qui puisse détenir une telle souplesse. Luki savait se battre aussi au corps à corps. Cela posa ainsi deux problèmes à Merlot qui lui n'était pas du genre à combattre avec les poings. Toutefois, pour battre Luki, trancher ses bras serait sûrement suffisant pour en venir à bout. Le criminel aux yeux singuliers dirigea ses coups vers les épaules du rosé, comptant sur la solidité de son arme blanche ainsi que sur son côté aux dents aiguisées pour broyer les os de ce corps ennemi.

oOoOo

Dans la chambre de Mikuo, ce dernier avait fini de remplacer les bandages improvisés par des plus résistants et qui surtout retiendront le sang qui s'écoulait des blessures parfois profondes de Ppoiyo. En ce moment même, le bleuté refermait sa veste et remettait sur lui son gilet pare-balles. Il ne pouvait pas plus perdre son temps ici et devait retourner sur le champ de bataille, ne prenant même pas le temps de remercier Mikuo pour son geste. De toute façon, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il le ferait puisqu'il ne lui avait rien demandé déjà. Ppoiyo inspecta alors toutes les poches de sa tenue, découvrant ainsi que ce turquoise ne lui avait rien pris.

« Ça ne sert à rien que je vous demande de partir à vous aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Vous allez repartir combattre, soupira Mikuo alors qu'il voyait son deuxième passant prendre la même route qu'Akaito quelques heures plus tôt.

— Ma mission est d'arrêter Tsubame Utanomiyatsuko, je ne vois pas pourquoi je partirai sans l'avoir réalisé, lui répondit froidement Ppoiyo en se tournant légèrement dans sa direction pour l'avoir dans son champ de vision.

— Car j'ai besoin de lui. » Reprit honnêtement Mikuo d'une voix lourde.

Ppoiyo fronça des sourcils, se demandant bien pourquoi ce gamin avait besoin d'une personne telle que Tsubame. Il n'y prêta pourtant aucune attention, se tournant à nouveau pour se remettre en route, épargnant pour le moment Mikuo car après tout sans ce dernier il serait déjà mort. Néanmoins, qu'il ne se trouve pas une deuxième fois sur son chemin puisqu'il n'aura aucune pitié pour lui. C'était son travail de mettre hors d'état de nuire les personnes néfastes pour son pays.

« Tu devrais partir d'ici et dire tes problèmes aux autorités, ce serait plus judicieux et sain pour toi. »

Le conseil émit par Ppoiyo avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement de l'environnement de Mikuo laissa le plus jeune les yeux écarquillés et le souffle coupé. Après un temps de vide où Mikuo ne put penser à rien d'autres que les mots de Ppoiyo, un fin sourire moqueur s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'il prenait en main son front.

« Comme si je n'avais pas déjà essayé… »

Son soupir remplit sa chambre redevenue calme. Un peu de sang séché se trouvait sur son lit, preuve du passage de Ppoiyo dans cette pièce. Mikuo décida alors de changer les draps avant de retourner vagabonder dans les couloirs de l'immeuble où les coups de feu des fusillades s'étaient calmés, Rook devait sûrement être mort ou alors il y a moins de monde à tuer tout simplement.

Quelque part, Mikuo se surprit à se demander si ce rouquin était toujours en vie. Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre en priant pour que ce soldat ne tombe pas en face de Shinji ou encore de Merlot. Il ne voulait pas retrouver son cadavre quelque part dans ces couloirs.

Pendant ce temps, Ppoiyo courrait à vive allure dans les couloirs et à son passage à côté d'une porte métallique défoncée, trônant au sol à quelques mètres de lui à un étage. Il reconnut la chevelure sanguine d'Akaito qui combattait grâce à la force de ses poings quelques soldats aussi démunis que son chef d'armes à feu ou encore blanche. Le bleuté hésita un instant à se mélanger à la bagarre, mais en vue de la position de dominant d'Akaito, loin d'être en difficulté, Ppoiyo décida alors de monter encore d'un étage. D'ailleurs quelque part, qu'Akaito soit en position de force avec ces cinq criminels l'arrangeait car son corps n'aurait certainement pas pu recevoir des coups, trop faible pour ça. Ppoiyo ne pouvait compter que sur ses balles et il savait le reste de ses munitions plutôt mince.

Ce fut alors à ce moment que ses oreilles perçurent un cri déchirant, le faisant frissonner jusqu'au fin fond de son âme, arrêtant même sa course dans les escaliers pour voir au-dessus de lui la porte métallique toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte. Les cris venaient de là, toujours de plus en plus fort. Ppoiyo avait peur de reconnaître la voix derrière ces hurlements de douleur, le bouquant derrière la porte étant nettement audible en plus de ce rire sinistre qui le fit reculer d'un pas.

_« Aucune balle ne peut l'atteindre, il les évite toutes avec une facilité effrayante. Ce type est un Démon. »_

Shinji se trouvait derrière cette porte, Ppoiyo ne voyait que cet être abominable pour rire de la sorte et surtout ne pas entendre des coups de feu. Ce terroriste combattait avec ses mains, Akaito les avait prévenus. Leur chef leur avait même dit de prendre la fuite s'ils ne se sentaient pas capable de l'affronter, pour survivre. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Ron s'y trouvait ? Lui qui avait l'habitude de se planquer quelque part à la moindre frayeur. Pourquoi cet idiot était-il entre les mains de Shinji en ce moment même ? Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Ppoiyo recula à nouveau d'un pas alors qu'un nouvel éclat de rire de la part de Shinji vint arriver jusqu'à ses oreilles.

_« Eh, eh, eh ! Si Ppoiyo y va, j'y vais aussi ! »_

L'attitude d'idiot fini de Ron lui revint en mémoire, en plus de son sourire heureux qui n'avait aucun sens ou aucune véritable raison pour être étalé sur son visage éblouissant de gaieté. C'est vrai, Ppoiyo s'en rappelait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Ron demandait à être participant pour une mission qui normalement n'était assignée qu'à lui et d'autres personnes, le brun le collait toujours et protégeait souvent ses arrières sans qu'il ne lui ait demandé. Pourquoi faisait-il ça d'ailleurs ? Lui qui était si froussard…

_« De plus, ce n'est pas un caprice. Si je ne viens pas, qui viendra en aide aux femmes et aux enfants ? »_

Les cris poussés par cet idiot en ce moment même firent se contracter Ppoiyo, le menton penché vers son torse et les poings serrés à leur maximum. Pourquoi hésitait-il à y aller ? N'étais-ce pas lui qui voulait essayer de viser Shinji avec ses armes pour voir si ce dernier était si redoutable que laissait croire les rumeurs ? Prendre peur à cause d'un simple rire était pathétique. Ppoiyo se sentait pitoyable. Ron était en train de souffrir le martyre, devait sûrement lutter pour rester en vie dans l'espoir de voir accourir à lui un collègue, et lui restait en sécurité dans la cage escalier à l'entendre crier toute sa souffrance.

Ppoiyo pesta contre lui-même alors qu'il prenait entre ses mains son revolver qui était sa seule arme à avoir encore des munitions. Dans son état, il ne pourrait pas combattre Shinji au corps à corps et tenir plus d'une minute avant de s'écrouler face contre sol et attendre que la Mort le prenne avec Ron. Il devait donc faire vite, récupérer Ron et prendre la fuite loin de ce Démon. Pour ça, il n'avait pas le choix. Blesser Shinji avec des balles était la seule opportunité qui s'offrait à lui. L'échec n'était pas permis.

Doucement, Ppoiyo poussa la porte métallique qui émit un fort grincement qui fit pester intérieurement le bleuté maintenant repéré. Ses yeux rouges pourtant connus pour être imperturbable s'écarquillèrent violemment quand il vit le corps allongé de Ron avec les pieds de Shinji qui ne cessait de le frapper brutalement contre son ventre. Ppoiyo sentit même son cœur ralentir sa cadence face à cette scène horrible, des flaques de sang conduisait aux deux hommes, ce sang qui devait provenir de Ron qui même en sachant qu'une tierce personne était arrivée à cet étage, n'avait pas la force de se retourner pour voir qui cela pouvait bien être.

Le rire de Shinji cessa, se retournant pour voir le nouvel arrivant et étira un large sourire quand il ne reconnut pas cette aura qui englobait Ppoiyo. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un nouveau casse-croûte !

« Ah ! »

Le dernier cri poussé par Ron alors que le pied de Shinji s'abattait avec force contre son estomac, le faisant s'arquer vers le plafond, fit frissonner Ppoiyo dont l'emprise sur son revolver se renforça. Bien vite, Shinji s'avança pour diminuer la distance qui les séparait, Ppoiyo étant resté à côté de la porte métallique grande ouverte. Voir ce dangereux criminel réputé s'approcher de lui fit ressentir chez Ppoiyo différentes sensations plus dérangeantes les unes que les autres ; le large sourire de cet homme faisait se retourner ses entrailles et lui donnait l'envie de vomir, ses pas rapides mais toutefois lourds le faisaient frissonner et redouter la suite des événements. Shinji le faisait suffoquer. Sa prestance le dévorait. Ppoiyo comprenait pourquoi leur patron Eiichi avait pris la fuite face à cet homme, l'aura qu'il dégageait était démoniaque.

Pourtant pris d'un élan de courage, ou plutôt d'une force désespérée qui le faisait s'accrocher à sa vie coûte que coûte, Ppoiyo brandit son revolver sur Shinji et essaya de viser entre ses deux yeux bandés. Pourtant, comme sa réputation l'honorait, lorsque la balle sortit du canon de l'arme à feu, d'un jeu de jambes Shinji pivota sur le côté et évita le coup de feu avec une agilité surprenante, ne perdant aucunement son sourire sur ses lèvres et continuant surtout d'avancer vers cet homme qui semblait bien désespéré pour espérer l'abattre avec des balles.

Rapidement, perdant tout son sang-froid et sentant la Mort lui mordre l'échine, Ppoiyo vida son chargeur dans le vide puisque Shinji évita toutes ses balles sans exception. Aucune d'elles ne l'effleura même. Ce n'était pas possible, pas naturel, inimaginable ! Comment faisait ce type pour éviter ces balles ? Personne n'avait réussi ! Taito s'entortillait juste comme une anguille, mais c'était plus de la chance qu'autre chose. Surtout qu'à ce moment Ppoiyo ne prenait même pas le temps de bien viser, aveuglé par sa vengeance. Là, en ce moment même, Shinji évitait les projectiles mortels avec une telle agilité, en connaissance de cause, que c'en était effrayant. C'était démoniaque.

« Bouh ! » Souffla Shinji maintenant tout proche de lui, les mains dans les poches et un sourire dévoilant ses dents parfaitement blanches.

Ppoiyo sursauta, les yeux écarquillés et la respiration laborieuse. Ses yeux sanglants passèrent au-dessus de l'épaule de Shinji en face de lui, apercevant alors le corps toujours allongé de Ron qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis tout à l'heure. Il avait perdu. Il avait été incapable de lui venir en aide. Il était pitoyable.

Sans plus attendre, les poings contractés, Shinji vint le frapper violemment et lui fit monter le sang à la bouche qu'il ne tarda à cracher. Les coups défilèrent aussitôt, sans qu'il ne puisse se défendre, tombant genoux contre le sol alors que Shinji redoublait d'intensité. C'en était fini de lui. Le rire noir et cinglant de cet homme résonnant maintenant dans tout l'étage.

Finalement, il allait rejoindre sa sœur jumelle dans l'outre monde. A cette idée, Ppoiyo n'en sourit pourtant pas cette fois-là. Il aurait souhaité sortir de cet immeuble vivant et repartir sur de nouvelles bases, pour essayer d'être heureux comme lui avait conseillé ce garçon aux cheveux turquoise. Mais en fait, cela lui était impossible. La vie était trop cruelle.


	11. Information trafiquée

Bonjour tout le monde ! C'était la reprise des cours pour moi aujourd'hui et je pète la forme, en même temps quand je suis revenue chez moi plusieurs Yaoi m'attendaient. Je vais me régaler ce soir !

Merci à **Kaita-chan** et "**Guest**" pour leur review sur le chapitre précédent, ça me touche vraiment ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre comme les précédents.

* * *

**Pour mon pays et lui**

**Chapitre 11 – Information trafiquée**

* * *

A plusieurs kilomètres de l'immeuble délabré où s'activait toujours le reste de l'équipe d'Akaito, comptant dans ses rangs dix morts en plus de Karasu, Eiichi faisait face maintenant depuis de nombreuses heures à sa fenêtre, les bras croisés contre son torse et ses yeux gris fixant un point imaginaire droit devant lui. C'était normal qu'il ne reçoive aucun rapport de la part d'Akaito ou encore de ses collègues envoyés sur le terrain, mais le patron des forces spéciales ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se poser des questions à leur propos. Étaient-ils encore tous en vie ? Akaito allait-il réussir la mission ? Reviendra-t-il avec ce qu'il souhaite ? L'esprit d'Eiichi était occupé par une tonne d'interrogations, quelques souvenirs de son passé de soldat en profitant pour resurgir et lui faire penser à des choses sous de nouveaux angles.

« Monsieur, vous allez bien ? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander Sora en vue de l'attitude de son supérieur depuis de longues heures maintenant.

Eiichi ne se retourna même pas dans sa direction après sa question, le blondinet se demandant alors si celui-ci l'avait entendu. Cela faisait un moment maintenant qu'Eiichi n'avait pas bougé, n'avait pas parlé, statique à sa position devant la fenêtre donnant sur la cour où parfois s'entraînaient quelques soldats ou nouvelles recrues, des voitures militaires circulant de temps à autre.

« Sora, tu sais tenir un secret ? »

Entendre la voix soudaine de son patron fit sursauter le concerné qui lâcha les copies qu'il était en train de trier, celles-ci s'éparpillant alors sur son bureau. Sora porta ensuite ses yeux océans sur le dos du brun qui ne s'était pas retourné, fixant toujours l'horizon. Ouvrant la bouche pour répondre, Sora se fit pourtant couper l'herbe sous le pied.

« Bien sûr, je ne parle pas d'un secret type j'ai couché avec une employée et que je regretterais maintenant, non. Je veux dire, un secret professionnel qui pourrait te faire perdre ta place ainsi que ta vie si tu le fais s'ébruiter. »

A ce moment-là Eiichi se retourna pour le toiser du regard, ses yeux d'un gris perçant semblant pouvoir lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et ainsi savoir s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Sora prit le temps pour déglutir et réfléchir à la question. Ce n'était pas comme si son patron allait l'abattre s'il répondait négativement, il se tairait juste et cette histoire sera juste enterrée quelque part… n'est-ce pas ?

Seulement, son patron venait d'éveiller en lui sa curiosité. Maintenant il voulait découvrir de quoi Eiichi voulait bien lui confier à lui, un pauvre secrétaire.

« Oui, je saurais tenir ma langue. »

Sa réponse en plus du sérieux qu'avait adopté son visage sembla plaire à Eiichi puisque un sourire vint naître au coin de ses lèvres. Le maître des lieux se retourna pourtant pour à nouveau observer l'extérieur et revoir ses souvenirs se jouer dans son esprit. Il faisait un froid glacial en vue de la période de l'année hibernal, des rires d'enfants remplissaient les ruelles et pourtant parmi tout ça, les pleures d'une petite fille surpassait le tout et qui était ignorée de tous.

Faiblement, penchant sa tête vers l'arrière, Eiichi soupira tout en fermant ses yeux.

« Je ne suis qu'un lâche. »

La confidence à peine chuchotée arriva pourtant vers Sora qui fut frappé par celle-ci. Son supérieur lui avait ordonné subtilement le silence pour lui faire part de sa lâcheté ? Mais pourquoi ?

De son côté, Eiichi pensa au fait que si la machine à remonter le temps existait à leur époque, il donnerait tout ce qu'il pourrait avoir sous la main, tout son argent, ses maisons, ses biens, sa dignité d'homme, pour revenir à cette époque-là. Pour changer le cours des choses. Mais malheureusement, la machine à remonter le temps n'existant pas, Eiichi ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Sa stupidité humaine l'ayant fait se retourner, ignorant les pleurs de cette fillette comme tous ces passants ce soir de Noël.

oOoOo

« Le savez-vous Luki, les ennemis que nous combattons ne sont pas toujours ceux qu'on croit être. »

Forçant la lame imposante de sa machette contre ses deux poignards, Merlot l'obligea à reculer pour éviter de céder et permettre une ouverture qui pourrait lui être fatale. Luki prit ensuite soin d'analyser les paroles de cet homme, pourquoi lui disait-il cela d'un seul coup ? Ça faisait bien un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas échangé une discussion, ayant préférés se combattre et tester la force de l'autre pour enfin y mettre vraiment toute leur force.

Merlot porta sa machette tranchante des deux côtés à son visage, ses yeux se reflétant sur la lame obscure. Un fin sourire s'était étiré sur ses lèvres alors qu'il attendait la réponse de son adversaire. Cette même réponse qui ne vint pas, Luki ne comprenant cette fois-ci par où il voulait en venir. Merlot en ricana alors brièvement, reportant son attention sur Luki qu'il pointa avec le bout de son arme, le regard tout à coup redevenu sérieux.

« Vous l'aurez remarqué, mais je raisonne de façon logique. Je n'agis pas avant d'avoir mûrement réfléchi à la situation et aux conséquences de mes actes. Je maîtrise tous mes faits et gestes sans la moindre exception, je suis un calculateur doublé d'un manipulateur.

— Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ? L'interrogea Luki en posture défensive, prêt à encaisser la future attaque de son opposant.

— Je suis quelqu'un qui analyse et calcule tout son environnement, pourtant j'aime les jeux de hasard, continua Merlot sans prendre en compte la question de Luki. Je ne peux pas prévoir sur quelle couleur la boulle va tomber, quelle carte va sortir du paquet ou encore quel chiffre gagnant va se montrer à l'écran. Le jeu est quelque chose d'intéressant. »

Luki ne répliqua rien, ne voulant pas parler pour ne rien dire et n'appréciant pas le fait d'être ignoré. Ses yeux limpides virent alors le large sourire se dessiner sur le visage Merlot qui venait sûrement de penser à une chose drôle ou encore risible pour ricaner de la sorte alors que le silence les avait envahi après qu'il ait terminé son aveu pour aimer jouer. Luki fronça donc les sourcils, restant aux aguets de la moindre attaque. Pour l'instant il s'en tirait avec quelques égratignures ou encore quelques entailles peu profondes à l'inverse de Merlot qui s'en tirait sans aucune blessure mais juste quelques hématomes après avoir reçu quelques-uns de ses coups.

« Voyez-vous où je veux en venir ?

— Nan là vraiment… vous êtes trop tordus pour moi. » Confia Luki du tact au tact.

Sa réponse franche fit ricaner Merlot qui passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux bleuâtres.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que ne vous méprenez pas. Une partie n'est jamais jouée d'avance, il y a toujours un revirement de situation… ou un tricheur ! »

L'accentuation à la fin de sa phrase fit un peu plus froncer les sourcils de Luki, essayant de voir où il voulait en venir. Sa première question avait été s'il savait que les ennemis qu'il pouvait combattre n'étaient pas ce qu'il croie être, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait déjà ? Est-ce s'il répond à cette question il trouvera ensuite la réponse aux autres et surtout pourra donner une fin à ce combat ?

Une énième fois, Luki para l'assaut de Merlot en arrêtant la lame grâce à ses poignards et commença pour eux un nouveau round.

oOoOo

A deux étages au-dessus de celui de Merlot, Ppoiyo continuait à recevoir les coups de Shinji sans pouvoir produire la moindre riposte et n'ayant même plus la force de gémir alors que les coups déferlaient sur son corps sans pitié. Devant lui, derrière le dos de Shinji qui riait aux éclats, Ron essayait vainement de tendre son bras droit pour récupérer l'arme à feu qui lui avait échappé lors de sa rencontre avec Shinji. Il savait l'effort inutile, le criminel allait encore sûrement éviter les balles mais au moins Ron pouvait espérer que ce dernier s'éloignerait de Ppoiyo pour s'en prendre à lui. Malheureusement, les coups que lui avaient fait subir Shinji en plus de ses anciennes blessures causées par son combat avec Rook le rendirent incapable d'attraper son arme à juste quelques centimètres de lui. Ron pesta contre sa personne, s'insultant de tous les noms.

Ses yeux turquoise s'écarquillèrent brutalement lorsqu'il vit une main se saisir de son arme, relevant au possible son menton pour voir l'identité de cette personne et s'assurer que ce n'était pas un ennemi venu aider Shinji pour les abattre. Son cœur loupa de longs battements avant de prendre une allure folle et il bénit tous les divinités existantes pour avoir emmené sur leur route leur supérieur.

Sans plus tarder, voyant l'impuissance de ses deux collègues en piteux état, Akaito n'hésita pas à tirer tout en sachant parfaitement qui se trouvait en face de lui à marteler de coups Ppoiyo qui tenait encore grâce à ses coudes posés contre le sol et le buste relevé. Les coups de feu arrivèrent jusqu'aux oreilles de Shinji qui cessa ses coups pour se retourner et les éviter. Maintenant tourné vers lui, Akaito prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène pour amoindrir cette peur naissante dans son estomac et surtout donner ses prochaines directives.

« Ppoiyo si tu es capable de te lever, fais-le et emmène Ron loin d'ici ! »

Le rouquin vit le visage de son coéquipier se relever légèrement et faire apparaître l'un de ses yeux sanglant, son sang s'écoulait de son front pour flouter légèrement sa vision des choses. Néanmoins, Ppoiyo reconnut sans difficulté la voix excessivement grave de son supérieur et posa alors ses mains contre le sol pour y mettre ensuite toutes ses forces.

« Héhé qu'est-ce que t'essaie d'faire minus ? » Se moqua Shinji en se retournant vers Ppoiyo et décalant son bras pour prendre de l'élan.

Cependant, Shinji ne put administrer comme il l'aurait souhaité son coup de poing en vue du nouveau tir qui venait de faire vibrer ses tympans et lui indiquer de se décaler pour ne pas se prendre la balle. Le brun se recula alors de plusieurs pas, la balle allant s'encastrer dans le mur à sa gauche. Aussitôt, Shinji se tourna vers cet individu qui commençait sérieusement à les lui briser. Tout sourire carnassier avait quitté ses lèvres et même les yeux bandés, Akaito sut que cet homme le fusillait sur place.

Vacillant sur ses jambes, Ppoiyo avait néanmoins réussi à se relever et s'appuyait contre le mur pour avancer jusqu'à Ron. Ses jambes lui faisaient un mal de chien, manquant de le faire tomber en avant au moindre pas de plus, respirer le brûlait effroyablement. Plusieurs de ses côtes devaient être brisées en mille morceau, Ppoiyo ne vit que ça alors que lentement il se rapprochait d'Akaito qui le regardait du coin de l'œil, toujours attentif aux faits et gestes de Shinji resté à sa place.

« Trouvez un endroit où vous cachez et restez y. Nous viendrons vous chercher quand tout sera terminé. » Lui confia-t-il suavement.

Ppoiyo ne répondit rien, n'en ayant pas les capacités, mais il inclina juste faiblement son visage alors que ses yeux sanglants observaient maintenant le profil d'Akaito qui fixait Shinji. De son côté, Ppoiyo arriva finalement à Ron et s'accroupit non sans douleur, quelques grognement lui échappant, aux côtés de son collègue le visage recouvert d'hématomes et de sang séché. Rien de bien joli à voir. Sans demander quoique ce soit, et surtout pas l'avis de Ron, Ppoiyo mit le bras droit de celui-ci contre ses épaules et commença à nouveau à se redresser. A son tour debout, Ron manqua toutefois de tomber en avant et d'entraîner avec lui Ppoiyo si toutefois il ne s'était pas rattrapé contre le mur à sa droite, entraînant néanmoins le bleuté avec lui. Le cognement de leur corps l'un à l'autre les fit pester alors que Ppoiyo le fusilla du regard pour être si peu dégourdi.

A l'entente des injures de ses collègues maintenant derrière lui, Akaito ne put s'empêcher et se retourna pour voir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien traficoter. Ce fut sa première erreur avec Shinji comme adversaire. Ce dernier profita de sa dissipation pour se mettre à courir dans sa direction, poings contractés et prêts à servir. Akaito n'était pas si éloigné que ça de Shinji donc celui-ci ne mit pas très longtemps avant de le rejoindre et lancer son premier coup qu'évita de justesse le rouquin en se laissant tomber sur le côté et se relevant aussitôt, son arme tira déjà sur Shinji qui d'un énième mouvement de jambe virevolta tout simplement sur lui-même tout en se décalant légèrement pour éviter le projectile.

Ainsi, pendant que Ppoiyo et Ron s'éloignaient comme ils le pouvaient du nouveau combat, Akaito de son côté évita tant bien que mal les coups vifs et bestiaux que désiraient lui infliger Shinji dont le rire démoniaque avait repris. Le terroriste fut tout de même surpris que cette personne qu'il ne pouvait voir à cause de ses yeux bandés puisse parvenir à éviter ses coups, que ce soit par ses poings ou encore ses jambes. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une telle chose se réalisait et surtout pas à répétition, montrant bien que son adversaire savait ce qu'il faisait et que ce n'était pas la chance de débutant.

Après s'être assuré que ses collègues avaient bien quitté l'étage, Akaito jeta en arrière l'arme qu'il avait récupérée et qui ne servait à rien avec Shinji dont la réputation ne faisait pas défaut. Eiichi n'avait pas menti et par un fait inexplicable, ce criminel extrêmement dangereux parvenait à éviter les balles. Cependant, Akaito ne se posa pas la question, ayant autre chose à faire et sachant pertinemment que pour son combat sa totale concentration était requise pour ne pas permettre à Shinji d'avoir le dessus sur lui et ainsi avoir une opportunité de le tuer. Une seule, aussi minime soit-elle, était suffisante. Akaito devait rester concentré et agile. De la sorte, il pouvait espérer gagner ce combat.

Alors à son tour, Akaito se permit d'attaquer, n'étant pas en reste sur ses capacités au corps à corps. Cela impressionna un peu plus Shinji qui dut bien vite se défendre ou en tout cas arrêter les attaques de ce rouquin par ses mains qui attrapaient les poings de celui-ci ou encore son pied. Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Shinji. Ce combat allait être l'un de ses meilleurs.

oOoOo

« On n'aurait pas dû… laisser Akaito le combattre seul… »

La plainte émise difficilement par Ron poussa Ppoiyo à l'insulter intérieurement d'idiot. Que croyait-il franchement ? Ils n'auraient été que des poids pour lui, rien d'autres ! Ils tenaient à peine debout, comment Ron voulait-il qu'ils soient d'une quelconque aide pour Akaito ? Servir de bouclier humain ? Hors de question ! En plus, ce n'était pas le genre de leur supérieur.

Cette fois-ci, Ppoiyo avait pris l'ascenseur, n'ayant pas la force de descendre les escaliers et encore moins de parcourir en large et en travers chaque étage de cet immeuble pour trouver une cachette digne de ce nom. Au moindre ennemi qui leur tomberait dessus, ils seront morts. Ppoiyo appuya alors sur le bouton de rez-de-chaussée alors que Ron s'appuyait contre la barre métallique à mi-hauteur pour tenir seul debout. L'élastique qui maintenait ses cheveux en natte s'était échappé, laissant maintenant libre ses cheveux ébène. Ppoiyo ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion qu'avec une coiffure pareille, éparpillée dans tous les sens, et en plus la silhouette androgyne de Ron, on aurait pu le penser être une femme sans problème. Mais pendant que l'ascenseur continuait à descendre à son rythme, leur montrant à quel point ils étaient quand même allés loin dans cet immeuble, Ppoiyo jeta un coup d'œil aux portes métalliques qui les encouraient et qui projetaient leur reflet. Il put ainsi voir facilement son état déplorable ; son visage était boursouflé à cause des coups reçus, du sang s'écoulait de son front pour flouter la vision de son œil droit et son uniforme était complètement dépareillé, déchiré et surtout tâché de sang.

Dans un bouquant sonore, les portes s'ouvrirent pour leur signaler leur destination atteinte et les deux agents se soutinrent et continuèrent à avancer. Ppoiyo ne savait pas pourquoi il avait revu cette chambre en mémoire. Peut-être espérait-il y trouver ce garçon aux cheveux turquoise et lui demander de soigner Ron. Oui, Ppoiyo souhaitait faire face à lui et pouvoir lui faire sa requête. Ce garçon semblait si gentil et surtout il se trouvait être la seule personne pouvant leur être utile.

Ppoiyo marcha alors sur les brisures de la porte éclatée bien plus tôt par Shinji alors que Mikuo cachait encore Akaito, regardant autour de lui avec attention pour essayer de trouver le jeune homme.

« Tu attendais à ce qu'un ennemi nous accueille les bras ouverts ? » Demanda Ron avant de ricaner, ce qu'il lui valut une forte toux et un mal aux côtes effroyable.

Ppoiyo ne répondit rien et préféra l'ignorer, n'étant pas au mieux de sa forme pour sortir un de ses habituels sarcasmes. Il les traîna ainsi jusqu'au lit où auparavant il avait été allongé et soigné. Tout en lâchant Ron qui tomba allongé de tout son long sur le matelas, Ppoiyo se laissa à son tour tomber à ses côtés.

Le silence les enveloppa, seule leur respiration laborieuse remplit les lieux alors que tous deux fixaient le plafond au-dessus de leur tête. Aucuns ne savaient combien de temps encore cette mission allait durer ni quelle heure il était exactement, peut-être cela faisait-il des jours qu'ils étaient ici, la nuit était peut-être tombée dehors, ils n'en savaient strictement rien. Cet endroit était reculé de tout, ce n'était donc pas étonnant que des criminels tels que Tsubame, Shinji ou encore Merlot puissent se trouver entre ces murs. La police locale ne devait pas faire des rondes ici très souvent.

« Ron, appela faiblement Ppoiyo tout en continuant à regarder le plafond.

— Hm ?

— Je t'interdis d'aller crever quelque part. »

Ron qui à l'inverse de son ami avait pivoté son visage pour pouvoir voir son profil, écarquilla brièvement ses yeux sous la surprise. Il se souvint alors au tout début de leur mission, après la bombe qui avait explosé à cause de ce type cinglé, Ppoiyo lui avait crié dessus de mourir quelque part. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun alors qu'il se remit à fixer le plafond à son tour. De façon innocente, presque naturellement, Ron chercha à tâtons la main droite de Ppoiyo pour la lui attraper et la serrer fermement dans la sienne. Cela conduit à ce que le bleuté l'observe d'un regard intrigué sans que pour autant il n'exécute un mouvement pour se dégager.

« Je peux faire une requête dans ce cas ? Au cas où je n'y parviendrai pas ? Demanda faiblement Ron.

— Tu ne mourras pas, rectifia Ppoiyo fermement.

— Oui, oui. Alors, je peux ? »

Les yeux sanglants se dirigèrent alors dans sa direction, les sourcils surélevés alors que Ppoiyo devait se demander ce que pouvait bien être sa requête. Mais Ron ne répondit rien, ne formula aucune question à proprement parlé et se décala doucement et prudemment sur le côté pour se faire le moins de mal possible, Ppoiyo sentant alors le bras du brun se poser au-dessus de sa tête pour prendre appui sur ce dernier et dorénavant le surplomber. Ppoiyo ne put que retenir son souffle quand il sentit l'infime petite pression sur ses lèvres, les yeux écarquillés alors que Ron l'embrassait le plus tendrement possible. N'ayant pas la force de s'échapper du baiser et encore moins de repousser Ron, Ppoiyo ne put que rester scandalisé par la requête de son collègue qu'il avait toujours vu comme tel et certainement pas comme… comme quoi d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi Ron l'embrassait ?

« Je peux mourir heureux maintenant… »

Se laissant tomber vers l'avant, Ron vint lui recouvrir toute la partie supérieure de son corps par son poids. Souffrant de la position de Ron sur lui, Ppoiyo gigota vivement et ce malgré les douleurs intérieures de son corps qui eurent pourtant raison de lui qui ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents pour retenir un gémissement de douleur alors qu'il s'arquait légèrement vers le plafond, sa tête s'enfonçant un peu plus contre l'oreiller.

« Ron ! » Grogna-t-il pour faire dégager cet idiot de son corps.

Aussitôt, le brun se releva en voyant bien le mal qu'il faisait à son camarade de boulot et se rallongea bien qu'à contre cœur à ses côtés. Il vit ensuite les yeux vermeils le fusiller énormément, Ppoiyo devant certainement se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge et l'abattre.

« Quand on sera sorti, attends-toi à des représailles ! » Menaça-t-il.

Ppoiyo dégagea immédiatement sa main de celle de Ron et la reporta contre son torse, détournant son regard et espérant qu'Akaito et le reste de leur équipe en arrivent rapidement à bout et qu'ils puissent tous sortir d'ici le plus vite possible.

Pour la suite des évènements entre Ppoiyo et Ron, le bleuté ignora toutes les questions ou encore sujets de conversations qu'essayait de lancer Ron qui au bout de quelques minutes s'était laissé tomber de sommeil et reposait maintenant à ses côtés. En remarquant l'expression presque paisible du brun malgré son visage tout aussi blessé que le sien et ses autres dégâts, Ppoiyo se dit que le pays des songes n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Il ferma alors à son tour les yeux, espérant qu'aucuns ennemis ne trouvent leur position pour en finir avec leur vie. De toute façon, dans leur état actuel ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autres que récupérer un peu.

oOoOo

A l'intérieur d'une pièce obscure seulement illuminée par la luminosité de ses ordinateurs qui montraient en temps réel ce qui pouvait se dérouler dans les couloirs de son immeuble délabré, grâce aux caméras accrochées dans chaque recoin et ça même dans les cages à escalier. Tsubame voyait ainsi les multiples cadavres dans les allées, s'entassant les uns contre les autres et la moquette remplie de ce liquide rougeâtre qui l'imbibait dorénavant. Il voyait par ses yeux d'un noir obscur ces personnes qui combattaient, autant ses hommes que ceux de ce rouquin qu'il voyait bien pour la première fois. Shinji était facilement reconnaissable, ses coups ne s'arrêtant jamais et frappant toujours de plus en plus fort ce pauvre garçon qui était venu pour sauver son ami allongé quelques mètres plus loin. Tsubame n'entendait pas le rire de Shinji, ni encore les cris que devait pousser ce bleuté, et quelque part il en fut soulagé. Shinji lui avait toujours fait peur. Le seul que Tsubame ne pouvait voir était Merlot dont la chambre ne disposait pas de caméra. Merlot avait refusé catégoriquement qu'on l'espionne dans son intimité et avait menacé de les tuer ou en tout cas de les quitter s'ils n'acceptaient pas de laisser sa chambre hors d'atteinte de ces horreurs. Tsubame avait néanmoins vu son employé se diriger vers ses quartiers en compagnie de cet agent aux cheveux roses tape à l'œil. L'avait-il tué ?

« Je vous ressers un verre, maître ? » Lui demanda gentiment sa chère Luna.

La jeune fille âgée d'à peine dix-huit portait avec élégance la petite robe blanche qu'il lui avait achetée pour s'harmoniser avec sa longue chevelure d'un blond doré qui descendait jusqu'à sa taille et dansait autour d'elle à chacun de ses pas, ses yeux d'un bleu malicieux allait parfaitement avec ses petits sourires en coin. Depuis ce jour où il l'avait croisé au coin d'une rue, profitant de l'air frais de la nuit tombée, Tsubame n'avait pas su s'en séparer.

« Oui je veux bien, s'il te plaît, ma petite Luna chérie ! »

Le sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune fille s'étira un plus alors qu'elle sautait de son siège, la bouteille de vin en main et se rapprochant alors du bureau de Tsubame où résidait son verre vide. Elle remarqua bien entendu le regard lubrique du brun sur sa fine silhouette, les pieds nus elle marchait avec légèreté.

Une fois le verre remplit, la jeune fille se pencha respectueusement vers l'avant, voire même un peu trop, et virevolta sur elle-même pour retourner à sa place. De retour à sa place, replaçant la bouteille de vin à moitié vide sur la table à côté d'elle, la jeune Luna plissa un peu plus ses yeux et adopta un air hautain en voyant toutes ces forces spéciales hors d'état de nuire, Shinji ne pouvait pas perdre face à un type pareil et Merlot était bien trop manipulateur et calculateur pour perdre un combat. Avec ces deux atouts dans sa manche, tout était gagné d'avance.


	12. Manger avant d'être mangé

Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme d'habitude je vous poste un chapitre de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Une petite confidence :** pour le combat entre Luki et Merlot j'avais pour objectif de faire un combat avant tout psychologique... j'espère que j'aurai un peu réussi. Vous me direz cela :)

Merci pour les review que je reçois, ça me touche vraiment. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Pour mon pays et lui**

**Chapitre 12 – Manger avant d'être mangé**

* * *

Quelque part, Akaito bénissait ses anciennes idées qui l'avaient mené à des cours de différents art martiaux et ainsi pouvoir intercepter les coups de Shinji et surtout pouvoir répliquer. De la sorte, il parvenait à se préserver des coups ravageurs de son opposant qui aurait certainement pu le clouer au sol en moins de deux comme il l'avait fait auparavant avec Ppoiyo et Ron. Le rire cinglant de Shinji ne cessait malgré ses mouvements vifs, continuant sans arrêt pour pousser Akaito à se demander si cet homme était vraiment humain. Quand respirait-il ?

Une énième fois tout en reculant, Akaito encaissa le coup de Shinji après avoir croisé les bras au-dessus de sa tête et tandis que ses genoux s'arquaient pour encaisser le coup et ne pas faiblir, Shinji forçait davantage l'accès au visage de son adversaire bien plus résistant que les précédents. Néanmoins, le criminel savait qu'il avait encore le dessus sur celui-là en vue des coups offensifs qu'il était le plus à produire tandis que cet homme ne faisait que se défendre. De plus, à l'inverse d'Akaito et malheureusement pour celui-ci, Shinji maîtrisait sur le bout des doigts une multitude de différentes manières de combattre. Akaito en connaissait quelques-unes c'était vrai, mais certainement pas autant que son adversaire aussi agile et furtif qu'un assassin professionnel, voire même un ninja s'ils avaient été projetés quelques années en arrière.

Hibiki Shinji était définitivement quelqu'un d'extrêmement dangereux.

Après un coup à son estomac, Shinji ayant posé ses mains sur le sol pour lever ses jambes et frapper de toutes ses forces Akaito. Le rouquin fut obligé de se reculer par la force du coup et tomber en arrière. Se posant la main sur son ventre endolorit après avoir craché le sang qui lui était monté à la bouche et qu'il essuyait par ailleurs avec sa main de libre, Akaito dévisagea cette personne qui se redressait et se tournait dans sa direction avec un large sourire étiré sur les lèvres.

« J'ai pas l'habitude d'causer avec mes casse-croûte, mais tu m'changes un peu des amuse-gueule donc j'vais être gentil. C'est quoi ton p'tit nom ?

— Qu'est-ce que ça change que je te le dise ? Rétorqua méchamment Akaito en se relevant à son tour, légèrement courbé vers l'avant à cause de son ventre meurtri.

— Rien, j'vais t'buter quand même. Mais on aurait pu faire connaissance, tu m'plais bien. »

Akaito ne put s'empêcher de pester contre l'attitude de ce criminel sans pitié, c'était ça pour lui être gentil ? Il voulait mieux le connaître avant de le tuer, quel était le but ? Seulement, le rouquin ne put y réfléchir plus qu'il voyait déjà Shinji tapotait son pied droit contre le sol, tic qu'il avait remarqué chez son adversaire avant qu'il ne s'élance dans sa direction pour relancer le combat. D'ailleurs, cela ne manqua pas et Shinji brandissait déjà son poing droit dans un énième éclat de rire. Akaito fit dévier le coup en interposant son bras, décalant son visage et une fois que Shinji porté par son élan fut assez proche de lui, son genou se leva pour aller frapper à son tour dans les côtes du criminel. Malheureusement, Shinji n'était pas en reste et après avoir posé son bras gauche sur l'épaule d'Akaito, et d'un mouvement de bassin, vola par-dessus ce dernier pour éviter le coup et se retrouver sur ses pieds quelques mètres plus loin. Autant que pour les balles, Shinji parvenait à éviter les coups. Comment faisait-il ?

« Vous êtes trop lent. » Révéla Shinji comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées et répondre à sa question.

Grognant davantage des injures à son encontre, Akaito compta bien sur le fait d'observer cet homme bien stupéfiant d'un œil nouveau pour trouver son secret et surtout pouvoir passer outre. A cette allure, il allait se fatiguer et bien vite Shinji aura complètement le dessus sur lui et c'en sera fini. Les coups reprirent, Akaito les évitant ou les déviant tant bien que mal tandis qu'il observait les mouvements de Shinji du mieux possible, comptant bien apprendre sa façon de combattre ou encore d'éviter ses coups. Il le devait, pour remporter ce combat, ce duel, sa survie. Akaito nota alors le premier problème : à cause de ses bandages qui couvraient ses yeux, il ne pouvait savoir quand Shinji était surpris ou encore quand il commence à perdre ses moyens, ce qui lui permettrait de prendre l'avantage pendant un temps. A cause de ses bandages, et hormis son sourire toujours carnassier en plus de son rire, Shinji était d'un froid exceptionnel, insensible face à l'ennemi.

« Eh… Si tu te dissipes, j'te tuerai. » Souffla Shinji d'un ton dur.

Sans plus attendre, sans qu'il ne voie le coup venir, Akaito se vit propulser contre le mur à sa droite pour s'y encastrer avec force. Lamentablement, il tomba à genou devant Shinji qui avait remis ses mains dans les poches de son jean, le surplombant de toute sa suprématie. Tout sourire s'était retiré de son visage, aucun rire ne résonnait dans le couloir, tout était calme. Bien trop justement. Shinji allait-il lui administrer le coup final ?

« Si t'essaye de savoir comment j'fais, t'es mort. Faut rester concentré ou alors bye-bye ! »

Même si Shinji ne pouvait le voir, Akaito le foudroya du regard. Comment se faisait-il que cet homme puisse s'apercevoir de telles choses alors qu'il a les yeux bandés ? Ce n'était pas possible. Avait-il des yeux cachés derrière son crâne ? Non, ce n'était pas possible puisque ça n'existait pas. Alors quoi ? Comment faisait-il ?

« Arrête de réfléchir et frappe ! »

En ayant marre d'attendre que son adversaire se relève et qu'ils reprennent le combat, Shinji emmena avec fureur son poing pour que celui aille jouer avec le visage d'Akaito. Seulement, à nouveau réactif le rouquin roula sur le côté pour échapper au coup qui vint s'encastrer à son tour dans le mur et le détruire davantage. Mais pendant sa pirouette pour sauver sa vie, un couteau qu'il gardait dans une poche de son pantalon glissa de celle-ci pour aller tinter au sol et ce fut à ce moment que le mystère qui entourait Shinji s'éclaircit un peu plus. Tout avait été pendant un bref instant, quelques micros-secondes même, mais cela était suffisant. Akaito avait vu Shinji se crisper au moment où l'arme avait tinté au sol, faisant maintenant plus attention à cet objet qu'il ne pouvait voir et dont il devait sûrement essayer d'identifier.

Soudainement, Akaito sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie. Il avait trouvé la faiblesse de Shinji, il en était convaincu ! Immédiatement alors le rouquin mit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, une par une, pour en ressortir le maximum d'objets qui pourront faire du bruit une fois rencontrant le sol. Akaito savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner le combat sur le même terrain que Shinji, ce dernier était un as en matière de combat de corps à corps et lui ne l'était certainement pas autant. Une fois tous ses objets en mains, couteaux, quelques munitions restantes ainsi qu'armes de secours, Akaito les lança sans hésitation en l'air avant de courir vers son couteau qui était tombé un peu plus tôt. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, pas le droit à une deuxième tentative et devait réussir tout cela avant que tous ces objets aient touché le sol et que Shinji puisse se concentrer sur lui.

En ne voyant pas, Shinji se fiait sur ses autres sens comme l'ouïe ou encore l'odorat, les frottements de tissu quand une personne est en train de gesticuler, le canon d'une arme quand quelqu'un tire ainsi que sentir l'odeur naturelle de son entourage lui permettant alors d'éviter les balles et les coups. Akaito en était certain, ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose.

Dans sa main droite se trouvait le poignard qu'il avait ramassé en courant vers Shinji, celui-ci qui d'ailleurs regardait autour de lui à cause de tous ces objets qui se fracassaient contre le sol. Ses tympans vibraient douloureusement dans ses oreilles. Néanmoins, son sourire était à nouveau revenu sur ses lèvres pour découvrir quelques-unes de ses dents blanches. Ce petit soldat allait vraiment être son meilleur déjeuner.

De la sorte, avant qu'Akaito n'arrive et cela même si ce dernier n'était qu'à quelques mètres de Shinji, ce dernier tira sur les bouts de son bandage qui couvraient ses yeux afin de les retirer vivement. Les morceaux de tissu commencèrent à se délier, lentement, se déroulant de la tête de Shinji pour aller effleurer le sol sous ce dernier et finalement y rester. Bien vite, le visage du brun se trouva dénué de morceaux de tissu, les yeux découverts mais toujours clos.

Puis sans prévenir, Akaito vit deux yeux doré le dévisager.

« L'échauffement est terminé, mon p'tit gars. Mes félicitations, tu es le premier à me voir comme ça. »

Shinji sourit à pleine dent alors qu'Akaito regrettait d'être toujours resté dans cet étage, ne regrettant néanmoins pas d'avoir sauvé la vie de ses collègues. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir combattre Tsubame et le ramener à ses patrons, sortir encore un soir en compagnie de Luki et rire en voyant ce dernier ramener avec lui une nouvelle conquête ou encore entendre Ron supplier Ppoiyo de l'épargner, ne plus voir Neru rougir en sa présence lui manquera aussi ainsi que le regard admiratif de Karasu.

Akaito ramena son poignard en bas de son visage, la lame tranchante dirigée vers Shinji. Non, il n'allait certainement pas perdre pied maintenant ou encore laisser Shinji le frapper jusqu'à la mort sans réagir. Tout n'était pas perdu, rien n'était joué, il pouvait encore gagner. Il le devait !

« C'est parti, mon joli ! »

Les yeux dorés de Shinji brillaient d'une lueur meurtrière, prenant plaisir à blesser et tuer tout ce qui pouvait lui tomber sous la main. Akaito n'avait jamais vu un tel regard, même pas chez les pires criminels qu'il avait pu rencontrer avant Shinji. Le plaisir de tuer n'était pas à discuter, son adversaire aimait ça plus que tout autre chose. Ses yeux ne pouvaient mentir. Tout comme son rire.

oOoOo

Dans la même chambre depuis le début de leur combat, du sang tâchant un peu plus son uniforme treillis, Luki posa sa main par-dessus la blessure que venait de lui infliger Merlot avec sa machette meurtrière par la longueur de sa lame et surtout de ses deux côtés tranchants. En le coupant au-dessus de sa hanche, Merlot était sûr de réduire ses capacités de moitié.

Sa main droite maintenant recouverte de son propre sang, celui-ci qui goûtait jusqu'au sol. Luki respira bruyamment tout en dévisageant Merlot qui s'en tirait toujours sans la moindre blessure. A l'inverse de ses anciens adversaires, Merlot ne parvenait pas à lui faire perdre les pieds sur Terre ou encore le faire se sentir inférieur, à l'état de légume, et ne réussissait donc pas à le tuer avec facilité comme il avait pu le faire avec Karasu un peu plus tôt. Quelque part, Luki devinait bien que cela devait mettre en rogne son adversaire pour qu'il se défoule ainsi sur lui avec sa machette.

D'un geste brusque, Merlot retira le sang qui salissait son arme de prédilection. Il avait réussi à blesser Luki à plusieurs endroits, des éraflures comme de plus grosses plaies comme celle au-dessus de sa hanche qui semblait lui causer problème. Son habituel rictus toujours étiré sur le coin de ses lèvres, Merlot se délectait du spectacle offert par son adversaire. Mais cette fois-ci, sans discuter, sans poser d'énigme tordues, le bleuté s'élança vers son adversaire.

Au cours de leur combat, Merlot avait laissé filtrer des informations capitales à Luki qu'il connaissait de réputation pour son intelligence et son sens de la justice. Quelque part il était comme lui mais dans un monde différent ; leurs manières de procéder sont différentes, lui travaille dans l'ombre et illégalement tandis qu'à l'inverse Luki faisait tout au grand jour et avec l'État derrière lui. Merlot savait qu'il avait tout le Japon contre son dos alors que Luki devait être respecté et admiré. Mais cela l'atteignait peu. Depuis toujours il n'avait jamais eu confiance en la justice, arrivant toujours après le fait accompli. Le jeune homme préférait donc agir par ses propres moyens et régler ses affaires comme un véritable Homme devrait le faire. Seulement, quand on ne porte pas d'enseigne ou de droit de port d'armes, ou encore même le droit de tuer, on était tout de suite rangé dans la catégorie des criminels.

Est-ce que Luki comprenait le sens de ses paroles ? Comprenait-il qu'il ne tuait pas par véritable envie, un assoiffé de sang comme peut l'être Shinji qui tut tout ce qui peut se trouvait sous sa main, allié comme ennemi, et qu'en plus ce qu'il tut lui-même sont souvent des dealeurs ou encore des mafieux et non des innocents. Merlot tuait les personnes qui étaient de son espèce, agissant dans l'ombre, illégalement, sans pitié. A l'exception de ces personnes, Merlot ne faisait de mal à personne. Malheureusement, si on ne fait pas partie d'un commissariat ou encore de la police, on ne pouvait pas faire justice soi-même sans être traité de criminel ou encore de terroriste. Mais ça, Merlot s'en fichait aussi.

Une énième fois, Luki para son coup et Merlot recula pour créer entre eux une nouvelle distance de sécurité. Les yeux singuliers du bleuté étudièrent Luki ; cet homme devait détester les personnes qui tuent sans véritable raison leurs semblables, mais en y repensant il n'avait pas eu le choix. Jamais il ne serait rentrer dans la police en vue de son manque d'exercice, qu'il n'aime pas courir ou encore faire de l'exercice tout simplement, et qu'il ne sait pas tirer correctement avec une arme à feu. Merlot aurait bien mis son intelligence et ses capacités de réflexion au service de la police, mais cela aurait vite fini par le lasser puisqu'il aimait être sur le terrain malgré tout. Et sans arme à feu, on ne peut être sur le terrain quand on est dans la police normale. Mais pour atteindre les forces spéciales, il fallait que plusieurs personnes reconnaissent la force d'un policier pour qu'ensuite ce dernier passe des tests et puisse y entrer.

La vie pouvait se montrer bien cruelle.

« J'ai toujours trouvé que les terroristes étaient des brutes irréfléchies qui ont pour seul plaisir de massacrer des peuples innocents, mais vous semblez être l'exception à la règle. » Souffla Luki en agitant ses poignets pour se les soulager un peu.

Merlot fronça les sourcils alors qu'il se reculait à nouveau de quelques pas. Pourquoi cette confession ?

« Il ne faut pas croire, je ne regrette rien quand j'ôte la vie de quelqu'un, rappela-t-il tout de même.

— Je n'ai aussi aucun remord quand quelqu'un s'interpose sur mon chemin et que je dois le tuer, rétorqua aussitôt Luki tout en souriant.

— Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Dans mon monde on tut tout ce qui se trouve sur notre chemin sans pitié, sans cas de conscience le soir qui nous empêcherait de fermer l'œil, nous ne regrettons rien. Nous tuons nos semblables sans raison acceptable. A l'inverse de vous… »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Luki qui pencha sa tête sur le côté, sa main droite étant repartie pour appuyer contre sa blessure et couper l'écoulement de son sang pendant le temps qu'il restera à l'arrêt tout en parlant avec son adversaire.

« Depuis tout à l'heure vous me dites que vous tuez sans remord, que vous ne ressentez aucune pitié et que vos agissements sont réfléchis et pris en totale connaissance de cause. A chaque fois que vous me blessez, vous gesticulez votre machette de sorte qu'aucune goutte de sang qui m'appartient n'y reste. Je remarque aussi que rien ne dépasse dans votre chambre, tout est parfaitement en ordre. Mais aussi et surtout j'ai finalement compris que depuis le début, vous ne faites qu'essayer de me dire quelque chose avec vos révélations. »

Ne pouvant cacher son étonnement, les yeux agrandis, Merlot encaissa le résultat de la réflexion de Luki. Néanmoins le pire dans tout cela était qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort et ça pour la seule et bonne raison que tout ce qui dépassait, ce qui n'était pas à sa place, ne méritait pas de partager avec lui cet air ou encore fouler le pied sur cette Terre. Les intrus ne méritaient pas de vivre. Les personnes qui tuent pour leur unique plaisir, pour se rendre plus important, aimant instaurer la peur dans le regard des personnes en face d'eux ou simplement faire parler d'eux dans les journaux télévisés, ne méritaient pas de vivre. A sa façon, pour remplacer la police qui arrive toujours trop tard, Merlot faisait sa propre justice.

« Mais vous savez… finalement, vous ne valez pas mieux qu'eux. »

Merlot cessa de penser pour aller fixer avec attention le visage sérieux de Luki en face de lui. Que disait-il ? Comment osait-il ? Lui faisait avancer les choses, diminuant la criminalité plus que lui pouvait le faire. Il n'avait pas besoin de ces mandats ou encore de ces arrêts d'arrestation pour mettre un terme à l'existence de quelqu'un ou le mettre hors d'état de nuire pour autrui. Comment cet homme pouvait se permettre de dire de telles absurdités ? Lui qui le pensait intelligent, qui pourrait le comprendre, n'était en fait qu'un idiot.

« Au moins, j'agis moi ! Je ne laisse pas des personnes me dire ce que je dois faire ou ne pas faire, je n'obéis qu'à moi-même ! »

Sans surprise, Luki remarqua que son adversaire perdait ses moyens à cause de son énervement. Son sourire s'étira alors un peu plus sur ses lèvres. Cette technique était vraiment redoutable.

« Ah oui ? Mais vos mains sont maintenant recouvertes du sang des personnes que vous avez tuées, tout le monde vous prend pour un monstre qui prend plaisir à torturer ses victimes avant de les abattre. Jamais vous ne recevrez une médaille pour votre courage ou vos exploits, personne ne vous reconnaîtra comme un héros. Vous serez toujours dans l'ombre, qualifié de terroriste jusqu'à votre dernier souffle. Les gens vous courront plus après pour vous abattre que pour vous couvrir d'éloges ! Vous avez beau prétendre « vouloir aider le Japon pour un jour meilleur » mais vous n'êtes qu'un criminel comme toutes vos collègues ! »

Merlot sentait la colère monter jusqu'à son cerveau, ses tempes ayant doublées de volume et son cœur tambourinant à toute allure dans sa cage thoracique pour le faire respirer bruyamment. A force de tenir fermement sa machette, sa main tremblait à vue d'œil. Tous ces petits détails ne passèrent pas inaperçu à l'attention de Luki qui ne put que s'en réjouir. Par ailleurs, Merlot ne tarda pas à se jeter furieusement sur lui pour le réduire en miette mais son empressement pour exécuter une telle tâche lui portait à faux et ses coups se trouvaient trop facile à arrêter ou contrer. En réalité, le bleuté s'essoufflait plus qu'il n'agissait véritablement.

Puis, ce qui devait arriver se réalisa enfin.

En perdant toute concentration, balançant ses coups sans y avoir réfléchi, bougeant grossièrement, Merlot ne put arrêter ou faire dévier le coup de Luki. Sans l'épargner, les lames des deux petits poignards du rosé vinrent s'enfoncer dans son corps au niveau de son estomac. Un endroit qui ne pardonne pas une fois touché. Appuyé contre le torse de Luki, du sang s'écoulant en dessous de sa lèvre inférieure et tâchant un peu plus l'uniforme de Luki, Merlot lâcha son arme qui partit rencontrer avec fracas le sol.

Lentement, se reculant petit à petit, Luki retira ses poignards du corps de Merlot sans émettre le moindre bruit. Les yeux écarquillés, le bleuté regarda l'endroit où son adversaire venait de se retirer. Le sang commençait à affluer, tâchant ses vêtements avec empressement pour ensuite créer un début de marre ensanglantée sous ses pieds. Stupidement, sachant que ce geste ne servirait à rien, Merlot posa sa main contre son ventre qui s'empourpra immédiatement avant de la reporter à ses yeux singuliers. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son propre sang, pas bien différent de celui des autres en effet, de ces personnes qu'il avait tuées en pensant faire la justice.

Contre toute attente, Luki vit le sourire qu'était en train d'étirer cet homme qui continuait à regarder son sang dégouliner de sa main. En ce moment même, alors qu'il allait bientôt mourir il le savait, Merlot comprenait enfin qu'il s'était emporté dans son devoir qu'il s'était lui-même donné. Il tuait juste pour tuer des personnes comme lui qui pourtant avait de la famille, des amis, des problèmes et utilisait juste des moyens illégaux pour faire survivre tout cela. On ne tuait pas n'importe qui. Ce soldat roux au tatouage sous son œil gauche avait été certes un ancien voleur, mais il avait essayé de se détacher de son passé pour vivre sous la lumière et la reconnaissance des autres. Chose qui maintenant était impossible pour lui.

Finalement ce qu'il recherchait n'était autre que la reconnaissance d'autrui, mais il n'était qu'un terroriste.

Luki vit la retombée de son adversaire au sol, n'ayant plus la force de tenir sur ses jambes et son sang venant alors entourer son cadavre. Shirasagi Merlot avait été mis hors d'état de nuire définitivement, un rictus toujours étiré sur ses lèvres.

Doucement, Luki porta sa main à son front et souleva de la sorte quelques-unes de ses mèches rosées, se reculant pour faire appuyer son dos contre le mur derrière lui. Son prochain adversaire allait être Tsubame ou encore un de ses sous fifres, peut-être ce Shinji Hibiki ou encore un autre. Mais Luki le savait, ce combat l'avait autant épuisé que blessé. Comme il combattait principalement avec ses couteaux, il lui restait de nombreuses munitions ce qui allait plutôt à son avantage pour tout faire plutôt rapidement qu'avec ses poignards.

Est-ce qu'Akaito et les autres allaient bien ? Étaient-ils vivants et en sécurité ? Luki soupira en se posant ses questions avant de se redresser et poser sa main droite sur son flanc pour encore retenir son sang, commençant à sortir de cette chambre où reposait maintenant le cadavre de Merlot pour apercevoir Neru toujours assisse au bout du couloir où il l'avait laissée. La jeune femme regardait droit devant elle avant d'entendre son avancée, ayant pris avec précaution son katana et tourné ses yeux dorés dans sa direction pour se rendre compte qu'il était toujours vivant. Sans plus attendre alors, Neru se releva pour lui tenir face une fois qu'il eut atteint sa hauteur. Un léger sourire en coin s'étira sur les lèvres de Luki devant son état pathétique, sa collègue l'insultant d'incapable pour la forme alors qu'elle sortait d'une des poches de son pantalon treillis son dernier rouleau de bandages qu'elle réservait pourtant pour elle en dernier secours. Toutefois pour cette fois-ci, Luki en avait plus besoin qu'elle et elle ne voulait pas traîner un comateux derrière elle.

Mais sans plus attendre, les deux agents des forces spéciales se dirigèrent vers les escaliers pour monter encore d'étages en étages jusqu'à rejoindre Tsubame le plus rapidement possible. Cette mission devait se terminer maintenant.

oOoOo

Toujours dans cette même pièce obscure seulement éclairée par la luminosité des écrans d'ordinateurs montrant leurs hommes de mains comme ces agents des forces spéciales, Tsubame qui était encore assis sur le même siège depuis l'entrée de l'équipe d'Akaito voyait son personnel tomber les uns après les autres tandis que ces intrus se rapprochaient de minute en minute de lui. Il tenait dans sa main droite son verre maintenant vide, le faisant tournoyer grâce à ses doigts, loin d'être rassuré. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Merlot puisse perdre un combat, car même s'il n'avait pas vu le combat qu'avait engagé cet homme avec celui aux cheveux roses, voir ce dernier ressortir et non Merlot laissait long à penser sur le gagnant de ce duel. Il ne restait maintenant plus que Shinji comme adversaire surpuissant, et surtout qui étrangement n'était pas aveugle au bout du compte. Celui-ci avait bien caché son jeu et ça même à son patron.

« Des yeux dorés… c'est dommage de les avoir cachés, tu ne trouves pas Luna ? On n'en voit pas tous les jours et Shinji est beaucoup plus beau sans ses bandages ! S'exclama-t-il en faisant pivoter son fauteuil pour pouvoir observer la jeune femme toujours assise en retrait.

— Vos yeux sont les plus beaux, maître. » Rectifia-t-elle avec un magnifique sourire.

Tsubame ne put s'empêcher de rire pour la petite flatterie, se retournant à nouveau pour regarder les écrans. Il ne put ainsi voir Luna fixer le combat de ce rouquin contre Shinji. Bien sûr qu'elle savait que Shinji n'était pas aveugle comme elle savait que Merlot ne tuait pas par simple envie mais pour son sens de la « justice ». Un sourire malveillant s'étira alors sur ses lèvres quand elle vit Shinji administrer un coup magistral dans le ventre de ce rouquin qui tomba au sol à quatre pattes et cracher du sang.

« Mais je me demande où est passé Mikuo, ça fait un moment que nous ne l'avons pas vu, souffla soudainement Tsubame en prenant son menton en main pour ensuite relever sa tête vers le plafond.

— Mikuo n'aime pas combattre, maître.

— Mais pourquoi est-il ici alors ? L'interrogea-t-il alors.

— Les hommes qui sont capables de se mettre à genou pour réclamer une aide, même la plus horrible qui soit, m'ont toujours plu. »

Lentement, Tsubame fit à nouveau pivoter son siège après avoir entendu l'étrange ricanement dont était prise la jeune blonde qui avait passé le dos de sa main sur ses lèvres et étouffait ainsi ses pouffements. Rapidement, Tsubame fut parcouru par des frissons qui lui démangèrent l'échine et lui firent redresser les poils sur ses bras. L'aura qui entourait cette jeune femme était des plus sordides qui soient, même celle de Shinji n'était rien comparée à la sienne.


	13. Pour son Seigneur

Bonjour tout le monde, aujourd'hui nous sommes lundi donc je vous poste le chapitre 13 de cette fiction. Ce qu'il a été dur à écrire çoç Je me demande toujours pourquoi les méchants perdent toujours. Ce serait original de les faire gagner un jour, vous ne trouvez pas ? :D

Enfin, la fin de cette fiction a déjà été écrite et je ne peux pas la modifier. D'ailleurs, la fiction va prendre après ce chapitre un tournant décisif pour la touche finale. Cette fiction comporte 18 chapitres dont un bonus, on se rapproche donc de la fin !

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Pour mon pays et lui**

**Chapitre 13 – Pour son Seigneur**

* * *

La vie pouvait se montrer si compliquée, obligeant certaines personnes à emprunter des chemins sinueux, revenir, pour au final prendre une autre direction et tourner en rond éternellement sans parvenir à réaliser le but fixé, le rêve souhaité. On avait beau courir, réclamer de l'aide, hurler jusqu'à s'en briser les cordes vocales, rien ne se passait. Les autorités ne se mouillent pas les mains facilement, préfèrent faire la sourde oreille que s'impliquer dans une affaire qui pourrait leur faire perdre leur très cher siège et leur salaire alléchant. La police ne se laissait pas facilement convaincre et bâclait la plupart du temps les enquêtes qui leur étaient imposées, voulant rapidement terminer l'affaire pour se retrouver dans un bar et tourner la page.

_« Prenez moi avec vous, je vous en supplie ! Je ferai n'importe quoi pour vous, tout ce que vous me demanderez je ne rechignerai pas et le ferai ! Alors s'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie, acceptez de me venir en aide ! Je vous en conjure ! »_

Mikuo s'arrêta dans son avancée où il se trouvait maintenant à l'intérieur d'un des couloirs gorgés de cadavres ; il avait reconnu le corps de Ruko ainsi que ses hommes de mains et se trouvait dès à présent devant le corps de Merlot, étalé à même le sol. Merlot Shirasagi était mort ; une personne assez puissante et avec un mental d'acier en était venu à bout et l'avait mis hors d'état de nuire. Pourtant, un sourire railleur était étiré sur le coin des lèvres de son ancien coéquipier. Était-il heureux d'être mort ? Se moquait-il de lui-même ? Mikuo n'en savait rien et ne cherchait pas tellement à trouver une réponse à sa question frivole. Néanmoins, il regretta le fait que Merlot soit mort. Après tout, ce dernier avait sûrement été l'unique personne qui dans l'immeuble s'était montré prévenant envers lui et lui avait donné quelques conseils pour ne pas mourir durant son sommeil.

_« Miku Hatsune ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose en effet… Il m'est arrivé parfois de croiser cet homme qui est le responsable de tes tourments. Ce n'est pas un homme facile à capturer et encore moins à abattre, il est encore plus fort qu'elle. »_

Gentiment, Merlot n'étant pas si méchant que ça en fin de compte, celui-ci lui avait donné les quelques informations qu'il avait au sujet de ce terroriste qui était la cause de tous ses problèmes. C'était à cause de cette personne que la nuit il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sans revoir le magnifique sourire de sa sœur et entendre sa douce voix comme si elle lui chuchotait à l'oreille pour finalement se réveiller brutalement avec pour seule compagnie la solitude de sa chambre. Mikuo devait récupérer sa sœur, à n'importe quel prix. Et ça, même s'il devait tuer ces agents dont ce rouquin qui pourtant lui plaisait bien.

D'ailleurs, était-ce lui qui était venu à bout de Merlot ou alors l'un de ses coéquipiers ?

Mikuo tourna toutefois talons pour sortir de la chambre de Merlot laissé mort et regarda un instant autour de lui avant de se remettre en route. Tout ce sang l'écœurait. Malgré qu'il soit habitué à en voir en quantité sur les murs, apercevoir des cadavres mutilés et d'autres horreurs, il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Le crime n'était pas pour lui décidément. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas le choix.

Parce que les autorités ne voulaient pas se mouiller.

oOoOo

Violemment, les craquements de ses os remplissant l'étage, Akaito retomba à terre après avoir essayé de se relever. Sa respiration lui brûlait la gorge à cause de ses nombreuses côtes cassées, sa vision se troublant de plus en plus, ne ressentant même plus la douleur causée par Shinji encore plus fort sans ses bandages. La rapidité de cet homme s'était vue décuplée dès l'instant où ses bandages étaient tombés de son visage et la force de ses coups avait gagné en puissance elle aussi.

Faiblement, trop sonné pour pouvoir entendre correctement, Akaito aperçut les pas de son adversaire se rapprocher inexorablement de lui pour sûrement lui assigner le coup final. Le rouquin devait reconnaître que Shinji était fort, extrêmement, et qu'il était un opposant des plus redoutables. Il allait être la cause de sa mort, la personne qui aura réussi à le réduire à néant. Sora pourra être content, il sera enfin débarrassé de lui. Akaito voyait déjà le secrétaire de son patron en train de fêter sa mort avec quelques autres collègues. Un rire railleur le fit soudainement tousser pour lui faire cracher du sang qu'il essuya difficilement avec son bras droit meurtri.

« C'est tout ? J'te pensais plus résistant… moi qui pensais m'amuser un peu… »

Les yeux sanglants d'Akaito se dirigèrent avec fureur vers Shinji pour longer ses jambes et remonter ainsi jusqu'au visage de ce dernier qui avait gardé ce même sourire de psychopathe. Le regard doré de cet homme était exceptionnel, luisant d'une lueur de folie, presque bestiale. Shinji était souvent comparé à un Démon, Eiichi son patron les ayant prévenus de sa dangerosité en le nommant de la sorte, et Akaito ne pouvait que le confirmer. Hibiki Shinji n'était qu'un Démon assoiffé de sang, jamais essoufflé et intouchable, tuant sans pitié collègues comme ennemis avec un plaisir déroutant. Akaito ne trouvait rien d'humain chez cet individu.

« Enfin m'en fout quelque part ! Après t'avoir buté vais rejoindre mon p'tit Mikuo et lui faire sa fête. »

Sans vraiment en comprendre la raison, Akaito sentit son cœur rater un battement avant de reprendre à vive allure et dévisager fortement Shinji en face de lui qui s'était accroupi à ses côtés. Pourquoi voulait-il aussi tuer Mikuo ? Son attitude sembla faire plaisir au brun puisque ce dernier ne manqua pas d'éclater de rire.

« C'quoi cette tête !? T'crois vraiment que j'avais pas capté ta présence dans sa chambre ? Me sous-estime pas mec ! J'me suis juste dit à ce moment que si Mikuo te protégeait ça me donnerait plus tard une raison valable de le buter sans que ça me retombe dessus. Bizarrement, on commence à devenir en manque d'effectif… mais c'est vrai que sa réaction m'a surprise… Il avait jamais brandi une arme sur moi avant. »

Shinji posa ses mains sur ses genoux avant de se redresser et d'assigner un coup dans l'estomac d'Akaito qui vola un instant avant de s'écraser pitoyablement face contre sol. Son corps sonnait l'alerte d'urgence, il n'allait pas en supporter davantage. Il arrivait à sa limite.

Pourtant, malgré la douleur ressentie dans l'intégralité de son corps, Akaito parvint à se redresser et à faire une nouvelle fois face à Shinji qui étira un peu plus son sourire sur ses lèvres. Ce plat de résistance était bien endurant, tout ce qu'il aimait. Malheureusement, comme tout plat de résistance les accompagnements ne tardèrent à se joindre au festin et Shinji entendit le bruit de la course de deux personnes arrivant à son étage. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

Les yeux d'Akaito s'agrandirent sous la surprise en voyant débouler Luki en compagnie de Neru dans le même couloir que lui et Shinji. Le regard tout aussi surpris de ses coéquipiers le dévisagèrent lui comme son adversaire qui s'était tourné à demi dans leur direction, les observant avec ses yeux d'un doré foudroyant.

« Les renforts arrivent ? Tant mieux, mon repas sera plus exquis comme ça ! Se marra Shinji alors qu'il se trouvait entre ces trois personnes venus ici pour capturer Tsubame et en outre les abattre eux.

— C'est lui Hibiki ? Posa Luki tout en ignorant la réplique du brun qui le fusilla aussitôt du regard.

— Pas juste Hibiki, connard. C'est soit _le_ Shinji Hibiki ou celui qui mettra un terme à ton existence pour toi, je suis gentil hein ?

— Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a pas trop cassé ? »

Il était apparent que Luki se fichait complètement de la présence de Shinji en face de lui, ses yeux limpides ne faisant même pas attention à ce dernier pour plutôt se concentrer sur Akaito à moitié penché vers l'avant et tenant l'une de ses épaules par sa main. Sa respiration bruyante et laborieuse pouvait se faire entendre jusqu'à leur position. Neru à ses côtés avait gardé ses yeux dorés légèrement agrandis, surprise de retrouver son ami dans un pareil état, lui qui pourtant excellé dans les combats rapprochés. Ce Shinji était donc si fort ?

« Crois-tu… je suis au mieux de ma forme. » Ironisa Akaito pour toute réponse mais sa réplique fit sourire Luki soulagé.

Il était vivant et juste ce détail permettait au rosé de se détendre et décontracter ses muscles endoloris par le stress né à l'idée de ne plus revoir Akaito vivant et tomber tôt ou tard sur son cadavre. Mais il avait survécu.

Sans plus tarder, Luki se rapprocha de Shinji sans la moindre hésitation. Certes, son combat contre Merlot lui avait laissé de douloureuses séquelles que ne pouvait soigner Neru avec ses bandages improvisés et toute sa volonté ; seulement Luki ne pouvait pas passer à côté de ce combat qui imposait la présence de ce célèbre assassin extrêmement dangereux qu'était Shinji. Si ce dernier avait réussi à autant blesser son coéquipier, sa force devait être phénoménale et cela attisait sa curiosité. Jamais Akaito ne pourrait l'abattre tout seul, comme lui ne pourrait pas le faire, mais à plusieurs ils avaient leur chance ! De son côté, Neru resserra son emprise sur son katana avant de suivre l'avancée de Luki et se rapprocher à son tour de son nouvel adversaire.

« Un trois contre un ? Et ça se dit flic… vous me dégoutez ! » Cracha Shinji qui se remettait déjà en position pour agir le plus rapidement possible.

De la sorte, les premiers coups partirent où le dangereux criminel se retrouva en difficulté. La synchronisation de ces trois personnes n'était certainement pas pour lui faciliter la tâche, ceux-là avaient sûrement l'habitude de travailler au coude à coude et avaient donc développé des techniques pour être plus efficaces. Néanmoins, Shinji n'était pas reconnu par le monde entier pour être un tueur exceptionnellement fort et dangereux pour rien. Que cela soit les coups de katana effectués par Neru, les tentatives de Luki pour le faire tomber à terre ou lui trancher la gorge avec son unique poignard, ou encore Akaito avec ses coups dirigés vers ses points vitaux, Shinji les évita tous. Bondissant sur le corps de ses adversaires, leur écrasant sans pitié sa chaussure sur l'épaule ou encore sur le visage, s'appuyant sur les murs et encore pleins d'autres astuces, le brun se faufila à travers les attaques et s'en retrouva sans une seule égratignure.

« Tch. Il est fort, pesta Neru après que Shinji soit retombé sur ses pieds lors d'une énième pirouette pour éviter leurs coups.

— Et vous, vous êtes décidément très lent, répliqua le concerné en souriant à pleine dent.

— Tu devrais faire plus attention à tes arrières. » Précisa Luki qui grâce à la prise de parole de Neru s'était glissé en toute discrétion près de leur adversaire et avait maintenant posé son poignard contre sa gorge.

Mais contre toute attente, Shinji n'ayant certainement pas peur en ressentant la lame froide de l'arme blanche contre sa gorge, son sourire carnassier toujours étiré sur ses lèvres, Luki n'eut donc guère le temps de mettre un terme à l'existence du brun. Ce dernier avait été plus rapide et avait su asséner ses coups là où ça faisait mal ; son coude appuyant toujours sur sa hanche ensanglantée que lui avait causé le coup de Merlot avec sa machette. Sans plus attendre, Luki lâcha son arme et se cambra en deux alors que Shinji se libérait de son emprise et virevolta aussitôt sur lui-même pour ainsi faire face au rosé et lui faire regretter son initiative.

« Luki ! » S'écria immédiatement Akaito en accourant vers son ami.

Toutefois, Neru fit preuve de son incroyable vitesse et s'interposa alors entre les deux hommes tout en parant le coup de poing de Shinji par son katana tranchant. Quelques gouttelettes de sang explosèrent contre le sol alors que Shinji perdait de son sourire carnassier et avait froncé ses sourcils. Depuis quand une femme se permettait-elle de le blesser ?

Prenant le katana à pleine main, se fichant bien de la lame qui pénétrait dans sa paume et lui créait une coupure, Shinji tira de force Neru vers l'avant puisque les mains de celle-ci entouraient toujours la garde de son arme. La pauvre jeune femme se reçut alors sans hésitation, sans pitié, le genou du criminel dans l'estomac avec une telle violence qu'elle ne put se retenir de cracher du sang et de tomber face contre sol. Akaito se jeta alors sur Shinji qui évita ses coups. Ce type n'avait donc aucun point faible ? Était-il invincible ? Ce ne pouvait pas être possible…

« J't'ai déjà dit que si tu réfléchissais trop, t'allais crever ! »

L'avertissement une nouvelle fois donné fut accompagné par un monstrueux coup de jambe contre son thorax qui le fit reculer de plusieurs mètres tout en entourant sa taille horriblement douloureuse. Cependant, même si Shinji lui déconseillait de réfléchir, Akaito ne put s'empêcher de continuer alors qu'il voyait Luki et Neru se jeter à leur tour au cou de leur adversaire. Il devait y avoir un moyen, c'était obligé. Personne n'avait pas de point faible, ce Shinji ne pouvait pas être l'exception à la règle. Il devait y avoir quelque chose. Minuscule mais pourtant bien là.

De toute sa carrière, Akaito avait vu défiler sous ses yeux sanglants de nombreux criminels des plus inférieurs aux plus extrêmes. Chacun avait sa personnalité, sa façon de procéder, de tuer, de dissimuler les preuves et de mener en bateau la justice. Seulement, quand on y réfléchissait bien, ils étaient tous pareil. Envie d'attention, qu'on les craigne, que les journalistes ne parlent plus que d'eux, de l'orgueil a l'état brut. Tous les dangereux criminels, les serial-killer en outre, avaient en eux des égos sur-dimensionnés. Ce Shinji ne devait pas être en reste.

C'est alors qu'Akaito tiqua. Lors de l'arrivée de Luki et de Neru, quand son ami ne l'avait pas écouté et avait préféré se concentrer sur lui, Akaito se souvint de la voix claquante de Shinji à ce moment-là. Peut-être que s'ils sous-estimaient volontairement les capacités du brun et se fichaient de lui, Shinji perdra contenance et sera plus facile pour eux de l'abattre. Si Shinji se concentrait sur sa force pour essayer de les faire taire, oubliant de surveiller ses alentours, ils auraient une chance. Il fallait que son plan marche, par tous les moyens.

Ce n'était pas sûr, voire même c'était presque du suicide, mais après tout… qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! Et puis, ils étaient clairement en désavantage malgré leur nombre.

« Eh Luki, c'est qui celui qui t'a mis dans un tel état ? Il t'a pas arrangé en tout cas ! Je suis sûr que personne ne peut faire pire que lui. Et toi Neru ? C'est rare de te voir aussi blessée. Vos adversaires d'avant devaient être sacrément forts ! »

Tous les visages se tournèrent dans sa direction tandis que ses coéquipiers comprirent bien vite son manège. Un léger rictus étiré sur ses lèvres, Luki renchérit tandis que Shinji fusillait Akaito du regard.

« Oui, Merlot m'a donné du fil à retordre. En fait, Todoroki s'était trompé… je suis même certain que Merlot dépassait Tsubame en force, ce type était un phénomène à lui tout seul ! Personne ne lui arrive à la cheville.

— Oh non tu te trompes ! Y en a bien un, rétorqua aussitôt Neru pour entrer dans le jeu. Mon adversaire était un mec en uniforme et muni d'un katana, tu n'aurais même pas tenu cinq secondes face à lui ! J'ai eu énormément de chance pour être encore en vie… d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait ! »

Plus ils couvraient leur anciens adversaires d'éloges, vantant leurs capacités, plus Akaito remarqua le fait que Shinji contractait de plus en plus ses poings et tremblait de colère. Il avait tapé juste ! Shinji n'était pas différents de ces criminels de bas étage ; une fois qu'on touche à leur égo ils sortent de leur gong et perdent toute tactique.

Ainsi, la goutte qui fit déborder le vase fut versée par lui-même.

« Donc qu'est-ce vous pensez de montrer toutes nos capacités à notre petit Shinji ? Après tout, vous avez réussi à abattre des criminels bien plus forts que lui, vous devriez pouvoir le mettre KO en un claquement de doigt. Il n'est pas si fort en fait. Je suis déçu. »

Le rugissement de Shinji couvrit l'étage, furieux. Son sourire carnassier ne se trouvait plus étiré sur ses lèvres, son rire ne résonnait plus et ses yeux le foudroyaient sur place alors qu'il brandissait son poing pour en finir. De justesse, Akaito parvint à l'éviter en pivotant sur le côté et attrapa un de ses poignards tombés au sol lors de sa première tentative pour avoir Shinji. Rapidement, Luki et Neru se précédèrent dans leur coups qui par moment atteignaient leur cible puisque à cause de sa fureur Shinji ne se concentrait plus que sur ses attaques et non sa défense.

Regardant un court instant par-dessus son épaule, Luki remarqua la position d'Akaito se trouvant toujours derrière Shinji. Leur ami était toujours éloigné d'eux, tenant fermement entre ses mains son poignard. L'acquiescement de son visage fit passer un message au rosé qui un instant fronça les sourcils pour essayer de comprendre le sens de ce geste et enfin comprendre ce qu'il cherchait à lui faire faire. Luki regarda ensuite Neru à sa gauche qui tenait face à Shinji grâce à son katana qui par moment écorchait le criminel.

« Ouais, je confirme… Merlot était vraiment beaucoup plus puissant et intéressant que toi ! »

Les yeux dorés de Shinji se fixèrent dans les siens, toute la folie s'y logeant et sa fureur faisant briller ses pupilles étincelantes. A de nombreuses reprises, Shinji jura de tout son soûl tout en essayant de frapper Luki qui paraît la plupart des coups. La stratégie d'Akaito portait ses fruits et la précision des coups de leur adversaire se voyait au fur et à mesure réduite de moitié. Il était donc plus facile pour eux de parer et ensuite riposter avant que Shinji ne se remette en place.

Aussi, petit à petit, Luki forçait Shinji à reculer. De plus en plus donc, les trois combattants se rapprochèrent d'Akaito qui se faisait oublier, retenant sa respiration pour ne pas que Shinji le remarque par son ouïe développée grâce à sa technique, bander ses yeux pour mieux écouter son environnement. Si Shinji avait le malheur de l'entendre respirer et se tournait dans sa direction au dernier moment pour éviter son attaque, c'en serait fini pour eux. Ils devaient miser sur ce coup-ci et pas sur un autre. Leur adversaire était certes très susceptible mais il ne s'y prendra pas à deux fois.

« Arrêtez avec vos putains de conneries ! Je suis le plus fort ! Personne ne m'arrive à la cheville ! »

La voix rugissante de Shinji faisait douloureusement vibrer leurs tympans, Neru grimaçant alors qu'elle stoppait un coup du brun avec le plat de son katana. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Son attention fut toutefois captée par la présence toute proche d'Akaito devant eux, Shinji lui montrant son dos et ne devant pas se douter de sa proximité et surtout de ce poignard qui le pointait. Un sourire se forma alors sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Une dernière fois, sa réplique cinglante recouvrit les lieux.

« Le plus fort ? Ne me fais pas rire, morveux. Tu ne nous arrives même pas à la cheville et tes grands airs ne sont que du vent. Retourne jouer au bac à sable, c'est là-bas ta seule place. »

Dans un mouvement sec, les sourcils froncés par son énervement, Neru appuya fermement ses pieds contre le sol pour prendre un bon appui et lever la pointe de son katana vers le plafond pour faire rencontrer la lame avec le torse de Shinji. Ce dernier sauta en arrière pour éviter un maximum l'attaque, le katana réussissant néanmoins à couper en partie son T-shirt et y faire s'écouler quelques gouttes de sang.

Mais le combat était maintenant terminé.

Luki abaissa son poignard, Neru ayant apporté son katana sur son épaule. Ils purent ainsi voir l'expression ahurie qu'avait pris soudainement le visage de Shinji après avoir rencontré le poignard d'Akaito. Son saut pour éviter le coup de Neru l'avait emmené directement à se planter de lui-même dans cette arme qu'il n'avait pas vue. Les yeux écarquillés, le souffle coupé, Shinji regarda par-dessus son épaule pour entrapercevoir le sourire satisfait qu'étirait Akaito. Sans attendre plus longtemps, et ressentant étrangement l'envie de venger Mikuo pour les coups que lui avaient donné Shinji après que le turquoise l'ait couvert, Akaito enfonça un peu plus son poignard dans le corps de ce redoutable ennemi qu'ils avaient finalement eu. La lame logée proche de la colonne vertébrale s'enfonça alors un peu plus. Au moins, si par miracle Shinji ne mourrait pas il le sera difficile dorénavant de pouvoir se déplacer et ainsi encore tuer.

Doucement, un rictus étiré sur le coin de ses lèvres, Akaito se pencha vers l'avant pour rapprocher ses lèvres de l'oreille de Shinji qui le fixait toujours du coin de l'œil.

« Désolé, mais je ne te laisserai pas faire du mal à Mikuo. S'il n'avait pas été là, je serai mort à l'heure qu'il est. Grâce à toi, comme quoi tu peux servir à quelque chose autre qu'à tuer, j'ai pu lui rembourser ma dette. »

Malgré les circonstances, Shinji ne put s'empêcher de faire un semblable de ricanement. Du sang s'écoula par la même occasion de ses lèvres, roulant sous sa lèvre inférieure pour salir son menton et retomber sur son torse pour s'imprégner dans son T-shirt s'arrêtant en dessous de ses pectoraux bien apparents.

« Il t'a tapé dans l'œil ou quoi, haha ? Fais attention poil de carotte, Mikuo est un manipulateur. S'il t'a sauvé, ne crois pas que c'est parce qu'il voulait se montrer gentil. Ça fait partie de son plan. Il est aussi horrible que moi, héhé. »

Les sourcils d'Akaito se froncèrent à l'écoute de cet aveu tandis que Shinji continuait à rire malgré son état. En quelques minutes, le célèbre tueur Hibiki Shinji connu pour pouvoir éviter les balles et avoir une force surhumaine, presque celle d'un Démon, tomba à terre avec un poignard planté dans son dos.

Le regard toujours perdu dans le vide, Akaito n'arrivait pas à se sortir les paroles de Shinji de son esprit. Mikuo un manipulateur ? L'aurait-il sauvé pour une raison obscure et malveillante ? Mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi lui aurait-il demandé de l'embrasser dans ce cas ? Lui qui s'était montré quelque part si gentil. Ne serais-ce en réalité qu'un masque ? Et puis, pourquoi se posait-il ce genre de questions ? Mikuo était un ennemi de toute façon, il n'avait pas à réfléchir là-dessus !

« Qui est Mikuo ? » Interrogea Luki après s'être rapproché de lui.

Akaito observa son ami un instant avant de lui raconter toute son histoire après l'explosion qu'avait causé son cousin éloigné Taito. Il ne révéla néanmoins pas le fait que le jeune homme l'avait déshabillé et surtout menotté à son lit, ne précisant pas qu'il l'avait embrassé.

« Je vois. Enfin tu as des nouvelles de Ppoiyo et Ron ?

— Ils sont partis après que je leur ai permis de fuir, Shinji allait les tuer… Normalement, ils vont bien s'ils ont trouvés une cachette. Et pour ce qui est de Karasu ? »

Luki comme Neru marquèrent un blanc, se regardant silencieusement avant que le rosé ne se passe une main dans ses cheveux. Par leur silence, Akaito comprit ce qui avait pu arriver à son petit protégé et il ne put se retenir de jurer furieusement contre celui qui avait pu le tuer.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Akai ! Rassura Luki en lui attrapant son épaule pour l'arrêter.

— Je n'aurais pas dû le prendre pour cette mission, quelqu'un de plus expérimenté aurait été plus préférable, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt en essayant de se dégager de son emprise.

— Si cela devait être la faute de quelqu'un, ce serait sûrement de la mienne. C'est moi qui lui ai dit de partir devant alors qu'il aurait pu m'aider à combattre ce mec au katana. »

La réplique de Neru laissa sans voix les deux garçons. Akaito pesta encore quelque instant tout en se passant furieusement une main dans ses cheveux alors que Luki retirait sa main de son épaule. Ils prirent un moment pour ramasser les affaires que leur ami avait lancées au sol pour déjouer les facultés de Shinji avant de poursuivre leur route.

Leur attention maintenant retournée vers la porte métallique menant sûrement vers Tsubame, les trois agents des forces spéciales restèrent statiques pendant un long moment. Ils avaient réussi à abattre les deux sous-fifres les plus puissants de Tsubame : Merlot et Shinji étant maintenant hors d'état de nuire. Ce dernier allait sûrement être sans défense ou facilement capturable vu leur nombre.

Cette mission touchait à sa fin. Enfin, c'est ce que croyait Akaito et ses coéquipiers. Malheureusement, la vie pouvait se montrer bien cruelle et sadique.


	14. Le dessous du chapiteau

Bonjour tout le monde, étant lundi je vous offre le quatorzième chapitre de cette fiction remplit de révélation ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci à **Hentai Tsukine** pour ta review ainsi qu'à "**Guest**".

**Hentai Tsukine**, serais-tu fan de Len ? On va bien s'entendre toutes les deux ! :D Et je te confie que dans mes archives, bien au chaud, j'ai une fiction Yaoi sur lui x3 Je te laisse imaginer avec qui ~

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Pour mon pays et lui**

**Chapitre 14 – Le dessous du chapiteau**

* * *

Par moment, quand on en apprend plus sur une personne et découvre chez elle des sentiments, des émotions, qu'on ne lui pensait pas attribuer il est facile de prendre peur et de vouloir rompre tout contact avec cette dite personne. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas toujours facile de se libérer de ces liens qui vous relis vous avec cette même personne qui inlassablement retournera auprès de vous, vous gardera contre son sein et vous fera rappeler votre erreur. Il suffisait d'une parole, d'un geste, d'un regard dirigé vers cette personne pour que votre monde s'écroule et que vous soyez sous le contrôle de cette dernière.

Maintenant assis sur son confortable siège, Eiichi perdit une de ses mains dans ses cheveux obscurs pour les éparpiller autour de sa tête ainsi qu'au-dessus de ses yeux. Sora était parti depuis quelques minutes le temps d'aller s'acheter de quoi manger à la supérette à l'intérieur de la base. Le regard dirigé vers le bois de son bureau recouvert de papiers soigneusement rangés, de son ordinateur avec pour fond une peluche en forme de lapin où du sang s'échappait de ses yeux faits de boutons, Eiichi demeurait maintenant silencieux depuis que son cher secrétaire avait quitté les lieux.

_« Eiichi, qu'est-ce que tu fous !? Concentre-toi un peu ! »_

Dans son esprit résonnait encore les flux des balles lors d'une fusillade contre une énième horde d'ennemis qui les avaient pris en embuscade au carrefour d'une rue. Les pleurs d'une jeune fille surpassaient pourtant tout ce bouquant, revoyant trait pour trait ce visage baigné de larmes et dont la voix déchirante avait su lui fendre le cœur, lui qui était insensible à tout ce qui pouvait l'entourer. Cette jeune fille à la longue chevelure blonde venait le hanter jusqu'à aujourd'hui. La raison du pourquoi il avait arrêté d'aller sur le terrain, de mener de front les attaques en gérant une équipe derrière lui ou se faisant diriger comme cette soirée-là de Noël, cette fille ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille. Il ne savait même pas son nom.

_« Eh blanc-bec ! Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! »_

Eiichi serra des dents quand il se rappela sa première entrevue avec Shinji et surtout le coup que ce dernier lui avait administré sur son visage, le faisant littéralement décoller du sol pour s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin. La douleur lui faisant voir trouble, Eiichi avait néanmoins vu Shinji prendre dans ses bras le corps frêle de cette jeune fille et s'éloigner du champ de bataille sans aller provoquer ou frapper d'autres personnes, disparaissant parmi la foule. Des personnes avaient bien sûr essayé de l'abattre avec leurs balles, mais avec une agilité surhumaine Shinji avait su les éviter et protéger cette inconnue par la même occasion.

« Merde ! » Cracha-t-il en faisant abattre ses poings contre son bureau.

Avec fureur, le directeur de la base fusilla l'écran de son ordinateur et maugréa d'innombrables injures avant de se relever brusquement pour faire les cents pas dans son bureau.

Cela allait bientôt faire deux jours que l'équipe d'Akaito se trouvait dans cet appartement où résidaient tous ses Démons, ces personnes aux formes humaines mais qui le hantent jour et nuit pour lui rappeler sa lâcheté et son pathétisme. Eiichi devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas chargé Akaito de cette mission par hasard, manipuler autrui avait toujours été profitable pour la personne qui sait l'utiliser.

Un sourire malveillant se dessina alors sur ses lèvres alors qu'il faisait à nouveau face à la fenêtre qui composait cette pièce. Il ne put aussi retenir un petit ricanement satisfait, loin d'être rassurant. Non, il n'était pas fou. Il avait juste hâte de voir revenir le rouquin et entendre de bonnes nouvelles, oui voilà.

Bientôt, ses Démons n'existeront plus et il sera enfin tranquille !

oOoOo

Les yeux écarquillés devant son écran, Tsubame voyait le corps étendu de Shinji. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible ! Encore la supposition de la mort de Merlot, aucune caméra n'ayant été installée dans la chambre du concerné pouvant permettre de confirmer la chose, celle de Shinji était surréaliste. Qui étaient ces hommes pour avoir mis à terre l'un des pires criminels de tous les temps ? Comment étais-ce possible ? Sans Merlot et surtout sans Shinji, qui viendra lui venir à la rescousse ? Plus personne ! Il était perdu !

Appuyant sur son bureau pour se projeter en arrière et prendre ses jambes à son coup pendant qu'il était encore temps, Tsubame se fit rappeler à l'ordre par Luna de sa voix claquante. Ressentant de vive frissons et la chair de poule lui prendre, l'homme pourtant craint par le monde se retourna vers cette jeune femme qui s'était levée de son siège et avait pris une prestance étouffante. Tout ce qui l'entourait n'était maintenant plus que noirceur, amertume et ses yeux plissés par la colère, le fusillant du regard, lui interdisaient silencieusement de faire le moindre autre pas.

« Ce n'est pas parce que Shinji est mort que nous devons baisser les bras, maître ! Je ne vous pensais pas si lâche, avoua-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

— Mais…

— Shinji les a bien amochés, je vous le garantis ! Ils ne seront qu'une proie facile pour vous et vous recevrez alors tous les mérites auprès des autres terroristes en les abattants. »

L'air convainquant de Luna finit par rassurer Tsubame qui alla se rasseoir sur son siège. Luna vint ensuite se glisser à ses côtés, la bouteille de vin à moitié vidée dans sa main droite. Sans avoir à le proposer, Tsubame lui tendit son verre tout en regardant avec attention l'avancée de ces agents des forces spéciales dans les escaliers de son immeuble. Luna se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de rire, versant bien autre chose que du simple alcool pourpre dans cet immense verre maintenant remplit.

Les choses amusantes pouvaient commencer, la tombée des rideaux allait bientôt apparaître et tous les masquent tomberont à ce moment-là.

oOoOo

De leur côté, tout en étant accompagné par Luki et Neru, Akaito courait dans les escaliers pour atteindre le plus rapidement possible les appartements de Tsubame et enfin en terminer avec cette mission. Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'ils étaient ici ? Le rouquin ne saurait répondre à cette question mais il était facile de voir la fatigue inscrite sur les visages de ses coéquipiers dont l'uniforme était tâché de sang et déchiré par endroits. Il fallait vite en terminer.

Seulement, Akaito était préoccupé par tout autre chose hormis son désir de finir cette mission. Il voulait savoir si ce gamin allait bien, s'il s'en était tiré et surtout espérait ne pas tomber sur lui pour le combat final. Akaito savait parfaitement que Luki et Neru le verront comme un ennemi et n'hésiteront pas à le tuer si nécessaire et surtout qu'il ne pourra pas les empêcher d'agir de la sorte. Après tout, c'était leur métier. Tuer des gens avec un salaire à la pointe. Assassiner des personnes comme eux, ayant des problèmes et des rêves, ils les réalisaient juste d'une toute autre façon. En pensant à son métier sous cet angle, Akaito ne put s'empêcher de pester intérieurement.

Il était un meurtrier, tout comme Shinji et toutes ces personnes maintenant mortes. A cause de ses balles, il retirait un être cher à une famille et faisait verser des larmes. En voulant apporter un lendemain meilleur au Japon, il détruisait pourtant des vies qui lui ressemblaient en tout part. Ces personnes, elles qui sont constituées tout comme lui, Akaito les abattait.

Akaito se vit néanmoins tiré de ses pensées noires par la moquerie de Luki lancée à sa très chère Neru qui depuis de bonnes minutes grognaient dans son coin.

« Arrête de t'foutre de moi, toi ! Un jour j'te tuerai vraiment ! Le menaça-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

— Ça doit bien être la centième fois que tu me dis de telles paroles romantiques, ma tendre Neru. Mais sinon, tu comptes nous dire ce que tu as ? Nargua-t-il un peu plus.

— Tch. Tu m'agaces. C'est juste que ce prénom… Mikuo… me rappelle quelque chose et j'arrive pas à mettre le pourquoi dessus. »

Aussitôt, la jeune femme gagna l'attention complète d'Akaito qui s'arrêta au milieu de deux escaliers, se retournant vers sa coéquipière et attirant l'air surpris de ses camarades sur sa personne. Il était vrai qu'avant d'être envoyée au front, Neru excellait dans l'espionnage et était souvent conviée à partir en mission dans les zones aux grands risques et récoltait de précieuses informations sans se faire coincer.

« Tu te souviens de quoi ? » L'interrogea-t-il aussitôt.

Neru l'observa avant tout par de grands yeux surpris par son arrêt brusque et surtout par sa question directe, rougissant aussitôt pour abaisser son visage et ainsi dissimuler en partie son visage par ses longues mèches blondes.

« J-Justement, je ne sais pas. Mais Mikuo me dit quelque chose, j'en suis certaine ! Mi… Mikuo… »

Inlassablement, la jeune femme le répéta à voix haute pour essayer de pousser sa mémoire à faire son travail et lui sortir l'objet de ses attentes. Au moment où ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, poussant un cri d'exclamation, faisant même sursauter Luki par son cri suraigu, Neru se redressa pour regarder droit dans les yeux Akaito. Toute rougeur avait disparu de son visage.

« Miku Hatsune ! »

Akaito se retourna prestement vers Luki, ce prénom ne lui disant absolument rien.

« C'était une chanteuse très célèbre en pleine ascension, d'ailleurs elle avait aussi été élue plus belle jeune femme de l'année ! Lui répondit ce dernier.

— C'était ? Le reprit alors Akaito.

— Oui. Elle était en train d'animer un concert quand une explosion a eu lieu tout proche. » Compléta Neru d'une voix lourde.

Mikuo avait donc une sœur ? Mais si des terroristes l'avaient tuée, pourquoi travaillait-il pour eux ? Pour la vengeance ? Se serait Tsubame le responsable de la mort de Miku ?

« Dis comme ça on dirait qu'elle est morte, Neru, soupira soudainement Luki après un moment de silence.

— Pour moi elle l'est. Malgré tous mes efforts, je n'ai trouvé aucune trace d'elle depuis son enlèvement.

— Ça ne veut tout de même pas dire qu'elle est morte. » Précisa fermement Luki.

S'en suivit entre les deux coéquipiers une longue dispute où Neru détaillait au rosé tous ses moyens utilisés pour retrouver cette fille disparue depuis deux ans maintenant. Le kidnappeur qui était aussi l'un des plus grands terroristes n'avaient envoyé aucune demande de rançon, ne donnant donc pas de nouvelles de la célèbre chanteuse aux journalistes et ainsi aux familles. Luki garda ses positions, rappelant que cela ne voulait rien dire et que Miku pouvait être vivante quelque part dans ce monde. De son côté, Akaito suivit l'échange sans vraiment être attentif.

Miku Hatsune était la sœur de Mikuo qui s'était vue enlevée par un terroriste qui la détenait toujours. Vivante ou non était ici la question. Les pièces du puzzle commençaient à s'emboîter et Akaito voyait un peu plus clair dans cette histoire. Au cours de sa prise d'otage dans sa chambre, Mikuo lui avait hurlé son mépris pour la justice, serais-ce donc à cause de cette haine qu'il avait rejoint le mauvais côté pour espérer sauver sa sœur ? Akaito ne voyait que cela.

« Mais pourquoi tu t'intéresses autant à ce garçon, Akai ? Lui demanda subitement Luki, prenant de court son ami.

— Hein ? Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, il m'a sauvé c'est normal que je m'interroge sur lui, rétorqua-t-il alors pour essayer de s'en sortir.

— Oui c'est compréhensible, seulement tu as l'air tendu depuis tout à l'heure et ce n'est pas pour notre future rencontre avec Tsubame. Je vois bien à ton visage que tu es préoccupé par autre chose. »

Le concerné de l'affaire perdit une de ses mains dans ses cheveux sanglants avant de soupirer longuement. Pourquoi déjà Luki était-il si clairvoyant avec lui ? Il avait la désagréable impression que même si son ami lui posait la question, il en savait déjà la réponse puisqu'il semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Neru à côté d'eux les fixait à tour de rôle, essayant de lire sur leur visage pour comprendre ce retournement de situation qui l'avait littéralement expulsée de la conversation.

« Shinji a dit vrai ? Il t'a vraiment tapé dans l'œil ? »

Akaito sentit son sang s'arrêter de circuler un instant, faillant avaler de travers sa salive tellement la surprise était grande. Il fixa alors Luki avec des yeux écarquillés à leur possible, sa main décollée de sa tête mais restant en apesanteur au-dessus. Bien vite et à contrecœur, son esprit semblant s'être monté contre lui à son tour, Akaito revit ses entrevues avec Mikuo dans sa chambre alors que ce dernier le retenait en otage. Les expressions qui lui avaient permis de découvrir au fil des minutes passées ensembles, le faire profiter de sa voix douce et reposante. Puis, inévitablement le moment du baiser lui revint aussi en mémoire. L'insistance de Mikuo, sa prise sur son uniforme et leur deux torse collé l'un à l'autre…

Passant sa main sur son visage pour cacher ses rougeurs, ne sachant plus quoi penser, Akaito grommela des paroles que Luki et Neru ne purent comprendre. Toutefois, le rosé ne put s'empêcher de sourire en vue de l'état de son ami et abattre délicatement sa main sur son épaule. De son côté, Neru cherchait à être le plus impassible possible alors qu'à l'intérieur d'elle, elle sentait parfaitement son cœur se contracter douloureusement en comprenant parfaitement ce que ressentait Akaito envers ce garçon.

« Comment ça se fait… » Marmonna Akaito alors qu'il se redressait pour interroger Luki du regard et voir si son ami avait la réponse.

C'était vrai après tout, comment ? Mikuo était un ennemi, l'avait retenu en otage et même déshabillé entièrement, lui avait crié dessus, alors comment pouvait-il s'intéresser à lui ? Seulement, le jeune homme ne s'était pas complètement montré désagréable avec lui. Il lui avait bien sauvé la vie avant de le retenir en otage et l'avoir déshabillé, il ne l'avait pas maltraité et l'avait même encore protégé quand Shinji était rentré dans sa chambre. Mikuo n'était pas comme ces criminels qui cohabitaient dans cet immeuble et qu'ils ont abattus. Le seul reproche qu'il pourrait lui faire était sûrement leur baiser, pour l'avoir forcé et un peu insister quand il l'écartait de son corps. Mais cela ne répondait pas à sa question. Pourquoi lui ? Normalement, il préférait les femmes aux hommes et d'ailleurs n'était jamais sorti avec l'un d'eux à l'inverse de la gente féminine. Pourquoi maintenant ?

La réponse à sa question sortie par la bouche de Neru et non par celle de Luki, celui-ci agrandissant un instant ses yeux devant les paroles de la jeune femme qui pourtant aimait ce rouquin qui avait en vue un homme.

« Personne ne choisit de qui on tombe amoureux, parfois ça nous tombe sous le nez et nous ne pouvons rien faire contre cela. Si tu aimes ce garçon, ne te retiens pas. Tu ne peux pas aller à contre-sens de tes sentiments, tu te feras plus de mal qu'autre chose. »

Sa voix claire remplissait les escaliers de secours tandis que ses yeux dorés ne lâchaient pas le visage d'Akaito qui la fixait avec insistance et surprise. Bien sûr qu'il se doutait des sentiments de sa collègue envers sa personne, sachant comment se comportait celle-ci avec les autres agents et quand elle se trouvait seule en face de lui. Ses rougeurs ne pouvaient pas démentir non plus. Malheureusement, il n'était pas intéressé par elle et ne la considérait qu'en amie proche. Ses paroles le stupéfièrent alors, ne se doutant pas que Neru pouvait lui répondre une telle chose en vue de ses sentiments pour lui. Mais après tout, n'était-elle pas dans le même cas ? Mais alors pourquoi l'encourageait-elle à aller vers ce garçon ?

« C'est que tu peux sortir de belles phrases quand tu le veux, ma petite Neru ! » Se moqua gentiment Luki en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa camarade.

Pour détendre l'atmosphère devenue gênante, le rosé s'amusa à taquiner la jeune femme qui l'injuria aussitôt de tous les noms. Elle le remercia néanmoins intérieurement pour clore cette conversation. Après s'être échappée de l'emprise de Luki et avoir replacé correctement sa couette unique et ses quelques mèches rebelles, Neru jeta un dernier regard à Akaito avant de se remettre en route et terminer cette mission pour de bon. Elle savait que de toute façon, elle n'avait jamais eu une chance avec son supérieur. Elle n'allait pas insister et plutôt l'encourager, même si cela lui faisait mal au cœur. Parce qu'il était son ami.

Les trois agents des forces spéciales se remirent donc en route pour arrêter au plus vite Tsubame Utanomiyatsuko. Ils firent bientôt face à une immense porte qui devait probablement menée aux quartiers de ce dangereux terroriste, Luki se rapprochant des poignées pour être celui qui ouvre les portes et permettre à ses deux coéquipiers de s'élancer plus rapidement dans la pièce qui se trouvait derrière ces deux portes massives. Le rosé jeta un dernier coup d'œil à ses amis pour leur demander silencieusement s'ils étaient prêts; Neru serra un peu plus sur la garde de son katana alors qu'Akaito avait entre ses mains le revolver de secours que lui avait passé Luki entretemps vu que ce dernier combattait principalement avec ses poignards. L'acquiescement du visage d'Akaito fournit la réponse que désirait Luki qui aussitôt abattit la poignée vers le bas et tira la porte vers lui tandis qu'Akaito et Neru se jetaient en avant.

« Police ! »

La voix surpuissante des deux agents claqua dans l'air contenu dans l'immense pièce dont l'un des murs était entièrement recouvert d'écrans d'ordinateurs où l'image montrait les différents couloirs de l'immeuble et les cadavres éparpillés de-ci de-là. Akaito les regarda un instant avant de se retourner et enfin apercevoir Tsubame toujours assis dans son fauteuil de velours, ses mains démunies d'armes posées sur les accoudoirs et l'air détendu. Une partie de ses cheveux d'un noir obscur descendait le long de son épaule droite habillée comme tout le reste de son corps d'un somptueux costume noir luisant. Les yeux ténébreux de cet homme se tournèrent subitement vers eux, dénués d'expressions.

Juste à côté de cet homme, assit sur l'autre accoudoir et faisant balancer ses jambes l'air de rien, était assise une jeune femme à la longue chevelure blonde. Un large sourire était étiré sur son visage, paraissant être plus une grimace qu'à un sourire à dire vrai. Qui était-elle ? Akaito ne se souvint pas que Todoroki le lui ait dit au moment où il lui refilait cette mission.

« Dis-moi mon cher Tsubame, si on montrait notre hospitalité à nos très chers invités, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Luna passa bien vite le dos de sa main sur ses lèvres pour diminuer le volume de son rire alors que Tsubame se relevait lentement. Il passa un moment sa main sous le bureau qui lui faisait face et décrocha le katana qui avait été accroché là. L'empoignant avec ses deux mains pour bientôt faire face à Akaito, Neru et Luki se trouvant derrière eux. Tsubame ne sourcilla toujours pas.

L'hilarité de Luna augmenta encore plus quand elle vit cette femme la longue chevelure blonde s'élancer vers leur nouvel adversaire. C'était tellement amusant !


	15. Luna Amane

Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voici pour le quinzième chapitre de cette fiction fort révélateur sur les derniers évènements. J'espère que vous n'en serez pas déçu ! Et personnellement, c'est le chapitre que je préfère.

Merci beaucoup à **Simple Demoiselle** pour sa review, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Contente que ma fiction te plaise :)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Pour mon pays et lui**

**Chapitre 15 - Luna Amane**

* * *

Enfant, nous avons tous eu nos petites peluches représentants différents animaux et dont on mâchait parfois les bras, les oreilles et que l'on utilisait même pour jouer à la dînette. Pour certains enfants, quand ils grandissent, continuent de jouer avec ou alors se servent d'eux comme décoration pour leur lit ou encore de doudou pour s'aider à s'endormir. Seulement pour d'autres, une peluche représente plus qu'un simple objet. Un ami qui peut entendre toutes vos plaintes, vos injures et votre mauvaise foi sans venir critiquer, sermonner ou même vous accompagner dans votre indignation. De ses yeux vitreux, la peluche vous regarde sans dire un mot, n'appartenant à aucuns des clans en jeu, mais dont la seule présence apporte une aide précieuse. Amoindrir cette sensation d'isolement, de rejet de la société, et aidant donc à se sentir moins seul avec cette peluche entre les bras. Un ami qui jamais ne vous trahira ni ne vous quittera, qu'importe si vous l'insultez ou le malmenez.

Seulement, si ce n'est pas vous qui vous séparez de cette peluche, d'autres personnes pourront s'en charger avec plaisir.

Le rire de Luna continuait à remplir la pièce tandis que Neru affrontait Tsubame qui semblait avoir du mal à tenir debout et vacillait sans même qu'elle en soit la responsable en le frappant. De plus, malgré ses tentatives d'attaques, Tsubame semblait avoir une grosse difficulté à manier correctement le katana qu'il détenait entre ses mains et le perdait à de nombreuses reprises pour que celui-ci aille rencontrer le sol dans un tintement sonore. Neru parvenait aussi à esquiver ses attaques sans la moindre complication, ayant juste à se décaler d'un pas ou juste pivoter sur le côté. C'était ça un dangereux terroriste ?

De leur côté, Akaito et Luki trouvaient eux aussi la façon de combattre de Tsubame des plus étranges. Leur attention se porta alors sur cette jeune femme dont ils ignoraient l'identité et qui frappait dans ses mains pour applaudir le spectacle, riant toujours aux éclats. Elle avait finalement pris la place de Tsubame sur le siège et observait le combat par ses grands yeux bleus étincelants de folie.

Puis, subitement, Tsubame s'étala à même le sol après avoir trébuché. De justesse cette fois-ci, Neru réussit à se décaler sans se recevoir le corps de leur ennemi sur elle et donc d'être entraînée dans sa chute, ayant maintenant le corps de ce dernier à ses pieds. Neru interrogea alors Akaito et Luki qui se trouvaient en face d'elle du regard, voulant comprendre comment Tsubame pouvait être un tel incapable. N'était-il pas craint et redouté dans de nombreux Etats ? Ceux-là avaient donc peur d'un incapable pareil ? Étais-ce vraiment lui qui portait le nom du terrible Tsubame Utanomiyatsuko, un des trois plus grands terroristes de cette ère ?

« Eh beh Tsubame… tu abandonnes déjà ? »

Sans se soucier des agents à ses côtés, Luna se dirigea jusqu'au corps de son _maître_ avec un large sourire étiré sur ses lèvres. Elle s'accroupit devant son visage, la joue droite de Tsubame reposant au sol. De sa main gauche, elle décala quelques mèches obscures pour voir plus clairement le visage de son camarade d'armes et s'apercevoir qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Elle ne sentait même plus la respiration de Tsubame sur sa main après être passée sous son nez, montrant que ce dernier ne respirait même plus.

Luna rapprocha son menton de sa fine poitrine, commençant à glousser faiblement avant d'éclater d'un rire franc et fixer dorénavant le plafond au-dessus d'elle. Son soudain éclat de rire beaucoup plus important que le précédent alerta Akaito et ses amis, détaillant avec soin cette femme bien plus qu'étrange. Cela dura de longues minutes avant que Luna ne se calme et prenne des mains froides le katana que détenait précédemment Tsubame avant de se redresser et se retourner vers Akaito et Luki, pointant néanmoins l'arme blanche vers Neru derrière elle pour lui ordonner silencieusement de rester à sa place.

« C'est donc toi Akaito Shion ? Ton cousin Taito m'a beaucoup parlé de toi quand nous avons appris que tu étais chargé de cette mission d'arrêter Tsubame. Tu peux le prendre si tu le souhaites, il est complètement à toi. Je n'ai plus besoin de lui de toute façon. »

Akaito ne put s'empêcher d'agrandir ses yeux face à la surprise qui l'envahissait. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Que venait de dire cette fille ? Il n'aimait pas cette impression que son interlocutrice semblait tout savoir sur lui alors que lui ignorait tout d'elle jusqu'à son nom. Qu'est-ce qu'avait bien pu raconter Taito sur sa personne ?

« En tout cas… je suis impressionnée par ton équipe, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut venir à bout de Shinji. Surtout si en plus il a retiré ses bandages. »

Sans plus tarder, Akaito tiqua à la précision offerte par Luna et eut soudainement peur de découvrir le pot-au-rose. Leur patron ne semblait pas connaître le secret de Shinji, soit le fait qu'il peut clairement voir et qu'il n'était donc pas aveugle. Mais dans ce cas, comment se faisait-il que cette fille soit au courant de cela ? Mikuo ne semblait pas au courant lui aussi puisqu'il ne l'avait pas averti, lui demandant de ne faire aucun bruit quand il l'avait caché dans son placard.

Luna sourit un peu plus en apercevant la lueur d'effroi dans les yeux de son interlocuteur. Elle devina de la sorte qu'il avait compris le sous-entendu de sa précision qu'elle n'avait pas donné par hasard.

« Qui es-tu ? Demanda soudainement Luki d'une voix froide.

— Qui je suis ? Reprit-elle en portant son attention sur lui. Je me nomme Luna Amane et les hommes que vous avez tués étaient à moi. »

La révélation faite, les agents spéciaux ne surent quoi répondre. Cette jeune femme à l'apparence si frêle, de petite taille, se trouvait être en réalité cette personne crainte par tant d'Etats et qui avait tué par ses attentats des milliers de personnes innocentes ? Mais Tsubame alors ?

« Oh ! Vous devez donc vous demandez pour Tsubame je suppose ? Demanda-t-elle en remarquant l'attention prêtée au cadavre derrière elle, un sourire moqueur étiré sur ses lèvres. Je me servais juste de lui, rien de plus. En temps normal, il ne ferait même pas de mal à une mouche, mais ses tendances lolicons le rendent vulnérable et surtout manipulable à souhait. »

Pendant un instant, Luna se mit à glousser alors qu'elle s'était légèrement retournée pour voir le visage devenu bien pâle de Tsubame. Cela lui faisait des vacances de ne plus servir un tel homme, subvenir à n'importe lequel de ses désirs même les plus pervers et insolites. Mais tel était leur contrat.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? » Demanda à son tour Akaito le plus sérieux du monde, plus aucune émotion ne traversant ses yeux ou encore son visage.

Luna se tourna alors dans sa direction, les sourcils relevés.

« Pourquoi ? Car le système d'aujourd'hui est pourri jusqu'à la moelle et qu'il faut quelqu'un pour y remédier. Vos politiciens préfèrent dormir sur leur siège et manger des repas luxueux plutôt que de venir en aide au monde entier, c'est pitoyable ! Cette société de consommation, du plus fort, me dégoute ! »

Au fil de sa confession, Luna donna plusieurs exemples tout en ayant parfaitement raison. Elle ne laissa pas l'opportunité à Luki de renchérir quelque chose, l'interrompant toujours alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle pour repartir dans ses explications. Sa voix tremblait et s'étranglait au fil de ses aveux, montrant à quel point ce sujet la touchait profondément et prouvait son investissement.

« Aujourd'hui, on demande toujours plus que le maximum envisageable ! Nous ne sommes pas des machines ! Nous ne pouvons pas dépasser nos limites sans s'écrouler ! »

Dans son esprit se jouaient des flash-back où la jeune femme se revoyait dans sa chambre, penchée sur un livre scolaire avec pour seule lumière sa lampe de bureau et son réveil affichant une heure tardive. Travailler jusqu'à pas d'heure pour obtenir une excellente note et faire plaisir à ses parents qui au final, ayant la copie entre leurs mains avec un sans-faute, ne la félicitaient même pas et lui disaient juste de continuer ainsi.

« Le monde est pourri jusqu'à la moelle ! Plus personne ne respecte quelque chose alors pourquoi moi je dois me tenir dans les rangs ? Je veux changer le monde, le rendre meilleur à ma façon ! »

Son bras droit s'agita violemment de bas en haut, le katana suivant les mouvements pour fendre l'air et claquer par moment contre le sol avant de remonter vers le plafond. Les grands gestes de Luna mirent Luki sur ses gardes, prêts à s'élancer pour parer ses coups à la moindre attaque, Neru faisant de même. Seul Akaito resta sans rien faire, ses bras longeant son corps et son arme tenu par sa main droite pointant le sol. Il observait Luna s'énerver, déversant toute sa haine et sa colère sans ajouter quoique ce soit.

« Nous devons détruire ce monde pourri et en reconstruire un meilleur ! Il y a trop de personnes qui vivent que pour eux-mêmes ici, nous devons les exterminer avant qu'elles ne parviennent à détruire le monde ! C'est si facile de s'en prendre aux plus faibles, de les persécuter, ils ne répliqueront pas, hein… je suis ici pour changer cela ! »

De sa main libre, Luna la fit rencontrer violemment sa poitrine et s'arrêta de parler pour reprendre son souffle. Ses yeux étincelants par sa colère regardaient fixement ceux sanglants d'Akaito qui ne profita pas de son instant de silence pour prendre la parole, ne l'interrompant donc pas et attendant qu'elle reprenne. Après tout, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Ses solutions étaient juste trop radicales.

Pour Luna, elle ne prononçait pas ses mots sans expérience personnelle. Petite, elle n'avait pas eu d'amis et n'avait pour seule compagnie que sa peluche en forme de lapin qu'elle amenait partout avec elle. Sa façon de s'exprimer n'allant pas avec son jeune âge, sa culture, son intelligence, avaient bien rapidement effrayés ses camarades pour qu'ensuite ces derniers décident de se moquer d'elle et surtout de son désavantage physique ; soit ses grandes oreilles. On l'avait souvent associé à un lapin, surtout à cause de sa peluche, et toutes les deux minutes elle entendait ce sobriquet que ces enfants lui avaient donné.

Mais le pire de toute cette histoire qui composait son enfance, encore plus que les moqueries ravalées et les quelques coups qu'elle recevait dans les couloirs, était sûrement le fait que ce soir de Noël ses camarades avaient réussi à lui piquer son lapin en peluche et s'étaient amusés à le réduire à néant avec un cutter sous ses yeux impuissants.

Cette nuit-là, pour ce meurtre inadmissible, ayant détruit un être innocent qui n'avait fait de mal à personne, toute la rage, toute la frustration et la haine que contenait tant bien que mal Luna explosèrent. La jeune femme se souvint avoir poussé un cri déchirant qui avait surpris ses tortionnaires dont celui qui tenait le cutter qui tomba au sol. Elle avait ramassé l'arme qui avait servi à poignardé et détruire son lapin en peluche pour ensuite se jeter sur ses camarades et ne ressentir aucune pitié.

« La police ne peut rien faire, chuchota faiblement Luna. Elle reste là, à vous regarder pleurer après un crime commis sans pour autant arrêter les responsables. Elle se lave complètement les mains des affaires concernant de misérables personnes dénuées de tout intérêt. La justice ne viendra jamais défendre les persécutions, les moqueries et les crimes mineurs qu'on oublie le lendemain. Alors c'est pour ça que je suis là ! Pour ça que je vais détruire ce monde pourri et en refaire un à ma manière ! Qu'importe si je dois y laisser mes camarades, ou même ma propre vie s'il le faut, j'y parviendrai ! »

Luna releva ses yeux remplis de détermination tantôt baissés par ce flot de souvenirs qui l'assaillaient pour fixer avec insistance Akaito toujours en face d'elle et ne l'ayant pas coupé une seule fois. Sans expression, le rouquin l'écouta jusqu'à sa dernière parole sans montrer de signe de contradiction avec ses propos comme ne montrant pas le fait qu'il pourrait être d'accord avec elle. Le visage d'Akaito restait impassible.

Un silence enveloppa la pièce, la respiration fastidieuse de Luna prouvant encore à quel point celle-ci était convaincue par ses propos et y mettait toute son énergie. Si on lui donnait le pouvoir de railler la surface de la Terre pour en refaire une autre, sans hésiter cette dernière le prendrait pour l'utiliser à sa guise, cela n'était pas à discuter ; il ne manquerait plus que cette dernière ait en sa possession une quelconque bombe atomique pour détruire le monde tout entier et en rire aux éclats. Luki et Neru fixèrent avec attention Akaito qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis le commencement de la tirade de cette jeune femme bien étrange et surtout effrayante malgré son gabarit. Que devaient-ils faire maintenant ? Leur adversaire n'était plus Tsubame mais bel et bien cette personne qui leur faisait face et qui était juste munie d'un katana qu'elle agitait principalement sous l'effet de la colère qui cohabitait dans son corps.

« Mais si tu as quelque chose à dire, je suis toute ouïe. Après tout, même si je sais que je ne serais pas d'accord avec toi, c'est toujours bon d'entendre l'avis de quelqu'un. Liberté d'expression, hein ? » Se moqua-t-elle tout en riant.

Mais à nouveau, Akaito ne réagit pas et resta impassible. Luna ne parvenait ni à l'émouvoir ni à l'énerver car après tout, lui aussi avait vécu pendant des années durant des humiliations qui auraient pu le pousser au suicide, il y avait pensé, et autres misères qu'il ne confessait pas facilement.

Pendant un long moment, Akaito inspira alors qu'il se grattait nerveusement sa nuque avec sa main. Son attitude attisa la curiosité de Luna qui fronça ses sourcils, Luki de son côté qui connaissait en partie le passé de son ami se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de pester. Quelque part, le rosé se maudissait de ne pas avoir connu auparavant Akaito, pour venir à son aide dans ses moments durs, pour l'empêcher de subir toutes ces années de moqueries, de persécutions et surtout d'humiliation. Dans le passé, Akaito n'était même plus considéré comme un être Humain.

_« Le respect qu'est-ce que c'est t'façon ? C'est que d'l'hypocrisie, juste bon à s'foutre d'la gueule de l'autre ! La vie elle-même est qu'une hypocrisie écœurante… parfois, j'regrette d'être v'nu au monde. »_

Attablé à cette table du bar où il avait réussi à le traîner et l'enivrer, Akaito s'était livré à lui au détriment de ce dernier qui se serait bien gardé de le lui dire. Luki contracta alors ses poings au moment même où son ami entama à son tour son discours sur la vie qui pouvait se montrer cruelle, n'étant pas en reste et pouvant sûrement rivaliser avec l'enfance infernale de Luna.

« Depuis des décennies, la famille Shion est connue pour ses crimes… tu en as eu la preuve avec Taito, soupira-t-il en fixant avec attention Luna avant de reprendre. Pourquoi j'ai voulu entrer dans la police malgré la réputation qu'à mon nom ? Je ne sais même pas… je dois être masochiste. Enfin ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'à cause de mon nom, personne ne m'a pris au sérieux et les personnes qui ont perdu des êtres chers à cause de ma famille ont reporté la faute sur moi alors que j'étais innocent et n'avais rien demandé. Tu as subi des persécutions plus jeunes ? Sûrement faites par des enfants de ton âge à cette époque, je me trompe ? »

Le regard noir que lui offrit Luna répondit à sa question. En reparlant de cette vieille histoire, d'autres souvenirs plus détaillés lui revinrent en mémoire et dont les insultes et les coups qu'il avait dus encaisser alors qu'il était innocent de toutes ces choses effroyables que ses oreilles entendaient. On l'avait traité de monstre, d'être hideux, qui ne mérite même pas de respirer le même air qu'eux. Il avait reçu des coups, autant au corps à corps qu'avec des armes blanches et mêmes à feu. En mission, ses camarades profitaient de l'opportunité pour plutôt tirer sur lui plutôt que le criminel suivit et mettre la faute sur ce dernier. A de nombreuses reprises, on avait cherché à le tuer. Des jeunes enfants ne font pas ça à leurs semblables ; leurs persécutions se résument à l'intimidation par des mots et au pire des cas quelques coups loin d'être mortels.

« Quand je n'étais pas sur le terrain à me faire tirer dessus par mes collègues, j'étais en _mission spéciale_ à curer les chiottes de l'établissement, qui je peux te le garantir sont répugnantes. Sinon, je recevais des menaces de morts en plus des factures et personne ne voulait enregistrer mes plaintes pour que cela cesse. J'étais tout seul. Et puis… y avait les harcèlements sexuels aussi. »

En poussant ses souvenirs toujours plus loin, faisant ressortir ceux plus enfouis et les plus honteux, Akaito ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Son corps se souvenait malgré les nombreuses années passées des gestes qu'avaient eus ses collègues, hommes comme femmes, sur sa personne. Dans les détours des couloirs, d'une rue pendant une mission, un appel du patron, Akaito avait tout reçu d'imaginable.

« Et je ne pouvais rien dire, car pour eux je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. Je n'étais même pas à leur yeux leur semblable. Pour eux, je n'étais que cette merde appartenant au bas monde des criminels. Tu te plains parce que ton enfance n'a pas été réjouissante et tu veux détruire des familles entières pour te créer ton petit paradis sur Terre ? Mais sache dans ce cas que tu n'es pas la seule à ressentir le besoin de purifier ce monde, à désirer la mort de centaines de milliers de personnes ou encore à te sentir terriblement seule. »

Akaito conclut là-dessus, ne préférant même pas faire attention à Luki et Neru de peur de voir dans leur regard de la pitié ou autre connerie. Il se fixa donc sur Luna qui l'avait écouté soigneusement sans le couper comme lui l'avait fait pour son récit. Un nouveau silence envahit la pièce où dorénavant Akaito attendait la réaction de son interlocuteur dont il devinait bien que cette dernière ne se rendrait pas facilement aux mains de la justice.

Puis, subitement, au coin de ses lèvres se trouvant un sourire tremblant, Luna ne manqua pas d'éclater d'un rire franc. Elle passa même ses bras autour de sa taille et pencha en arrière sa tête pour être plus à l'aise dans son hilarité. Depuis de longues minutes elle s'était retenue de rire au nez de ce rouquin pendant son récit bien pathétique. Akaito entendit facilement l'injure de Luki envers cette fille et surtout l'avancée de son ami pour diminuer cette distance qui le séparait d'elle et enfin lui régler son compte. Luki se vit pourtant arrêté par le bras du rouquin contre sa poitrine, lui interdisant alors de la sorte de faire un pas de plus. C'est donc les yeux agrandis et injuriant à son tour Akaito que le rosé resta pour l'instant immobile à contrecœur.

« Tu… tu devais vraiment être une bonne tête de turque pour qu'on te fasse subir tout ça, haha ! »

Se tortillant toujours à cause de son hilarité, Luna en venait même à pleurer. Quelques larmes roulaient sur ses joues rougies pour ensuite exploser sur ses vêtements. Tout en reprenant difficilement son souffle, de nombreux hoquets de rire lui coupant toute respiration, Luna essuya ses larmes tout en regardant Akaito toujours impassible en face d'elle.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'en ce moment même, tu te comportes comme ces personnes qui se sont moquées de toi par le passé ? »

La question d'Akaito eut au moins le mérite de couper court à l'hilarité de Luna qui aussitôt le foudroya du regard. Toute gaieté avait quitté son visage pour devenir aussi dur et effrayant que possible par ses sourcils froncés durement et les lèvres pincées. Elle s'était faite avoir et n'aimait vraiment pas cela. Elle se comportait comme ses persécuteurs à l'époque ? Jamais ! Elle était au-dessus de cela !

Luna ramena alors le katana à son autre main, la lame pointant directement Akaito. Avec rapidité, Neru se rapprocha des deux garçons en se mettant à leurs côtés et empoigna fermement la garde de son propre katana à la lame tâchée par le sang sec de ses précédentes victimes. Seul Akaito ne pointait pas son arme sur leur adversaire. De toute façon avec son arme, il serait celui qui gagnerait le combat. Cela l'étonnerait que cette jeune femme ait la capacité de Shinji concernant l'esquive des balles et puis entre tirer une balle et tuer quelqu'un avec une arme blanche… le choix était vite fait niveau rapidité et efficacité.

« Ne te fous pas de moi ! » Hurla Luna en s'avançant vers ses trois adversaires.

Aussitôt, Luki et Neru passèrent devant Akaito pour le protéger et contrecarrer l'attaque de cette jeune femme pour ensuite répliquer. Pourtant, sans que personne n'y comprenne quelque chose, un éclair turquoise traversa la pièce à la vitesse de la lumière et pousser de toutes ses forces Luna sur le côté pour que celle-ci échappa au katana intransigeant de Neru et aux poignards mortels de Luki.

Les yeux écarquillés de tout le monde purent ainsi assister à la tombée de Mikuo qui pour protéger sa supérieur, et son aide précieuse pour retrouver sa sœur, avait sacrifié son propre corps. Akaito ne put s'empêcher de crier son nom alors que son corps heurtait violemment le sol tandis que son propre sang empourprait ses vêtements, un discret sourire étiré sur ses lèvres en s'apercevant que ce rouquin sexy était toujours en vie.

_« Tant que vous n'aurez pas retrouvé ma sœur, ma vie vous appartiendra. Vous pouvez en faire ce que vous en désirez, je ne répliquerai rien. Alors vivez pour moi, je vous en supplie ! Je ferai n'importe quoi pour que vous restiez en vie ! »_

C'est le souffle coupé, les yeux aussi écarquillés, que Luna assisse à même le sol regardait avec horreur le sang de Mikuo recouvrir le dos de celui-ci.

Au final, enfant et même adulte, une peluche qu'on achète ou qu'on reçoit n'a pas son mot à dire sur ce qu'on peut lui fait subir ou ce qu'on peut lui dire ; sa simple présence réchauffant le cœur pour se sentir tout à coup moins seul. Des yeux malicieux qui regardent avec gentillesse, avec douceur. Mikuo pourrait être comparé à une peluche pour sa gentillesse, sa douceur et sa manière de ne jamais répondre quand on peut lui faire des reproches.

Et comme toute peluche, si on ne s'en sépare pas soi-même, quelqu'un sera toujours là pour le faire…


	16. Pour son avenir

Salut tout le monde ! Ici j'achève l'intrigue de cette fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu jusqu'au bout. Ce n'est toutefois pas la fin pour Akaito et Mikuo, il leur restera le chapitre 17 pour continuer à se voir, et plus si affinités ;)

**PS :** sachez que les review sont vraiment importantes pour un auteur, ça permet de l'encourager et lui faire comprendre que son histoire n'est pas "pourrie" si je peux me permettre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Pour mon pays et lui**

**Chapitre 16 – Pour son avenir**

* * *

Pendant de longues minutes, Akaito et Luna s'étaient entretenus sur leur passé loin d'être réjouissant ; composés de persécutions, de violences, d'injures et de nombreuses autres choses humiliantes. Au final, la jeune femme à la longue chevelure blonde lui avait ri au nez en se comportant comme ces personnes autrefois qui se moquaient aussi d'eux en riant de leur personne, Akaito lui ayant fait la remarque pour finir par la vexer et la sortir de ses gongs. Luna s'était alors élancée pour l'attaquer, Luki et Neru aussi pour contrecarrer et répliquer. Mais tout ne c'était pas passé contre prévu. Une énième personne venait d'intervenir.

Cette personne n'étant autre que Mikuo. Lui qui en ce moment même reposait face contre sol, son sang commençant à produire une étendue rougeoyante autour de son corps.

Sans plus se soucier de Luna qui pourrait l'attaquer, Akaito se laissa tomber genoux à terre aux côtés de Mikuo pour voir l'étendue du désastre. Luki et Neru ne l'avaient pas manqué, c'en était certain. Une entaille partant de son flanc droit rejoignait son épaule gauche, marquant le passage du katana de Neru par la profondeur de la blessure mais aussi par sa longueur. Concernant le coup de Luki, le flanc gauche parlait de lui-même et déversait un grand flot de ce liquide vital rougeoyant.

« Mikuo ! »

Akaito saisit la veste du jeune homme pour le secouer légèrement, prenant soin à ne pas trop toucher les blessures. Aucune réponse ne vint à son appel et son cœur doubla sa cadence. Ses mains en venaient même à trembler.

« Neru ! Tes bandages, tu en as encore ?! Tu peux m'en passer tout de suite ? S'empressa-t-il de demander en se tournant vers celle-ci.

— Hein ? Je… j'en n'ai plus ! Luki et moi avions utilisé les…

— Il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose pour stopper le saignement ! Luki trouve-moi une idée ! » L'interrompit-il sans s'excuser ensuite.

Le regard apeuré de son camarade surprit grandement Luki qui sur l'instant ne sut quoi répondre et resta donc la bouche bêtement ouverte. Face à son manque de réaction, Akaito parcourut la pièce des yeux dans l'espoir de tomber sur un quelconque rouleau de bandages ou autre qui pourrait y ressembler. Son attention s'arrêta sur la robe que portait Luna et pendant de longues minutes, interminables, il lorgna dessus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça, toi ?! Grinça Luna dans son coin, toujours assise à même le sol après que Mikuo l'ait poussée pour prendre l'attaque à sa place.

— Laisse-moi déchirer en partie ta robe pour stopper l'écoulement de son sang ! »

Luna sentit rapidement son visage la brûler, devant sûrement rougir. C'était quoi cette demande plus qu'obscène ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il ne voulait pas plutôt qu'elle l'enlève et lui donne gaiement ? C'était quoi cette plaisanterie ? Néanmoins, avec ou sans son avis, Akaito s'était déjà rapproché d'elle et tenait maintenant un de ses poignards. Dans son état actuel, Luna n'était même plus munie du katana qu'elle avait lâché durant sa chute, Akaito pouvait ordonner à ses collègues de la tenir pendant qu'il déchire sa robe.

« Non ! Hors de question ! S'égosilla Luna en se reculant au fur et à mesure qu'Akaito se rapprochait d'elle.

— Tu préfères garder ta robe à la vie de celui qui t'a sauvé ? S'écria alors Akaito, indigné.

— Je n'ai rien demandé ! C'est de sa faute pour être dans cet état, pas la mienne !

— Arrête de faire l'égoïste et laisse-moi faire ! »

Les voix rugissantes des deux personnes balayèrent avec facilité les essais du pauvre Mikuo finalement ignoré. Ce fut juste quand il eut une quinte de toux, attirant l'attention de Luki, que ce dernier confia aux deux autres que le jeune homme semblait vouloir dire quelque chose.

« Arr-Arrêtez s'il vous plaît… Je n'ai pas besoin de bandages… »

S'appuyant sur ses coudes pour tenter de se redresser, les tremblements dont était victime Mikuo étaient visibles par tous. Il n'avait même pas la force de redresser sa tête et continuer donc à regarder le sol à quelques centimètres de son visage, apercevant ainsi son sang qui s'était pas mal écoulé en si peu de temps.

Akaito se releva alors pour se rapprocher de lui, voulant proposer son aide pour l'aider à se redresser mais la fierté de Mikuo ne l'accepta pas. Il préféra l'injurier que le remercier. Akaito put ainsi voir les yeux de ce garçon le foudroyer alors qu'il lui tendait sa main pour l'aider, le rassurant étrangement. Il avait encore assez d'énergie pour cela.

« Oui Eiichi, nous avons terminé notre mission. Tsubame est mort. Il nous faudrait deux voitures… ouais, une ambulance surtout. »

A l'entente du prénom de leur patron et surtout de la demande exigée, tout le monde se tourna vers Luki qui rangea son talkie-walkie contre son étui accroché à son épaule. Un sourire rassurant se dessina sur les lèvres de celui-ci qui croisa ses bras contre son torse.

« Tu m'avais demandé de trouvé une idée, non ? Eiichi dit que les voitures ne devraient pas tarder. Je vais aller chercher Ppoiyo et Ron pour les avertir. Neru tu peux venir avec moi ? On ira plus vite ensemble. »

Pour seule réponse, la jeune femme rangea son katana dans son étui et se dirigea vers la porte menant à la sortie sans porter attention à ce jeune homme qui était Mikuo, ce garçon qu'appréciait voire aimait Akaito. Luki quant à lui rejoint le corps inerte de Tsubame, la raison de leur venue ici. Il fit donc passer l'un des bras de cet homme par-dessus ses épaules et le hissa sur ses pieds pour l'emmener avec lui. Leur attitude soudainement impassible envers elle énerva plus qu'autre chose Luna qui ne manqua pas de le faire entendre :

« Pourquoi vous partez ?! Je suis encore vivante ! Ce n'est pas grave si tous mes hommes ont péris, je m'en retrouverai d'autres et je détruirai ce monde ! »

Neru s'arrêta entre les deux portes grandes ouvertes, se retournant vers elle sans répliquer quoique ce soit. Ses yeux dorés la détaillaient avec attention, sans un mot, son regard parlant pour elle. Elle la méprisait.

Luki quant à lui marqua un temps d'arrêt et se tourna à demi dans sa direction pour l'avoir dans son champ de vision, les sourcils surélevés. Un rictus se dessina néanmoins au coin de ses lèvres, faisant pester Luna qui détestait ce genre de sourire railleur.

« En fait, tu es toujours une gamine. Ce besoin de te faire remarquer… mais tu sais, comme tu utilisais le nom de Tsubame Utanomiyatsuko et non le tien ; si tu étais parvenue à tes fins et avait détruit le monde, l'Histoire aurait juste retenu le nom de cet homme. »

En agitant son épaule droite, Luki fit légèrement sauter le cadavre de Tsubame. Le mouvement furtif poussa tout de même Luna à le fixer avec attention, se mordant la lèvre inférieure en réalisant ce fait. Ne rajoutant rien à la réplique du rosé, ce dernier reprit donc sa marche et demanda tout de même à Neru de prendre cette fois-ci les ascenseurs vu que tout le monde habitant ici se trouvait être mort dorénavant, ils n'avaient plus rien à craindre. Akaito se retrouva donc seul avec Mikuo qui tenait tant bien que mal sur ses coudes, toussant à de nombreuses reprises, et Luna restant dans son coin.

« Vous n'allez pas m'arrêter ? » Demanda d'une petite voix Luna, se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

Akaito quitta du regard Mikuo pour porter son attention sur cette jeune femme qui avait replié ses genoux pour que ceux-ci touchent sa poitrine et poser par-dessus son menton, se balançant doucement de l'avant vers l'arrière inlassablement. Ses yeux regardaient droit devant elle sans vraiment faire attention à son environnement.

« L'ordre d'arrêt était au nom de Tsubame, pas au tien. On ne savait même pas que tu existais avant de t'avoir en face de nous, confia-t-il doucement.

— Je vois… c'était une idée de Shinji…

— De quoi ?

— Me servir des penchants lolicons de Tsubame pour le manipuler à ma guise… avec mon apparence de fille fragile, personne ne m'aurait prise au sérieux et Shinji ne voulait pas que j'utilise le sien.

— Shinji était intelligent… vous savez. » Confia à son tour Mikuo.

Akaito le reprit aussitôt, lui interdisant de parler pour qu'il économise ses forces. Cela fit un instant rire Mikuo qui après avoir plaqué ses mains au sol tenta une énième fois de se redresser. Sans succès une fois encore.

« Attends. »

La voix calme et suave du rouquin attira sa curiosité et bien vite il sentit les mains de ce dernier le saisir délicatement par les épaules, essayant de lui faire le moins de mal possible, et le redressa alors de sorte à l'appuyer contre sa propre épaule pour le maintenir maintenant assis. Sa tête reposant maintenant sur l'épaule gauche d'Akaito, Mikuo observa avec attention le visage de ce dernier qui à l'instant regardait ailleurs à cause de la gêne ressentie.

« Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver alors ? Vous me laisserez repartir comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Je suis toujours libre ? »

Les multiples questions de Luna tira Mikuo de sa contemplation et permit à Akaito de se détendre quelque peu pour réfléchir à ces faits. Pouvait-il vraiment se permettre de relâcher un pareil personnage qui compte détruire le monde coûte que coûte ? Ce serait une très mauvaise idée de lui laisser sa liberté, mais que pouvait-il faire ? L'existence de cette jeune femme n'était même pas stipulée par les informations fournies par Eiichi, son patron. Et puis, il avait pour ordre de capturer ou tuer Tsubame, pas elle.

« Vous devez vivre pour retrouver ma sœur ! Vous m'avez promis de m'aider ! Je… ne me laissez pas tomber ! » S'écria immédiatement Mikuo comme seule réponse.

Attrapant le bras d'Akaito pour éviter de tomber vers l'avant, Mikuo toussa énormément pour tâcher sa main de son sang recraché. Akaito lui rappela de ne pas parler tandis que Luna fixait avec grand étonnement son sous-fifre. Elle avait accepté Mikuo dans l'équipe parce que celui-ci s'était agenouillé devant elle et avait ignoré les moqueries acerbes de Shinji et de tous les autres membres de l'organisation. En vérité, elle ne savait même pas comment avait fait le jeune homme pour retrouver leur trace.

« C'était Merlot qui était chargé de cette affaire et qui détenait toutes les informations à ce sujet. Il ne m'a jamais fait part de rien. Tout a sombré avec lui… »

Mikuo ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, n'y croyant pas, mais il fut vite arrêté par la main d'Akaito qui recouvrit intégralement sa bouche. Le fusillant du regard avec fureur, le rouquin ne s'en soucia pas pour le moins du monde.

« Combien de fois dois-je te le dire ? Ne parle pas. »

Le regard encore plus assassin de Mikuo fut sa seule répartie, essayant même de mordre les doigts qui pourraient dépasser d'Akaito pour lui faire regretter son geste. C'est quand il allait pour y réussir qu'Akaito lui relâcha le visage et l'interrompit à nouveau :

« De plus, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne peut pas sauver ta sœur que celle-ci est perdue. Nous sommes là. Après être rentrés, je demanderai à ce qu'on me charge de cette mission et je retrouverai Miku. Je te le promets. »

La bouche entrouverte puisqu'il était parti pour l'insulter, aucun son ne sortit pourtant, ébahit. Mais pouvait-il vraiment le croire ? Il n'avait pas confiance en la police ; tant d'agents de sa trempe lui avaient répondu cela mais avaient rapidement abandonné au bout d'un mois de recherches vaines. Mikuo ne voulait plus de faux espoirs, de belles paroles, mais des actes et surtout des résultats. La moindre information qui filtrerait, savoir Miku vivante quelque part, en bonne santé, lui suffirait avant de la retrouver. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue…

Sans s'en être rendu compte, Mikuo remarqua ses larmes qui s'écoulaient de ses yeux quand Akaito avança sa main pour les essuyer. Il eut alors un mouvement de recul, tenant néanmoins entre ses mains l'uniforme militaire d'Akaito pour éviter de tomber à la renverse, et échappa donc au contact pourtant délicat. Les yeux légèrement agrandis par la surprise de sa réaction, Akaito finit par lui sourire tristement, surprenant Mikuo qui s'en voulut pour le coup.

« Hm… vous savez… Commença Luna.

— Quoi donc ? Lui demanda doucement Akaito tout en tournant son visage vers elle.

— Vous, hm… si vous allez dans la chambre de Merlot, peut-être que vous trouverez des informations sur Miku, conseilla-t-elle timidement.

— Il n'y a rien. J'y suis passé avant de venir ici, avoua Mikuo.

— Tu as bien regardé partout ? Peut-être que tu ne les as pas vues, supposa alors Akaito.

— Parce que vous croyez que je prends ce sujet à la légère !? J'ai absolument tout fouillé et il n'y a strictement rien ! »

Aussitôt, Mikuo se tordit en deux en vue de la douleur qui lui prenait aux tripes après avoir crié aussi fort. Akaito s'excusa alors pour l'avoir blessé alors qu'il l'aidait à se replacer contre son épaule.

« C'est vrai que Merlot ne notait rien et retenait tout… » Murmura faiblement Luna.

Mikuo soupira tout en s'appuyant un peu plus contre l'épaule d'Akaito, laissant sa tête reposer par-dessus celle-ci. Son dos lui faisait terriblement mal et il ne ressentait presque plus les picotements causés par les blessures profondes. Même, ses yeux commençaient à vouloir se fermer petit à petit, ayant étrangement sommeil. Il alla alors attraper l'uniforme au niveau du poitrail d'Akaito pour se rapprocher un peu plus contre son torse, cherchant un peu plus de chaleur.

« Eh ! Ne t'endors pas ! S'écria alors Akaito en gesticulant pour le faire sursauter et le maintenir réveiller à tout prix.

— Juste un moment comme ça… s'il vous plaît… »

Cependant, Akaito n'était pas du tout du même avis et attrapa aussitôt son talkie-walkie entre ses mains pour appeler Luki et avoir des informations sur l'heure d'arrivée des véhicules. Par sa voix présente et son irritabilité facile, Luki comprit l'état plus que préoccupant qu'atteignait Mikuo et décida de rappeler Eiichi pour lui demander de se dépêcher. Le rosé se trouvait maintenant en compagnie de Ppoiyo et Ron toujours vivants, ces derniers étant assis dans le hall et se soutenant mutuellement avec leur dos appuyés l'un sur l'autre pour tenir à demi debout. Quant au cadavre de Tsubame, celui-ci reposait à même le sol après que Luki l'ait lâché pour reprendre sa liberté de mouvement. Neru quant à elle était repartie dans son coin ; à la recherche d'un sac où elle pourrait ranger les morceaux du cadavre de Karasu. L'idée lui faisait mal au cœur, mais elle voulait ramener le corps de leur coéquipier et ami à la base pour qu'ils puissent l'enterrer.

De leur côté, Akaito décida de bouger au lieu de rester ici et passa ainsi ses bras sous le corps de Mikuo pour le tenir en position de princesse et se décider à rejoindre les autres. Le jeune homme ne riposta même pas contre sa nouvelle position, inquiétant davantage Akaito qui se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie. Luna le vit alors disparaître, pestant contre elle-même, alors qu'elle se retrouvait seule dans cette immense pièce. Ses yeux bleus allèrent donc observer les multiples écrans et vit de la sorte les agents des forces spéciales regroupés en grande partie dans le hall, attendant impatiemment la voiture qui les ramènerait chez eux.

Dans l'ascenseur qui se mettait à descendre après qu'Akaito ait appuyé sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée, tenant toujours dans ses bras Mikuo. Il ne put s'empêcher de profiter de cette opportunité pour observer le visage du plus jeune ; il ne pouvait nier le fait que Mikuo se trouvait être un très beau jeune homme, que le savoir dans un état si déplorable et proche de la mort le faisait paniquer plus qu'il ne le devrait pour un ennemi.

« Je ne veux pas mourir… »

Le soupir à peine audible de Mikuo fut appuyé par la pression de sa main autour de l'uniforme du rouquin. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil à sa veste que tenait fermement le jeune homme, la tête enfouie contre son torse. Les mèches de cheveux turquoises cachaient en partie son visage, surtout ses yeux, et empêcherait donc Akaito de le voir complètement.

« Je veux revoir Miku… je veux encore la voir sourire… »

La voix enrouée sous le coup de l'émotion, Akaito devina l'état de Mikuo qui pleurait en ce moment même contre lui.

« Tu ne mourras pas, je te le promets. » Confia-t-il convaincu.

Timidement, Mikuo releva son visage pour le regarder et permettre ainsi à Akaito de voir ses joues rougies à cause de ses larmes qui terminaient leur course tandis que ses yeux bleu océan brillaient de mille feux. Mikuo essaya alors de sourire pour rassurer Akaito, mais ne réussit qu'à étirer une piteuse grimace qui en plus lui fit un mal de chien.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent au rez-de-chaussée sans encombre, Mikuo enlaçant maintenant le cou d'Akaito fermement pour ne pas le lâcher et cacher avant tout son visage des autres. Ron ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de faire une réflexion sur sa position et surtout demander qui ça pouvait bien être, étant le seul ici présent à ne l'avoir encore jamais vu.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Ron… ce sont des choses qui concernent les adultes, pas les petits gamins comme toi, le taquina gentiment Luki pour faire passer le temps.

— Hein ? Attends, non… pour qu'Akaito le porte de cette façon… c'est…

— Arrête de gesticuler, ça me fait mal ! Grogna Ppoiyo embarqué par les mouvements brusques de Ron qui tantôt regardait Luki pour avoir confirmation de la chose et Akaito pour graver ce moment dans son esprit.

— Oui Ron, tu as deviné. C'est le futur petit copain d'Akaito. »

La voix soudaine provenait de Neru qui avait finalement trouvé un sac contenant le corps de Karasu. Personne ne préféra lui poser de questions même si leur regard se trouvait dirigé sur cet emballage noir contenant une chose qui normalement ne devrait pas se trouver là. Toutefois, contre son oreille, Akaito put discernement entendre le faible ricanement de Mikuo qui devait se régaler d'entendre leur conversation alors que lui devait rougir plus que de nécessaire. Surtout que la prise de parole de Ron n'alla pas pour l'aider mais plutôt pour l'enfoncer prodigieusement plus bas que terre :

« Nan sérieux ?! T'es gay Akaito ? Waouh ! Si j'avais su… »

Le rire de Luki fit davantage rougir le rouquin qui devait à tous les coups être écarlate.

« C'est intéressant ce que j'entends là. » Lui chuchota Mikuo le plus discrètement possible, un sourire en coin.

Akaito grommela quelques explications qui ne voulurent rien dire, faisant presque rire Mikuo s'il avait eu plus de force. L'emprise du jeune homme contre le cou d'Akaito se resserra alors un peu plus, se collant davantage à lui pour le taquiner à son tour. Ainsi, entendre Akaito pester dans sa barbe fut une immense satisfaction personnelle qui fit grandement plaisir à Mikuo.

Les voitures arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, Luki et Neru aidant Ppoiyo et Ron à tenir debout tandis qu'Akaito amenait Mikuo jusqu'à l'ambulance qui se chargea ensuite de lui. Les ambulanciers interdirent l'entrée d'Akaito à leur côté alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à monter et malgré ses insistances le rouquin dut se reculer pour qu'ils referment les portes. Le véhicule blanc à l'alarme reconnaissable disparut alors rapidement dans l'horizon, le reste de l'équipe l'attendant dans le Komatsu LAV de la dernière fois.

C'est en soupirant, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, qu'Akaito tourna talons pour s'asseoir à côté de ses coéquipiers et fermer derrière lui les portes du coffre pour qu'ensuite la voiture militaire se mette en route pour le retour à la base.

En haut d'une fenêtre, Luna voyait disparaître les voitures sans dire un mot. Elle se retourna ensuite pour consulter son ordinateur, voulant approfondir ses renseignements sur Akaito Shion. Le silence qui l'enveloppa, entrecoupé par les claquements des touches du clavier, la dérangea un instant pour cesser toute activité et regardait les écrans des ordinateurs où les caméras lui offraient le visuel du cadavre de Shinji et de ses anciens coéquipiers.

_« Mademoiselle, si vous avez besoin d'un garde du corps, je serai là. »_

Les yeux bleus illuminés par la luminosité de l'écran de Luna fixèrent avec tristesse le corps allongé de Shinji. Malgré les apparences, et surtout malgré ses paroles et son attitude, Shinji savait prendre soin de ce qui pour lui méritait son attention. Il savait être autant fort pour détruire que pour protéger. La preuve était qu'elle était encore vivante à ce jour. Shinji avait été sûrement son unique et vrai ami ; car Shinji comprenait sa solitude, ses état d'âme, et trouvait les mots justes pour la réconforter et la faire sourire, parfois même rire.

oOoOo

Le Komatsu LAV se gara au milieu du parking de la base, les portails électrifiés se refermant derrière eux après que les gardiens les aient laissés passer. Akaito aida Luki à transporter le cadavre de Tsubame jusqu'à Eiichi qui se trouvait prostré devant les portes d'entrées, les bras croisés contre son torse et ses yeux gris les fixant avec intérêt. Le reste de l'équipe descendit à leur tour du véhicule qui alla se ranger dans son garage un peu plus loin. Ppoiyo et Ron se soutinrent à nouveau, n'ayant pas tellement le choix s'ils voulaient tenir tous les deux debout et ne pas attirer la compassion de leur patron sur leur poire.

A la vue du corps de Tsubame dont la tête penchée vers l'avant, sa longue chevelure ébène effleurant le sol, Eiichi ne put contenir un soupir d'agacement. Ses yeux perçants se rouvrirent sur Akaito qui n'avait cessé de le regarder droit dans les yeux, son visage ne trahissant aucune émotion. Dans la voiture, il avait ordonné à ses camarades de taire l'existence de Luna et surtout celle de Mikuo. Personne ne devait connaître leur existence et surtout le fait qu'ils sont encore en vie.

« Bon travail. Vous méritez du repos, rentrez chez vous et revenez quand vous serez en forme. »

Eiichi ne fit pas remarquer l'absence de Luna, lui qui savait le secret qui tournait autour du terroriste Tsubame. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait sermonner ou pester contre l'équipe d'Akaito pour son inefficacité. Ils avaient sûrement dû combattre les principaux fouteurs de trouble de l'organisation terroristes tels que Shinji ou encore Merlot et déjà ça était un exploit s'ils avaient réussi à les abattre. Sans ses hommes, sans Tsubame pour utiliser son nom, Luna ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose pour les prochains jours à venir. Il lui faudrait un certain temps avant de remettre en marche ses plans apocalyptiques.

Le grand patron passa alors entre les portes restées entrouvertes de son agence et s'engouffra dans les locaux pour aller jusqu'à son bureau. Akaito ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement après qu'Eiichi se soit assez éloigné de leur position. Il dut encore suivre les pas de Luki qui se mettait en route vers la morgue implantée dans l'établissement pour y déposer le corps de Tsubame et enfin en finir avec cette mission épuisante avant de rentrer chez eux. Tous passèrent néanmoins par la case infirmerie pour soigner leurs blessures et arrêter de mettre leur vie en péril.

Au final, dans cet immeuble infesté de dangereux criminels, l'équipe d'Akaito y avait passé pratiquement une journée entière. La seconde journée ne faisait que commencer, la chaleur encore fraîche de cette matinée était suivie par la rosée se trouvant toujours sur les pétales des fleurs égayant le jardin les entourant. Une nouvelle journée s'entamait pour le Japon, tranquillement.

oOoOo

Une semaine plus tard, guéri, Akaito retourna à l'agence et passa par la salle fumeur pour il retrouva Luki et discuta avec lui des dernières nouvelles. Le rosé avait comme d'habitude profité de ses jours de repos pour sortir dans les bars et enchaîner les conquêtes, ses blessures ne l'ayant certainement pas gêné pour aller draguer de belles jeunes femmes.

« Tu ne changeras jamais, soupira-t-il en écrasant le mégot de sa cigarette dans le cendrier pour ensuite se diriger vers la sortie.

— Et non, en rit Luki tout en faisant de même. Mais sinon toi, tu as des nouvelles de Mikuo ? »

Akaito marqua un temps d'arrêt alors que sa main s'était enroulée autour de la poignée de la porte et s'apprêtait à la ramener contre son torse. Sa réaction permit à Luki de remarquer qu'il venait de faire une gourde et le regard remplit de tristesse que lui jeta son ami lui confirma la chose.

« Mais tu sais, il est peut-être toujours à l'hôpital et puis il n'a pas ton numéro ! Il ne sait même pas où tu habites ! Enchaîna-t-il aussitôt pour se rattraper.

— Ne te fatigue pas… j'ai appelé l'hôpital, il s'est enfui. » Murmura Akaito tout en sortant pour être alors dans la pièce principale de l'agence.

Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, Luki trottina un instant pour le rattraper et se trouver à ses côtés pour l'interroger sur ce fait. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que quelqu'un parvenait à s'échapper de l'hôpital sans qu'on ne le retrouve facilement. Après tout, Mikuo avait été sévèrement blessé et avait grand besoin de soin. Pourquoi s'était-il échappé ? Personne ne serait venu le chercher pour l'enfermer !

« J'ai aussi une nouvelle colocataire dans mon appartement, plaisanta-t-il pour changer de sujet alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son bureau.

— Hein ? Comment ça ? Reprit Luki de plus en plus surpris.

— Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas, mais trois jours après notre retour quelqu'un a frappé à ma porte et j'ai trouvé Luna sur le seuil avec une valise à la main. Elle ne m'a pas laissé le temps de dire quelque chose qu'elle entrait dans mon salon et dort maintenant sous le même toit que moi. »

Luki s'arrêta, poussant Akaito à faire de même et se retourner vers lui. Le rosé essayait de comprendre la raison qui avait poussé Luna à frapper au domicile d'Akaito et vouloir emménager avec lui. Et d'ailleurs, comment Luna avait-elle trouvé son adresse ? Et surtout, pourquoi Akaito permettait à une terroriste de vivre chez lui ? Il ne comprenait strictement rien à cette affaire des plus étonnantes.

Mais alors qu'il allait poser une question pour savoir pourquoi Akaito permettait une telle chose, il fut coupé par l'arrivée fracassante de Neru qui passa à leurs côtés telle une furie. Les sourcils froncés au possible, le regard foudroyant et se mordant les lèvres, ses petits talons claquant contre le sol, les deux hommes comprirent que leur amie était énervée.

Sa trajectoire intéressa et inquiéta à la fois les garçons vu que leur amie se rapprochait dangereusement du bureau d'Eiichi. Leurs doutes se confirmèrent quand furieusement, Neru ouvrit la porte qui se fracassa contre le mur derrière elle et fit crier de surprise Sora. Ses mains frappèrent ensuite avec violence le bois du bureau, tous les employés pouvant entendre la future conversation animée en vue de la porte toujours ouvertes. Akaito et Luki se précipitèrent donc pour entrer dans le bureau, les yeux agrandis par la surprise de l'attitude de leur amie qui malgré le statut de la personne en face d'elle, soit Eiichi qui comme eux avait agrandi ses yeux, lui criait dessus.

« Maintenant c'en est assez ! Je reprends l'affaire Hatsune Miku et laissez-moi une semaine tout au plus pour trouver des informations sur elle et ses positions ! Enfin de toute façon, je ne vous en laisse pas le choix. Si vous n'acceptez pas, je délivre aux journalistes toutes les infos que j'ai sur vous et que même vos plus proches amis et votre famille ignorent. Je ne suis pas la meilleure espionne pour rien. Je m'informe sur mes employeurs avant de travailler pour eux. Et je peux vous certifier que vous êtes un pourri. Je vous ordonne donc de me donner l'affaire Hatsune Miku et permettre à moi ainsi qu'à Akaito et Luki de partir dès que j'aurai assez d'éléments pour la retrouver. »

Avec une rapidité mais une audibilité à rude épreuve, Neru se fit comprendre par tous et son audace en surprit plus d'un. En parlant de la sorte à son patron, le menaçant même, Neru mettait en péril son poste. D'ailleurs, la réaction d'Eiichi ne manqua pas de claquer dans l'air pesant du bureau. Plusieurs autres agents des forces spéciales s'étaient rapprochés de la pièce pour voir le spectacle, frémissant à l'idée que Neru affronte de front leur patron qui en ce moment la foudroyait du regard.

« Sora donne lui le dossier, grinça-t-il.

— Mais monsieur…

— C'est un ordre. »

Sora pesta alors tout en se redressant, marmonna différentes injures envers Neru et même Akaito qui pourtant état innocent à cette émeute. Le secrétaire se dirigea donc vers les placards qu'il ouvrit grâce à une clé qu'il détenait toujours sur lui et dont Eiichi était le seul à en avoir le double. Pendant un instant il fouilla parmi les centaines de dossiers soigneusement rangés par ordre alphabétiques et degrés de risques. Ses mains saisirent finalement le dossier Hatsune avant de se rapprocher de Neru qu'il dévisagea sans le cacher. La jeune femme n'y fit pas attention et sans le remercier le lui arracha des mains pour ensuite se retourner et quitter au plus vite le bureau.

« Ah et au fait, après cette mission je démissionne. Pas besoin de me virer. »

Avec la même rapidité, les sourcils toujours aussi froncés et sa couette unique fouettant l'air à chacun de ses pas énergiques, Neru passa entre les deux garçons qui durent se décaler pour la laisser passer. Au passage, elle leur jeta un coup d'œil et ils comprirent qu'ils durent la suivre sans tarder. Akaito et Luki suivirent donc Neru sous le regard insistant de leurs collègues qui parlèrent sur leur dos. Ils passèrent à côté de Ppoiyo et Ron qui ne dirent rien tandis qu'eux s'arrêtèrent dans un coin de la pièce où personne ne se trouvait.

Coincée dans le coin, Neru s'appuya contre le mur et attrapa furieusement quelques-unes de ses mèches de cheveux pour les tirer au maximum. Le nom de Luna suivit de nombreuses injures sortaient de ses lèvres et bien vite Akaito lui demanda la cause de sa colère. Jamais il n'avait vu la jeune femme aussi énervée.

« Tu devrais mieux la tenir, Akaito ! Elle est venue chez moi hier soir pour me rappeler que nous devions nous occuper de la sœur de Mikuo ! Elle a fait quelques recherches de son côté avant de venir me voir et m'a donné quelques pistes… Ce serait un certain Roku Yoshiki qui l'aurait enlevé. »

Immédiatement à l'annonce du nom, les visages se tournèrent vers l'un des tableaux non recouverts mettant le portrait des terroristes toujours actifs. Un homme se trouvait représentée sur l'un deux, ses cheveux de couleurs ébènes laissaient pourtant apparaître une mèche blanche qui retombait sur son front et couvrait en partie ses yeux verts.

Roku Yoshiki était l'un des terroristes les plus dangereux, tout comme Tsubame dont le portrait avait été barré maintenant qu'il était mort. Roku prenait la plupart du temps les personnalités importantes du pays pour ensuite faire chanter le gouvernement contre leur libération de ses compagnons retenus prisonniers. Akaito se tourna ensuite vers Neru, voulant s'assurer de quelque chose :

« Est-ce que tu sais si Luna a aussi prévenu Mikuo ? »

Neru leva ses yeux dorés illuminés par la fureur dans sa direction, s'adoucissant légèrement à la vue du rouquin en face d'elle.

« Je sais pas. Elle m'a juste dit que si je voulais davantage d'informations ou son aide, il fallait que j'aille la chercher chez toi. Je peux savoir ce qu'elle fait là-bas ?

— J'en ai aucune idée, un matin elle se trouvait là sur le seuil de ma porte et c'est tout. Mais elle n'avait aucun autre endroit où aller et je n'ai pas réussi à lui dire de partir.

— Cette fille est vraiment bizarre. » Pesta Neru.

Un silence s'installa où eux trois ne dirent rien et préférèrent regarder leurs pieds. Néanmoins, Luki fut celui qui brisa à nouveau le blanc par sa question posée à Neru.

« Tu comptes vraiment démissionner ? Pourquoi ? »

Nerveusement, la jeune femme perdit sa main dans sa chevelure toujours coiffée par une unique couette haute. Elle regarda ailleurs pour réfléchir aux mots à employer pour répondre à la question de son collègue qui avait froncé les sourcils, ne semblant pas vouloir la croire.

« Disons que j'en ai marre de verser du sang. » Souffla-t-elle avant de regarder Akaito.

Non, elle mentait. Ce n'était pas l'unique raison. Elle aimait son métier, combattre, entendre les entrechoquements de son katana contre celui d'un ennemi et sentir l'adrénaline envahir son corps pour surpasser ses limites et ensuite s'écrouler d'épuisement. Seulement, elle aimait son métier car ce dernier lui avait permis de rencontrer Akaito, de travailler avec lui et surtout de pouvoir combattre à ses côtés. Elle s'était entraînée des jours durant afin d'atteindre le niveau d'Akaito et ne pas lui faire défaut sur le champ de bataille. Mais maintenant que Mikuo était entré dans la vie du rouquin, Neru savait qu'elle n'avait désormais plus aucune chance avec son supérieur. Le voir tous les jours, peut-être heureux quand il aura retrouvé Mikuo et pouvoir entamer une quelconque relation avec lui et non avec elle, Neru ne saurait le supporter.

Neru soupira tout en redescendant sa main pour que celle-ci aille longer son corps et entama quelques pas vers l'avant pour se remettre au travail. Elle ne désirait pas s'étaler sur le sujet et que Luki devine le pourquoi du comment de sa décision. De toute façon, elle savait déjà sur quoi elle allait rebondir et donc ne pas se retrouver au chômage ; une petite salle était en vente et elle avait assez d'économie pour la racheter et monter son école de maniement de katana.

« Venez, j'aurai besoin de votre aide pour retrouver Miku. Si on la retrouve, Mikuo viendra à nous. »

Regardant par-dessus son épaule pour apercevoir Akaito hausser des sourcils, n'ayant pas pensé à cela, Neru sentit son cœur se contracter un peu plus douloureusement. Elle soupira ensuite avant de rejoindre son bureau et sortir de ses placards son précieux téléphone portable pour appeler ses contacts et ainsi arranger des rencontres. Akaito et Luki firent de même de leur côté. Certes niveau récupération d'informations et espionnage, ils étaient extrêmement en dessous de leur amie mais au moins ils pouvaient ainsi apporter une petite aide toujours utile en soit et faire avancer un peu plus rapidement les recherches.

Une unique semaine suffit donc pour le trio afin de dénicher des informations capitales pour retrouver Miku dans le monde, trouvant une minuscule trace de Ruko dans les bas quartiers de Tokyo où il serait possible de l'y dénicher. Un contact de Neru se trouvait par ailleurs domicilié là-bas et après que celui-ci ait mené son enquête pour confirmer la donnée, Neru et ses deux collègues et quelques autres agents des forces spéciales décolèrent pour commencer leur nouvelle enquête qui annonçait aussi la dernière pour la jeune femme.

Ils devaient retrouver Miku à tout prix. Pour le bonheur de Mikuo, pour permettre à Akaito de revoir le jeune homme aux cheveux turquoise et garder contact avec lui et peut-être même entamer une relation, et surtout donner assez de force à Neru pour se détacher de sa vie quotidienne des forces spéciales pour ensuite se faire professeur d'armes dans un petit quartier et se détacher du rouquin. Seul Luki n'avait pas de réelles raisons de participer à la mission ou peut-être celle de juste aider son meilleur ami à pouvoir avoir une relation, qu'importe que ce soit un garçon ou une femme du moment que celui-ci était heureux.

Ainsi, quand ils pénétrèrent dans les bases secrètes de Ruko pour délivrer la célèbre chanteuse Miku, l'équipe de Neru chef de cette mission ne fit aucun quartier. Le sang coula à nouveau, des corps tombèrent sans aucune grâce, tandis que la police infestait toujours un peu plus les locaux pour finalement arriver dans une petite pièce mal éclairée où résidait pourtant une fine silhouette accroupie dans un coin, de longs cheveux turquoises attachés en deux couettes hautes et le visage salit.

Hatsune Miku était toujours vivante après ces deux ans d'enlèvement.


	17. Un avenir pour eux

Bonjour tout le monde ! Excusez-moi pour mon retard, mais c'était les périodes de fêtes et je n'avais pas mon ordinateur sous la main. Plusieurs kilomètres nous séparaient l'un de l'autre. Enfin j'espère que vous aurez passé de bonnes fêtes, avez reçu les cadeaux que vous souhaitiez et c'est à mon tour de vous gâter (je l'espère) avec ce chapitre qui contient le **lemon**.

Dans le prochain chapitre qui est un bonus, on aura le point de vue non pas d'Akaito mais de Ppoiyo. Ce sera aussi le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. Ce chapitre signe la fin de l'histoire sur le couple AkaitoxMikuo.

**Découverte récente : **Shinji Hibiki, terroriste décédé dans cette fiction, a repris la chanson de Len Kagamine intitulée Super Hero. En plus, je trouve que c'est une bonne reprise ! (en plus, la fin lui correspond mieux si vous connaissez la traduction de la chanson) Quand j'ai vu ça, et surtout écouté, j'ai bien rigolé.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Pour mon pays et lui**

**Chapitre 17 – Un avenir pour eux**

* * *

Un lundi matin, au petit aéroport personnel installé derrière la base, Eiichi percevait à partir de sa fenêtre la silhouette d'un jeune homme aux cheveux singulièrement turquoise faire les cents pas depuis une bonne heure maintenant. Les bras croisés contre son torse, jugeant sans le cacher ce garçon dont il se doutait bien de l'identité, Eiichi pesta contre ses employés. N'ayant pas de preuves que ces derniers avaient rencontrés Luna et ignorant si celle-ci était vivante ou non, Eiichi ne préférait pas s'interroger sur la question. Seulement, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, soit Mikuo. Ce dernier qui d'ailleurs avait apporté à sa bouche sa main droite et ne cessait de se ronger les ongles tout en regardant le ciel dans l'espoir de voir apparaître d'une seconde à l'autre n'importe quel avion qui arriverait vers la piste d'atterrissage qui se trouvait devant lui. Quelques agents des forces spéciales passaient entre les arbres environnants pour aller d'un endroit à un autre, faisant aussi des rondes, ne manquèrent pas de remarquer la présence de cet individu dans leurs quartiers. Il était évident que ce jeune homme attendait quelque chose d'important pour lui, le faisant ainsi tourner en rond indéfiniment et se tirer les cheveux toutes les secondes qui défilent sûrement trop lentement à son goût.

Dans la tête de Mikuo, d'innombrables questions défilèrent en boucle. Comment allait Miku ? Allait-elle lui revenir en un seul morceau ? Pourra-t-elle à nouveau chanter et se comporter comme elle l'avait toujours fait ? Après tout, il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle avait pu vivre pendant ces deux ans d'enfermement. Peut-être avait-t-elle été battue, peut-être même violée. A cette idée horrible, Mikuo secoua sa tête et s'immobilisa un moment. Ses yeux fixèrent l'horizon au-dessus de lui. Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade, l'allure folle lui faisant presque mal. Sa main serra ainsi son tee-shirt et il inspira longuement pour essayer de se calmer.

Au fond de lui, il savait que Miku allait revenir d'un moment ou un autre. Il fallait juste être encore patient. L'équipe de Neru l'avait retrouvée et la lui ramenait sauve. Après l'appel de Luna la veille lui révélant que Neru, Luki et Akaito avaient retrouvé Miku et la faisait revenir au Japon, Mikuo n'avait pas hésité une seconde et avait accouru jusqu'à la base des forces spéciales. Sans avoir peur d'être fusillé, il avait saisi les barreaux qui composaient le portail métallique gardés d'arrière par deux agents qui n'avaient pas mis longtemps avant d'appeler à l'intérieur tandis que son collègue pointait Mikuo avec sa carabine. Mais le jeune homme n'avait eu de cesse d'appeler Eiichi, nom qu'il avait souvent entendu de la bouche de Luna. Finalement, le patron des lieux finit par se montrer, accompagné de Sora et de Ppoiyo et Ron qu'il reconnut, Mikuo fit encore plus de bruit tandis que les agents spéciaux se rapprochaient de lui. Si Ppoiyo et Ron n'étaient pas intervenus et n'avaient pas dit à leur patron qu'ils le connaissaient, qu'il était là pour Miku, c'était certain qu'il se serait fait descendre.

A l'instant où Mikuo entendit les pneus de l'hélicoptère heurter la piste d'atterrissage, son cœur redoubla sa cadence au maximum pour battre à tout rompre et l'empêcher de respirer correctement. Il se précipita vers l'escalier que les employés mettaient tout juste pour permettre aux passagers de descendre. Les yeux étincelants de larmes de joie à l'idée d'enfin revoir sa sœur, Mikuo ne cessa de penser qu'aujourd'hui ne pouvait qu'être un rêve. Pourtant, il s'était à de nombreuses reprises pincer et même gifler pour se prouver qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve mais bien de la réalité, ses bras rouges et sa joue légèrement enflée le prouvant.

« Mikuo ! »

La voix aiguë l'appelant le fit frissonner de plaisir alors qu'il rattrapait le corps de sa sœur qui avait sauté des premières marches après l'avoir vu. Maintenant allongé à même le sol, ne se souciant même pas de sa tête qui lui faisait mal après avoir cogné contre le sol, Mikuo étreignit avec force les épaules de sa sœur tout en lui souhaitant un bon retour d'une voix enrouée par son émotion. Grâce au corps de Miku recouvrant le ciel, maintenant blotti contre elle, aucun des agents ne purent visualiser les larmes qui s'écoulaient des yeux du jeune Hatsune. Seulement Miku put ressentir les tremblements de son frère jumeau et sourire en coin avant de se taire et le serrer davantage contre elle, ne retenant pas plus longtemps ses propres larmes. Elle était tellement contente Mikuo n'avait eu de cesse d'agir pour la retrouver, s'étant même allié à des terroristes alors qu'il était de nature douce et pacifique. Il ne l'avait pas oubliée.

Ces deux années où elle ne pouvait faire qu'attendre que quelqu'un vienne à son aide, prier pour qu'on ne l'ait pas oubliée. L'espoir l'avait fait tenir dans les pires moments. Assise dans ce coin de la pièce obscure où elle n'avait pratiquement pas bougé de place durant ce temps d'emprisonnement, Miku n'avait plus senti sur sa peau les rayons du Soleil et encore moins cette brise qui soulevait par moment quelques-unes des mèches de ses cheveux turquoise détachés. Elle était infiniment reconnaissante envers l'équipe de Neru mais aussi envers son frère qui n'avait eu de cesse de se battre pour la faire revenir au Japon vivante. Jamais elle ne pourrait assez les remercier.

« Je vais prévenir Todoroki que nous avons fini la mission, confia Neru sans porter attention aux deux jeunes allongés à même le sol.

— Attends, je viens avec toi. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit content de te revoir. » S'écria Luki pour rapidement la rejoindre et marcher à ses côtés.

Ne restait maintenant plus qu'Akaito et les deux autres sur la piste d'atterrissage, les pilotes et autres employés ainsi que l'hélicoptère avaient disparu pour pouvoir ranger leur véhicule de travail. A vrai dire, Akaito hésitait entre partir et laisser de l'intimité à ces deux-là pour leurs retrouvailles ou bien rester et espérer que Mikuo lui prête attention et engage la conversation.

Heureusement, Akaito n'eut pas trop longtemps à espérer même si ce ne fut pas Mikuo qui prit l'initiative. Se relevant tout en époussetant la tenue militaire qu'on lui avait prêté pour remplacer ses vêtements déchirés, Miku lui sourit avec son adorable sourire avant de se pencher le plus possible vers l'avant pour lui montrer toute sa gratitude.

« Merci beaucoup pour être venu me sauver, agent Shion. Après ces deux ans, je pensais qu'on m'avait oubliée et que personne ne viendrait me chercher !

— Vous n'avez pas à me remercier pour ça… je n'ai fait que mon travail et je l'avais promis à votre frère, avoua Akaito tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Mikuo resté allongé au sol et regardant plutôt ailleurs.

— Oui d'ailleurs toi ! L'agent Megurine m'a dit que tu avais rejoint des terroristes pour me retrouver plus facilement ?! T'es malade ou quoi !? » Lui hurla-t-elle dessus, car même si elle lui en était très reconnaissante c'était avant tout très dangereux ce qu'il avait entrepris.

Les cris suraiguës que poussa la jeune fille firent grimacer Akaito qui se frotta l'oreille tandis que Mikuo cherchait à s'expliquer avec ses mains misent en posture de défense en bas de son visage alors que sa sœur lui fusillait du regard et le pointait avec son index accusateur.

« Tu croyais qu'en te mettant toi-même en danger, tu parviendrais à me sauver ?! Mais il est fou ! Heureusement que l'agent Shion et son équipe sont intervenus ! Tu devrais le remercier tien ! Sans lui et son équipe, je ne serais même pas là et toi tu te serais fait tuer bêtement sans m'avoir retrouvée… »

Mikuo avala les reproches les uns après les autres sans répliquer quelque chose, se doutant bien que si Miku avait été mise au courant de ses agissements elle le lui aurait reproché et fait la morale. D'ailleurs, il se doutait bien que Miku se retenait pour ne pas paraître grossière aux yeux d'Akaito et qu'il allait encore en entendre parler quand ils seront rentrés chez eux. Toutefois, Mikuo releva ses yeux pour observer Akaito. Un silence s'était installé autour d'eux, Miku attendant sûrement qu'il remercie le rouquin pour pouvoir partir et rentrer enfin chez eux.

« Merci infiniment. »

A défaut de ne pas pouvoir se pencher vers l'avant vu qu'il était assis, Mikuo pencha juste sa tête pour montrer à son tour toute sa gratitude. Miku claqua ensuite ses mains l'une contre l'autre, contente, avant de lui proposer sa main pour l'aider à se relever et se tenir debout à ses côtés.

« Je ne vous serai jamais assez reconnaissante, agent Shion. Si un jour vous voulez participer à un de mes concerts lorsque je serais remontée au sommet, prévenez-moi. Je m'arrangerai avec mes agents pour que vous ne payiez rien et qu'on puisse se voir pour discuter, qu'en pensez-vous ? » Proposa-t-elle avec un charmant sourire étiré sur ses lèvres.

Un bref instant, Mikuo la dévisagea. C'était quoi ça ? De la drague sous ses yeux ? En plus envers Akaito ?

« J'en serai très honoré. Maintenant excusez-moi mais je dois retourner à mon travail. Rentrez bien et prenez du repos surtout.

— Oh, oui, excusez-nous de vous retenir. Au revoir ! »

Avec énergie Miku agita sa main de droite à gauche alors qu'Akaito se retournait pour rejoindre la base et reprendre sa journée. Sans plus tarder, Mikuo vit que sa sœur jumelle attrapait avec force son bras droit et gloussait pour montrer son amusement, les joues légèrement rougies. Ils se mirent ensuite en route pour quitter ces lieux hautement sécurisés qui seulement pour aujourd'hui lui avait permis de rentrer pour être là à l'arrivée de sa sœur.

Une fois dehors, Miku s'arrêta après que les portails mécanisés se soient refermés derrière eux. La jeune fille regarda ainsi la façade de la base des forces spéciales, admirative. Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon sombre, Mikuo commençait doucement à se mettre en chemin pour sa maison.

« Dis Mikuo… tu crois qu'on pourra revoir un jour l'agent Akaito ? »

La question de sa sœur l'arrêta dans sa marche, interdit. Il leva néanmoins le menton pour admirer le ciel bleu au-dessus de leur tête.

« Je ne pense pas… il ne vit pas dans le même monde que nous maintenant. »

Miku essaya alors de répliquer quelque chose, mais en apercevant son frère se mettre en route sans elle cela eut le mérite de lui couper la parole et l'obliger à faire de même pour ne pas le perdre de vue une nouvelle fois. Sur le chemin du retour, Mikuo prit soin de changer de sujet de conversations et raconter les quelques changements effectués sur leur quartier au court de ces deux années écoulées et des quelques potins qu'il avait retenus. Sa sœur respecta donc son choix de ne pas plus discuter sur ces agents spéciaux et attachée à son bras droit, elle rit à ses côtés.

oOoOo

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Hatsune Miku était revenue saine et sauve de son kidnapping et pourtant les journalistes continuaient à en faire la une de leurs journaux ou télévision. Depuis trois semaines, plus personne à l'agence n'avait vu débarquer l'énergique et effrayante Neru qui après avoir démissionné avait ouvert sa petite école de maniement de katana qui semblait porter ses fruits puisqu'une liste d'attente avait été dressée et que la jeune femme recherchait déjà du personnel en plus. Cela faisait aussi trois semaines qu'Akaito n'avait encore et toujours pas de nouvelles de Mikuo. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier ou à passer à autre chose.

Étais-ce parce qu'il en était subitement tombé amoureux ? Oui sûrement, il n'y avait pas autre chose. Mais Akaito ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était tombé amoureux de Mikuo si rapidement, sans raison, n'ayant encore jamais aimé un autre homme jusqu'à ce jour. Qu'est-ce qu'avait Mikuo de plus que les autres ? Il ne saurait même pas répondre à cette question. Akaito ne savait même pas s'il s'entendrait bien avec lui s'ils faisaient plus ample connaissance. Bien sûr, et même si cela ne se faisait pas, Akaito avait fait des recherches sur Mikuo et avait ainsi découvert que le casier de ce dernier était clean. Il avait ensuite appris que le jeune homme s'était joint au club de peinture durant ses années de lycée et n'était pas spécialement bon en sport, s'en tirant tout juste avec la moyenne.

« Eh… ça sent le brûlé Akaito ! » S'écria tout à coup Luna assise en tailleur autour de la table aménagée dans la cuisine, attendant qu'on lui serve son repas.

Sorti de ses songes, Akaito sursauta avant de couper le gaz et attraper les poignées de la marmite avec ses gants pour ensuite l'apporter jusqu'à la table et s'asseoir en face de sa nouvelle colocataire. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois que Luna avait emménagé dans son appartement sans lui avoir demandé son avis alors qu'elle avait été l'une des plus grands terroristes de ce monde, se cachant derrière le nom et l'apparence de Tsubame Utanomiyatsuko.

« Excuse-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées, soupira-t-il alors qu'il lui versait la soupe miso dans son bol.

— Oui, j'ai remarqué ça. Ça devait faire une demi-heure que tu bougeais plus. » Répliqua-t-elle en avalant d'une traite son repas pour ensuite se resservir elle-même.

Depuis que Luna vivait avec lui sous le même toit, Akaito avait dut acheter le triple de ses courses habituelles en vue de l'appétit d'ogre qu'avait la jeune femme qui ne grossissait pas vu sa taille fluette. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire discrètement alors que Luna enfournait tout dans sa bouche, ne prêtant pas attention au grain de riz accroché sur ses joues.

« Tu sais… tu devrais arrêter de pensée à Mikuo et te concentrer sur ton travail. Eiichi vous surcharge de travail avec Luki pour se venger de Neru, non ? Concentre-toi là-dessus et montre à ce batard que tu peux tout faire sans problème !

— J'essaie, soupira-t-il.

— Et arrête de soupirer ! Tu fais que ça depuis trois semaines et ça commence sérieusement à m'énerver ! »

Malgré sa révélation, Akaito soupira à nouveau tout en reposant son bol à moitié vide. En trois semaines, il en avait même perdu son appétit.

« Ma psy est une gamine terroriste d'à peine dix-huit ans alors que j'en ai presque trente et en plus j'ai des penchants shotacon, marmonna-t-il en posant son front dans la paume de sa main.

— Mikuo est majeur, en soit tu n'es pas un total pervers.

— Merci, je me sens beaucoup mieux. » Ironisa-t-il en se forçant à sourire.

Son manque d'entrain agaça un peu plus Luna. En temps normal, elle aurait demandé à Shinji de lui flanquer une raclée et mettre son cadavre dehors pour que les chiens sauvages se régalent. Enfin, elle devait reconnaître qu'Akaito était un bon cuisinier et c'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle lui faisait cette fleur, se montrant donc gentille avec lui et essayant d'être compréhensible. Seulement, elle avait ses limites. De très courtes limites.

Ainsi, sans prévenir, elle sauta à la gorge d'Akaito après avoir survolé la table sans rien renverser et fit tomber à la renverse le rouquin qui ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux face à sa réaction. Maintenant assise à califourchon sur lui, Luna fit évacuer toute sa frustration et sa colère contre le torse d'Akaito par ses poings contractés, le frappant inlassablement de toutes ses forces. L'appartement fut alors remplis d'insultes en tout genre et des reproches pour des broutilles comme des choses sans queue ni tête dites par la colère.

« Excusez-moi, j'entre. »

A cause des cris poussés par Luna sortie de ses gongs, ni elle ni Akaito n'entendirent la voix à peine chuchotée tandis que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une tierce personne qui écarquilla aussitôt ses yeux en découvrant la position des propriétaires des lieux. Le cri de surprise poussé rappela à la réalité Akaito et Luna qui se tournèrent pour voir la nouvelle arrivante soit la ni plus ni moins Hatsune Miku en chair et en os. Les yeux à leur tour écarquillés, Akaito roula sur le côté pour échapper à l'emprise de Luna et pousser celle-ci à tomber face contre sol pour aussitôt l'injurier de tous les noms alors que lui se redressait pour rejoindre son invitée surprise.

« Un problème ? » Interrogea-t-il en vue de sa tenue étrange.

En effet, Miku portait de larges lunettes et un long foulard en plus d'un chapeau pour camoufler ses cheveux reconnaissables. Akaito l'avait juste reconnue au son de sa voix, proche de celle de Mikuo.

« Oh non, _ça_, dit-elle en tirant sur ses affaires, c'est ma tenue de camouflage quand je sors pour éviter que les passants se ruent sur moi. Je ne viens pas pour vous demander de l'aide, enfin… plus un service, vous voyez ?

— Et si t'arrêtait de tourner autour du pot ? Proposa méchamment Luna allongée par terre, la tête juste relevée et ses mains posées en dessous.

— Ex-Excusez-moi ! Akaito, je voudrais que vous alliez à ma place au rendez-vous que j'ai avec mon frère.

— Hein ? » Fut sa seule réaction, incrédule.

Miku retira ses lunettes qu'elle tenue nerveusement dans sa main droite pour observer avec attention le visage finement tracé du rouquin. Son cœur tambourinait follement dans sa poitrine et elle craignait les répercussions de sa décision. Seulement, elle devait le faire. De leur côté, à leur maison que leur avaient donnée leurs parents après leur décès, Mikuo était renfermé et ne parlait pas plus que nécessaire.

« Ne voulez-vous pas voir mon frère ? » Demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Akaito ne sut quoi répondre, ne pouvant pas avouer ses sentiments pour Mikuo à la sœur de ce dernier comme ça. Il sentait par ailleurs ses joues le démanger, preuve qu'il rougissait. En vue de son manque de réaction, Luna se mit à ricaner dans son coin et ainsi attira l'attention de Miku.

« Ça doit faire trois semaines qu'Akaito déprime à l'idée de plus revoir Mikuo, mais sinon il va très bien !

— Luna, grommela l'intéressé pour être ainsi vendu.

— Beh quoi ? Il te manque non ? Cette fille te propose de le revoir enfin, tu vas quand même pas refuser ?!

— C'est un oui alors ? Vous savez, Akaito, mon frère n'est pas dans son assiette depuis mon retour. Je pense que vous lui manquez aussi, mais il est trop fier pour me le dire ! Ça ne me dérangera pas si vous entamez une relation avec lui, je sais depuis longtemps qu'il est gay ! Alors s'il vous plaît, allez le retrouver. A l'heure qu'il est, il doit déjà m'attendre. »

Face à l'insistance de Miku et de Luna qui le poussaient plus qu'autre chose à aller retrouver Mikuo, Akaito se sentit bien vite perdu. Bien sûr qu'il voulait revoir Mikuo, mais est-ce que celui-ci voulait le revoir aussi ? Quand ils seront face à l'autre, que pourront-ils bien se dire ? Peut-être qu'au final, quand ils apprendront à mieux se connaître ils ne s'entendront pas et se détesteront même peut-être !

« Tiens ton écharpe, je garde l'appartement ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as intérêt à retrouver Mikuo ou sinon pas la peine de remettre les pieds ici, je t'accepterai pas. »

Brutalement, Luna qui était partie dans sa chambre pour attraper son écharpe chérie, la lui plaqua contre son torse avant de le pousser vers l'avant pour l'obliger à se retrouver sous le seuil de la porte et lui bloquer l'accès à l'appartement. C'est donc en se retrouvant dans la ruelle de son domicile, Luna le regardant froidement, qu'Akaito soupira tout en se passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Où il est ? » Demanda-t-il finalement le feu aux joues.

Un large sourire vint illuminer les lèvres de Miku derrière Luna, cette dernière se décalant alors pour la laisser passer et se trouver aux côtés du rouquin.

« Dans le parc au milieu de la ville ! S'écria-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Il devrait être assis sur un banc, derrière le plus gros arbre. Mais je ne peux pas vous emmener, je dois retrouver mon manager. Je vous souhaite bon courage ! »

S'apprêtant à courir dans une autre direction que la sienne, Miku agita énergiquement son bras pour le saluer avant de disparaître à toute allure. Akaito entendit ensuite la porte de son appartement être fermée à clé par Luna, le poussant donc à se mettre en route et rejoindre Mikuo.

Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir, engouffrant le bas de son visage dans sa longue écharpe rouge qui descendait jusqu'à sa taille. Akaito ne pouvait que redouter le moment où il se retrouverait en face de Mikuo, se demandant déjà ce qu'il pourrait lui dire ou faire pour occuper le rendez-vous qu'il devait normalement avoir avec sa sœur. D'ailleurs, quand ses yeux sanglants virent les premiers arbres indiquant l'approche du parc, Akaito ne put s'empêcher de stresser davantage et s'allumer une de ses cigarettes pour essayer de décompresser.

D'après les indications de Miku, son frère devrait se trouver devant le plus arbre, soit le milieu du parc. Akaito avait l'habitude d'aller là-bas au début de sa carrière pour trouver un moment de répit et s'éloigner de tous ses problèmes un gros arbre au tronc plus épais que la carrure de trois hommes côte à côte séparait en deux l'allée principale. Des petits stands de nourritures et de boissons en tout genre s'étaient vite installés à cet emplacement pour être connu comme point de rencontre pour les amis ou encore les couples.

Engouffré parmi tous les passants, Akaito fit attention devant lui et fixa l'immense arbre centenaire se tenait majestueusement. Il essaya déjà de chercher la trace de Mikuo, ne voulant pas tellement se rapprocher et être visible par celui-ci avant de savoir ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire. Un arbre lui permit donc de s'appuyer dessus le temps qu'il trouve la position du jeune homme qu'il entraperçut entre quelques passants qui marchaient devant lui pour continuer leur route. Akaito sentit son cœur manquer un battement avant de battre à folle allure et manquer de lâcher sa cigarette par la surprise ressentie. Mikuo se trouvait là, assis à quelques mètres de lui avec entre ses mains son portable. Il devait sûrement demandé à Miku la raison d'un tel retard.

Est-ce qu'elle lui aurait dit qu'il devait venir à sa place ? L'aurait-elle dénoncé ou au contraire le couvrait-elle ? Akaito n'en savait rien et stressa davantage. Il écrasa alors le mégot de sa cigarette contre sa chaussure avant d'aller la jeter dans une poubelle et se rapprocher davantage de Mikuo. Donnant quelques billets à un marchand de glace, il eut les deux mains rapidement occupées et décida d'aller comme ça à la rencontre de Mikuo. Après tout, son demi-frère Kaito qui sûrement était le seul de la famille Shion à n'avoir aucun problème, lui avait un jour dit que les glaces pansaient les problèmes de cœur. Ainsi, même si Mikuo refusait sa présence et partait loin de lui, il avait deux glaces pour se consoler.

« Bonjour… »

D'une voix à peine chuchotée à cause de son malaise, Akaito remarqua le tressaillement de Mikuo qui avait alors la tête penchée sur son portable, injuriant comme avait deviné le rouquin sa sœur qui était en retard. Les yeux maintenant rivés sur lui, écarquillés, Akaito comprit aussi que Miku l'avait couvert.

Sans ajouter quoique ce soit, il tendit l'une des glaces à Mikuo et s'assit à ses côtés. Pendant un moment ils ne dirent strictement rien, mangeant leur glace et regardant droit devant eux. Les passants déambulèrent autour d'eux toujours plus nombreux, ne faisant aucunement attention à eux. Akaito vit de la sorte cinq chiens passés dont deux qui se coursaient et leurs maîtres qui leur couraient après ainsi qu'une troupe d'enfants sûrement à l'école primaire qui avaient acheté de nombreuses glaces. Il vit aussi quelques petits voleurs piquer le sac de vieilles dames pour ensuite se carapater en courant sans que personne n'y voit quelque chose.

« C'est Miku qui vous a dit de venir ? Posa finalement Mikuo.

— Oui. Elle est venue à l'appartement tout à l'heure. »

Akaito entendit le ricanement noir de Mikuo, l'observant alors.

« Elle a donc dû vous dire ses inquiétudes, haha… mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais très bien. C'est juste qu'il faut que je me réhabitue à tout ce calme, travailler pour Luna n'a pas apporté que des bénéfices.

— Tu veux aller quelque part ? Renchérit tout de suite Akaito en ignorant son explication à deux sous.

— Hein ?

— Je te propose d'aller quelque part, à moins que tu veuilles rester assis ici. » Répéta suavement Akaito en lui souriant gentiment.

Mikuo détourna tout de suite son attention, évitant son regard, et acquiesça juste pour ensuite se relever après lui. Ils commencèrent donc à marcher côte à côte silencieusement vers la sortie du parc. Quand bientôt les arbres se firent de plus en plus espacés voire même absents, que le bruit des voitures arrivait à leurs oreilles pour ensuite les apercevoir en face d'eux, ils s'arrêtèrent pour se faire face.

« Où tu veux aller donc ? Tu as mangé ? Lui demanda gentiment Akaito.

— C'est drôle n'est-ce pas, ricana Mikuo la tête penchée vers l'avant pour que ses cheveux camouflent son visage. Dans l'immeuble de Tsubame j'étais plus confiant que ça et pouvait facilement soutenir votre regard, mais maintenant j'en suis incapable. Je m'en veux tellement. »

Ses mains vinrent saisir quelques mèches de cheveux qu'il étreignit avec force, légèrement courbé vers l'avant.

« A cause de moi et ma stupidité, vous avez failli tomber sur Shinji alors que vous étiez menotté et nu. Si j'avais réussi à vous raisonner et vous faire partir avec votre équipe, votre ami ne serait pas mort à cause de Merlot et Rook n'aurait pas fusillé vos autres camarades. Tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple ! En plus, je vous ai même chargé d'une affaire qui ne vous concernait pas ! Je suis horrible. Je vous ais manipulé en devinant que vous étiez quelqu'un de gentil sur qui on pouvait compter ! »

Mikuo aurait pu continuer éternellement à révéler ses fautes si la main d'Akaito ne s'était pas glissée sur sa joue pour lui indiquer silencieusement de se taire et lui sourire.

« Rien n'est de ta faute, Mikuo. De toute façon, que Shinji m'aurait trouvé dans ta chambre ou autre part n'aurait rien changé. Je suis tombé sur lui à un moment, mais nous avons réussi à le battre avec Luki et Neru. Tu n'aurais pas réussi à nous raisonner et puis ce sont les risques du métier. Je ne t'en veux pas de la mort de Karasu, mais plutôt à Merlot qui est celui qui en est le responsable. Et puis, tu ne m'as pas chargé d'une mission. J'ai choisi de le faire, car c'est mon métier de libérer les Japonais retenus en otage dans le monde. »

Akaito cessa de parler pour reprendre son souffle, saisissant un peu plus le visage de Mikuo interdit dans sa main droite. Les yeux grands ouverts et sa bouche entrouverte de Mikuo le fit sourire alors qu'il avança d'un pas pour diminuer la distance les séparant. En ce moment, Akaito se fichait qu'une multitude de personnes pouvaient les voir et même les entendre. Il était bien aux côtés de Mikuo.

« De plus, si on ne m'avait pas chargé de cette mission… on ne se serait pas rencontrés. »

Ces mots furent la fin de son discours ponctué par ce baiser chaste qu'il déposait tendrement sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Ce baiser qu'il rêvait d'offrir à Mikuo depuis tout ce temps.

Akaito finit par se redresser, ne prêtant toujours pas attention à son environnement, et remarqua alors plutôt l'air encore plus interdit de Mikuo qui semblait avoir cessé de respirer. Heureusement, son manque de réaction ne dura pas plus longtemps et après avoir saisi avec fermeté sa chemise et s'être hissé sur la pointe de ses pieds, nouant ensuite ses bras derrière sa nuque, Mikuo offrit à son tour ce baiser qu'il n'avait eu de cesse d'imaginer quand il était loin de lui. Sans tarder, leur langue découvrit l'antre buccal de l'autre, jouant avec leur consœur et emmêlant leur souffle frénétique à l'autre. L'un comme l'autre reprenaient rapidement leur souffle sans couper court aux baiser avant de recommencer avec toujours cette même ferveur.

« Eh, regarde ! »

Malheureusement, comme toute chose avait une fin, Mikuo eut le malheur d'entendre la remarque de cette fille qui était toujours en train de les pointer comme toutes ces personnes qui s'étaient arrêtées autour d'eux pour les dévisager. La réalité lui revenant alors en pleine figure telle une claque bien sentie, Mikuo repoussa avec violence Akaito qui dut reculer de plusieurs pas, ne comprenant pas la réaction du jeune homme qui profitait de son écartement pour se retourner et prendre ses jambes à son coup, passant son avant-bras par-dessus ses lèvres.

« Mikuo ! Attends ! »

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Ce ne pouvait pas être possible ! Mikuo courut aussi vite que possible afin d'échapper à Akaito. De toute façon, ce dernier n'était pas gay, il le lui avait dit dans sa chambre. Il était un hétéro. Quelqu'un qui aime une femme, peut-être avec une grosse poitrine. Mais certainement pas un garçon ! Mikuo sentit ses larmes dévaler sur ses joues alors qu'il s'insultait intérieurement d'idiot. Pourquoi tombait-il toujours amoureux d'hommes hétéros ? Pourquoi aimait-il souffrir comme ça ?

« Mikuo ! »

En tendant son bras, Akaito réussit à attraper celui du jeune homme après l'avoir rattrapé et le tira jusqu'à lui pour enrouler ses bras autour de son corps et l'empêcher ainsi de fuir.

« Lâche-moi ! Tu n'as pas vu tous ces gens qui te dévisageaient ? Tu n'as rien à faire avec moi ! Je ne t'apporterai que des ennuis ! Hurla-t-il contre son torse, son visage baigné par les larmes.

— Le regard des autres ne me dérange pas, ça me passe par-dessus la tête ! » Confia Akaito d'une voix calme malgré le fait qu'il parlait aussi fort que lui.

C'était vrai après tout, toutes ses années d'humiliation et de mépris des autres envers sa personne lui auront au moins apporté ça. Il resserra donc son étreinte sur Mikuo dont il ressentait les hoquets et qui tremblait comme une feuille contre lui. Il décida alors de le réconforter sans pour autant relâcher son emprise, chuchotant quelques paroles réconfortantes à ses oreilles tout en embrassant tendrement chaque parcelle de son corps qu'il pouvait atteindre. Mikuo se calma petit à petit, attrapant le dos de sa chemise avec ses mains pour se coller davantage à lui, cessant de pleurer.

« Ça va mieux ? » Chuchota suavement Akaito en abaissant son visage pour coller son front au sien, ses mains posées sur ses joues essuyant ses dernières larmes.

Mikuo acquiesça faiblement, ayant la gorge encore trop enrouée pour pouvoir parler sans avoir mal. Il sentit alors les lèvres d'Akaito contre les siennes humides à cause de ses pleurs, fermant ainsi ses yeux pour profiter de l'instant présent.

« Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il difficilement.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser pour ça. »

Mikuo acquiesça une deuxième fois alors qu'il s'écartait d'Akaito, restant néanmoins à ses côtés et ne partant pas encore pour une énième course. Un silence s'installa entre eux, loin d'être pesant, juste doux. Ce fut néanmoins par Mikuo que ce même blanc disparut, le jeune homme devinant bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester au milieu d'un trottoir toute la journée.

« Où veux-tu aller ? »

Akaito l'observa un instant, remarquant que Mikuo avait cessé de le vouvoyer depuis sa crise de panique et même en étant redevenu calme avait gardé ce changement. Un sourire se dessina alors sur les lèvres du rouquin qui la voix amusée répondit à sa question :

« Luna m'a accessoirement viré de mon appartement donc je ne sais pas… tu as un endroit préféré ?

— On peut aller chez moi, ce n'est pas loin et Miku doit sans doute être occupée jusqu'à ce soir. Luna est dans ton appartement ? Le reprit-il surpris.

— Oui. Elle s'est installée sans me demander mon avis, mais bon… malgré ce qu'elle a pu commettre avant c'est une gentille fille et surtout un ventre sur patte ! Et puis comme ça je peux garder un œil sur elle à tout moment. »

Tous d'eux se mirent en route pour aller chez Mikuo, Akaito le suivant docilement. Par moment, le dos de leur main se frôla durant leur marche et ils se regardèrent rapidement du coin de l'œil avant de reporter leur attention droit devant eux tandis que leurs auriculaires s'entortillaient. Parfois quelques passants se retournaient à leur passage, chuchotaient quelques mots sur eux, mais ils n'y prêtèrent vraiment plus attention.

Akaito se demandait quelle maison, ou peut-être villa, pouvait bien habitée Mikuo et surtout sa sœur qui n'était ni plus ni moins la chanteuse qui reprenait de l'activité après deux ans d'absence dut à son enlèvement. D'ailleurs, Miku n'avait de cesse en ce moment d'être interrogé par de multiples chaînes de télévisions et autres. Il s'imagina ainsi plusieurs édifices de villa, se basant sur celles qu'il avait pu un jour croiser lors de ses missions, pour essayer d'imaginer celle où devait habiter Mikuo. Après tout, Miku avait sûrement les moyens pour se payer de belles choses hors de prix. Cela ne l'étonnerait donc pas de tomber sur un semblable de palais au lieu d'un petit appartement miteux.

« Nous voici arrivés ! » Chantonna Mikuo en retirant sa main de la sienne pour s'avancer vers l'avant et chercher les clés pour ouvrir la porte.

A l'intérieur de lui-même, Akaito ne savait pas si la surprise qu'il ressentait était dû au fait que la famille Hatsune vivait dans une maison de ce qui a de plus banale ou encore le fait que Miku ne se servait pas de son argent pour l'étaler à la vue de tous et restait modeste. La maisonnette était ni plus ni moins banale, sans extravagance et aurait pu être celle de n'importe qui d'autre. Mikuo se retourna un moment après avoir réussi à ouvrir la porte d'entrée pour l'inviter à le suivre.

Retirant ses chaussures à l'entrée pour ne pas salir le sol, ôtant aussi son écharpe pour la reposer sur le porte manteau que lui indiqua Mikuo qui se dirigeait quant à lui dans le salon. Petit à petit, pièce par pièce, Akaito commença à découvrir la demeure où vivaient son nouvel amant et sa sœur. La décoration des pièces restaient simples mais personnalisées, rendant l'endroit chaleureux et poussant les invités à se mettre facilement à l'aise.

Le rouquin se vit néanmoins sorti de son exploration par la présence de Mikuo qui était venu le rejoindre au milieu du salon et dorénavant entourait ses bras autour de sa taille et posa son menton contre son torse. Ses yeux d'un bleu toujours aussi profond et envoûtant obnubilèrent Akaito qui ne sut comment s'y défaire. Il se souvenait de la fois où Mikuo lui avait jeté un tel regard remplit de lubricité alors qu'il était encore menotté à son lit et que le jeune homme faisait semblant de lire un de ses livres. Rapidement donc, Akaito sentit son échine le démanger à cause des frissons électrisants qui parcouraient à l'instant son corps.

« Dis Akaito, souffla-t-il en laissant traîner sa voix. Miku ne rentre pas avant quelques heures et depuis que je t'aie rencontré, j'ai pleins de sales idées qui me traversent l'esprit en ce moment même. »

Les mains baladeuses de Mikuo passèrent en dessous de sa chemise pour venir tâter et caresser sa peau frissonnante aux caresses du plus jeune. C'était quoi cette soudaine attitude contrastant cordialement avec celle qu'il avait eu en s'enfuyant du parc ? Et puis aussi, la lueur qui étincelait en ce moment ses yeux d'un bleu éclatant était loin d'être la même que celle qu'il avait vue quand ces mêmes yeux étaient en larmes.

Mais malgré ses pensées tourbillonnant dans son esprit, Akaito ne put empêcher un grognement de sortir de sa gorge alors que Mikuo commençait à presser son bassin contre le sien et surtout à mordiller son cou. Les mains du jeune homme quittèrent le dos musclé de son partenaire pour apparaître à la vue de tous et détacher les premiers boutons dans l'intention de faire retirer ce vêtement importun de ce corps qu'il avait déjà vu nu. Akaito eut néanmoins le temps de saisir les poignets de Mikuo entre ses mains et les apporter en hauteur alors que ce dernier avait fini de déboutonner sa chemise et laissait maintenant apparaître une partie de son torse.

« Nous ne sommes pas obligés de le faire aujourd'hui, Mikuo. »

Sa voix ferme ne montra aucun énervement, restant même assez doux. Quant à Mikuo, c'est les yeux écarquillés qu'il fixait maintenant le visage devenu extrêmement sérieux d'Akaito. Un large sourire s'installa alors sur son visage alors qu'il penchait son visage vers l'avant pour se mettre ensuite à ricaner faiblement. Akaito desserra alors sa poigne autour de ses poignets après avoir senti que Mikuo voulait rabattre ses bras le long de son corps.

« Tu es vraiment unique haha, se marra-t-il subitement. On ne me l'avait encore jamais faite celle-là. »

Mikuo en vint même à s'essuyer les yeux en vue des larmes qui s'écoulaient à cause de son hilarité soudaine. Mais pendant qu'Akaito cherchait ce qu'il avait bien pu dire d'aussi drôle, Mikuo se redressa après s'être légèrement courbé vers l'avant.

« Depuis que ma sœur est devenue célèbre, des tas de gens nous tournent autour et la plupart essayent d'abord de m'aborder pour ensuite avoir une chance de pouvoir s'adresser à Miku. Tous les moyens sont bons et la plupart me promettent mondes et merveilles avant de me laisser tomber après avoir compris que Miku ne s'intéresserait jamais à eux. Y a ceux aussi qui me prennent comme substitut de Miku, comme ils ne peuvent pas l'avoir ils se rabattent donc sur son frère jumeau… après tout, j'ai pratiquement la même voix qu'elle en un peu plus grave. Mais tu sais Akaito, si tu es intéressé par Miku tu as tes chances !

— Hein ?

— Allons ! Depuis que tu l'as sauvée elle ne jure que par toi ! Je suis sûr qu'après quelques rendez-vous et quelques cadeaux, elle acceptera tout venant de toi. Attends… je vais te chercher l'adresse de son agence et tu pourras aller la retrouver. »

Mikuo se tourna donc pour tout d'abord s'éloigner d'Akaito qui ne saisissait vraiment plus la situation, partant fouiller parmi quelques tiroirs à la recherche de la carte de visite de l'agence de sa sœur jumelle. Resté à sa place, Akaito cherchait à comprendre la réaction du plus jeune. C'était quoi ça ? Il pensait sérieusement qu'il se servait de lui pour atteindre Miku ? Non, c'était faux !

Akaito décida donc de rejoindre Mikuo qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui, toujours la tête plongée dans les tiroirs.

Ses mains tremblantes avaient un certain mal à attraper et séparer les différents morceaux de papiers, se mordant furieusement la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher ses larmes d'à nouveau couler. Il s'était encore une fois trompé de personne. Akaito n'était pas quelqu'un de bien et attentionné envers sa personne. Il était de la même trempe que ces autres types qui étaient venus le draguer ou _juste faire connaissance_ pour pouvoir plus facilement approcher Miku. Akaito n'était pas différent.

Mikuo ravala une injure alors qu'il voyait s'éclater une première larme parmi les papiers suivis d'innombrables d'autres. Il en avait assez d'être un jouet. Pour une fois, il aimerait juste qu'une personne sur cette planète n'ait pas d'yeux pour Miku mais rien que pour lui. Juste une fois.

A l'instant même où Mikuo sentit autour de son corps une emprise s'établir, celui-ci manqua de s'étouffer dans ses sanglots quand le souffle d'Akaito, dont le torse appuyé contre son dos, effleura son cou.

« Si je n'avais pas appris que tu avais rejoint l'organisation de Luna pour essayer de sauver ta sœur kidnappée, jamais je ne me serai intéressé à son existence. Alors crois-moi quand je te dis que tu ne dois pas te forcer pour me faire plaisir, je ne cours pas après Miku… »

Éternellement, Mikuo aurait certainement pu rester dans cette position. La chaleur d'Akaito contre son dos le réchauffait complètement, ses bras l'enlaçant fermement sans pour autant lui faire mal, le rassurant à un point qu'il n'imaginait même pas. Doucement alors, refermant le tiroir avec ses mains, Mikuo se retourna pour faire face à Akaito et avoir le meuble contre son dos. Le rouquin put ainsi voir ses yeux rougis par ses larmes qui finissaient de tracer leur chemin jusqu'à son menton et distinguer un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Alors si c'est vrai, embrasse-moi. »

Sa demande avait un air de déjà vu, comme dans cette chambre après l'avoir détaché. Akaito sourit à son tour alors qu'il approchait ses lèvres de celles de Mikuo. Le baiser se fit timide, maladroit avant de véritablement prendre toute son ampleur et pousser les deux hommes à s'agripper l'un à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait. L'intensité du moment, la ferveur peut-être même, fit s'asseoir Mikuo sur le meuble pour qu'ensuite celui-ci attire un peu plus Akaito contre son corps. La chemise du rouquin jonchait depuis un petit moment le sol comme la cravate de Mikuo et sa propre chemise qui ne tarda à rejoindre sa semblable.

A l'instant présent, Akaito s'attaquait au cou de Mikuo pour y laisser de splendides marques rouges tandis que le jeune homme s'accrochait désespérément au cou du rouquin afin de se coller davantage à lui. Le salon se remplissait petit à petit de bruits forts suspects, les deux hommes ne prêtant aucunement attention aux fenêtres les entourant ainsi qu'au voisinage qui pourrait les voir en plein acte. Tout ce qui comptait était le simple fait qu'Akaito continue à faire parcourir ses lèvres sur le corps de Mikuo dont le pantalon glissait sur ses jambes avant qu'un mouvement de pied ne les libère complètement. Mikuo se retrouva plus qu'en caleçon devant les yeux étincelants de son amant.

Akaito cessa toute activité à un moment donné, observant avec envie ce corps sous ses yeux Mikuo n'était pas de ses hommes musclés de partout et semblait même être doté d'une fragilité poignante, poussant son entourage à le protéger sans qu'il n'ait demandé une quelconque aide. La douceur et la gentillesse qui se dégageaient de son être rendait les personnes proches de lui plus sereines, ne se préoccupant plus de leurs soucis et profitant de l'instant présent. Oui voilà, Akaito comprenait pourquoi il était tombé amoureux de Mikuo.

« Un problème ? » Posa le jeune homme, inquiet par l'arrêt brusque d'Akaito.

Un sourire en coin s'étira sur les lèvres du rouquin alors qu'il posait la paume de sa main sur la joue de son amant et se pencha alors pour venir l'embrasser. Mikuo se laissa faire, néanmoins soucieux de par l'attitude d'Akaito. Il ne put s'empêcher de contracter sa mâchoire et entourer ses bras autour du cou de son amant, l'amenant à lui, quand la main libre de celui-ci descendit lentement de son poitrail jusqu'en bas de son ventre dans des gestes délicats.

Autant qu'il s'en souvienne, Mikuo n'avait pas le souvenir qu'un de ses précédents amants l'auraient touché de cette façon. Tous les gestes d'Akaito envers lui étaient doux, attentionnés et remplis d'amour. Mikuo ne put alors que se résoudre à se cramponner de toutes ses forces au cou du rouquin alors que celui-ci faisait chuter son caleçon et commençait à le taquiner. C'est le visage agréablement empourpré, commençant à sentir les premières vagues de plaisir alors que la main d'Akaito s'activait autour de son membre, cramponné aux épaules de ce dernier, que Mikuo parvint tout de même à trouver la force d'aligner quelques mots cohérents :

« Tu… tu n'étais pas hétéro ? Demanda-t-il en regardant tant bien que mal Akaito juste en face de lui.

— Je l'étais oui, y répondit Akaito en venant le bécoter ensuite. Mais tu m'as fait changer d'avis et puis comment le faire entre homme est facile à trouver, surtout quand on a dans notre équipe un autre gay. »

Mikuo réfléchit un instant sur le coéquipier d'Akaito qui pourrait être aussi gay. Un sourire se forma alors sur son visage quand il crut deviner lequel c'était et n'en fut plus que réjouit quand Akaito le lui confirma.

« Si Ppoiyo accepte, ils formeront un beau couple ! Se réjouit-il d'avance.

— Hmf… arrêtons de parler des autres. »

Mikuo ne put s'empêcher de ricaner alors qu'Akaito passait à l'étape supérieure en passant ses mains autour de ses fesses pour le faire un peu plus basculer contre le meuble. Le plus jeune se mordit le dos de sa main pour atténuer son cri à la fois du à son haut étonnement par l'initiative d'Akaito mais aussi par le plaisir qu'il ressentait alors que son amant s'activait à faire courir ses lèvres sur sa hampe de chaire brûlante de désir. Mikuo n'en revenait pas que c'était la première fois qu'Akaito produisait de tels soins à un autre homme. Il devait s'être entraîné sur quelqu'un avant, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il le faisait suffoquer de plaisir, perdant sa main libre dans ces cheveux sanglants alors que son dos s'arquait au fil des sensations procurées par le traitement qu'Akaito lui prodiguait.

« Ah ! »

L'électrochoc ressentit parcouru à toute vitesse l'intégralité de son corps, l'état de transe lui procurant de violents spasmes alors qu'un liquide blanchâtre recouvrait maintenant son torse. Mikuo ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de continuer à gémir après qu'Akaito ait déjà inséré un de ses doigts dans son intimité la plus protégée en temps normal.

Les doigts à l'intérieur de lui s'activèrent à préparer le terrain pour une chose bien plus volumineuse et imposante, Akaito détaillant avec soin et gravant dans son esprit les moindres réactions de Mikuo qui ondulait en ce moment du bassin et respirait comme il le pouvait. Un peu plus, contre son pantalon déformé à un certain endroit de son anatomie, Akaito se sentait à l'étroit et sur le point de craquer. Surtout qu'entendre son prénom crié par Mikuo dans cet état de luxure était tout sauf sain pour ses nerfs. Cependant, Ron avait bien insisté sur le fait de préparer son partenaire avant d'entamer les choses sérieuses et Akaito ne voulait pas blesser Mikuo, pour rien au monde. Il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas la première fois pour Mikuo, pas avec cette manière de bouger des hanches et de recevoir ses doigts sans rechigner, et pour sa fierté d'homme, d'amant, Akaito voulait faire passer leur première fois au-dessus de toutes les précédentes relations qu'avaient pu entretenir le jeune homme avant lui.

Doucement, Akaito retira ses doigts de l'antre ardente de Mikuo pour retirer la ceinture de son pantalon et faire aussitôt tomber ce dernier jusqu'à ses chevilles. Un court instant, s'étant légèrement redressé pour le voir s'activer, Mikuo put voir son amant en caleçon. Son envie pour lui était amplement visible, le faisant sourire béatement alors qu'Akaito faisait tomber son dernier rempart textile avant de faire claquer ses genoux contre le meuble où était toujours à demi-allongé Mikuo.

« Tu es prêt ? S'enquit-il néanmoins avant de faire quoique ce soit.

— Si tu ne le fais pas, je vais en mourir… » Soupira pour seule réponse Mikuo, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir.

Akaito vint alors déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes, créant ainsi entre eux un énième baiser où ils purent à nouveau chacun de leur côté savourer cet instant idyllique. Mikuo appréciait la façon d'embrasser de son amant, doux au tout commencement pour éclater une fois que leur langue s'entortille à leur jumelle et que leur souffle se coupe pour laisser place à leur passion. Mikuo aimait tout chez Akaito, autant ses manières de se comporter en sa présence que son corps d'apollon. Le jeune homme ne pouvait croire qu'entre ses bras en ce moment même se trouvait un pareil personnage, l'aimant et désireux de le faire sien.

Par ailleurs, cette union ne s'attarda pas plus en causette et Akaito passa les jambes de Mikuo par-dessus ses épaules pour mettre à l'aise son partenaire avant de positionner son propre sexe vers l'entrée de Mikuo qui ferma ses yeux pour essayer de calmer les battements endiablés de son cœur. Depuis sa toute première rencontre avec Akaito, il n'avait eu de cesse de s'imaginer ce moment. La fois où Akaito le prendra.

Le grognement que poussa Akaito après être complètement entré à l'intérieur de Mikuo, sentir les chairs de celui-ci se contracter autour de son membre le faisant frissonner, lui fit penser qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà été aussi bien. Il assigna son premier coup de bassin et vit alors Mikuo s'agripper farouchement à lui et entourer ses jambes autour de sa taille pour faire rencontrer leur hanche et le faire ainsi davantage entrer en lui. Les mouvements de butoirs se firent plus rapides, plus brutaux, et Mikuo ne parvint plus à respirer correctement. C'était à peine s'il parvenait à produire un son ou à dire le prénom d'Akaito. C'était sûrement la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans cet état, ne parvenant plus à avoir une pensée cohérente et se laissant aller dans les plaisirs les plus charnels qu'il soit sans se soucier de son environnement où encore sur le fait que Miku pouvait arriver d'un moment à un autre et les découvrir en train de faire l'amour dans le salon sans honte. Mikuo se fichait de tout cela. Il était avec Akaito. Akaito était en lui et prenait lui aussi du plaisir en vue de ses râles et de son sourire immense installé sur ses lèvres.

Mikuo passa ses bras autour du cou d'Akaito, faisant se coller leur torse, tandis que le rouquin posa ses mains autour de sa taille tout en continuant à se déhancher. Les objets reposant sur le haut de la commode tombaient les uns après les autres en vue des basculements dont était victime le meuble à cause d'eux. Une fine partie des fesses du turquoise reposait contre le meuble, son dos effleurant par moment le mur derrière. Pourtant, Mikuo ne saurait dire exactement où il se trouvait, comment il s'appelait et encore moins donner le jour d'aujourd'hui. Il était perdu dans le plaisir que lui prodiguait Akaito qui ne cessait d'aller et venir en lui avec toujours autant d'intensité et de désir. Et ça jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à toucher sa prostate qui le fit trembler fortement, s'accrochant désespérément au cou d'Akaito alors qu'il gémissait son plaisir.

« Prépare-toi… » Lui souffla tout à coup Akaito au creux de son oreille.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de demander une explication qu'il vit son dos rencontrer la surface plate du meuble et Akaito saisir plus fermement sa taille avec ses mains, plantant presque ses ongles dans sa peau. Les coups de butoirs qui suivirent ce changement de position retira la dernière lueur de lucidité de Mikuo qui ne put que gémir et sentir la jouissance s'approcher à grand pas, ses mains étreignant avec force les bordures du meuble sous lui. Akaito n'eut donc de cesse de frapper la boule de nerfs à l'intérieur de son amant, remarquant bien vite les spasmes dont ce dernier était victime et souriant alors à l'idée de parvenir à satisfaire son petit-ami. Après tout, pour lui c'était sa première fois avec un homme.

« Akai… je… »

Malgré son prodigieux exploit à avoir pu formuler ses mots, Mikuo fut interrompu par les lèvres d'Akaito qui se posèrent contre les siennes et dans un dernier mais puissant déhanché, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin. Akaito sentit les chairs autour de son membre se serrer tout autour pour l'emmener à la jouissance. Mikuo ne tarda pas à suivre, plantant ses propres ongles dans les épaules du rouquin alors que son torse se convulsait à cause de ses violents spasmes. L'esprit encore brumeux, toujours enveloppé dans son petit coton, Mikuo chercha tout d'abord à reprendre son souffle pour calmer ses cordes vocales qui lui brûlaient à force d'avoir crié. Il ne put s'empêcher de ronchonner quand Akaito eut fini de se retirer de lui, s'excusant pour le fait de s'être vidé en lui.

« Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda tout à coup Akaito en ne le voyant pas bouger d'un pouce, écartant quelques-unes de ses mèches turquoise trempées de sueur qui collaient à son front.

— Ma chambre est à côté, murmura-t-il doucement.

— Hein ? »

Akaito n'eut pas peur de comprendre, oh non, il comprenait où voulait en venir Mikuo pour parler ainsi de sa chambre. Il n'était pas idiot à ce point. Le rouquin était juste surpris par l'empressement de Mikuo à recommencer, voyant alors tout à coup celui-ci gigoter pour descendre du meuble et lui montrer le chemin pour aller à sa chambre pour faire un deuxième round.

Quand la porte se referma derrière eux, Akaito se vit assaillir par les lèvres de Mikuo qui à leur tour parcoururent son corps pour le découvrir et y goûter. Ils tombèrent tous d'eux sur le lit à deux places du turquoise qui chevauchait à l'instant même Akaito, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à ce dernier. Ce fut alors au tour de Mikuo de montrer ses talents et satisfaire son compagnon tandis que celui-ci ne pouvait qu'être spectateur des actes de son joli petit amant.

Combien de fois ils le firent en tout ? Aucuns des deux ne sauraient répondre à cette question précise. Néanmoins, vers dix-neuf heures tout était terminé puisque Miku après avoir toqué à la porte de la chambre de Mikuo y avait trouvé le couple profondément endormi dans les bras de l'autre, une couverture recouvrant leur corps nu. La fenêtre avait été par ailleurs ouverte entre temps, laissant l'air s'engouffrer dans la pièce pour l'aérer. Miku ne put s'empêcher d'étirer un magnifique sourire et souhaiter bonne nuit à son frère et Akaito alors qu'elle refermait précautionneusement la porte pour faire le moins de bruit possible.

Elle était tellement contente pour son frère !

oOoOo

Quelques jours après le tournent décisif pour la relation d'Akaito et Mikuo, le turquoise avait décidé de laisser la maison à sa sœur jumelle pour aller s'installer dans l'appartement de son amant en compagnie de leur colocataire Luna qui n'avait toujours pas quitté les lieux et ne comptait certainement pas le faire. Cette après-midi, Akaito devait recevoir dans son appartement Luki et Neru ainsi que normalement Ppoiyo et Ron si ce dernier avait réussi à persuader son collègue de l'accompagner.

Habillé de son tablier noir, une cuillère en bois portée à sa bouche pour goûter sa sauce, Akaito sentit bien vite une pression s'exercer contre son dos et des bras l'ayant saisi par la taille. Il eut à peine besoin de tourner en arrière son visage pour remarquer Mikuo intéressé par ce qu'il pouvait être en train de préparer, n'ayant rien voulu dire pour garder la surprise. L'odeur alléchante l'avait sûrement amené jusqu'à lui, Luna regardant la télévision sur le canapé un peu plus loin.

« Tu me fais goûter ? Lui demanda-t-il en bavant déjà sur le repas que contenaient ses casseroles.

— Non, sinon tu pourrais découvrir ce que c'est. Va rejoindre Luna sur le canapé. » Rétorqua-t-il en se retournant pour faire face à ses fourneaux.

Seulement, avec ses journées passées aux côtés de Mikuo et le connaissant un petit mieux maintenant, Akaito avait découvert que le turquoise était quelqu'un d'extrêmement obstiné qui n'aimait certainement pas abandonner. Il lui arrivait même d'user des pires méthodes, loin d'être catholiques, pour le faire céder. D'ailleurs, cette fois-ci ne manqua pas et Mikuo passa outre sa ceinture de pantalon pour descendre plus bas, effleurant ses cuisses.

« Mikuo, les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver, rappela-t-il.

— On aura qu'à dire qu'on a la crève, que la maison a explosé ou que Luna nous a butés, lui souffla-t-il pour excuse.

— Je vous entends ! S'écria une voix dans le salon. D'ailleurs, merci pour hier ! Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. »

Akaito et Mikuo se regardèrent un instant avant de sourire stupidement, le turquoise se détachant de son amant après avoir entendu quelqu'un toquer à la porte pour aller lui ouvrir. Ce fut Luki le premier arrivé, saluant tout le monde et essayant comme Mikuo de goûter au plat préparé par Akaito qui le lui fit goûter.

« Eh ! Et moi alors ? Se plaignit Mikuo en assistant à la scène, choqué.

— Neru doit arriver quand ? L'ignora Akaito en se tournant vers Luki pour s'amuser.

— Elle devait passer chez la mère d'un élève avant de venir, elle ne sera pas longue.

— Je vois. »

Dans son coin, Mikuo dévisagea Luki du regard avant de se retourner après qu'une nouvelle personne ait toqué à la porte. Ce n'était autre que Ron qui tenait par le bras Ppoiyo, le tirant vers l'avant après que Mikuo lui ait ouvert. Mikuo ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ces deux imbéciles se chamailler pour un rien alors qu'ils allaient saluer Akaito et Luki, Ppoiyo rappelant bien qu'il avait été emmené ici par la force et que Ron allait prochainement en subir les conséquences. Akaito prit donc soin d'écarter le bleuté des fourneaux, ne voulant pas que ce dernier contamine tout le monde.

« Désolée d'être en retard ! »

Tout le monde qui s'étaient installés autour de la table, servis en boisson, se tournèrent vers Neru qui se déchaussait avant de les rejoindre et saluer tout le monde et même Mikuo, lui souriant gentiment. Quitter l'agence avait permis à la jeune femme de sortir beaucoup plus souvent, de faire de nouvelles rencontres et surtout ouvrir son école de maniement de katana qui marchait plutôt bien.

Le repas fut alors bientôt servi, Mikuo succombant un peu plus devant les talents de cuisinier d'Akaito tandis que tout le monde prenait sa part dans la bonne ambiance, empêchant en outre Luna de piquer dans leur assiette ou encore de prendre tout pour elle. Les voix des journalistes étaient recouvertes par leur propre voix, leurs rires ainsi que leurs injures tandis qu'ils passaient tous ensemble un bon repas entre amis.

Petit à petit, l'appartement monotone et silencieux d'Akaito s'était transformé en un petit nid chaleureux où tout le monde aimait se retrouver pour déguster un bon repas ou encore un bon apéro. Akaito qui avait principalement vécu seul, subissant les moqueries de son entourage à cause de son nom de famille, avait pourtant réussi à tisser des liens forts et inébranlables avec ces personnes attablées tout autour de lui en ce moment même, saisissant tout à coup la main de Mikuo en pensant à cela. Son geste étonna le turquoise qui l'observa avec attention, cessant de manger, mais il serra à son tour la main d'Akaito dans la sienne, le feu aux joues alors que devant lui Ron s'amusait à taquiner Ppoiyo et lui demandait d'ouvrir la bouche pour qu'il le nourrisse. Inutile de dire qu'à la fin de cette journée, Ron ressortit de l'appartement d'Akaito avec quelques bleus.

La vie pouvait bien garder des surprises autant mauvaises que fantastiques. En tout cas, Akaito ne regrettait aucunement d'avoir accepté la mission d'Eiichi et d'avoir sauvé la célèbre Hatsune Miku. Sa vie avait radicalement changé avec, pris un tournent qu'il n'avait même pas soupçonné réalisable, et ne reviendrait en arrière pour rien au monde. Pour une fois, il était heureux et bien entouré.


	18. bonus : A tes yeux

Bonjour et bonne année à tous ! J'espère que vous aurez passé un bon réveillon (et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'encore je n'ai pu que poster ce dernier chapitre qu'aujourd'hui). J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.

Ainsi, comme dit un peu plus haut, ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Un bonus en plus ! :D J'ai été contente de l'écrire, on va dire que j'adore le couple RonxPpoiyo donc ça ne m'a pas du tout dérangé haha. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu ma fiction Toilet Neko, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce couple ici.

Un grand merci à **Louna Ashasou **qui a corrigé tous les chapitres et à vous tous qui les avez lu ! J'espère que cette fiction vous aura plu jusqu'au bout.

Bonne lecture. Ce chapitre contient aussi un lemon (d'où sa longueur).

* * *

**Pour mon pays et lui**

**Chapitre bonus – A tes yeux**

* * *

Comme d'habitude depuis qu'il avait commencé sa carrière dans les forces spéciales, Ppoiyo se réveilla dans son tout petit appartement une demi-heure avant que l'alarme ne s'enclenche pour le réveiller. Désamorçant l'objet de torture pour tout citoyen normal qui désirerait obtenir toujours cinq minutes de sommeil supplémentaires, Ppoiyo se retirait déjà de ses couvertures pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Cela faisait maintenant un mois que l'histoire avec Tsubame était terminée, qu'Akaito avait trouvé son âme sœur et que leur patron cherchait quelqu'un pour remplacer Neru.

Dans la pièce d'eau, le bleuté s'arrêta devant le lavabo où résidait contre le mur un miroir qui lui projetait son visage. Des cernes étaient toujours incrustés dans son visage, ne semblant pas vouloir disparaître. Ses yeux d'un rouge sanglant, inquiétant, ne laissaient filtrer aucune émotion et taisaient de la sorte sa profonde tristesse et solitude dont son cœur était la victime. Personne ne devait savoir que la solitude lui pesait, que l'absence de sa sœur Ppoine tuée par les bombardements inexplicables de Taito le peinait énormément. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il était en deuil, ne souriant plus, ayant oublié la signification d'un éclat de rire ou encore du bonheur. Depuis la mort de sa sœur qui avait creusé un profond manque inconsolable dans son être, Ppoiyo savait parfaitement qu'il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

_« Alors, vivez pour elle. Soyez heureux pour elle. Je pense qu'elle aurait souhaité ça pour vous. »_

Dans un soupir las, Ppoiyo fit tomber ses vêtements de nuit pour ensuite entrer dans sa douche et régler la température de l'eau avant de se mettre sous le pommeau. Mikuo était amusant, mais comment voulait-il qu'il devienne heureux ? On lui avait retiré tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher, sa raison de vivre. Personne ne pouvait remplir le manque qu'avait causé la disparition de sa sœur jumelle.

Avec des gestes devenus automatiques au fil des années écoulées, Ppoiyo boucla la ceinture de son uniforme et vérifia si tout était bien à sa place. Passant un dernier instant devant son miroir, il replaça quelques mèches encore humides avant de constater qu'il était prêt et ferma donc à clé derrière lui la porte d'entrée de son appartement. Tout en enfouissant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, son appartement ne se trouvant pas loin de la base, Ppoiyo regarda devant lui sans vraiment faire attention à son environnement. Trop peu de personnes circulaient en ce moment même à ses côtés, toujours en train de dormir à cause de l'heure matinale, Ppoiyo marchant donc seul sur l'immense trottoir.

Au fur et à mesure que ses pas le menèrent à son lieu de travail, que les gardiens le laissèrent entrer après qu'il ait montré sa carte, Ppoiyo se demanda au même instant qu'il ramenait les portes d'entrées à lui si sur son bureau ce matin encore il trouvera l'une des surprises de Ron. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son collègue s'amusait à faire de telles choses, pourquoi celui-ci aimait tant le taquiner ou encore venir se mettre entre ses pattes et faire tout son possible pour participer aux mêmes missions que lui. Ppoiyo trouvait juste qu'il était un boulet de poids considérable.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent néanmoins par surprise quand il trouva son bureau vide, allant jusqu'à ouvrir ses tiroirs pour voir si Ron n'avait pas changé de tactiques mais rien ne vint. Ppoiyo se tourna donc vers le bureau à quelques pas du sien, lui aussi vide de toute présence du brun. Pourtant, Ppoiyo ne s'en formalisa pas plus et s'assit sur son siège avant d'allumer son ordinateur et commencer son travail. Car après tout, une journée sans cet idiot ne pouvait pas être désagréable, au moins il pourrait bosser tranquillement.

Les heures défilèrent sans que Ppoiyo ne l'aperçoive entre les allées de bureaux où près du distributeur de café où passait la plupart de son temps Ron pour discuter avec ses autres collègues, et le brun ne se montra toujours pas dans les couloirs de l'agence. Ppoiyo releva donc ses yeux de l'écran, regardant autour de lui avec plus d'attention ; il vit de la sorte Akaito et Luki se diriger vers la salle des fumeurs pour y passer leur pause, Sora avait quitté le bureau de leur patron Todoroki et discutait maintenant avec un jeune homme dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom, tout sauf Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'était en train de faire cet idiot ?

Les premières personnes ayant hâte de terminer leur sale journée quittaient déjà leur bureau pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur et rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée pour ensuite rentrer chez elles. Ppoiyo finit par faire de même, éteignant son ordinateur en prenant soin de sauvegarder tous ses rapports et commençant à se diriger vers les escaliers sans plus que cela s'inquiétait de l'absence injustifiée de son collègue. Après tout, celui-ci menait sa vie comme cela l'entendait, ça ne le regardait absolument pas.

« Au revoir Ppoiyo ! Rentre bien chez toi ! »

L'interpelé se retourna les sourcils légèrement relevés par la surprise ressentie, cela était plutôt rare que des personnes le saluent avec tant d'entrain. En vérité, tout le monde à l'agence le fuyait à cause de son attitude intimidante et Ppoiyo s'en souciait peu, n'essayant pas de s'améliorer ou amener ses collègues à venir lui adresser la parole sans craindre ses foudres. Ppoiyo remarqua ainsi Mikuo qui, accroché au bras d'Akaito, le saluait énergiquement de son bras libre. Le jeune homme avait sûrement dû attendre son rouquin d'amant pour être ici sans s'être fait cerné de toutes parts.

Avec moins d'enthousiasme et d'énergie, Ppoiyo leva juste sa main pour la mettre par-dessus son épaule alors que sa marche l'éloignait déjà du couple fraichement formé. Ppoiyo n'avait rien contre Mikuo, il ne le connaissait pas assez pour lui faire des reproches et se fichait même pas mal de son existence. Le jeune homme était l'amant d'Akaito, c'était tout ce qu'il avait à savoir et se fichait bien des problèmes que pouvaient avoir ces derniers. Ce n'était pas sa vie et ses oignons.

Comme à son habitude, sans embûche, Ppoiyo se retrouva dans son appartement, seul. Ses journées continuaient à défiler de la même manière et paisiblement. Un calme reposant qui pourtant commençait à atteindre le bleuté qui une fois attablé à une table, ce silence qui l'enveloppait le prenait aux tripes et lui faisait prendre conscience de sa solitude. Il avait beau allumer sa télévision pour stopper ce silence par les informations données par les journalistes, cela ne remplaçait certainement pas la présence de quelqu'un qui aurait été à ses côtés.

oOoOo

Les jours se succédèrent les uns après les autres, tranquillement, sans qu'aucune mission périlleuse ne pointe le bout de son nez. Ppoiyo restait derrière son bureau à taper sur le clavier de son ordinateur des comptes rendus qu'il avait en retard sans se soucier de son environnement. Seulement, Ppoiyo pouvait être très fort sur le terrain muni d'armes, il se révélait être un incapable lorsqu'un problème informatique entrait en jeu. Frappant contre les contours de l'écran de son ordinateur, râlant à voix haute pour se faire retourner ses collègues dans sa direction, maintenant relevé de son siège, Ppoiyo tendit son bras droit avant de s'écrier :

« Ron tu peux venir m'aider !? »

Ppoiyo ne remarqua sa gourde que lorsque les regards écarquillés et pesant dirigés sur sa personne lui rappelèrent l'absence de Ron depuis une semaine maintenant. Sans un mot de plus, la mâchoire contractée et ses doigts tapant rageusement contre les touches de son clavier, Ppoiyo se rassit en maudissant son emportement. C'était quoi ça ? Il avait bien sûr remarqué l'absence du brun, son bureau était toujours dépourvu de stupidités ce matin encore. Mais pourquoi avait-il alors demandé l'aide de brun porté disparu ? Et puis surtout, pourquoi était-il à ce point énervé ? Ron était absent et alors ?

A la pause midi, Ppoiyo n'eut aucun mal à entendre l'appel de Luki envers son ami Akaito pour que celui-ci l'attende. Le bleuté releva de la sorte ses yeux sanglants pour apercevoir le dos de ses deux collègues qui se dirigèrent comme à leur habitude dans la salle des fumeurs. Et si Ron leur avait donné des nouvelles et surtout sur le fait de son absence ? Savaient-ils ce qui pouvait le retenir ? Ppoiyo tapota ses touches sans vraiment les enfoncer alors qu'il réfléchissait à la question, fixant avec attention Akaito et Luki entrer maintenant dans la petite pièce reculée.

« Et puis merde… »

Son siège raclant le sol alors qu'il se relevait, Ppoiyo contourna son bureau pour emboîter le pas aux deux agents spéciaux pour ensuite refermer la porte en verre derrière lui. Son entrée dans la salle des fumeurs, lui qui ne fumait pas et détestait l'odeur, stupéfia un instant les personnes présentes. Sans y prêter une attention particulière, rejoignant le duo qui l'interrogea du regard sur sa présence dans les lieux.

« Tu veux une cigarette ? Commença Luki pour casser le silence que l'arrivée de Ppoiyo avait créé, ce dernier resté muet depuis lors.

— Je ne fume pas, rappela-t-il aussitôt en portant son attention sur lui.

— Alors que veux-tu ? Reprit Akaito d'une voix détachée. Tu n'es pas ici par hasard. »

Ppoiyo quitta des yeux le rosé pour reporter son attention sur Akaito. Les yeux tout aussi sanglants de son homologue se virent néanmoins différents en la nouvelle lueur pétillante qui brillait dans les siens. Avant leur mission qui les avait amenés à rencontrer Mikuo, Akaito lui ressemblait en certains points ; avant tout pour cette solitude qui pesait sur ses épaules et son attitude glaciale avec son entourage. Néanmoins, il était plus facile aux autres de deviner la souffrance ressentie chez Akaito qui ne savait pas parfaitement la camoufler que pour lui. Oh et puis de toute façon, Ppoiyo détestait les personnes qui prenaient en pitié et se montraient gentille juste pour cela.

« Je voulais savoir si vous aviez des nouvelles de Ron… il n'est pas revenu depuis une semaine. Pas que ça m'inquiète mais s'il a démissionné comme l'a fait Neru, j'aurai au moins souhaité qu'il me prévienne. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent entre eux alors que Ppoiyo pestait sur l'attitude de Ron et ses cachotteries. Si ce dernier avait quitté l'agence pour faire il ne sait quoi, c'aurait été poli de sa part de le prévenir au moins pour qu'il lui dise au revoir et lui souhaite bonne chance pour la suite. N'étaient-ils rien pour l'autre ? Et ce baiser dans la chambre de Mikuo, après qu'Akaito leur aie permis de fuir leur combat contre Shinji, n'était donc rien ?

_« C'était pour te pousser à survivre voyons ! Rien de sérieux, haha ! Je m'étais dit que si je t'embrasserai, tu prévoirais de me faire ma fête une fois rentrés, donc vivants. »_

Ppoiyo ne pouvait pas croire à cette pittoresque excuse fournie par Ron. Il n'arrivait pas à le penser aussi stupide. Étais-ce vraiment là la signification de ce baiser ? Juste une plaisanterie ? Bien sûr que de toute façon, Ron avait eu sa vengeance. Dès qu'il lui avait répondu, après qu'il ait réussi à le coincer dans un couloir vu que le brun semblait l'éviter, Ppoiyo n'avait pu résister à lui mettre son poing dans la figure et l'insulter de tous les noms avant de retourner à son bureau et ne plus lui porter la moindre attention.

« Ron ne t'as rien dit ? Souffla Luki d'une voix inquiétante, captant aussitôt l'attention de Ppoiyo qui sentit son cœur ralentir sa cadence.

— Dit quoi ?

— Luki… il nous avait fait juré de n'en parler à personne, maugréa tout à coup Akaito.

— Mais c'est Ppoiyo, rétorqua alors le rosé comme si c'était une évidence. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui ! »

Ppoiyo attendit difficilement, se retenant de prendre le col de Luki entre ses mains et le pousser à tout lui révéler. Les tremblements à ses poings contractés prouvaient même son impatience et sa résistance à ne pas secouer de toutes ses forces le rosé pour lui tirer les verres du nez. Ce fut Akaito qui prit la parole, après s'être concerté avec son ami sur le fait de mettre au courant le bleuté ou non.

« Ron a demandé une mission à Todoroki plutôt… périlleuse.

— Voire suicidaire même, reprit Luki.

— Oui, c'est vrai. Enfin il faut le comprendre, il en a eu assez que tout le monde sous-estime ses capacités et le traite sans cesse de lâche. Ron ne cherche qu'à prouver ses capacités en réussissant cette mission. »

Se mordant rageusement la lèvre inférieure, Ppoiyo se traita mentalement d'idiot. Il ne manquait pas à l'appel quand Akaito désignait tout le monde, lui aussi avait traité un nombre incalculable de fois Ron de lâche et d'incapable. C'était en partie de sa faute si cet abruti avait demandé une telle chose à leur patron.

« Et Todoroki a accepté ? Réagit-il soudain, surpris que son supérieur accepte ce genre de procédés.

— Et oui ; Ron ne bat sûrement pas Neru, mais c'est un excellent espion avant toute chose. Il arrive à pirater des systèmes informatiques comme si c'était un jeu d'enfant, révéla alors Akaito.

— Après avoir expliqué à Todoroki qu'il pouvait réussir cette mission et qu'il devait lui faire confiance, le patron n'a peu que céder et lui refiler le dossier.

— Mais ça fait une semaine qu'il est là-bas, soupira le rouquin.

— Oui, il a dû lui arriver quelque chose à tous les coups, chuchota Luki tristement.

— Personne n'a envoyé de renforts ? »

Akaito et Luki le regardèrent avec intérêt, remarquant l'inquiétude dans son regard et le tremblement de ses poings contractés. Malgré toute sa volonté pour garder son sérieux, Luki ne put s'empêcher d'étirer un sourire en coin, se mordant la langue pour ne pas rire, tandis qu'Akaito tenait parfaitement son rôle.

« Todoroki n'aime pas les personnes qui l'affrontent. Maintenant, même si Ron est dans le pétrin, personne ne viendra à son secours… »

Sans se retenir, malgré le fait que ce soit son supérieur, Ppoiyo ne retint pas les insultes de sortir de sa bouche. C'était injuste, inexplicable, un patron ne devrait jamais se comporter de la sorte ! Il allait l'entendre, tant pis s'il risquait son poste.

Ppoiyo tourna ainsi talon, ressortant de la salle fumeur sans prêter attention à l'éclat de rire de Luki qui ne tenant plus avait posé sa main contre sa bouche pour être le plus discret possible alors qu'Akaito soupirait de lassitude. Les deux hommes ne tardèrent à leur tour à sortir de la petite pièce pour se rapprocher du bureau de leur patron dont Ppoiyo avait ouvert furieusement la porte sans avoir signalé sa présence et dont la voix maintenant résonnait dans tout l'étage.

« Neru avait raison, vous êtes un pourri ! Je n'ai pas travaillé aussi dur afin d'intégrer les forces spéciales pour que mon patron décide de ma vie comme cela lui chante et sans mon avis ! Si vous voulez vous débarrassez de nous, faite le par vos propres moyens et conduisez-vous comme un homme. Envoyez des renforts à l'équipe de Ron, cela fait trop longtemps qu'ils sont partis ! Envoyez-moi uniquement s'il y a un manque d'effectif, je peux partir tout de suite. »

Toute l'activité de cette après-midi s'était vue stoppée par l'éclat de voix de Ppoiyo qui créa un blanc des plus phénoménales dans tout l'établissement. Même le grand Eiichi, maître des lieux, ne pouvait que rester pantois devant son sous-fifre. C'est donc les yeux écarquillés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, qu'Eiichi observait Ppoiyo qui avait fait claquer ses mains contre son bureau et entouraient maintenant les bordures de celui-ci avec fureur, ses yeux sanglants le fusillant du regard. C'était quoi encore ça ? Pourquoi ses agents se rebellaient-ils tous les uns après les autres ?

« Mais de quoi me parlez-vous ? Demanda avec sincérité Eiichi, complètement largué par la situation.

— Et en plus vous faites l'innocent ! En fait, vous êtes pires que tous ces terroristes. Eux au moins reconnaissent leurs torts et les assument complètement ! »

Derrière lui, devant la porte grande ouverte menant au bureau de leur patron, Akaito donna un léger coup de coude dans le ventre de Luki pour attirer son attention et faire un pas en avant pour entrer dans la pièce. Sans plus tarder donc, il saisit le bras de Ppoiyo qui lui jeta un regard mauvais alors que le rouquin commençait à le tirer vers l'arrière pour le faire partir. Il regarda aussi de la sorte Luki qui avait suivi son ami et lui emboîtait le pas, ne posant aucune question et ne prêtant aucunement attention à lui. Ppoiyo chercha bien évidemment à résister, se détacher de l'emprise des deux hommes pour continuer à parlementer avec son patron, mais Akaito et Luki réunis ensembles étaient bien plus forts que lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites bordel ?! Vous ne voulez pas aller porter secours à Ron, vous vous en foutez s'il crève ? »

Luki referma la porte derrière lui après s'être excusé auprès d'Eiichi, rejoignant alors Akaito qui avait tiré Ppoiyo jusque dans un coin de l'étage à l'abri des regards.

« Et tu crois que c'est en provoquant le patron que tu vas y parvenir ? Ecoute Ppoiyo… nous ne pouvons rien faire. Nous ne savons même pas sur quelle mission Ron est en train de bosser, il n'a rien voulu nous dire. Et cela en va aussi pour sa fierté, si on lui vient en aide son objectif se verra échoué !

— Mais s'il meurt aussi de toute façon il aura échoué ! Je préfère le voir vivant que sur un brancard et ça juste pour une fichue question de fierté.

— Akaito n'a pas tort Ppoiyo. Nous ne savons rien, pas même l'endroit où peut se trouver Ron. Alors comment veux-tu le retrouver ? Allez ne t'inquiète pas, et puis tu le connais. S'il sent que c'est trop dangereux pour lui, il se planquera quelque part et attendra que ça se calme pour ressortir et revenir ici. »

Ppoiyo ne sut quoi répondre contre ça, maugréa juste de nombreuses injures sur le dos de tout le monde. Il s'éloigna ensuite pour retourner à son bureau et frappait violemment contre les touches de son clavier pour essayer de décompresser. Ce n'était pas possible, il devait trouver un moyen. Un moyen de secourir Ron avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

C'est ainsi que les jours s'écoulèrent, Ppoiyo continuant à rentrer et sortir de chez lui pour aller à son lieu de travail. Une chose avait néanmoins changé en lui : ce calme qui l'entourait, cette impassibilité, tout cela avaient volé en éclats après la révélation d'Akaito et Luki sur la mission suicidaire de Ron et le danger qu'encourrait ce dernier. Tout le monde sans exception ne pouvait ignorer le fait que Ppoiyo était à fleur de peau et que juste croiser son chemin mettait en péril la vie de nombre de personnes, lui adresser la parole faisait même signer l'arrêt de mort de quelqu'un. Les employés assis autour de son bureau faisaient le moins de bruit possible avec leur ordinateur ou ustensiles de travails, s'éloignant pour pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un et retenir son souffle dès que Ppoiyo regardait autour de lui à la recherche de Ron toujours et éternellement absent.

Le jeune homme en était même revenu à se ronger les ongles tellement l'angoisse d'apprendre la mort de son collègue lui prenait aux tripes. A peine y pensait-il que des nausées se créaient et que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. C'était peut-être bien la première fois que Ppoiyo se retrouvait dans un tel état, n'ayant même pas ressenti toute cette frustration d'être à ce point inutile et impuissant un jour en mission. Il allait sûrement devenir fou si Ron ne revenait pas durant les prochains jours. Il voulait encore entendre sa voix, retrouver des stupidités sur son bureau et l'entendre geindre de l'épargner alors qu'il tirait de toutes ses forces sur sa natte pour le faire souffrir. Ppoiyo voulait aussi revoir ce sourire si singulier que seul Ron savait faire. Ses orbes turquoises qui ne baissent jamais d'intensité et regardent toujours son entourage de la même façon.

Il voulait revoir Ron.

Ses mains étreignant avec force quelques mèches de ses cheveux, se mordant fiévreusement sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, Ppoiyo sentit à quel point ses yeux lui piquaient depuis de longues minutes déjà. Il passa alors son avant-bras par-dessus, désirant retirer ce qui le picotait pour être enfin tranquille. Cependant, quand il sentit à travers sa peau cette substance humide, ses yeux ne purent que s'écarquiller en comprenant qu'il était en train de pleurer. Ne pouvant taire son cri de surprise, quelques collègues purent voir ses yeux plus lumineux que d'ordinaire à cause des larmes s'y logeant toujours et de ses joues rougies avant que Ppoiyo se redresse et prenne aussitôt le chemin des toilettes, penchant sa tête pour que ses cheveux cachent au maximum son visage.

Ce n'était pas possible. Il devait rêver. Après tout, cela faisait bien des nuits qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir tranquillement sans que son subconscient lui envoie des images du cadavre de Ron assassiné de multiples façons, plus déroutantes les unes que les autres. Il se réveillait donc souvent en sueur, ne pouvant se rendormir et encore plus de mauvais poil que la veille.

Brusquement, Ppoiyo appuya son épaule contre la porte métallique afin de l'ouvrir et entrer dans la pièce carrelée de partout. Pour son bonheur, il n'y avait pas un chat et le bleuté put ainsi se poster devant un miroir et relever son visage sans craindre que quelqu'un le découvre en train de pleurer comme une fillette. Il constata alors son piteux état par ses cheveux partants dans tous les sens, ses longs cernes qui lui donnaient un air malade et ses yeux presque vitreux. Pourquoi l'absence de Ron l'affectait autant ? Il se rendait malade pour rien. Une boule se créa dans son ventre en repensant au brun qui pouvait être en pleine agonie en ce moment même, appelant désespérément à l'aide sans que personne ne vienne, peut-être l'appelant lui-même. A cette pensée, Ppoiyo ressentit une énième fois cette envie de vomir sans que pour autant quoi que ce soit ne sorte, n'ayant rien dans le ventre de toute façon puisqu'il ne pouvait plus rien avaler.

Ppoiyo laissa son front rencontrer le mur devant lui, fermant les yeux et soupirant de tout son soul. Quand est-ce que Ron allait rentrer ? Allait-il le laisser seul encore longtemps ? Rouvrant aussitôt ses yeux par cette pensée qui le laissa interdit, ses mains se contractèrent un peu plus contre les rebords du lavabo. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Comment pourrait faire Ron pour le faire sentir moins seul par sa simple présence à ses côtés ? Ce n'était pas possible. Personne ne parvenait à le faire, alors pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi cette différence entre lui et son entourage dont il se fiche complètement ? Pourtant, Ron lui il ne s'en fichait pas puisqu'il était dans cet état pitoyable aujourd'hui.

« Merde ! »

Avec fureur et le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, Ppoiyo abattit ses poings contre l'appui qui soutenait le lavabo. La douleur remonta jusqu'au cerveau du bleuté pour redescendre alors que lui injuriait le monde tout entier pour son injustice et sa lâcheté. Ron y passa aussi à cause de son idiotie à vouloir prouver sa valeur, n'avoir pas su passer outre les réflexions de ses collègues et sa stupidité profonde et s'être éloigné de lui. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas demandé de l'accompagner en mission ? Il l'aurait fait volontiers comme lui le faisait ! Il l'aurait suivi et aurait protégé ses arrières !

« S'il revient, ce sera moi qui le butera, oui ! Aucun quartier… »

Fixant son reflet projeté dans le miroir, Ppoiyo décida de se passer de l'eau froide afin d'atténuer ses rougeurs et se calmer avant de retourner à son bureau. Il devait arrêter de penser à Ron et passer à autre chose. Le travail était la parfaite technique, se plongeant donc dans ses enquêtes ultérieurs et écoutant avec attention les discussions retransmises sur son ordinateur de ces personnes suspectées de travailler avec les grands criminels de ce monde.

oOoOo

De jour en jour, Ppoiyo reprit des couleurs et fut à nouveau un peu plus abordable pour ses collègues. Mais alors qu'il travaillait tranquillement sur son ordinateur, un casque audio posé sur ses oreilles, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur une personne qui avait manqué à l'appel depuis plus d'un mois. A cause du son qu'il avait dans les oreilles, de son sérieux pour son travail, Ppoiyo ignora l'attroupement qui était en train de se créer devant l'ascenseur et des éclats de rire qui remplissaient maintenant l'étage. Ce fut seulement quand une main lui fut tendue sous ses yeux qu'il releva enfin ses yeux.

Pour voir Ron en parfaite santé.

Abaissant son casque sur ses épaules pour pouvoir entendre son collègue revenu parmi les vivants, Ppoiyo n'y crut tout d'abord pas. Étais-ce son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ? Était-il en train de rêver ? Il n'avait rien mangé de suspect au petit-déjeuner et à midi donc cela ne pouvait pas être une hallucination. Ron se trouvait donc bien en face de lui ?

« Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ? » Lui demanda enfin Ron, gardant sa main tendue dans l'espoir que Ppoiyo la lui saisisse pour le saluer.

Pourtant, la réaction de Ppoiyo fut tout autre. Sans dire quoique ce soit, ne prêtant même pas attention à cette main tendue, il rabattit sur ses oreilles son casque audio et fit poursuivre la conversation qu'il avait mise en suspens. Son attitude scia complètement Ron qui n'en comprit pas la raison, se tournant vers Akaito et Luki qui n'étaient pas loin et avaient été les deux premiers à venir l'aborder pour le tenir au courant des dernières nouvelles. Les deux agents haussèrent des épaules, ne comprenant pas eux non plus.

Ron n'eut d'autres choix que de retourner à son bureau, remettant tout en place, mais ne pouvant quitter des yeux Ppoiyo à sa gauche qui l'ignorait superbement.

La journée reprit donc son cours comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ron fit quelques fois le pitre dans l'espoir de capter l'attention de Ppoiyo mais sans résultat, l'appelant par tous les surnoms débiles qu'il avait trouvé à son collègue qui d'habitude réagissait en le poursuivant pour essayer de mettre fin à ses jours. Déprimé par tant d'ignorance, lui qui pensait avoir manqué au bleuté, même juste un peu, Ron se laissa tomber sur son bureau et joua avec un stylo qu'il avait placé au-dessus de sa lèvre inférieure et essayait de maintenir en équilibre.

La fin de la journée s'approcha bien vite et tandis que certains fermaient leur mallette, Ron regarda du coin de l'œil Ppoiyo quitter tous ses fichiers ouverts sur son ordinateur et ranger ses affaires dans des gestes minutieux et lents. Le jeune homme voulait s'entretenir avec son collègue, savoir pourquoi il était devenu si distant et blessant alors qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait ou dit quelque chose qui auraient pu produire une telle réaction.

Ainsi, quand Ppoiyo contourna son bureau pour se mettre en direction de la sortie, Ron sauta de son siège pour le rattraper et arriver à sa hauteur.

« Tu veux qu'on aille boire un coup pour fêter nos retrouvailles ? Ou tu veux plutôt venir chez moi pour être plus au calme ? »

Aucune réponse ne vint à ses oreilles alors que Ppoiyo s'engouffrait dans les escaliers de secours, n'appréciant pas tellement entrer dans la cage d'ascenseur et se retrouver coller à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ron se fit donc encore une fois ignorer, Ppoiyo ne lui interdisant même pas de le suivre ou encore de s'acharner autant pour qu'il accepte son invitation. Le bleuté était complètement indifférent au fait qu'il soit à côté de lui. Et il était bien connu que l'indifférence était là une bien terrible arme.

Enervé d'être ainsi ignoré, Ron finit par attraper l'épaule de Ppoiyo et obliger ce dernier à se retourner pour lui faire face en plaquant son dos contre le mur. Ppoiyo remarqua ainsi ses sourcils froncés, ses yeux le regardant avec insistance avec une dureté qu'il ne connaissait pas jusque-là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Il s'est passé quelque chose pour que tu m'ignores comme ça ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

La colère bouillonnante en lui le faisait trembler contre la main de Ron qui le maintenait contre le mur plaqué à son dos. Ce crétin ne voyait vraiment rien ? Se sentant rapidement blessé, Ppoiyo ne retint pas son coup de poing partir rencontrer la joue droite de Ron qui par la force du coup fut forcé de reculer de plusieurs pas et relâcher son collègue. Sans plus tarder, débitant quelques insultes envers Ron qui se trouvait assis sur les marches avec sa main posée sur sa joue brûlante, Ppoiyo descendit les escaliers par quatre avant de se retrouver à l'extérieur.

Il allait le massacrer !

oOoOo

Le lendemain du retour de Ron, Ppoiyo l'ignora toujours autant quand celui-ci vint le saluer malgré le coup qu'il lui avait infligé la veille. Désespéré, Ron soupira toutes les deux minutes derrière le poste de son ordinateur avant d'apercevoir Luki lui faire signe à partir de la salle fumeur. Interrogeant son collègue du regard tout en restant parfaitement assis à sa place, Luki lui fit signe de les rejoindre puisqu'Akaito se trouvait à ses côtés. Dubitatif, Ron se leva néanmoins pour contourner de nombreux bureaux avant de pousser la porte et entrer dans la salle fumeur, toussant après avoir respiré l'air enfumé de l'endroit. Il releva un œil pleurant pour voir ses deux collègues tranquillement posés contre l'appui de fenêtre, cigarette en main.

« Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ? Demanda-t-il.

— L'hématome sur ta joue en est la réponse haha, se moqua Luki en montrant sa propre joue. Ppoiyo t'a frappé ?

— Comment vous le savez ?!

— Disons que c'est l'idée de Mikuo pour t'aider à concrétiser avec Ppoiyo… mais ça a plus que marcher. » Confessa Akaito visiblement gêné et désolé puisque sa main était partie gratter sa nuque, regardant ailleurs.

Ron n'en crut pas ses oreilles, hébété. Il était vrai que Mikuo avait rapidement compris ses sentiments pour Ppoiyo et qu'il trouvait cela dommage qu'ils ne soient toujours pas ensembles, mais jamais Ron n'aurait pensé que le jeune homme avait concocté un plan pour enfin réaliser ses fantasmes. Ainsi, au lieu de s'énerver comme l'avaient supposé Akaito et Luki, Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée. Mikuo était vraiment génial.

« Quel était le plan ? » S'intéressa-t-il tout en gardant ce sourire en coin qui lui était caractéristique.

Akaito et Luki se regardèrent un instant avant de lui répondre, soulagés que leur collègue et ami ne se soit pas énervé contre eux. Ils lui expliquèrent ainsi le plan du turquoise qui avait été de semer la confusion dans l'esprit de bleuté, lui faire comprendre que Ron pourrait ne pas survivre à la mission et le fait de ne plus pouvoir le revoir un jour. Ron ne put s'empêcher de craindre tout à coup Mikuo pour imaginer de tels scénarios et plaindre un instant Akaito. Cependant, il devait tout de même reconnaître qu'imaginer une telle chose et pouvoir la réaliser était du domaine du génie.

« Et Ppoiyo nous a cru… Todoroki a même failli le virer après que Ppoiyo l'ait traité de pourri et essayé de te rejoindre pour t'aider, mais on a réussi à le faire renoncer à cette idée après lui avoir tout expliqué, expliqua Akaito.

— Ouais et du coup, on doit encore se taper le sale boulot pendant deux mois. Comme si prendre pour Neru n'avait pas été suffisant… » Se plaignit Luki.

A l'intérieur de lui-même, n'entendant même pas la réplique de Luki, Ron jubilait. Son large sourire ne pouvait mentir sur les émotions qui l'assaillaient. Il était tellement content. Son absence avait perturbé Ppoiyo, le plan de ses collègues lui avait fait comprendre qu'il tenait à lui plus qu'il ne le pensait. Ron comprenait que maintenant, il n'était pas qu'un simple collègue aux yeux du bleuté. S'il l'avait été, il n'aurait même pas pris soin de demander la raison de son absence à Akaito et Luki et encore moins d'affronter Todoroki tout en sachant qu'il mettait en péril son poste qu'il chérissait tant.

« Enfin maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Ron ? Mikuo n'a pas fait ça pour rien et je n'aime pas manipuler mes amis, lui demanda sérieusement Akaito.

— Je ne sais pas… il faudrait que je lui parle, mais il m'ignore complètement depuis mon retour. Il m'a même frappé quand j'ai voulu le savoir.

— On va dire que vu l'état dans lequel il était pendant ton absence, ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un vrai zombie. Je savais que j'aurai dû prendre une photo !» Avoua Luki.

Ron se retourna à demi pour pouvoir être capable de voir le bureau de Ppoiyo à partir de la salle fumeur et apercevoir ce dernier toujours en train de travailler d'arrachepied. Comment allait-il faire maintenant ? Allaient-ils encore se tourner autour de la sorte ? Ron savait parfaitement qu'il allait devoir être celui qui saute le pas pour faire avancer les choses, mais ne savait pas encore comment. Si Ppoiyo ne désirait toujours pas lui décrocher un mot, ce serait inutile. Ce serait comme parler à un mur.

Un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, ne sachant vraiment pas comment faire. Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas abandonner ou encore passer à autre chose maintenant qu'il savait que Ppoiyo était à sa portée. Il l'aimait tellement ; depuis ce jour ennuyeux où il s'occupait comme il le pouvait avec son stylo posé sur sa lèvre supérieure pour le faire tenir en équilibre et que tout à coup un agent qu'il ne connaissait pas encore s'installait à deux bureaux du sien tout en râlant contre un de leurs collègues qui était la cause de son changement de bureau. Un coup de foudre ? Peut-être, il ne le savait pas vraiment. L'attitude de Ppoiyo l'avait juste intéressé ce jour-là et il avait ressenti l'envie de mieux le connaître.

« Ecoute Ron… malgré ses grands airs Ppoiyo était vraiment inquiet pour toi avant que tu ne reviennes, il doit juste être agacé de te voir te comporter comme si de rien n'était alors que lui s'est rongé les ongles pendant des jours ! Ne te formalise pas de son attitude, ça passera forcément un jour, tenta de le rassurer Akaito en voyant sa tête.

— Oui mais d'ici là j'aurai peut-être perdu ma chance, rectifia celui-ci en se tournant vers eux.

— Dans ce cas, prépare toi à être frappé ! Ppoiyo n'avouera rien. » Rappela Luki amusé par la tournure des événements.

Ron acquiesça, sachant parfaitement qu'il allait recevoir des coups en essayant de parler à Ppoiyo, comme la veille. Toutefois, il ne voulait pas perdre cette chance qui s'offrait à ses yeux maintenant et qui ne se représentera sûrement jamais. Ppoiyo était à porter de main, il pouvait l'avoir, enfin. Tout en tournant talons pour retourner à son bureau et respirer un air pur, Ron remercia ses deux collègues qui finirent leur cigarette avant de faire de même.

Tout en passant devant le bureau de Ppoiyo pour retourner au sien, Ron marqua un arrêt pour observer son collègue qui prit soin à ne pas relever sa présence en face de lui. Cette fois-ci au lieu d'être blessé, Ron ne put s'empêcher d'étirer un discret sourire. Maintenant qu'il savait la raison de l'attitude de Ppoiyo, il ne pouvait taire cette joie immense ressentie dans son cœur.

« Ne te tut pas à la tâche, hein ! Les nains de jardins sont déjà en voie de disparition. » Se moqua-t-il gentiment comme il avait l'habitude de faire.

Il fut aussi réjoui de croiser le regard de Ppoiyo qui le fusillait sur place littéralement, content d'avoir obtenu cette réaction d'intérêt pendant quelques secondes. Par ailleurs, ce dernier s'en voulut terriblement à cause de ce fichu réflexe. Le rire qu'eut Ron s'asseyant derrière son bureau le fit un peu plus pester contre lui-même.

La journée suivit ainsi son cours, Ron attendant patiemment la fin de ses heures et donc celles de Ppoiyo pour mettre à exécution le plan qu'il avait formé dans son esprit. Ce soir allait être la bonne s'il parvenait à tout mettre en marche. Tant pis s'il devait se recevoir des coups de Ppoiyo, cela en valait la chandelle. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper, Ppoiyo ne pouvait qu'avoir des sentiments envers lui pour réagir de la sorte au plan monté par Mikuo.

Finalement, quand les premières personnes se dirigèrent vers la sortie et que Ppoiyo suivait le mouvement, Ron se dépêcha de faire de même pour toujours avoir la silhouette de Ppoiyo en face de lui. Une fois à l'extérieur et tournant dans une autre direction que celle qui l'aurait ramené chez lui, Ron suivit les pas de Ppoiyo à quelques mètres d'écarts et sans dire quoique ce soit. Il savait que le bleuté avait remarqué sa présence et comptait bien sur son mutisme pour pouvoir ainsi le suivre jusqu'à son appartement et enfin voir où son collègue habitait.

Ron s'enfonça de la sorte dans un quartier calme qu'il ignorait, suivant avec attention Ppoiyo toujours devant lui et qui n'avait pipé mot depuis sa sortie de l'établissement. Ils entrèrent ainsi dans une petite rue pour ensuite se rapprocher d'un appartement où il se dirigea cette fois-ci dans l'ascenseur puisqu'il savait qu'à cette heure-ci tous les résidents étaient couchés depuis bien longtemps. Une main vint néanmoins bloquer la fermeture des portes et interdire à l'ascenseur de s'élever au niveau requis pour un instant. Les portes métalliques se reculant pour laisser place à Ron, ce dernier se mit sans hésiter aux côtés de Ppoiyo qui cette fois-ci le regarda méchamment.

« Maintenant, je sais où tu habites, héhé. » Se mit-il à rire, ravi.

Sans répondre quoi que ce soit, Ppoiyo reporta son attention devant lui et tenta d'ignorer la présence de Ron à ses côtés. De toute façon, il ne comptait pas proposer au brun de rentrer dans son appartement et le laisserait à la porte sans remord. Qu'est-ce que cet idiot avait dans la tête ? Rien apparemment pour croire qu'il lui proposerait gentiment d'entrer chez lui.

Dans une sonnerie connue, l'ascenseur s'arrêta à l'étage demandé et ne tarda à ouvrir ses portes pour permettre à Ppoiyo d'en ressortir et se diriger vers son appartement dont le numéro à trois chiffres avait été gravé sur la porte en bois, Ron sur ses talons. Apportant ses clés dans la serrure, il ouvrit à peine la porte pour pouvoir s'y glisser et la refermer violemment sur le nez de Ron qui s'attendait à cette réaction. Cela lui aurait aussi paru bizarre que Ppoiyo l'invite à entrer après tout, cela faisait des mois qu'il essayait de connaître l'adresse du domicile de son collègue.

« Tu sais Ppoiyo, si tu ne me fais pas rentrer je compte bien passer ma nuit à chanter toutes les chansons de mon répertoire ! Les voisins vont se plaindre et tu seras expulsé de cet immeuble ! »

Oui, Ron savait qu'il avait encore toutes ses cartes en mains et qu'il allait être celui qui gagnera la partie. Ainsi, face au manque de réponse de la part de Ppoiyo, sans honte, Ron commença à chanter l'une des chansons qu'il chantonnait régulièrement le matin pour se mettre de bonne humeur. Une chanson des plus absurdes, sans vraiment de sens, mais dont l'air reste dans la tête toute la journée et fait étirer un sourire amusé. _Fukkireta_ ne pouvait pas laisser insensible Ppoiyo comme ses voisins dont, tôt ou tard, l'un d'entre eux finirait par se plaindre.

Ron continua de chanter de la sorte, marchant tout au long du couloir, de plus en plus fort et répétant même les chansons qu'il avait déjà chantées un peu plus tôt. Son attitude attira une jeune fille sortant de son appartement, ses cheveux gris coiffés en une petite natte et sa bouche légèrement ouverte en l'apercevant continuer son manège. Ron lui sourit gentiment avant de passer à une autre chanson de son registre qui n'était autre que _PONPONPON_.

Quelques minutes après la sortie de cette demoiselle, un jeune homme sortit à son tour avec moins de sympathie et les sourcils gravement froncés. Ses cheveux bruns mi-longs fouettaient l'air à chacun de ses pas se rapprochant de lui, positionné devant la porte de Ppoiyo. Intérieurement, Ron fut soulagé de voir que ce brun visiblement fort énervé frappa plus à la porte de Ppoiyo énergiquement qu'avoir décidé de le frapper lui.

« Bon Ppoiyo tu lui ouvres ta putain de porte ou quoi ?! J'en ai marre de l'entendre brailler ! »

Ron ne put s'empêcher de le foudroyer du regard. Il ne braillait pas. Mais il ne se concentra pas plus longtemps dessus pour se tourner vers cette porte dont il avait entendu le verrou sauter et vit Ppoiyo entrouvrir la porte assez pour qu'on le voie mais pas assez pour qu'il puisse y entrer.

« Emmène le au concierge, j'en ai rien à faire. »

Ce brun dont Ron ignorait le nom se tourna alors vers lui, ses yeux noisette le détaillant avec attention. Ron de son côté ne sachant pas si cet homme allait l'emmener de force au concierge ou non, il n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité et ne savait pas comment réagir. Face à la carrure de cet inconnu à la veste en cuir rouge, Ron devinait déjà qu'il allait avoir du souci à s'en défaire.

« Bah si tu le veux pas écoute, moi il m'intéresse. Salut je suis Meito, ça te dit de venir dans mon appart' plutôt ? »

Mais alors que Ron allait répliquer quelque chose, refuser la proposition que lui présentait Meito, une main vint saisir son poignet pour le tirer vers l'avant et ses oreilles purent entendre le claquement de la porte se trouvant maintenant derrière son dos. Les yeux agrandis par la surprise, Ron vit pour la première fois l'entrée et le début du salon de l'appartement de Ppoiyo se montraient à ses yeux.

« Attends cinq minutes, le temps qu'il soit parti et va-t'en. »

Ppoiyo lui montra alors son dos puisqu'il se dirigeait vers son salon, s'éloignant de lui. Mais bien sûr, Ron ne l'écouta pas et déchaussa ses chaussures pour ne pas salir les lieux et rejoignit son collègue qui se laissait tomber sur son canapé et allumer la télévision. L'appartement était meublé de l'essentiel et aucune décoration n'était visible sur les murs noirs ou encore sur le dessus des meubles disposés autour de lui.

« Et si je ne veux pas partir ? » Supposa-t-il en se mettant derrière Ppoiyo, ses genoux contre le dossier du canapé devant lui.

Tout en se penchant vers l'avant, il entoura ses bras autour du cou du bleuté pour rapidement sentir les mèches de celui-ci frotter contre le bout de son nez. Pour son grand bonheur, Ppoiyo ne se retira pas de son étreinte et resta en place.

« Si tu veux un plan cul, tu peux rejoindre Meito. Il n'y en a pas ici. »

Ron ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller ses yeux face au manque de tact dont faisait preuve Ppoiyo en débitant de telles paroles, mais il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner par la suite. Sans plus attendre, ces mois de retenus commençant à voler en éclats, Ron fit basculer Ppoiyo sur le dos après être passé par-dessus le dossier du canapé et chevaucha bientôt le bleuté. Il tint rapidement ses mains dans les siennes pour éviter de recevoir des coups. La surprise logée dans les yeux du bleuté ravie Ron alors que Ppoiyo se demandait sérieusement ce qu'était en train de faire cet idiot.

« Akaito et Luki m'ont dit que je t'avais manqué, commença-t-il doucement tout en se rapprochant du visage de Ppoiyo.

— Pas le moins du monde, ça m'a même fait des vacances. » Mentit aussitôt Ppoiyo tout en détournant du regard.

Ppoiyo ne put s'empêcher de ressentir des frissons et regarder avec étonnement Ron qui venait d'embrasser son cou et souffler doucement par-dessus. A quoi jouait-il bon sang ?

« Ils m'ont aussi assuré que tu avais parlé à Todoroki pour venir me rejoindre et que tu avais failli être viré, le contredit-il.

— Car j'étais certain que tu allais foirer la mission et provoqué un fiasco. Je voulais réparer les pots cassés. »

Le souffle de Ron brûlait sa peau, ses baisers déposés délicatement sur son cou et ses léchouilles le rendant tout engourdis. Une étrange chaleur s'était développée à l'intérieur de lui, le faisant se sentir bien malgré les circonstances. Les cinq minutes depuis bien longtemps dépassées, Ron resta au-dessus de Ppoiyo qui n'essayait plus de faire partir de chez lui cet idiot. Malgré lui, Ppoiyo n'arrivait pas à faire taire cette joie de voir Ron en un seul morceau. Il avait tellement eu peur de voir son cadavre plutôt que son sourire stupide. Mais pourtant, non, il n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner et lui en voulait terriblement. Pourquoi Ron ne l'avait-il pas emmené avec lui à cette mission périlleuse ? Le pensait-il faible ou encore le considérait-il comme un poids ?

« J'ai aussi entendu dire que tu ressemblais à un zombie quand je n'étais pas là. Mon absence t'atteignait vraiment à ce point ? »

Ppoiyo ne put répondre tout de suite, son torse se cambrant alors que Ron s'amusait à mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Ses mains se contractèrent alors autour de celles de Ron à défaut de pouvoir saisir autre chose. Que cherchait Ron pour se comporter ainsi ? Il voulait lui faire cracher le morceau ? Dans ses rêves ! Il n'allait rien avouer. Il avait tellement honte de s'être tant inquiété pour être incapable d'avaler quelque chose sans le revomir après et ça seulement parce que Ron était loin de lui.

« Je… j'avais des problèmes d'argents et…

— Et tu t'es mis à pleurer au boulot à cause de ça ? »

Son cœur manquant un battement, Ppoiyo obligea Ron à reculer grâce à ses mains qui maintenant appuyaient contre ses épaules. Les yeux écarquillés par la soudaine réaction du bleuté, Ron fut encore plus surpris de voir aux coins des yeux sanglants de son homologue des larmes naître pour couler lentement sur ses joues devenant petit à petit un peu plus rouges.

Face au regard choqué qu'avait en ce moment même Ron, Ppoiyo devina bien vite la cause et rabattit ses mains pour cacher son visage et pivota sur le côté pour rapidement se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se mette à pleurer maintenant, devant Ron ? C'était tellement stupide. Il voulait disparaître.

« Ppoiyo, souffla suavement Ron en se rapprochant.

— Va-t'en maintenant ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! De toute façon, qui s'inquiéterait pour toi ? Pars où tu veux, j'en ai rien à faire ! Tu pourras même crever je ne serai même pas… »

Mais Ppoiyo ne put terminer sa suite d'âneries, la colère et la honte parlant pour lui, que Ron vint à nouveau poser ses lèvres contre les siennes pour lui couper doucement la parole. Les yeux agrandis à leur possible, Ppoiyo ne chercha pas cette fois-ci à faire se reculer le brun. Tant pis si une fois séparés Ron lui dira qu'il aura fait ça pour l'arrêter dans son délire ou qu'il faisait ça pour s'amuser, mais étrangement ce chaste baiser faisait taire ses pensées noires et le réconfortait.

Ainsi, quand Ron commença à se redresser pour constater de l'effet de ce baiser, Ppoiyo se retrouva à nouveau sur le dos et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je suis désolé, soupira Ron pour briser le silence qui les avait enveloppés. J'aurai dû te prévenir. »

Dans ses yeux, Ppoiyo pouvait lire toute sa tristesse, tout son mal être. Il ne put alors que détourner du regard, incapable de répliquer quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que Ron voulait entendre de sa part ? Qu'il l'excusait ? Non, il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il lui en voulait toujours pour l'avoir obligé à s'inquiéter à son sujet. Savait-il à quel point il s'était inquiété ? Qu'il en faisait des cauchemars épouvantables la nuit ? Non.

« Mais je ne voulais pas t'avoir dans mon équipe car tout le monde aurait pensé que je me servirai de tes capacités pour réussir cette mission. Et tu verras par les personnes que j'ai prises, aucunes n'était réputée comme toi ou encore Akaito et Luki. »

Heureusement qu'Akaito et Luki lui avaient révélé leur plan monté avec Mikuo, Ron les remercia une nouvelle fois intérieurement alors que Ppoiyo le fixait à nouveau avec intérêt.

« Donc… je ne suis pas un poids pour toi ? » Hésita à dire Ppoiyo.

Sa question stupéfia Ron qui n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Un poids ? Il était sérieux ?

« Tu plaisantes ? J'ai encore beaucoup de travail avant de t'arriver à la cheville, oui ! Vous êtes mes idoles avec Akaito et Luki… Neru me fait peur par contre. »

Ron se mit alors à raconter tous les qualités qu'ils trouvaient à ses collègues, ses entraînements acharnés pour ne pas leur faire honte une fois sur le terrain et lui révéla même ses techniques qui le faisaient passer pour un froussard auprès de l'agence. Ppoiyo en découvrit beaucoup sur son collègue, enregistrant tout sans exception.

« Mais ce n'est pas tout… si je veux être aussi fort que vous, ce n'est pas par simple fierté. C'est aussi pour ne pas vous faire honte à vous, à toi, et pouvoir me tenir à vos côtés sans entendre les moqueries des autres. »

Le rapprochement du visage de Ron du sien laissa Ppoiyo interdit pendant un temps avant de sentir pour une troisième fois les lèvres du brun contre les siennes. Un baiser un peu plus insistant que les précédents, sans aller plus loin encore. Ron entoura le corps de Ppoiyo par ses bras, ramenant le corps de ce dernier contre son torse pour pouvoir le tenir contre lui-même après que leur baiser chaste prit fin. Il avait toujours rêvé de prendre le bleuté dans ses bras, pour le consoler, lui qui semblait toujours triste et seul.

« Je t'aime Ppoiyo ! Et ça depuis longtemps alors pardonne-moi. Je veux être ton égal, éviter que ma mauvaise réputation entache la tienne et que tu finisses par me détester ! Je ne le supporterai pas. »

La force de l'étreinte que lui faisait Ron manqua d'étouffer le bleuté qui avait en ce moment même les yeux écarquillés, croyant avoir mal entendu et regardant du coin de l'œil le visage de Ron qui prenait soin de le camoufler grâce à leurs cheveux emmêlés. Lui aussi tenait Ron dans ses bras, ne pouvant avoir une autre occupation et étant plus à l'aise comme ça, mais alors pourquoi ressentait-il cette sensation de comble, de plaisir, à entendre ces mots loin d'être normaux. Surtout entre deux hommes. Il savait que Ron appartenait à cette tranche de personnes, qu'il préférait les hommes aux femmes, Neru l'avait laissé sous-entendre par moment et puis le premier baiser qu'il lui avait donné ne pouvait en démentir. Mais être amoureux de lui… jamais il ne l'aurait deviné. Après tout, Ron était gentil avec tout le monde.

Puis tout à coup, sans prévenir personne, Ppoiyo fut lui-même surpris d'entendre son propre rire qui s'échappait de son corps. Toute cette pression emmagasinée sur ses épaules, toute sa frustration, son mal-être, ses angoisses, tout étaient en train de s'envoler comme par enchantement. Il en aurait presque mal aux côtes.

Surpris lui aussi d'entendre LE Matsuda Ppoiyo rire, Ron cessa d'éteindre ce corps qui se tortillait et le jugea un instant du regard. Est-ce qu'il se fichait de lui ?

« Je ne plaisante pas Ppoiyo, clarifia-t-il pour être clair.

— Je… ce n'est pas ça, tenta ce dernier entre deux hoquets.

— Alors quoi ? Je ne vois pas ce qui a de drôle. »

Ppoiyo essaya tant bien que mal d'arrêter de rire, se doutant bien que c'était plus insultant qu'autre chose pour Ron qui attendait sûrement une réponse de sa part. Une réponse ? Ce rappel coupa court à l'hilarité de Ppoiyo qui regarda avec attention Ron toujours au-dessus de lui. Et s'il répondait non, qu'est-ce que sera la réaction de Ron ? Partira-t-il de son appartement et le laissera-t-il tranquille ensuite ? Mais s'il répond l'inverse, soit oui, que feront-ils ? Un couple normal doit bien s'embrasser, coucher ensemble. Parfois même se marier. Et puis, Ppoiyo devait bien s'avouer que depuis la mort de sa sœur, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup voire même pas du tout de relation. Pas même de relation basée que sur le sexe.

Mais aimait-il Ron ?

« Je t'aime Ppoiyo et quoique tu peux dire ou penser, ça ne changera rien. »

Les yeux convaincus de Ron, déterminé à le faire tomber amoureux de lui en retour par n'importe quel moyen, Ppoiyo ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Pourquoi s'était-il entiché de cet idiot ? Car Ppoiyo n'était pas bête ; pour s'inquiéter au point d'en devenir malade pour quelqu'un, il n'y avait pas trente-six milles explications. Il tenait plus qu'il ne devrait à Ron.

« Soit… de toute façon je ne suis pas à mon avantage dans cette position. »

Ron s'interrogea un instant sur la réplique de Ppoiyo, était-ce sa réponse ? Vraiment ? Le brun décida alors de sauter le pas, vérifier la chose par lui-même, prenant donc le taureau par ses cornes et alla à nouveau embrasser ses lèvres qui ne refusèrent pas le doux contact. Face à la coopération que montrait Ppoiyo dans ce baiser chaste, Ron décida de passer à l'étape suivante et entrouvrit ses propres lèvres pour que sa langue aille taquiner celles de Ppoiyo pour lui requérir l'entrée de cet espace privé. Pour sa grande surprise et son plus grand bonheur, Ppoiyo le lui accorda et bientôt leur langue respective alla jouer avec sa semblable pour inventer un balai endiablé, leur souffle se mélangeant à l'autre tandis que Ppoiyo passait ses bras autour du cou de Ron.

L'ambiance du salon se réchauffa davantage quand les mains de Ron passèrent sous l'uniforme de Ppoiyo qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer, déboutonnant donc sa chemise et virant ce qui pourrait le déranger pour caresser cette peau étonnamment douce. Il pouvait clairement entendre les petits gémissements étouffés par leurs baisers qu'émettait faiblement Ppoiyo sous lui alors que ses mains s'amusaient avec ses tétons durcis. Ron n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ppoiyo se livrait à lui et l'acceptait. Lui qui quelques heures plus tôt l'ignorait complètement.

Ron parvint à retirer la veste treillis de Ppoiyo qui l'aida même à faire tomber le vêtement au sol, se retrouvant alors torse nu sans la moindre gêne apparente dans ses yeux. Sans plus attendre alors, comprenant que son toucher ne le dérangeait pas, Ron continua de caresser ce corps offert et déposer de ci de là des baisers papillons tout en goûtant pour la première fois à cette peau alléchante. Contre lui, Ppoiyo se cambrait et retenait ses gémissements comme il le pouvait en se mordillant les lèvres ou plaquant ses mains par-dessus sa bouche, enfonçant sa tête dans le canapé. Ron fut allégrement amusé quand après être descendu pour jouer avec le nombril de son amant, il avait aperçu cette bosse caractéristique dans le pantalon de Ppoiyo. Il ne pouvait rêver mieux comme réaction.

Ses mains saisirent sans plus attendre la ceinture coinçant autour de la taille de Ppoiyo son pantalon importun. L'objet métallique rejoignit bientôt le sol en un tintement à peine audible à cause de l'intérêt des deux hommes pour tout autre chose. Le pantalon aux nombreuses poches ne tarda à la rejoindre elle ainsi que la veste, Ppoiyo se retrouvant muni d'un simple caleçon que lorgna un instant Ron. Les yeux à demi ouverts, les joues rougies, Ppoiyo put voir l'attention particulière de Ron au niveau de son dernier vêtement. Il ne put que rougir davantage et faire taire sa conscience quand les mains de Ron prirent les contours élastiques de son dernier rempart textile pour lentement le faire descendre sur ses jambes, ses chevilles, et le lui retirer doucement. Ppoiyo ferma alors fermement ses yeux, ses mains se contractant douloureusement contre le canapé alors que Ron avait attrapé son sexe entre ses mains et entamait des va et vient incessant.

« Est-ce que tu apprécies, Ppoiyo ? » Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille après s'être penché, sans arrêter les mouvements de sa main.

Avec difficulté, ce dernier releva ses yeux sanglants pour observer ce visage finement tracé qu'avait Ron. Ses yeux d'un turquoise luisant dans l'obscurité des lieux, les journalistes à la télévision se faisant oublier, Ppoiyo ne put décrocher d'autres mots que le nom de cet homme qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou, se collant à lui qui était toujours habillé et respira à plein poumon pour ne pas mourir asphyxié. Contre sa cuisse, il sentait sans difficulté la propre érection dont était victime Ron, heureux de produire un tel effet chez son collègue et amant.

« Ron… » L'appela-t-il à nouveau, ses bras ne se décrochant pas du cou de celui-ci.

Ce même jeune homme qui n'avait pas manqué de saisir l'occasion de toucher le dos et le postérieur que lui offraient en ce moment même Ppoiyo. Par cette étreinte, ils avaient échangé leur position et Ron se trouvait maintenant allongé sur ce canapé tout en se servant de son accoudoir pour être légèrement relevé et pouvoir voir où ses mains se baladaient tout en se pourléchant les lèvres. S'il avait un jour pensé que Ppoiyo réagissait de la sorte, il aurait sauté le pas plus tôt !

Ses mains descendirent du bas des reins de Ppoiyo pour suivre avec attention les courbes de ses fesses, ne manquant aucun détail, ses lèvres embrassant et mordillant son épaule contre son cou, tandis que ses doigts se frayaient un chemin dans cette intimité qu'il espérait inconnue jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Sentir Ppoiyo se crisper contre son cou, n'ayant pas pu retenir son petit cri de douleur quand un premier doigt entra en lui, certifia à Ron que c'était sûrement sa première fois. Un large sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il préparait cet endroit convenablement.

« Je suis content… personne n'est venu ici avant moi, soupira-t-il heureux.

— Le boulot prend du temps et… je ne sors pas sinon, ah ! »

Ppoiyo renforça son étreinte autour de son cou alors que Ron venait d'insérer un deuxième doigt en lui, commençant ses mouvements de ciseaux. Le bleuté sentait ses entrailles lui faire mal et le supplier d'arrêter ce manège, n'étant pas étaient faites pour recevoir quelque chose. Mais Ppoiyo tut cette douleur intérieure par cette envie démentielle qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Il ne comprenait pas comment avait fait Ron pour l'exciter autant, lui qui pourtant était un homme tout comme lui, mais le fait était là. Il avait envie de lui.

« Même… je vais être ton premier. » Se réjouit Ron en l'embrassant après avoir penché sa tête en arrière.

Dans un soupir qui en disait long, Ppoiyo fixa Ron qui semblait vraiment ravi à l'idée d'être la première personne qui le prendra. Le bleuté n'avait jamais compris pourquoi des personnes se réjouissaient d'être le premier dans ce genre de domaine, qu'est-ce que cela apportait concrètement ? Mais il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Ron pour l'instant.

Après avoir inséré un troisième et dernier doigt et avoir terminé de le préparer, Ppoiyo ne put retenir un râle de mécontentement quand Ron les retira. Sous le ricanement du brun qui retira à son tour son pantalon et le faisait tomber à même le sol, Ppoiyo fixa avec attention ce corps qui se découvrait petit à petit à lui.

Dans un dernier baiser, Ron saisit son propre membre pour l'emmener à l'entrée de Ppoiyo qui le chevauchait toujours. L'étreinte du bleuté autour de son cou se renforça un peu plus lorsque son gland poussa contre son intimité, s'enfonçant douloureusement dans cet endroit loin d'être fait pour ce genre de visite et le faisait rappeler à Ppoiyo qui contractait sa mâchoire et retenait ses larmes. Tous d'eux savaient parfaitement que cette entrée n'allait pas être agréable, autant pour Ppoiyo qui subissait que pour Ron qui sentait les chaires du bleuté serrer son membre. Pourtant, grâce à de multiples petites astuces attentionnées et de temps, Ron embrassant les lèvres de Ppoiyo qui se laissait faire, ses mains jouant avec le sexe toujours érigé du bleuté, ce dernier finit par se détendre et permettre à Ron de rentrer complètement en lui.

« Enfin… je suis enfin en toi, soupira-t-il d'une voix enrouée par le plaisir le submergeant.

— Crétin. »

Mais Ron se ficha de l'injure devenue affective de Ppoiyo, l'embrassant toujours avec ferveur alors que commençait ses coups de butoirs tout d'abord lents pour habituer son tendre amant. Les premiers gémissements sortis furent un mélange de douleur et de plaisir, Ppoiyo enfouissant alors son visage dans le cou de Ron pour humer par la même occasion son odeur. Ses bras n'avaient pas quitté leur emplacement depuis le début de leur ébat, continuant à enserrer ce cou sans l'étrangler pour autant. Ses hanches suivaient le rythme que donnait Ron pour mieux le sentir en lui, profiter davantage de cette situation pour combler cette solitude grandissante dans son cœur et même dans son âme. Jamais jusqu'à lors Ppoiyo ne s'était sentit aussi comblé.

Bientôt, sa voix se mua en véritable son de plaisir. Il ne pouvait plus retenir ses gémissements de sortir de sa bouche après que Ron ait accéléré la cadence et s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément en lui, ses mains entourant sa taille et accompagnant le mouvement tandis que Ppoiyo s'était redressé et que ses mains appuyées contre les épaules de Ron pour se lever de lui-même pour ensuite redescendre. La sueur faisait se coller ses cheveux contre son front. Il se pencha néanmoins vers l'avant, proche du visage de Ron. Son cœur allait exploser par tant d'émotions ressenties en même temps, n'arrivant pas à suivre le rythme. Sa respiration saccadée et surtout laborieuse montraient bien à quel point il n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement et que ce trop-plein de plaisir l'épuisait par sa force.

Étirant un sourire alors qu'il attrapait dans la paume de sa main la joue rougie de Ppoiyo, Ron donna un baiser à son amant avant de le faire basculer vers l'arrière et lui permettre de se reposer, ou en tout cas arrêter de mener la barque et le laisser faire. Le pénétrant à nouveau, entendant avec délice le cri de plaisir poussé par Ppoiyo, Ron s'enfonça à nouveau pour rapidement se déhancher et aller cette petite boule de nerfs qui envoya de forts spasmes à Ppoiyo qui se dandina sous lui. Les mains du bleuté avaient attrapé ses épaules, enfonçant presque ses ongles dans sa peau, et mouvant ses hanches pour les faire s'entrechoquer avec les siennes et ainsi mieux le sentir. Leurs gémissements et râles couvraient le bruit émis par la télévision, se fichant éperdument si les voisins pouvaient les entendre et se plaindre. La pièce s'était vue transformée en lieu de luxure qu'il ne fallait pas déranger. La température avait elle aussi changée et devenait d'une chaleur presque étouffante, ayant poussé Ron à retirer sa veste et se trouvait aussi nu que Ppoiyo qui n'arrivait plus en ce moment même à avoir des pensées cohérentes. Si on lui avait demandé son prénom, il n'aurait su quoi répondre.

« Ppoiyo, je vais venir. » L'avertit Ron.

Ouvrant ses yeux à demi, Ppoiyo entraperçut le visage rougi par l'effort et le plaisir de Ron dont les yeux étincelants montraient tout son amour pour lui. Ne pouvant rien répondre à cela, sentant cette même envie le prendre au niveau des reins, Ppoiyo resserra son emprise autour des épaules de Ron et le ramena davantage à lui. Son dos se vouta pour faire rencontrer son torse contre celui de Ron après qu'il ait senti à l'intérieur de lui la semence de son amant qui le fit aussitôt jouir à son tour et se contracter de tout son être.

Ron s'affala un instant sur lui, le souffle court et n'ayant plus aucune force. Le tenant entre ses bras, Ppoiyo tentait tout comme lui de reprendre une respiration correcte tout en essayant le plus possible de rester sur ce petit nuage rose où il se sentait extrêmement bien. Pour rien au monde il n'échangerait sa place.

Un dernier baiser vit le jour après que Ron ait posé sa main contre sa joue, s'étant entretemps relevé légèrement pour mettre son visage en face du sien et déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ppoiyo rendit le baiser du mieux qu'il put, pour remercier Ron de ce doux sentiment qu'il ressentait encore dans son être, d'être avec lui, encore vivant et surtout de l'aimer. Il ne pouvait le dire avec des mots et espérait être clair avec ses baisers.

Ron se retira ensuite de lui, s'asseyant de l'autre côté du canapé souillé et se passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ppoiyo nota son état de réflexion et fit alors de même, s'asseyant à ses côtés malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait à son postérieur.

« Un problème ? » Posa-t-il faiblement, inquiet.

Les yeux turquoise se tournèrent dans sa direction, étrangement sérieux. Ppoiyo commença alors à s'imaginer différents scénarios catastrophes plus stupides les uns que les autres, se demandant même si Ron l'aimait vraiment et ne lui avait pas menti juste pour tirer un coup. Ainsi, quand ce dernier prit la parole pour enfin confesser ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, Ppoiyo ne put s'empêcher de retenir son souffle.

« En fait… tu vas sûrement me tuer après ce que je vais te dire, mais il faut que tu le saches. Je ne suis jamais parti en mission périlleuse comme te l'ont dit Akaito et Luki. »

A cet instant précis, Ppoiyo cessa de réfléchir. Le temps que l'information repasse une dizaine de fois à son cerveau pour que celui-ci comprenne et enregistre correctement les données.

« Pardon ?! S'écria-t-il après de bonnes minutes d'écoulée.

— C'était une idée de Mikuo ! Il voulait m'aider à te faire comprendre mes sentiments ! Je ne lui ai rien demandé, il a même fait ça dans mon dos. Je suis innocent ! Clama Ron pour sa défense en adoptant une posture de défense, ses bras cachant son visage.

— Ce n'est pas une raison ! Tu étais au courant non ? Tu aurais pu m'en parler avant de venir dans mon appartement !

— Mais c'est pas ma faute ! Puisque je n'étais pas au courant, le crime était déjà commit ! En plus tu m'ignorais complètement ! Comment tu voulais que je t'en parle, hein ? »

Ppoiyo décontracta ses poings à cette confession. C'est vrai, Ron semblait être aussi une victime de ce plan qu'avait créé Mikuo mais qui toutefois en avait tiré profit. Il soupira pour toute réaction finale, poussant Ron à retirer ses bras qui cachaient son visage.

« Et maintenant ? Demanda Ppoiyo après avoir rouvert ses yeux et le regardant avec attention.

— Maintenant quoi ? Reprit Ron surpris par la question.

— Qu'est-ce que nous sommes pour l'autre ? »

Sa question resta sans réponse pendant un temps, Ron le fixant sans rien dire. Son silence commença alors à l'inquiéter, cherchant à tâtons ses vêtements pour se rhabiller. Il avait besoin d'une douche aussi. Mais quand la voix de Ron remplit l'appartement, Ppoiyo cessa son activité et tourna ses yeux sanglants dans sa direction.

« Nous sommes amants maintenant, non ? A moins que tu ne veuilles pas de moi, moi ça me conviendra parfaitement. »

Ppoiyo ne put s'empêcher de sourire, trop peu toutefois pour que Ron puisse le remarquer. Après avoir enfilé son caleçon et tenant ses autres affaires dans ses mains, se dirigeant alors vers la salle de bain sans répondre quelque chose à Ron qui le suivit du regard.

« Si tu veux te laver, c'est par ici. Et c'est hors de question que je déménage, c'est à toi de ramener tes affaires ici. » Lança-t-il en disparaissant dans la pièce d'eau.

Un sourire éclatant illumina le visage de Ron qui sauta du canapé pour aller le rejoindre, ne prenant même pas le temps d'enfiler son caleçon puisqu'une douche s'imposait de toute façon. Il rejoignit ainsi Ppoiyo qui était entré sous la douche et avait enclenché l'eau tiède qui ruisselait le long de son corps. Un combat se produit donc entre les deux hommes puisque Ppoiyo ne voulait pas prendre sa douche en même temps que Ron et que ce dernier se collait inexorablement à lui sans se soucier des coups qu'il pouvait recevoir, parvenant même à voler des baisers à son nouvel amant qui l'injuriait de tous les noms possibles.

Finalement, Ron était parvenu à conquérir Ppoiyo grâce au stratagème de Mikuo qui fut fort heureux d'entendre de la bouche d'Akaito le lendemain qu'il avait réussi. Toute la base ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à apprendre que Ppoiyo et Ron formaient maintenant un couple à cause du brun qui le criait partout la bouche en cœur avant que Ppoiyo n'arrive et le frappe pour le réduire au silence. Luki s'amusa aussi à taquiner le bleuté qui se retenait de l'étrangler devant tout le monde.

Comme quoi, manipuler des personnes n'étaient pas réservées qu'aux méchants et surtout pour des fins malheureuses. On pouvait aussi aider notre entourage de la sorte. Ppoiyo et Ron en étaient l'exemple parfait.

C'est ainsi que dans le salon de Ppoiyo, quelques jours plus tard de leur annonce officielle formulée par Ron dans toute l'agence, que le bleuté se rappela d'un fait auparavant mis de côté en vue des événements. Devant lui, Ron venait de se réveiller et baillait devant sa tasse de café avant d'en boire une gorgé ensuite.

« Mais au fait, tu étais où pendant tout ce temps ? Demanda-t-il tout à coup.

— Tout ce temps ? Le reprit Ron pas tout à fait réveillé, grattant l'arrière de son crâne avec une de ses mains.

— Quand t'étais absent. » Grinça Ppoiyo.

Cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs ; toutes ses inquiétudes pour cet idiot et ses cauchemars qui l'avaient ensuite rendu malade. Il vit ensuite Ron levé le menton vers son plafond, semblant réfléchir énormément pour se souvenir de sa dite absence. Ppoiyo contracta donc sa mâchoire, se retenant de ne pas le frapper. Ron avait le don fabuleux de le sortir de ses gongs en un rien de temps et surtout pour des broutilles.

« Oh, je sais ! Après l'affaire Tsubame, j'ai voulu me remettre à l'entraînement mais quelque chose clochait avec mon bras. J'arrivais pas à le tendre correctement. Du coup, j'suis allé voir l'infirmier de la base et hop ! Séances de kiné et arrêt total pendant un mois. Todoroki n'était pas content, mais j'avais pas le choix.

— Et tu pouvais pas me prévenir ? » Grimaça-t-il davantage alors que Ron en face de lui étirer un large sourire, content de s'être souvenu.

D'ailleurs, Ron sourit davantage suite à sa question. Il se dépêcha même de terminer à boire son café et se lever pour ensuite sortir son ânerie :

« Tu ne m'avais pas encore passé ton numéro, mon petit sucre d'orge ! »

La réaction de Ppoiyo fut quasi-immédiate et sa tasse de café se brisa en mille morceaux à cause de la porte menant à leur chambre que Ron avait ouverte pour se protéger. A force de se faire frapper, Ron commençait à comprendre comment fonctionner son adorable amant lorsqu'il se mettait en colère. Un éclat de rire retentit dans l'appartement auparavant silencieux, suivis bien rapidement par des injures destinées à un certain brun natté, partant le rejoindre pour lui flanquer une raclée.

Au final, Ppoiyo et Ron arrivèrent en retard à leur boulot. Le brun se fit de nombreuses fois interroger sur ses hématomes apparents sur son visage, passant à côté du magnifique suçon présent, fais ce matin même, sur le cou de Ppoiyo. Et c'était tant mieux pour tout le monde. Aucune vie ne sera perdue cette journée-ci. Ou peut-être celle de Ron ce soir, quand ils seront de retour dans son appartement.

Petit sucre d'orge, et puis quoi encore ?

**Fin.**


End file.
